Sol of Luna: Near and Far
by Gakusangi
Summary: Mello is charged with the task of protecting the son of the Emperor, Near, while he is being hunted by a group of warlords calling themselves the Daimyo. But there is far more to Near than Mello had originally thought...
1. Chapter 01: Ghosts in the Mist

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements :**  
This is an alternate universe Death Note fan fiction, which takes place in a high fantasy, feudal world of my own creation. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata. I hope that you all enjoy this little fiction, which was taking up so much space in my head that I had to write it in order to focus on any of my other work.

**Chapter 01: Ghosts in the Mist**

"I can't believe how cheap you are!" Mello snapped at Roger's back.

The two traveling companions had been walking for nearly two days. The life of a mercenary was never an easy one, but it had always seemed to the fourteen-year-old, skinny, blonde boy that the senior warrior chose to make things more difficult than they had to be. The old man didn't bother to acknowledge the boy, as he hadn't the last seven times Mello had started complaining about his decision, or the last thirty or so times the boy had during the overall course of their trek.

"You could have bought some horses at discount price back in Tenmon!" Mello continued, relentless in his bickering. "They practically throw goods at guild members!"

"Our legs work just fine." Roger replied calmly. "And it would be nice to stay at an INN tonight."

"We have more than enough money for both, and you know it!" Mello huffed.

Roger only sighed in response. It was no use in trying to argue with the blonde boy once he'd decided to start up. You were more likely to persuade the sun to stay down all day. He let the boy continue to fume, ignoring it as he had always done before. Roger could appreciate Mello's passion. It was, in fact, what made him an indispensable member of the mercenary guild. But he applied that passion to absolutely everything. No matter how trivial it may be. Roger thought that Mello should have been a poet. But then he thought about Mello sitting at a desk pouring his heart out on paper, and figured that it was an unlikely scenario. Mello was a man – boy – of action, not words.

The sun was high in the sky, raining golden light over the forest, but the encroaching cloud cover and damp air indicated that it would probably rain soon. Their journey hadn't been a very long one. The capital wasn't far from the guild headquarters in Akkiya, and they had made a stop in Tenmon, as Mello kept reminding him. But any trip could have seemed longer with the blonde boy in tow, complaining all the while. Roger was relieved to see the towering walls of the Hidden City appear through the thicket of trees just ahead of them.

Rounded stone bricks of the purest white, almost resembling ivory scales, rose from the earth, towering above even the tallest of trees. Set in the center of the fore wall were the great gates, adorn with intricate arcane markings that seemed to glow with some lament power. It was said that no force in history had ever managed to breach the capital. The First Emperor had built these was with his own hands. As legend went, the Divine Emperor had supposedly placed a small portion of his own power into the walls as he laid them brick by brick. Roger had never seen anything that he could place as either magic, or miracle, so he wasn't sure how much of the story he could have bought into. But he knew well enough that most mythology had its basis in fact. That was a reassuring thought.

The great gates were slightly ajar…well slightly when compared to overall immensity of their form, for the opening was large enough for four merchant caravans to pass through at one time. The veteran mercenary and his young companion fell in line with the other hundred visitors to the capital. It didn't take long for them to pass through the well-fortified check-in station, Roger quickly flashing their papers to imperial guardsmen before being permitted to enter the city. The streets of the capital were positively buzzing with life. The crowds hustled about in every which direction, merchants peddled their wares, and watchmen patrolled every corner. This was the city, and it was unlike anything Mello had previously witnessed. The young boy was so impressed with the sight before him that, much to Roger's relief, he was shocked into instant silence.

"Let's get onto the walkway and out of the path of carts and wagons." Roger finally said to the awestruck boy, bringing him out of his stupor.

Mello shook his head as he and Roger stepped onto the smooth surface of the walkway paving. Matt and Linda were never going to believe this. They wouldn't be able to picture such splendor without having actually witnessed it firsthand. He walked silently beside Roger through the throng of people that mild about. The sounds of morning business were almost deafening to ears unaccustomed to the pulse of city life. But even most city dwellers would have found the capital a bit overwhelming. The entire city was laid out like a series of steps ascending higher and higher towards the heavens. With each layer more glamorous than the one it overlooked. And above all of it loomed the greatest marvel of all. The Imperial Palace stood proudly over everything, might, yet elegant, lordly, yet terrifying. It was a presence in the city, like living thing, as though the Emperor watched over them at all times.

"We'll being meeting at the High Halls." Roger said to the boy at his side. "It's right next to the palace."

"Who's our employer?" Mello asked.

"One of the Imperial Counselors requested our assistance." Roger answered. "Apparently, with the tension between the Emperor and the Daimyo, there's need of protection for some of the higher ranking officials."

"Bodyguard work." Mello sighed. "Sounds boring as hell."

"We're talking about someone who speaks directly to the Emperor." Roger replied. "One of his majesty's royal advisors. That's not something to be taken lightly."

"I hate these noble types." Mello snorted. "All so high and mighty. Too pampered to take care of themselves, and all they wanted to do is talk and whine about everything."

Roger thought for a moment. Mello's presence was entirely necessary, and he might give the wrong impression, given his age and…disposition. Yeah, that was good word for it. Roger stopped, and Mello looked up at him questioningly.

"I'll go take care of business." Roger said. "You go find yourself a treat, and have smith look at your sword."

"My sword is fine!" Mello snapped, taking the handful of coins that Roger offered him.

Roger pressed on into the throng of people before him, leaving Mello standing in the middle of the crowded walkway. Mello thought about Roger's reasoning for leaving him behind. But he soon dismissed all thoughts and tossed the coins lightly in one gloved hand. He started scanning the area for any sign of a food vendor, preferably one that served sweets. He spotted a little shop on the corner and made for it, shouldering roughly passed anyone who got in his way.

--

The council chambers known as the High Halls, was large white structure that stood just outside the protective walls of the Imperial Palace. Though it paled in elegance beside the castle of the royal family, the building was exquisitely decorated, and well fortified. When guardsmen at the entrance approached Roger, he quickly flashed them letter that had been sent to the guild, bearing the mark of the Imperial Court. They let him pass upon seeing the signet. This inside of the High Halls was as luxurious as its exterior. Polished black marble floors reflected the veteran mercenary as his he made his way down the corridors, towards the meeting chambers, where he was to speak with his employer.

Black curtains marked the entrance to meeting chambers, and Roger pushed passed them, entering a large stadium built to accommodate hundreds of people. The room was all but empty, save for the small, white robed figure that stood upon the platform set in the center of the room. The person, whoever it was, had his or her hood drawn up, obscuring his or her face from view. Roger approached cautiously. He didn't like cloak and dagger deals, especially ones being conducted in such a high profile place. He stood before the platform and gave a respectful nod. It was returned.

"I'm an emissary from the Guild." Roger stated. "Our services were requested by a member of the royal council."

"I am aware, for I am the one who made said request." The voice of the hooded figure was that of a woman's.

"Than shall we discuss arrangements?" Roger asked.

"We shall." The woman answered.

"Then I must insist that you remove your hood." Roger said. "There are no secrets between the Guild and its employers."

A half hidden face grinned with amusement, and the woman removed her hood. She was every pale, with sharp, beautiful features, and silky black hair that cascaded over his slender shoulders. Her eyes were a pale blue in color, enchanting in their own mysterious way.

"I am Hyrua Mikotsi, Fourth Councilor of the Eighth Emperor." The woman said proudly. "I am the one who has summoned you."

"What service can the Guild provide you, Hyrua Mikotsi?" Roger asked.

The woman seemed amused by the fact that he had used her name, rather than her title, when he addressed her.

"The Daimyo has threatened the nobility." Hyrua explained. "The lives of the high ranking citizens of the Empire are now at risk."

"So you are in need of a bodyguard?" Roger asked.

"Not I." Hyrua replied.

"Oh…" Roger said, raising his eyebrow.

"The Daimyo are intelligent, and cruel." Hyrua went on. "They will strike the nobles where they are most vulnerable. Through their hearts."

"So it is those that are close to the nobility that are truly in danger?" Roger asked.

"Yes." Hyrua confirmed. "Our families are in danger."

"So it is your family that is in need of protection." Roger replied.

"I have only one to care for." Hyrua admitted sorrowfully. "My son. He is only thirteen. Still just a boy, but the Daimyo would use him against me."

"Now that we have the task, we must negotiate a price." Roger explained. "Given the high status of our charge, and quality of those who threaten him, I must warn you that it will be quite an expansive arrangement."

"The cost is of no concern to me." Hyrua responded. "Name your price, and I shall agree to it."

"That is most agreeable of you." Roger said. "But I must check my manners before you discuss our business any further."

Hyrua looked upon him in confusion. Roger knelt down upon one knee, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head. He looked up into the woman's eyes.

"Your Majesty." Roger said in a low voice.

Hyrua smiled with amusement.

"How did you know who I was?" Hyrua asked.

"You have an unmistakably commanding, yet elegant presence, my lady." Roger replied, rising to his feet. "It was not difficult to tell."

"I must congratulate you on your deduction." Hyrua said.

--

Mello bit off another piece of chocolate as he watched the blacksmith inspect the edge of his sword. The smith was a large, and powerfully built man with scarred features and a baldhead. He marveled at the fine quality of the blade, and the expertness of its forging. It was unlike anything he had previously encountered, truly masterful work. He polished and oiled the boy's sword, giving it back to him when he was finished.

"If ever you give up the life of a warrior," The smith said, "Bring the sword to me. I pay handsomely for it."

"Fat chance." Mello snorted over his shoulder as he left the smithy.

It was already beginning to get dark outside, and with the approach of night came the dense patch of fog, which blanketed the capital like a white veil. Mello stood, looking up at the Imperial Palace, the only thing seemingly immune to the mist's shrouding presence. Though he had already seen it only moments ago, the image of the towering structure still amazed him. Again he knew that Matt and Linda would never be able to imagine such beauty without have actually seen it with their own eyes. The thought made him a little sad.

"Mello." The voice belonged to Roger.

Mello turned and spotted the old man. He had someone else in tow, someone very small, who almost seemed to meld into the encroaching mist. As they drew nearer, Mello realized that it was in fact a young boy, maybe just younger than he was. But he was unlike any boy Mello had seen before. He was small, maybe five feet at the tallest. He was deathly pale, his ivory skin devoid of any color whatsoever. His eyes were like two black, lifeless pools, and his curly hair was of the purest white. He was dressed in a simple white, cotton shirt and denim jeans, which were a faded blue color. The boy wasn't wearing any shoes or sandals, just white cotton socks. Mello was rendered speechless by the sight of this person, and looked pleadingly to Roger for an explanation.

"This is, Near." Roger told the blonde boy. "He is our charge."

"Him?" Mello said, indicating the boy with one, leather clad, finger. "You've got to be joking! We're a mercenary guild, not a babysitting service!"

"He's the child of a high ranking official." Roger said firmly. "And we've been offered a great deal of money to protect him from harm."

Mello groaned with frustration.

"What's the plan?" Mello asked after an annoying silence had passed.

"We're taking him to the Guild." Roger answered. "There he'll be safe."

"Fine, let's just get out of here." Mello huffed.

Mello turned to leave, but then turned back around and approached the other boy.

"I'm, Mello, by the way." Mello said, offering his hand.

The boy looked down at Mello's hand for a moment, and then back up at Mello.

"Hmph!" Mello said retracting his hand. "Fine!"

Roger sighed heavily. They started to leave the city. The streets had been consumed by the ghostly mist, making it difficult to navigate through, but they were otherwise empty. Not a sound could be heard, save for their footfalls on the cobblestone path. The air cooled, and chilling breeze passed through, making the fog swirl and coil about them like a hungry predator on the hunt. Roger stopped suddenly. Mello seeing the suddenness of his stop, and sensing the tension in the old man's shoulders, dropped his hand immediately to the grip of his sword. A tense silence ensued, no one moved. Mello's eyes darted about for any signs of movement. His ears were opened to every sound. But the mist was blinding to all sense. Too thick to see through effectively, the sound didn't seem to carry well through it.

Roger's hands dropped quickly to his hips and he drew his twin pair of ivory handled revolvers. Mello's sword flashed out in that instant, and he stepped in front of Near. The mist coiled violently about them. Then the attack came. The assailants were dressed in white stealth gear, their faces hidden behind cloth. They were perfectly camouflaged by the fog, making it impossible to see them until they were right upon their targets. Roger set off a well-aimed percussion of gunfire that hit their marks unerringly. Three of the assailants dropped to the cobblestones, their lives cut short by the veteran mercenaries bullets.

It was obvious to Mello that their attackers were trying to get at Near. As one came in, Mello's sword flashed in a series of controlled cuts, the single-edged blade whistling ferociously as it danced violently, so sharp that it seemed to sever the very air it passed through. The white-cloaked man dropped instantly, his light extinguished by the blonde boy's sword craft. Another rushed in, but Mello dispatched of him just as easily as he had the first. More and more of their attackers rushed in, and though Mello continued to cut them down, he was beginning to suspect that there were in fact much more of them hiding just beyond their field of vision.

Three men rushed Mello and Near at once. Mello took out the first man with quick horizontal slice that nearly spilled the man's insides out onto the street. He then flipped the blade over in his hand, and switched up his stance, bring the blade back around the meet the next attacker, who went down as well. Mello pivoted on his heel, and pushed the tip of his blade into the center of the final assailant's chest. He kicked off with his anchoring foot and embedded the blade deeper into the man's body, before giving it a quick twist and removing it, allowing the man to crumble lifelessly to the ground.

In all of this, the sounds of Roger's pistols echoed in the pale darkness. With each shot, another assailant was dispatched of. Roger precision had always been something to marvel at. Whoever, he was limited by the necessity of ammunition. After twelve killing shots, he was forced to reload. He could do this quickly enough, and still be well aware enough to avoid any melee attack. However, he didn't realize that just outside the swirling mist, there were three archers that were leveling the shots with him. The sound of arrows passing through the air, their death sentence whistling, chilled Mello's blood. He watched as three arrows buried themselves in the old man's chest. In his surprise, Roger dropped one of his weapons.

"Roger!" Mello cried out in alarm, as a wet patch of vibrant red began to spread over the veteran mercenary's front.

Roger swayed a little. He coughed, and tasted the coppery blood that filled his mouth. Appalled, he spit out a long line of red, and clear his throat loudly. He set off another series of gunshots, with the one pistol he still held. Two of the archers went down. The third archer moved to safer spot, Roger's back now exposed to him, and lined up another shot. That familiar whistling sound filled the air, and froze Mello's heart. The arrow buried itself in Roger's right shoulder blade, but he managed to hold onto his pistol. The old man's knees gave, and fell into a kneeling position on the ground. He was wide open to attack.

Mello went to rush forward. Roger saw the boy begin to make his approach.

"Stop!" Roger shouted.

Mello froze. He had never heard Roger shout before, and harshness of his tone was frightening.

"Mello," Roger breathed through bloodstained lips, "Take the prince and go!"

Mello took a surprised look at the pale boy behind him, and then looked back at Roger.

"Prince?" Mello breathed.

"Mello, go!" Roger commanded.

Mello was jolted out of his shock. He took Near by one of his soft, pale hands, and began to run, dragging to other boy behind him. They vanished into the mist.

--

Roger could hear the sound of the boys' footsteps becoming more and more distant. He knew that his enemies had surrounded him, and were closing in. He had only one bullet left, so he had to make it count. Then a shape appeared before him. It was a man, tall and broad with smooth, graceful features. He had jet-black hair, pulled back tightly into a long, braided ponytail. He wore a breastplate of the purest white, with the image of a serpent forming an S pattern in the center of it.

Roger recognized the insignia. The twelve feudal lords each had an animal assigned to them. The white serpent was Lord Kishin's symbol. The man approached Roger, and stood before him. He didn't say a word, but simply glanced around before fixing the old man with a cold, menacing stare. Roger could read the question behind that stare. Where are they going? Roger spit angrily at the man, freckling the white of his armor with red droplets of blood. Then Roger lifted his pistol, placing the barrel under his chin, and pulled the trigger.

--

Mello and Near were almost to the great gates when a single shot rang out over the deathly silence, stopping both boys in their tracks. Mello's breath caught in his throat, a cold feeling filling the pit of his stomach. He was pretty sure what the shot had meant. He wasn't sure why, but he was certain that Roger was gone. Sadness gripped his heart, and he glanced over his shoulder, into the mist. His eyes met with the two jet stones that were Near's, and Mello's grief was quickly replaced by anger.

"Come on!" Mello snapped, taking flight and pulling the white haired boy roughly behind him.

When they reached the gates, Mello immediately noticed that there were no guardsmen posted at the check-in station, undoubtedly killed by their assailants, and their bodies hidden. Mello dashed through the station, dragging the hapless prince behind him, and none-too-gently. They were back outside, and driving into the forest in no time. Mello soon discovered that the mist seemed to be exclusive to the city, which greatly disturbed him. Nonetheless, it was night now, and the darkness made the woods difficult to navigate through.

All the same, Mello ran until his heart pounded painfully in his chest, his lungs burned with every breath he took, and his legs threatened to give out from underneath him. He stopped and collapsed to the ground, panting heavily in the darkness, Near panting right next to him. Mello looked over at the pale boy. In the moon light, the white of his flesh and attire almost seemed to glow, radiating a silvery light over the area that they were resting in. The boy was breathing much harder than Mello, and he was positively soaked through with sweat.

"Not used to all the activity, huh." Mello scoffed.

The boy didn't respond. He focused all his effort on evening his breath and relaxing his exhausted body. Mello sat up and surveyed their surroundings. It was too dark to really scan the area, but Mello was certain that he could keep from getting too lost, even during the night. In the distance, a wolf howled at the moon. Mello tensed, glancing about for signs of danger. Near didn't seem to notice, or care. Mello knew that if they started a fire, it would protect them from the wildlife here, and the cold night air. But if they were being pursued, it would give away their position.

Mello sighed heavily.

"We could start a fire, and risk being spotted." Mello said aloud. "Or not start a fire, and risk being eaten in the middle of the night."

He looked over at Near, who had finally steadied his breathing, but the young boy didn't say anything. Instead it seemed that all of Near's attention was directed at the moon, which looked down open them in the motherly fashion, through the canopy above. Another wolf, or possibly the same one, howled somewhere in the darkness.

"Wonderful." Mello snapped. "I get stuck in the middle of nowhere, with assassins snapping at my ass, and my only backup is pampered brat that's too busy stargazing to even hear what I'm saying!"

Near still didn't acknowledge the blonde boy. He simply continued to look up at the moon. Mello got frustrated.

"Can you hear me?" Mello shouted at the boy. "Hello, anybody home?"

That's when Mello saw it. It was a faint glow in the distance, visible just over Near's shoulder. Mello squinted, trying to see what the new development was. The mist began to roll in, snaking between the trees. Mello's eyes widened, and horror gripped him. He grabbed the white haired boy by the hand, bringing him out of his moon-trance, and pulled him up to his socked feet. They ran off into the thickening woods, Mello desperately hoping that the trees would provide them with cover.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Comments

I think credit is due to Ice-Puppet, whose Dream of Mirror fan fiction may have partially inspired this story. Thank you.

If you liked this story, please comment, or I won't be able to write any future installments. So long as I get at least one comment, I can bring myself t continue writing it.


	2. Chapter 02: The Two Enigmas

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - We were introduced to a pair of mercenaries, an older man named, Roger, and his hotheaded companion, a young, blonde boy named, Mello. The two had been hired to discuss a potential job as bodyguards to a high-ranking official. As it turned out, their charge was a small, white haired boy named, Near. Roger decided that the safest place to keep Near was the mercenary guild headquarters in Akkiya. However, they were ambushed as they were leaving, and Roger was killed. With his last breath, Roger told Mello to take the young 'Prince' to the Guild. Mello took Near by the hand and ran for the woods, hoping that they could lose their pursuers under the cover of night.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 02: The Two Enigmas**

Mello finally stopped, dropping to the ground, Near falling beside him.

"Rest…for…a sec!" Mello panted. "We've got…a lot…more…running to do!"

Near didn't respond. He was laying on the ground, clutching his aching chest, his breath coming in labored gasps. Mello wasn't in much better shape. With each breath he took, his stomach threatened to go sour on him, and purge itself of whatever he had eaten in the past few hours. Is mouth was filled with the taste of bile, and thick with mucus. He spit in an attempt to relieve himself of the foul taste, but it didn't do him any good. The sent of the morning dew was fresh in the air, and Mello knew that dawn was fast approaching. He didn't know if they had managed to elude their pursuers, but they needed a moment to recuperate. He closed his eyes to think for a moment, to clear his swirling head. In that moment, the darkness of fatigue overtook him.

--

The herald came rushing into the throne room, falling into a low bow as he reached the steps that ascended to the Emperor's throne. The Emperor himself wasn't very large, or powerful in body. He was pale - ghostly pale, with long, silky, white hair. He had pale grey eyes, almost white in color, with pupils that seemed far too small, especially for the dimly lit chamber in which he resided. The sleeves of his elegant, white robes were so long that they fell over the stairs leading up to his throne. The herald did not raise his eyes, and waited for the Emperor to address him before he spoke.

"Speak." The Emperor commanded in his dead tone, which still sent chills down the man's spine, even after twenty years of loyal service.

It was horrible, and he feared how the Emperor might react. He'd seen his Emperor remained composed in even the most tense situations. But this was different. This was his wife.

"My Emperor." The herald said, still not making eye contact. "Your beloved has died. She took her own life in the middle of the night."

There was a pause. The herald's heart raced, and he held his breath. The Emperor rose, and started slowly down the steps. His long bangs fell from his shoulder and obscured the right half of his face.

"I must see her." The Emperor stated, his tone just as lifeless as it had been before.

He stood before the herald on the last step, looming over the kneeling man.

"Send for Near." The Emperor commanded with his empty voice. "I wish to tell him myself."

The herald swallowed, and forced the next words out of his mouth, a cold sweat breaking out on his wrinkled brow.

"My Emperor," The herald began, "We did not find the Prince in his bedchambers this morning. We have the royal guard searching the palace at this moment."

"Rally the city watch, and send out the Kagebannin." The Emperor told the herald, his words were fast in pace, but still emotionless. "I want every inch of the city searched. I want my son found."

"Y-yes, your Highness!" The herald stammered, leaping to his feet and rushing from the room.

The Emperor pondered for a moment, before finally leaving the room to confirm the body of the woman he loved…had loved.

--

_Roger knew the story. The boy had been found among the charred remains of the town. Another victim of the Clan Wars, who didn't get the mercy of death as his life was burned along with everything he knew. The door was ajar, and Roger caught a glimpse of the small, blonde haired boy sitting outside in the hall. Roger sighed sympathetically, and beckoned the boy inside. The child rose and hesitantly stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He fixed his ocean blue eyes on the old man. They were so soft, yet so sharp, edged by pain and suffering._

"Welcome." Roger said gently, but knew that his words could provide little comfort. "My name is Roger Ruvie. You can call me Roger. What's your name?"

The boy lowered his head a little, but his eyes remained locked with Rogers.

"The Guild is a place of learning, and noble service." Roger said. "Here you will have the opportunity to learn various skills required for almost any line of work you could imagine."

The boy remained silent. He broke eye contact with Roger and nervously cast his gaze around the room, taking in every detail.

"It's hard life, if you can't help yourself." Roger continued. "But by the time you have graduated, you will be among the most capable individuals in the world."

The boy's eyes returned to the veteran mercenary.

"Make the Guild your new home." Roger said. "Let the cadets become your siblings, and the instructors your parents. Not may people have the luxury of such a choice."

The boy's eyes shimmered with lament intellect. He was smart, as L had been when he first arrived. They were so similar. Roger new potential when he saw it. The boy gave a nod.

"Excellent." Roger replied. "It is required, that all members of the Guild adopt an alias, to which they will be known from the moment of their initiation. You may choose one now, if you so wish, or we can assign one to you."

"Can I think about it?" The boy asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Roger answered. "In the meantime, don't share your name with anyone you meet here."

The boy nodded in silent agreement.

--

Mello's eyes shot open, and as they came into focus, he realized that the sun was already overhead. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but exhaustion had overtaken him, as it had Near. Near! He shot up and looked about frantically. Near lay a short distance away, still fast asleep. Mello let out a slow, relieved breath. He moved over to the smaller boy and shook him roughly to wake him up. Near stirred, his eyes opening slowly, dark, like the depths of a black sea.

"Rise and shine!" Mello snapped. "We're losing time while you're catching up on your beauty sleep!"

Near sat up and rubbed his eyes. Mello glanced around. The air was calm, and warm. There didn't appear to be any signs of danger. Regardless, he had to be cautious. Roger had noticed the men before the attack, but it hadn't saved his life. Mello felt a dull ache in his chest, and his eyes seemed to burn. He quickly shook the thought from his mind, flopping down on the ground with his back propped up against a nearby tree. He reached into his vest pocket and withdrew a piece of chocolate. He bit into it, and thought for a moment.

"It's a wonder we weren't eaten by wolves in the middle of the night." Mello remarked.

He turned to Near, and noticed the boy staring at his treat, curling a lock of his ivory hair around one finger. Mello reluctantly broke off a piece of the chocolate and offered it to the smaller boy, who accepted it. They ate in silence. When he had finished, Mello rose and brushed the dirt from his knees.

"We'd better get going." Mello told Near. "They're bound to pick up on us soon."

Mello led the way, with Near following closely behind. He set a brisk pace, but one that the smaller boy could keep up with. He noticed how Near's movements seemed strangely awkward and even a little clumsy, as though he weren't used to moving around.

"Royalty," Mello scoffed, "Not used to getting anywhere without someone carrying you on their shoulders?"

Near didn't answer, he only curled a slender finger in his hair. Mello snorted at his silence. They walked on. Mello thought about his and Roger's departure from the Guild, only two days prior. Two days that already seemed like a lifetime. He wondered how the others were doing. Matt, Linda, L. He saw their faces in his mind, and felt a warm, yet sad feeling grip his heart. He pushed the feeling aside. He had to focus on the here and now, not drift into fond memories.

The forest was dense, trapping the heat of afternoon, and the humidity only made it worse. Mello had slowed to a steady pace, because he wasn't entirely sure where it was. However, Near seemed to keep falling behind. Every couple of minutes, Mello was forced to stop and wait for the younger boy to catch up. Mello understood that they had spent a lot of energy running the night before, and that neither of them had gotten a full night's rest. But this seemed different, Near seemed to be struggling to remain conscious.

At one point Mello stopped to check the area for signs of danger. Meanwhile, Near leaned up against a tree for support. Once Mello was satisfied that there wasn't any threat nearby, he turned to Near. The white haired boy was propped up against the tree, fast asleep. Frustrated, Mello walked up and kicked Near over, spilling the smaller boy onto the ground. Near looked up at Mello blankly.

"Rest when you're dead!" Mello snapped. "In the meantime, don't slow me down!"

The resumed their journey. But something else happened to slow progress a second time. Mello stepped into a large clearing, thankful that the thick canopy overhead had finally broken, and that he could get some fresh air, and check the sky. He was standing in the center of the clearing when he suddenly realized that he was standing alone. He looked back and spotted Near, standing just outside the edge of the clearing.

"What is it?" Mello asked, wondering if Near had noticed something he hadn't.

Mello glanced about, but found no indication of danger. He looked back at Near questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Mello demanded.

Near remained silent, standing in the shadows just outside the clearing, curling his hair again.

"Get over here!" Mello barked. "We need to move on!"

Near looked up through the break in the canopy. He squinted as though the light stung his eyes. Then he reluctantly stepped into the clearing. The reaction was unlike anything Mello had ever before witnessed. Near yelped in surprise and pain, the moment the sunlight touched his body. He fell to his knees and used his arms to try and shield himself from the sun's rays. Mello ran over to the boy's side, his body blocking the sunlight, and casting a shadow over the smaller boy. Near relaxed, his arms falling to his sides, and pulled on leg up to his chest.

Mello looked up at the sky, a strange thought crossing his mind. Could someone really have an aversion to sunlight? Was that even possible? He looked back down at the boy before him. If there were anyone who could be harmed by the sun, it would have been this boy. He looked as though he'd never seen the light of day. Mello removed his jacket. It was crimson in color, with a hood and black, fur trim on the edges. He draped it over the white haired boy, and pulled the hood over his head. Mello stepped back then, removing his protective shadow from Near. Near didn't flinch, or cry out. The coat seemed to provide enough cover.

Near stood up. Though he was slouched, Mello new that the boy's full height would only bring him just below his chin. Mello nodded, and then turned to move on. Not a word was shared between the two boys. Not that Near would have shared a word anyway. Though Near was guarded from the sunlight, his fatigue only seemed to worsen as the day went on. Finally Mello stopped, realizing that they weren't going to make much progress by continuing, not at the pace they were going. He slumped down near a tree, while Near set himself on the ground. He was asleep in mere seconds. Annoyed, Mello snorted, and bit into another piece of chocolate. Mello closed his eyes, and fell back into his thoughts.

"The Sword alone can right your wrongs," Mello recited, "All brave men now must own it. The Sword to freedom's cause belongs. All history past has shown it."

It was a verse from the battle hymn that had been taught to him back at the Guild, when he was small child. They had all learned it, repeated it time and time again. When they did something wrong, they took their punishment and recited the hymn. When they were praised, they said the words proudly. Before they entered battle, this is what they would say. And when the dust of battle had settled, and they stood victorious, they would speak the hymn in triumph. The hymn was the way of the warrior, the way of the sword. That was the path that Mello had chosen. That was the path that had chosen him.

"In vain you weep, in vain you pray," Mello continued, "Your masters smile, and heed not. You sigh in vain, for freedom's ray, while corruption's foemen bleed not."

The sun began to set somewhere beyond the roof of leaves above them. Through the smaller openings, Mello could see the sky change to all shades of scarlet and violet, warm and beautiful in their intensity. The air cooled, but the forest managed to trap in most of the heat. Mello hummed to himself, letting the rest of the hymn play out in his mind. He longed to see the guildhalls again, to be with the people he cared for, and cared for him in return. He closed his eyes, and pictured the place he had called home for so many years.

--

_The boy followed the veteran mercenary down a long corridor with a high ceiling. The old man seemed curious to him, somehow out of place. He wore fine clothing, black in color with a grey vest of silky quality, glasses, and wide brimmed hat. At his hips were holstered a pair of polished, ivory handled six-shooters, which caught the torchlight as he passed. His gun belts were laden with gleaming bullets, beautiful and deadly. Guns were rare, revolvers even more so. They could only have been imports, obtained at a high price. Who was this man? Where did he come from? Why did he come here? The questions flooded the young boy's mind._

There were no windows in the passage, only torches lighting the way. White banners hung upon the walls, the mark of the Guild showing proudly. It was a symbol, an iconic image, which anyone could recognize. It stood for peace, for justice, and for freedom. Where noble cause was present, the Guild was its driving force. To the people of this land, it was both the sword and the shield. The boy could not help but be overtaken with a sense of reverence as he looked upon it.

"This is the Champions Hall." Roger's voice brought the boy from his thoughts. "It is reserved for only the most renown of our ranks."

The boy glanced at the doors that flanked them on either side, knowing now that beyond them were the remains of the heroes spoken of in tales, and poems recited on the lips of the people they had served, and died for. He was walking among greatness, and he didn't fail to realize why Roger had chosen to take him through this corridor to his room, above all the other passages he could have taken. Roger stopped and turned to the blonde boy.

"This is our ultimate end." Roger said, his tone was proud yet somehow sad. "This is where we all desire to be."

The boy nodded in understanding, though Roger was certain that the real message he was trying to convey had gone undetected. They moved on.

--

Mello's eyes flashed open, and met with two, large black orbs, set in a very pale face. Mello stumbled over in surprise. Near looked down at him, silent as usual, but very much awake. Mello rose to his feet, gripping the smaller boy by his shirt and pulling him up with him. Near was on his toes, Mello having forced him up to eye level.

"Don't do that again!" Mello breathed threateningly.

He released Near, who didn't say anything, not that he had expected him to. Night had fallen over the forest, shadowing everything around the two boys. The air was brisk and filled with the sounds of nightlife. Mello turned to Near.

"Well if you're awake, let's get moving!" Mello snapped. "I have an idea of where we are, so come on!"

The last part had been a lie. Mello had no idea where they were, or where they were headed. But his nerves were shot, and he needed to move. Near didn't protest, falling in behind the blonde haired boy, and silently following along. Through the occasional break in the canopy, long beams of silvery moonlight marked their path. Not that there was much of a path to follow. There progress was slow, since they had to step carefully to avoid snags and holes. All the while, Mello's eyes darted about, ready for any indication of trouble.

The one thing that Mello's mind kept falling back on was Near. It was strange. The white haired boy couldn't have gotten much sleep between the time they had stopped and the moment he had been woken, but he seemed strangely refreshed. It was in extremes. One moment he was falling over in exhaustion, the next he was up and ready to move. What had happened? Near was silent, stepping wherever Mello stepped, as the blonde haired boy had instructed.

Then there was a scurrying sound that forced Mello to stop, nearly causing the boy behind him to bump into his back. Then the air was filled with that chilling whistle, and an arrow buried itself into a tree, narrowly missing Mello's head.

"Run!" Mello shouted, before the arrow had even stopped vibrating.

They took flight through the woods, bobbing and weaving through the trees, Mello dragging Near behind him. He could hear the sounds of pursuit. They were practically surrounded. Arrows whizzed by, coming just shy of their marks. Mello sped up, pulling Near painfully along. Then three attackers suddenly appeared before, seeming to materialize from the brush in their camouflage stealth gear, and masks. They advanced on the two boys. Mello released Near, keeping himself up front, shielding the smaller boy and drawing his sword. He deflected the first attack, and dispatched of the second assailant before he could strike. He dodge rolled aside from the third attacker.

Near fell back a ways, but tripped on an unseen root, spilling onto the ground. Mello ran through the first man, as he recovered from the boy's parry, and avoided a second attack from the third man. Another assassin appeared from the shadows and rushed towards Near, who lay helpless on the ground. He was almost upon the white haired boy, when suddenly something very large, and furry, cackled into him. Mello avoided a third attack and set a deep gash into the final assailants chest, dropping him as he had the other two. Then his attention was drawn back towards Near, as the sounds of someone screaming in agony filled his ears.

There lay another attacker, only an easily two hundred pound grey wolf, which bit at his shoulders and throat, was viciously mauling him. Soon the man lay motionless on the ground. More assailants rushed into the area, but they were met with more wolves, which seemed to bleed out of the forest from the very shadows that surrounded them. For every attacker there was, there were two wolves to meet him, until all lay torn to ribbons about that area. Mello stood in shocked silence, Near sat up and curled a lock of his hair with a pale, slender finger.

All the men lay dead now, the wolves moving from the corpses, finished with their bloody work, not even bothering to devour the flesh. Mello rushed up beside Near as the wolves closed in, his sword at ready. But Near stood and moved silently passed the blonde haired boy. He stood before the largest of the wolves, an ebony colored one with a scar down its left eye. It approached Near, a low growl issuing from deep within it, its teeth bared. Mello came closer, and reached for the smaller boy. Near reached out with his own hand, and gently stroked the wolf.

The wolf didn't attack or retreat from Near's touch, instead it relaxed. Near continued to pet the animal, which soon began licking his pale hand affectionately. The other wolves gathered around Near, now suddenly docile, the gore still dripping from their fangs. Near quietly pet each of the wolves in turn. Mello could only watch with mounting wonder. Who was this kid? Once they had gotten their fill, the wolves fell back and vanished into the night once more, not a sound to mark their passing. In the distance, a howl issued from somewhere deep in the forest.

Mello came up beside Near, who looked to him with dark, unreadable eyes.

"So now you're a dog whisperer?" Mello snapped angrily. "Come on!"

He took off into the forest, making sure to go the opposite direction from the wolves. Near followed closely behind.

--

The Emperor looked down into the pale face of Hyrua, his one true love. She laid on a table, draped with white cloth, her spirit having long departed from this world when she had taken her own life in the middle of the night. The Emperor's eyes did not waver, not a tear was shed. The surgeon stood in silence, unable to react to his Emperor's stillness, his lack of emotion. Was he suffering from shock? The surgeon had often heard of the Emperor's somewhat lifeless personality, but he had never expected this. There lay his wife, his beloved, and the mother of his two children. Yet nothing. He just stared quietly.

Finally the Emperor drew the sheet back over Hyrua's face. He looked to the surgeon, his cold, emotionless eyes causing the man to fidget under his gaze.

"Tell the man outside to send for Misa." The Emperor commanded in his dead tone. "I will tell her myself that her mother has departed from this world."

The surgeon nodded and fled from the room, thankful that he no longer had to look at those pale, dead eyes. Once he was alone, the Emperor looked to the corner of the room. There stood a creature that resembled a man only in the instance that it had four limbs, a body, and a head. It stood easily eight feet in height, while it was hunched, with panted features, like a fiendish clown, and a mouth filled with razor-like teeth. Its large, red eyes stared at the Emperor from a skull-like head. Other than to the royal family, the creature was invisible to all else. It was their dark little secret, and the key to their rule.

"She has taken matters into her own hands." The Emperor told the creature, his voice lifeless as usual. "And set things into motion much sooner than we had anticipated."

The creature laughed wickedly.

"Sounds like I'm gonna get some action." The creature replied. "At long last. I've been so bored lately."

The Emperor reached into the folds of his white robes, and with drew a gleaming, red apple. He held it out before the creature, which happily took it in a clawed hand, and devoured it in one bite. It belched loudly, patting its stomach in satisfaction, and licking its lips with a long, black tongue.

"Now it's time for my counter." The Emperor said. "I must be swift, otherwise I'll be too late."

"The other hasn't even woken yet." The creature responded. "And there's still plenty of time before the alignment."

"Nevertheless," The Emperor replied, "If the other half awakens, then our chances of success diminish to nearly nothing. We must do all in our power to prevent this from happening."

The creature blinked.

"What do you have in mind?" It asked gleefully.

The Emperor grinned. It was a rare and terrible thing. And the idea behind it was far more terrible.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Comments

The battle hymn is actually an excerpt from a poem entitled, The Sword Alone, and I have no idea who wrote it.

I Meant to submit this yesterday, but all the kids got out of school and I bumped off the computer. Sorry.

Yes! Mello hates Near for reasons other than constantly upstaging him. And yes! Misa is Near's sister! What a twist!

Stick around, there's more in store. Hah, that rhymed! Make sure you comment or I won't think anyone's reading, and therefore wont continue.


	3. Chapter 03: The Water Bearer

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - When last we left the characters...Mello and Near were still eluding their mysterious pursuers in the forests outside of the Capital. Near becomes more and more of a mystery to the young mercenary, displaying signs of fatigue during the day, and having a bizarre aversion to sunlight. His silent, but attentive nature doesn't help Mello's disposition. Meanwhile, Mello continues to dream about his troubled and shrouded past whenever he loses consciousness. Eventually, Mello and Near are attacked, but save by a pack of wolves, which Near has strange bond to. We end this chapter with the Emperor, who sends for his daughter Misa, and speaks of a strange plot with mysterious creature that only he and members of his family can see.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 03: The Water Bearer**

A man with long black hair, pulled back into a braided tail, and an ivory breastplate speckled with dried spots of blood, and the image of a serpent at its center, stepped out from the brush. He surveyed the scene before him. All about the area lay the torn corpses of his men, all having fallen victim to a pack of wolves that had attack them with sudden ferocity. There were no signs of their marks anywhere. The two boys had not only managed to elude their pursuit, but the wolf attack as well. The man hummed to himself thoughtfully, and glanced down at the almost empty, ivory handled revolver tucked in his belt.

An officer is camouflage stealth gear, with his hood pulled back and his mask removed, came up beside the dark haired man.

"Our trackers have picked up on their trail." The officer informed. "Shall we continue pursuit?"

"We will pursue, until we have captured them." The armored man said evenly. "Further failure is not an option."

The officer gave a quick bow and retreated back into the thicket. The armored man took another passing glance over the scene, his hand falling lightly to the ivory handle of his new acquired pistol. There was more to these children than he had originally anticipated. An amused smirk curled the edge of his lips.

--

_The blonde boy gripped the other boy by his hair, punching him in repeatedly in the chest and face. The other boy whined and struggled, but could not free himself of the blonde boy's grip. The blonde boy continued to relentlessly beat on the other boy, until someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. He whirled and came face to face with another boy, slightly taller than he was, with coppery, red hair, and goggles resting on his head. This new boy raised up his hands, indicating that he had no intention of fighting._

"Easy there!" The redhead said urgently. "I'm not lookin' for trouble."

The blonde boy's eyes narrowed, but voice caught his attention. He turned and faced the boy he had just recently been pounding on.

"Just like a commoner," The boy snapped through cracked, bleeding lips, "Having to result to such primitive acts of violence. You'll never amount to anything. You're just, low class."

The blonde boy moved to advance, but the red haired boy jumped in front of him.

"Don't let him get to you." The red haired boy pleaded. "He couldn't take you in fair match, so what's the point in wasting your time?"

The other boy shuffled off with a group of his friends, beaten and bloody. The blonde boy stood before the redhead, his chest heaving with every fiery breath he took. The goggle headed boy threw an arm around the blonde boy's shoulders and began to lead him away from the play yard. He smiled warmly.

"Don't let it get to you so much." The redhead said. "King or popper, we all end up in the same place at the end."

"Where?" The blonde boy asked without looking at the other boy.

"In the ground." The redhead replied with a grin. "No matter what we do in this life, we all answer to the undertaker, and end up six feet under. Our only hope is to leave our mark on this world and avoid being forgotten entirely."

For some reason, Roger's words flooded into the blonde haired boy's mind.

"This is our ultimate end." Roger had said. "This is where we all desire to be."

The boy found new meaning in those words.

"My name's, Matt, by the way." The redhead said brightly. "And I've seen plenty of you lately. You've been in maybe eight fights since you got here, what…a week ago. That's more than 1 fight a day! You need to mellow out a bit. You'll give yourself a heart attack at this rate."

"Mellow out?" The blonde boy responded, turning to Matt.

"Mellow." Matt repeated slowly.

The blonde boy thought for a moment. He was sure that he liked this boy, this Matt character. He had a quality. He wasn't sure what the quality was exactly, but it was present, and he liked it.

"So, what do I call you?" Matt asked.

"Mello." The blonde boy responded.

"Mellow?" Matt repeated in confusion.

"M-E-L-L-O," The blonde boy spelled, "Mello."

Matt considered him for a moment, before smiling broadly.

"Okay then, Mello." Matt finally said. "Come on, I have something to show you. Should easy those nerves of yours."

Matt led Mello back into the guildhalls, and down a long hallway, with elegant stain glass windows flanking them on either side. They stepped out into the empty courtyard, hedges, benches, fountains and the occasional statue pock marking the area. It was actually quite beautiful, and very peaceful. Matt reached into his sleeveless jacket, and with drew a small sheet of paper, and tobacco filled box. He rolled a cigarette, placed it in his mouth, and lit it with a match. Mello looked on in wonder.

"You smoke?" Mello asked.

"Only when Roger's not around." Matt replied.

Matt approached one of the statues, one that resembled a child with wings. He grinned at Mello, and then pulled something from his pocket and placed it under the stone figure. It was a small, white tube, with a long fuse sticking out of one end. Matt lit the fuse with his cigarette, and then dashed back to Mello's side, grinning all the while.

"What is that?" Mello asked, indicating the hissing tube.

"About half a black powder stick." Matt replied around his cigarette, pulling his goggles over his eyes.

Mello looked back at the statue.

"Shouldn't we be further back?" Mello asked.

"I think we're okay." Matt replied.

The thunderous kaboom that filled the courtyard was deafening, filling both boys' ears with a loud ringing noise. They were both knocked down forcefully in the blast, the air pushed from their lungs on impact. The statue was gone, stone debris littering the whole area. Matt sat up, his cigarette bent between his lips. He spit it out, and looked on in shocked wonder.

"Well, I guess we could have gone a little further back." Matt admitted.

He rolled over and helped Mello to his feet. The stunned blonde looked into the goggle covered eyes of the other boy.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked.

Then Mello's fist collided with Matt's jaw, and the goggled eyed boy dropped back to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mello snapped, rubbing his hand.

Matt rose to his feet, caressing his jaw.

"That's a hell of a right hook you got there." Matt remarked.

A voice called down to them from one of the windows overlooking the courtyard. It belonged to a woman with glasses.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" She demanded.

Matt and Mello both looked at each other. Then they took off running.

--

Mello awoke, his eyes squinting as the sunlight flooded into them. Near lay asleep close by, Mello's jacket shielding the boy from the sun's rays. Mello rose to his feet and dusted himself off. His dream, though he couldn't quite remember what it had been about, had left him in a relatively good mood. All things considered. He pulled another piece of chocolate from his pocket and shoved it into his mouth. He let it melt on his tongue, the sensation soothing him, calming him further. When he was finished, he approached the sleeping boy and tapped him gently with his booted foot. Near's eyes opened slowly and looked up at him.

"We have to move." Mello told the white haired boy.

--

Teru Mikami was one of the most feared and respected men in all the Empire. He was commander of the Kagebannin, the sole surviving order after the Clan Wars. There was something to be said about the man who led the Emperor's secret, elite military unit. He stood before the throne, dark hair cascading over broad shoulders, and eyes meeting the pale eyes of the Emperor unwavering. Yes, Mikami was a man to respect, and take with an air of caution, even among the royal family.

"I can say with absolute certainty, that the Prince is no longer in the Capital, my Emperor." Mikami reported without being first prompted by the Emperor. "Though it had been well covered up, we found signs of a scuffle near the plaza. I do not think that these past few events are a mere coincidence."

"You're as keen as ever, Mikami." The Emperor remarked in his emotionless tone, pushing long silvery-white bangs out of his eyes. "Can your men pick up a trail from the skirmish?"

"It has led into the woods." Mikami replied. "I have sent a group out to follow it."

"I want you to handle this personally, Mikami." The Emperor said. "My son must be retrieved."

Mikami gave a short bow, and then left the room, his footsteps echoing in the open chamber. The creature that only the Emperor new was there laughed behind his back.

"That guy's a real piece of work." The creature chuckled.

"Yes." The Emperor responded lifelessly. "And if he fails, you will be the only fallback we have."

"Not really." The creature replied, coming up beside the Emperor and towering over him.

"You mean, Takada." The Emperor said.

The creature only laughed again.

--

Mello and Near were forced to move at a snail's pace, since Mello had to constantly snap at the white haired boy to keep him awake as they moved. How much could someone possibly have to sleep? And he was young! Shouldn't he be full of youthful exuberance, or something? Mello huffed all the while, Near remaining silent in the background, trying to remain conscious.

The day went on, dryer and hotter than the previous days. The canopy provided shade, but it couldn't block out the oppressive heat. In fact it only seemed to make it linger. Mello's mind kept wandering back to the night before. The wolves had attack so violently. Yet they had been tame before his traveling companion, his high-ranking charge. Who was this kid? Roger had called him the 'Prince'. Was he really the son of the Emperor? If so, why would he need a bunch of mercenaries to protect him? Sure, the Guild was well known, and respected, even by the royal family. But was the royal guard protection enough?

Mello glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Near was still following behind him. There he was, in all his whiteness, save for Mello's crimson jacket, looking like he was ready to keel over at any moment. They had been traveling for hours now, so Mello was comfortable with the idea of taking a break. Besides, it would give Near a chance to catch a quick nap, and him a moment to think. They stopped, and Near settled on the ground, drifting off almost as soon as his head touched the soft earth. Mello settled down, and slipped another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Fling your banners to the sky, set swords around them gleaming." Mello recited the hymn again, finding comfort in the words. "Your tyrant foes can scarce deny, what's asked by saber's beaming."

Near stirred a little in his sleep. Mello wondered what he was dreaming about. Then he decided that he really didn't care, and bit into another piece of chocolate to distract his mind. There was a rustling sound from some nearby brush. Mello leapt to his feet, his sword out and ready. Near sat up, and looked about, his eyes still heavy with sleep. A man emerged from the bushes, a commoner by the looks of him. He caught a glimpse of Mello and froze, his eyes nervously set on the sword.

"I-I haven't any m-money." The man stammered, mistaking Mello for a bandit.

Mello paused for moment, before realizing what the man was thinking. He sheathed his weapon.

"I'm not going to rob you." Mello said flatly.

Near lay back down on the ground, and passed out again.

"Do you live nearby?" Mello asked.

"I'm from a small village at the forest's edge." The man replied. "I'm gathering wild berries for jam."

"Can you take us to the village?" Mello asked hopefully.

The man considered the two boys for a moment. He showed a particular interest in Near, likely, just as Mello, having not seen anyone else like him before. He looked back to Mello.

"Yes." The man said with a nod. "Follow me."

He turned and started back the way he had come. Mello stepped over to Near and nudged him with the toe of his boot until the white haired boy opened his eyes again.

"We're going now!" Mello snapped.

--

The village was only a short distance from where they had stopped to rest. It was a small farming community, with rice fields extending far into the distance. The man, whose name was Bero, told them about recent events, though neither of the boys was paying any close attention to his words.

"Since the rains are late, our harvest it at risk." Bero sighed sorrowfully. "We might not be able to make quota."

"Is the rice all you pull profit from?" Mello asked.

"We have livestock, but it's a necessity out here." Bero replied. "We need it almost as much as we need the rice and money."

Mello only sighed. He wasn't a farmer, and had no idea how to help these people, even if he had intended to help them…Which he didn't. He had his own problems at the moment. Bero led them through the village, both boys attracting a number of stares from the people the milled about. They were a bizarre sight. A young swordsman, clad in dark leathers and a black, quilted fencing vest, and a boy who resembled a ghost, and moved about like zombie.

Mello shrugged it all off. The sun began to set on the horizon, beautiful shades of warm colors melding into the clear, blue sky above. Bero led them to his home, and invited them inside. His wife was sitting at the small, wooden table, and his daughter was sitting at her feet, playing with a doll that appeared to be made of wicker. Bero smiled and embraced his wife, kissing her lightly on the cheek. When the broke apart, she eyed Mello and Near suspiciously, and looked questioningly to her husband.

"I found them in the woods." Bero explained. "They're on their way to Akkiya."

"You wouldn't happen to know the fastest route from here, would you?" Mello cut in.

"Oh, yeah." Bero replied. "There are actually two ways you could go. There's a trade route, in Dagger Hills. And then there's an old caravan road."

"Which do you recommend?" Mello asked.

Near looked like he was about to fall over. He leaned against a nearby shelf, and closed his eyes. Soon he was breathing deeply with sleep. Mello ignored this.

"Well," Bero thought for a moment, "There's a rumor that the trade route is being plagued by a Vile. But the caravan road is a bandit spot. So I really couldn't recommend either."

Mello thought for a moment. Taking on half a dozen bandits at once wasn't anything he couldn't do, but typical raiding party was maybe four or five times that number. He couldn't win against those odds. Besides, they'd be prime targets. A prettied up royal, and boy with an exquisitely crafted sword would be high on a bandit priority list. But the other route wasn't much better. This was a daemon they were talking about. That wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Is it just one Vile?" Mello asked.

"As far as I know." Bero replied.

"Then tomorrow, lead us to the trade route." Mello said.

Bero thought for a moment, then his eyes fell on the slumbering boy propped up against the shelf.

"I'll take you in the morning." Bero stated. "It's safer during the day anyway. And it looks like you two could use some rest."

He indicated the white haired boy. Mello glanced over his shoulder at Near.

"Yeah," Mello said, his tone seeming thoroughly annoyed, "You might have something there."

--

_Roger and Mello walked together down one of the many passages. A year had passed since the boy's arrival at the Guild, and already he seemed like a different person. It wasn't entirely for the better. Mello's temper had only gotten worse, flaring at the slightest thing. Matt mischievous influence had landed him in trouble on more than one occasion, but at least the boy now had a loyal friend to confide in. He had taken to the class with stellar performance, much as Roger had anticipated. They were so alike those two. Mello was finally going to meet the legend. But what effect would it have. And what did L want with the boy. He had only observed Mello a hand full of times, and only for a brief few moments. Yet his interest, like Roger's, had been peeked._

"I expect you to be polite." Roger warned. "He isn't a man to take lightly, no matter how he might seem."

Mello looked up at the old man with an expression of curiosity.

"What's he like?" Mello asked.

Roger thought for a moment, trying to find the correct words. Really there weren't any. L was unlike any person Roger had ever encountered. He was…unique. Yeah, that seemed like the right word.

"There's L," Roger began, "And then there's everyone else."

Mello only looked on with mingled wonder, and puzzlement. Roger came before a pair of large, oak, double-doors. He knocked three times. Without waiting for a reply, he opened one of the doors slowly. Mello felt his heart skip a beat, and held his breath. This was L. L was for 'Legend'. At least that's what everyone said. He was the backbone of the Guild. He was the sword and shield. He was justice. Mello crept passed the old man and stepped into the room. His breath was instantly caught in his throat at the sight before him. Roger silently closed the door behind the young, blonde boy. Mello stared in the dimness of the room, at the man who resided in it.

"It's you!" Mello breathed. "From the fire!"

--

Mello awoke with start. What had he been dreaming about? He settled back down onto the bed, and waited for his breath and heart to steady. He was drenched in sweat. Once he had regained himself, he rolled over on his side to face Near's bed. But the bed was empty, the sheets and covers thrown aside. Fear gripped Mello like a living thing holding him down to the bed. But he fought through it and rushed down the stairs, quickly grabbing his sword from the nightstand as he did so.

Bero and his family were sitting at the table when Mello came rushing down the stairs. Bero looked at the blonde boy with alarm.

"Where's Near?" Mello demanded urgently.

Bero blinked for moment. Then he shook his head and answered.

"He stepped outside a minute ago." Bero said.

Mello pushed through the door and into the chill of night air. The moon hung pale overhead, shedding her silvery light down on the village, and the stars glimmered in the darkness above. But Mello paid no mind to the beauty of the scene before him. All of his attention was drawn to the little, white boy standing before the rice fields, curling a lock of ivory hair around one finger.

"Near!" Mello breathed angrily.

How could he just go out for a breath of fresh air with assassins on their trail? Had he no sense whatsoever? Near turned and faced Mello, his expression blank and unreadable. But something in it kept Mello from stalking forward and thrashing the smaller boy. Near turned away. His head slowly tilted upward, until is dark, dead, gaze fell upon the moon. His lifted his arms to the sky slowly, his palms turned up, and his fingers spread. Mello watched in confusion. Something was happening. He didn't know how he knew this, but he could feel it, like a presence standing beside the two boys.

Then Mello heard the low rumbled of thunder, and his eyes too drew themselves to the heavens. Swirling clouds began to form the center of the sky, dark and heavy. Mello's breath was stolen from him. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky a moment ago. There was another clap of the thunder, and soon the gathering clouds blotted out the sky. The rain began then. It was just a few drops at first, light and refreshing. Then it became a downpour, coming in heavy sheets, drenching the two boys. Bero and his wife appeared in the doorway. They looked on in wonder as the rains fell, Near standing, almost glowing by the rice fields.

Near lowered his arms and his gaze then. He turned around slowly until he was facing Mello again. Mello looked to the boy in shocked silence, his mind racing. Then the words fell out of his mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mello breathed.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Comments

Once again, the hymn is just part of a poem called, The Sword Alone. I don't know who wrote it.

Well we've certainly had some developments here. Lots of characters introduced, including: Mikami, and Takada. More of the Emperor and his mysterious plot, and the Daimyo soldiers who are pursuing our lead characters. More and more of Mello's past comes into light.

YAY MATT!!! I love writing about that guy.

If you want me to keep writing, just send me a comment saying so. Otherwise, I'll assume you lost interest, or were never interested in the first place.


	4. Chapter 04: Age Old Evils

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Mello and Near finally managed to make it to a small farming community that was suffering from the lack of rainfall. Meanwhile the Emperor dispatches his secret military unit, called the Kagebannin (Shadow Guard), led by a man named Teru Mikami. Later the Emperor discusses other possibilities with the mysterious creature that only members of his bloodline can see. Mello dreams more about his past, this time introducing us to his friend at the Guild, a young and eccentric boy named, Matt. He awakens to discover Near missing, and quickly rushes outside, where he witnesses Near make rain to feed the farmers crops.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 04: Age Old Evils**

_The robed silhouettes of the sages stood on the edges of the summoning circle, etched upon ground. The cliff over looked the coastline, and in the raging storm, the waves crashed against the rocks below making sounds akin to the claps of thunder. Dark clouds swirled overhead, and the occasional flash of lightening lit the area, sharpening every detail of the scene. The Emperor knelt in the center of the circle. It had taken almost everything for him to be here this day, performing a sacred rite that had not been spoken of for thousands of years. His wealth, his kingdom, even his family had nearly been sacrificed for this moment. All he had left, was his title, the only thing left of his station._

The sages looked at one another nervously. They knew the risks involved. They knew why no one had attempted something like this since the ages long since past. But they had been gripped with the possibility. The idea that this could actually be achieved, 'if' they could do it, was really all it had taken to place them here. They all took their positions. The time of evoking was at hand. The air was heavy with spiritual energy, pulsing, bending reality, breaking reality, tearing it asunder, and opening the way. The path into other worlds was laid bare before them, and all they could do was stand, gazing with mounting wonder, and horror. They had done it. But should they have?

Something from the other side, a being from another world, road in through the channel they had created. It appeared in the center of the circle, towering over the still kneeling Emperor, a slave before the master. The ultimate end made manifest. It was the reaper, the soul harvester, Death incarnate. The Emperor's words caught in his throat. The creature before him resembled a human skeleton, his dry dusty bones inlaid with hundreds of precious, sparkling gemstones. Its fleshless face seemed to grin down at him, its empty eye sockets seeming somehow filled with eerie life, and hungry. Its mouth opened, and deep, rumbling voice drifted out.

"You have summoned me?" Its mouth did not move with each word, rather it simply opened and the question came to their ears.

"I am Nathaniel River," Emperor stated, "Fourth Emperor of the Jade Throne."

"And would a human of such status want with me?" The skull asked.

"I wish to master death, to close its eye to me." The Emperor answered.

Laughter, deep and rumbling filled the circle. The sages shifted uncomfortably.

"You cannot conquer death." The creature said. "Human's haven't the power to have death turn its back on them. That is a power that only the Shinigami possess."

"Shinigami?" The Emperor breathed. "The Death Gods?"

The skull laughed again, send chills down the Emperor's spine.

"It is possible to forge a pact with the Shinigami." The skeleton creature announced. "But it will not save you from death. However, it can provide certain…assurances."

The Emperor thought for a moment. He was kneeling at the feet of the being that could control death, which had achieved immortality. It was offering a portion of that power to him, regardless of his station, a mere mortal. This was an opportunity that he could not pass up. That any man could not have taken.

"What assurances?" The Emperor asked.

Those empty eye sockets came alight with wicked power.

--

Lanterns hung from the ceiling shedding dim light over the nearly empty chamber. Incense burned through the open room, filling it with a sickeningly sweet smell. The only people present in the room were the Imperial High Summoner, Kiyomi Takada, and a few of her most talented students. Since it had been years since the Emperor had called upon her services, in fact, they had not requested her assistance since the end of the Clan Wars, seven years ago, she was surprised to discover a herald at her door. He was a short, portly, old man with greying hair wrapping around the edges of his bare topped head. He wore glasses, and was heavily perfumed, though it would have been undetectable to most people, its sent being overwhelmed by the incense.

The Imperial messenger approached the raised platform set in the center of the room, Takada sitting cross-legged upon it. She was a beautiful woman, with an athletic and curvy figure, and soft features. She had short, thick, dark hair, and gentle, but intelligent eyes. She had a presence that was as elegant, and mystifying as it was terrifying. The herald bowed low before her, in a show of great, and deserving respect.

"High Summoner Takada," The man began, "The Eighth Emperor, has called upon your services."

Takada's eyes caught the light, glowing with primal fire, like the eyes of the wolf. A satisfied grin crossed her features.

--

Light Yagami had served in during the Clan Wars. He had been the top ranked warrior among the Akabannin, the first Imperial Guard. The clan title had been stolen from them, in light of the Kagebannin victory over the nine clans. Now Light spent his time rotting in an eight by ten cell deep beneath the palace, a prisoner of a war that was long since over. He was finished, forgotten, doomed. That is, until the day that Teru Mikami, the commander of the Kagebannin, graced Light with his presence one evening.

Mikami peered into the cell, his smile broad upon his sharp features. Light sat in the corner, at the foot of the bed. His eyes locked onto his age-old enemy with a cold stare. The eyes of a killer just visible behind his long bangs. Mikami chuckled.

"Well, well," Mikami mused, "I see that your confinement hasn't destroyed your mind."

"The past seven years have only strengthened my determination to see you die before my eyes." Light replied bitterly.

"I came down to see if you still had some fight left in you." Mikami said.

"Hand me a sword and meet me outside," Light responded, "We'll see how much fight I've got left."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mikami replied. "I've always regretted having not met you in single combat. It was shame that grunt soldiers overtook you in your sleep. You deserved better."

"That's something we can easily remedy." Light spat venomously.

Mikami chuckled again.

"You just might get your chance, Yagami." Mikami said calmly.

Light didn't respond this time. His mind was busy milling over Mikami's words, and possibly what they implied.

--

Mello and Near made their way down the wide trade road. It was nearly empty, since the rumors of a Vile stocking up and down it had spread. The sun shown brightly in the clear, blue skies above, no indication of where the rain clouds from the night before had gone. Mello glanced over his shoulder at the exhausted white haired boy behind him. He had a pretty good idea. Near sneezed loudly, making Mello jump slightly.

"That's what happens when you stand out in the freezing cold, making rain all night!" Mello shot back at the smaller boy.

Near only sniffed and wiped his reddening nose with his shirtsleeve. Mello snorted. Near was likely to have a fever as well. This was just their luck. Finally going the right direction, and now he had to get sick. Mello shook his head in frustration, but didn't waste the effort scolding Near any further. It would have been a waste of time anyway. The merchant road looked well traveled, the rocks and pebbles had been pounded to a fine powder, which kicked up in small dust clouds as the two boy walked onward.

Mello didn't mind moving a grueling pace this day, since he had to be on high alert for any signs of danger. A Vile was nothing to scoff at. A spiritual being that was the embodiment of mortal sin, wasn't something you took in with half glance. He would have to be ready for anything. Normally mortal weapons had no effect on daemon, but this didn't concern Mello. He wasn't wielding any normal sword. That was his trump card, his ace in the hole, and any advantage was better than nothing.

Near sneezed again, it threw his small frame forward with such force that he almost stumbled into the road. Mello whirled on him again.

"Could you keep it down, please?" Mello spat. "I need to hear, and we don't want to give away our position!"

Near didn't reply, he stood swaying for a moment. Mello came closer to the boy, concern crossing his features.

"Near?" Mello called.

Then the white haired boy collapsed, his pale form obscured by the dust cloud that was thrown into the air from his fall. Mello rushed over and took the smaller boy into his arms. Near was hot, and drenched with sweat. Mello placed on hand on the boy's brow. He was positively burning with fever. He shook the Near.

"Near!" Mello called. "Near, wake up!"

Near remained unconscious, he didn't make a sound as Mello shook him roughly in his arms.

"Near!" Mello called again.

Then there was an odd sound, like something dragging in the road ahead. Mello came up, his hand racing to the grip of his sword. But something unseen slammed forcefully into his chest, knocking all of the air from his lungs. Mello fell to his knees, his vision blurred. Just ahead, he could make out a shape on the road. But then the darkness eclipsed his sight, and he lost consciousness.

--

"I've chosen my best and most trusted men for this mission, your Highness." Mikami told the Emperor. "But for my command team, I've chosen outsiders for their expertise."

"Who?" The Emperor inquired blankly.

"I've chosen Gevanni, Lidner, and Rester." Mikami replied. "As members of the Prince's personal guard, they can provide valuable insight. Constables Larry Conners and Shawn Dunleavy have been chosen for their investigative skills. Finally I chose Ill Ratt and John McEnroe, of the city watch, and Ellickson Gardner, formerly of the Imperial Legion, since they're all veteran soldiers."

"That's an impressive team." The Emperor remarked with his dead tone.

"There's one other." Mikami admitted with a grin. "I've chosen Light Yagami as my second."

"Yagami, formerly of the Akabannin?" The Emperor asked.

"The same, my Emperor." Mikami answered.

"He's a prisoner of war, an enemy of the Empire." The Emperor replied, his voice even and unreadable.

"Nonetheless, his skills are indispensable." Mikami responded.

"Are you sure your desire to meet Yagami on the battlefield has not clouded your judgment, Mikami?" The Emperor asked.

"My mind is clear, my Sovereign." Mikami replied.

The Emperor fell into silent contemplation. Mikami turned to leave.

"There's one other thing, Mikami." The Emperor called to the man's back.

"Yes?" Mikami asked, turning to face the Emperor.

"Kiyomi Takada will be joining you on this mission." The Emperor said, and though his tone hadn't changed, something in his words indicated that this was not up to debate.

All the same, Mikami protested.

"The High Summoner?" Mikami said with shock. "With all due respect, your Eminence, her services are not required."

"Nonetheless, her skills are indispensable." The Emperor replied, a small grin curling his lips. "And she will accompany you, in the retrieval of my son."

From behind the thrown, the creature that only the Emperor could sense had an amused bout of cruel laughter.

--

_The memories flooded into Mello's mind with crystal clarity, every sense and detail brought to the front, as though he were experiencing it all in at that very moment. The fires burned high, setting a red glow over everything, their heat pressing intensely against the small boy's skin, and columns of smoke blotting out the sky. It was mid-afternoon, but the smoke had plunged them into twilight. The boy watched as his home burned beneath the fire of war. The agonizing screams of his parents echoing in his ears, as he watched the building crumbled into fiery ruin, embers licking his cheeks._

Thin, but unusually strong arms took the boy from the ruins, lifting him up. The boy glanced upward into the face of the person taking him away from the fire, saving him from the destruction. It was the very face that Mello was looking into at this moment. Pale, with sharp features, and wide, dark eyes, with shadow crescents beneath them. His body seemed gangly beneath his long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans. His raven hair swept back and slightly to the side.

"It's you!" Mello breathed. "From the Fire!"

The man was squatting in a chair in front of the desk, facing the door. It seemed a very uncomfortable position, his feet flat on the cushion and his knees drawn to his chest. Like a gargoyle perched atop a cathedral. His empty eyes bore into the blonde boy, seeing through him, reading him with practiced ease. It almost seemed invasive.

"Please, have a seat." The man said, gesturing to a chair in front of him.

Mello stood for a moment, too stunned to move, but eventually fell into the seat across from the man.

"As you have undoubtedly deduced," The man began, "I am L."

Mello nodded. He was sitting before the one person that everyone at the Guild aspired to be. L was for 'Legend', that is what everyone said.

"I have been observing you these past few months." L said after a long silence. "You've taken to the top of your class, even surpassing Matt and Linda. That's impressive."

Mello nodded again, it was all he could do.

"It seemed that an award for your efforts was due." L went on, rise from his seat and shuffling lazily over to the desk.

He lifted a sword and held it before Mello. It was shorter than most swords Mello had seen, with a blade that was slightly broader. It had a single edge with a slight curve, many markings adorning its metallic surface. There were also wave patterning in the forging, indicating that it was of high quality Damascus steel, a rare and powerful ore. Mello reached for the weapon, but L withdrew it.

"This blade has a history." L whispered.

Mello leaned forward on the edge of his seat, eager to hear the man's words.

"It has had nine previous owners." L explained. "Five of which reside in the Champions Hall, brave and worthy heroes of the Guild. However, the other four have all met with terrible ends…and unfortunately all them at my hands."

There was a brief pause then, before L continued.

"All things in this world are part of an equation, which must be even at both ends." L said to the boy. "Balance is the key. Without harmony, this universe would fall apart. I'm only saying this because..."

He held the weapon out again, within the boy's reach.

"If you become the tenth master of this sword," L went on, "Then you may very well be the balancing factor. I may have to take it from you, as I have the previous four."

Mello regarded the sword for a moment, and then he reached up with surprisingly steady hands and took it from the man.

"It is called, Muramasa." L said. "And I wish you the best of luck."

--

Mello awoke, his eyes coming slowly into focus. When he could see clearly, he spotted Near lying upon an altar, still unconscious and looking terribly sick. Mello went to move forward, but could not. He was shackled to a rough, stone pillar, the metal biting painfully into his wrists. Mello glanced about. They were in some kind of cavern, with a small body of water nearby. The whole place was lit by seemingly hundreds of candles, set about the chamber in no particular order or pattern.

"Near?" Mello called.

"He hasn't even moved since I brought you two here." The voice came from Mello's right.

Mello turned his head and beheld the evil that had brought them to this place deep underground. It resembled a young girl, with long, flowing red hair, a slender, but toned body, clad in fine silks. Her finger and toe nails were unusually long and thick, black in color. Her eyes were black, with no whites, empty. When she laughed at his expression, Mello could see that her tongue was long and black, and that her canines were also longer than normal, and very sharp looking.

She approached Mello, and the shackles prevented him from retreating from her.

"Your skinny." She teased. "But you seem strong, in both mind and body."

She wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him against her. Immediately Mello felt the effect she was having on him. His body shook slightly, and his heart began to race in his chest. A warm, pleasurable feeling caressed his insides. She was shorter than he was, and had to stand on her toes in order to make herself eye level with him. She nuzzled the tip of her nose against his and smiled. Anger overtook Mello, clearing his senses.

"What do you want?" Mello demanded.

"I thought it was obvious." She whispered.

"Piss off!" Mello snapped. "I don't want what you're selling!"

She almost recoiled from his words. Mello saw a hint of fear cross her face, and light her eyes. But she regained herself quickly, and gave a laugh.

"Reduce me to the status of a mere whore." She chuckled. "You're stronger than I thought."

She caressed the bottom of his chin with a one, clawed finger.

"Regardless," She resumed in a low, threatening tone, "I will break you."

She withdrew her finger quickly, nicking his chin, and drawing a small line of blood. She licked a drop of it from her finger tip.

"Mmm, yummy." She teased.

Near groaned on the altar, drawn both of their attention.

"Sounds like someone's feeling left out." She said.

She began to approach Near.

"Stay away from him!" Mello shouted.

She whirled around, her face full of shock. She wasn't very powerful after all. But a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Well, I never would have guessed that about you." She teased. "So you're on that side of the fence."

"If you touch him," Mello breathed, "You die slow!"

"I'm positively shaking." She replied.

Then she came beside the altar, looking down at the small white haired boy. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Such a pretty little thing isn't he." She remarked. "The white gives the impression of purity. Purity I must have."

She hopped onto the altar and sat atop the boy, placing her hands gently against his chest.

"The poor thing's sick." She said with mock sadness edging her tone. "But I'll make him well again."

She leaned over, and with her long, black tongue, she licked the side of his face. He stirred, and his eyes came open slowly, unfocused and bloodshot.

"Hi there." She whispered brightly.

Near looked up at her, and she grinned down at him. He then turned his head, sick, tired eyes falling on Mello, shackled to the pillar.

"Do you want to feel better, sweetie?" She cooed.

Near looked back at her, his expression blank. He than reached up slowly and took her wrists in his hands. She smiled at first, expecting him to try and pry her hands from his chest. But then her expression changed to one of mingled horror and pain. She cried out, the flames of the candles flickering violently about the chamber. Mello watched in stunned silence as steam began to rise from between Near's fingers, and the flesh of her wrists began to blacken. She pulled herself from his grip and rolled off of the alter, Near rolling off on the opposite side.

Near glanced up, and spotted Mello's sword resting against a nearby rock. He crawled over to it, too dizzy to stand. He grabbed the weapon and began to crawl over to Mello's side. All the while the Vile screamed in agony, her frightened eyes fixed on the charred flesh of her wrists. Using the pillar for support, Near rose to his feet and unsheathed the sword. He brought it around with every last ounce of strength he could muster, and struck the chains that bound Mello. The sword cut through the shackles with ease, and Mello pulled away from the pillar, taking his sword from the white haired boy.

The Vile turned as Mello rushed forward, sword in hand. He swung, and she raised her hands defensively. The blade bit through demonic flesh, taking most of her fingers, and setting a deep, horizontal gash in her chest. She screamed again, and a chilling wind whipped through the chamber, nearly knocking Mello over. Her body began to wither, her flesh drying out. Soon she was nearly skeletal. Her screams bouncing painfully off the walls of the cavern. Then she flew backward, as though an unseen force was pulling her away. She landed in the water nearby, and it immediately began to boil. All the candles suddenly went out, and they were plunged into darkness.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Comments

I know, there wasn't a lot of action until the end. But I needed to introduce some characters, and history while I had the chance. Sorry. Are Mello's flashbacks getting annoying yet? Are you guys starting to get an idea of what might be going on?

Comment if you liked it, otherwise I'll assume that no one did, and stop writing.


	5. Chapter 05: An Emperor's Boon

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – In the last installment, we got a little insight into the royal family, as the fourth Emperor made a pact with a death god, though the nature of that pact is as yet unknown. Mikami assembled a command team to aid him in his search for the missing Prince, among them is his ago old enemy from the Clan Wars, Light Yagami, former leader of the Akabannin (Scarlet Guard). However, the Emperor has assigned another member to the team, the Imperial High Summoner, Kiyomi Takada. Meanwile, Mello and Near, who is deathly ill, are ambushed by a Vile on the trade road, and captured. Mello recalls the time he received the cursed sword, Muramasa from his mentor, and savior, L. Later Mello awakens to find him and Near in the clutches of the Vile. Thanks to Near, Mello is able to get his sword and slay the daemon, before she can kill either of them.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 05: An Emperor's Boon**

Mello was blind in the darkness of the cavern. He could still hear the water boiling nearby, and felt the damp heat rise in the chamber. It was like a sauna. Despite the hot, wet of the cave, Mello felt cold panic begin to grip his insides. They had no idea where they were, how far underground the cavern was, or where any of the exits were. He was fixing to positively burst from fear, when suddenly something calmed him. A small, soft hand, still slightly clammy with fever, gently took his.

"Near?" Mello breathed.

There was no response. That meant it was definitely Near. Mello closed his fingers firmly about Near's hand, and allowed himself to be led blindly. Strangely, he wasn't afraid. He didn't question Near, knowing somehow that the boy knew where they were going. Though he could not guess why had knew such things. If he could have seen from Near's perspective, he would have been amazed. In the darkness of the cavern, Near saw every detail with perfect clarity, as though it were bright as day in the underground chamber. Not that Near had seen many bright days.

Mello could sense as they began a steady climb upward. The air began to change, the heat from the boiling body of water thinning, and the air freshening. A cool breeze passed over the two boys, and Mello knew then that they were almost out. Then he spotted the light. It was distant, but there. It was an exit to open world, the surface world. Mello cut ahead pulling Near along with him, though he was gentle with the smaller boy, considering his current health. They emerge in the open air once more. It was late, the moon hung in the sky, the stars glistening in the darkness. They were back in a dense wooded area again. Mello moaned in frustration. They were lost again, possibly miles from where they needed to be. But then an encouraging thought occurred to him. If they had been taken far, then their pursuers may well have lost their trail.

Mello felt Near's grip loosen, and turned in time to notice that the white haired boy's legs were about to give out. He caught the small boy in his arms.

"Near!" Mello called.

Near looked up at blonde who held him in his arms. Near's eyes were painful to look into at the moment, clouded with sickness, and red with fever. His small body was hot against Mello's chest. In the darkness, Mello couldn't see the light shade of pink that Near's face had turned as he looked up into blonde boy's bluer than blue eyes. Then Near's eyes drew shut, and he lost consciousness.

"Great!" Mello snapped.

--

It had been one day since Light Yagami's release from the Imperial dungeons. He still couldn't quite believe that after nearly seven years in captivity, he was free. But it was a limited freedom. His cage had no bars, but that didn't make it any less of a cage. Even as he walked down the corridors of the elegantly adorn royal palace. He wasn't all that impressed. This was the home of the man who had locked him away from the world after the end of the war. He wasn't eager to meet him, not without having the opportunity to slit his throat and laugh at his corpse. But the guardsmen escorting him didn't look like they were going to let it happen.

"Don't look him directly in the eye." One of the guards told Light. "Kneel before the thrown, and wait to be addressed by the Emperor before speaking."

"That's gonna happen." Light replied bitterly. "As far as I'm concerned he requested my company, and I was gracious enough to accept."

"Watch it!" The other guard warned.

"Or what?" Light snapped. "You guys don't have enough time to rough me up before we get there."

Then he stopped, forcing the two guardsmen to stop with him. He fixed them with a piercing, stare, his eyes lighting like those of a predatory animal. Even though he was unarmed, the guardsmen shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Of course, you're still welcome to try." Light said in low threatening tone.

They stood there in the passage, all staring intently. The guardsmen, though armed and armored, were reluctant to test Light. His combat prowess had been marveled at during the war. That's why everyone had been relieved upon hearing the news of his imprisonment. It was the turning point in the war. With the Akabannin leaderless, Mikami's soldiers had easily overcome them. It had been whispered that even Mikami, a man whose name made fearless men quiver, had been put at ease with word of Yagami's capture.

"We don't have time for this!" A voice called down the hall.

A herald stood near a set of polished silver doors, twenty feet in height and ten feet across. The doors were especially designed so that they would open at the slightest nudge. A masterwork of craftsmanship, and it was to be expected of the Imperial Palace. The herald approached the three men, seeming frustrated and nervous.

"The Emperor will not wait!" The herald snapped at the guardsmen.

The two men eased, Yagami remained on his guard. The herald turned to Light, and addressed him in a calm and respectful manner.

"Please come with me." The herald said. "The Emperor wishes to speak with you."

Light fell in behind the herald, the guardsmen coming behind him. The herald turned to the two other men.

"The Emperor demanded a private meeting." The herald said firmly.

The guards gawked stupidly.

"But he's an enemy of the Empire!" One of the guards protested.

"I will not repeat myself." The herald replied, turning away and leading Light towards the giant doors.

Light turned to the guardsmen as he walked, and gave a shrug, a grin painted across his handsome features. The herald pushed open the massive, silver doors gently and allowed Light to step passed him. Once Light was inside, the herald closed the doors behind him, leaving him alone with the Emperor. The Emperor wasn't sitting in his throne. Instead he stood at the base of the stairs facing it, his back to Light, a potential assassin. Light didn't miss the message behind the Emperor's posture. He was afraid, and his fearlessness irritated Light.

The Emperor's robes were white with gold trim, and no sleeves. His long, white-silver hair was pulled back into a long tail, bound with a golden clasp bearing the Imperial Seal. He had a long, white cape draped about his pale, slender shoulders, which flowed around behind him as he turned to face Light. His pale grey, almost white, eyes fixed on Yagami, dead and unreadable. Light fought not to shift under the Emperor's stare.

"Welcome, Light Yagami," The Emperor said in calm, even tone, "I hope that the first twenty-four hours of your freedom have been pleasant."

Light took a step forward, disappointed when the Emperor did not step back, or his gaze shift. He really wasn't afraid.

"Better than seven years behind bars." Light spat bitterly.

"I can imagine." The Emperor replied, taking a few steps in Light's direction.

"I don't think you can." Light scoffed. "It's something that has to be experienced, in order to be properly understood."

The Emperor stopped in his slow advance. He held his arms out, leaving himself wide open to any attack.

"Are we going to fight over your captivity?" The Emperor asked in his dead tone. "Or are we going to discuss the future?"

"If I had it my way, you wouldn't have a future!" Light snapped. "I'd have you shut away from the world, and forgotten."

"Oblivion, is that what you would desire?" The Emperor asked. "Gone without even a memory to mark your existence in this world? I did no such thing to you. I fact, I had your life spared. All of my advisors demanded your execution."

"Death would have been far more merciful." Light said darkly. "And I think you knew that when you put me away."

The Emperor grinned, and it was the most unsettling thing Light had ever seen.

"Now that we've gotten your ills put aside," The Emperor's voice still lifeless though his mouth was curled, "I have an offer to make you."

"I have my freedom, what more could I want?" Light asked.

"Station." The Emperor replied.

"Station?" Light repeated.

"Mikami has offered to make you his second." The Emperor explained.

"Why would I work with him?" Light asked.

"It's not about working with Mikami." The Emperor said. "It's about doing something for me."

Light took another step forward, his face marked with curiosity.

"A boon?" Light asked, slightly amused.

"An Emperor's boon." The Emperor replied.

"Now I think we have something to discuss." Light said with a grin of his own.

--

Near didn't weigh much more than a heavy travel pack, so it was easy enough for Mello to carry the small boy. Near's head rested against Mello's back, his light breath warming the surface of Mello's black, quilted fencing vest. Near was hot with fever, and his clothes were soaked through with perspiration as his body tried to purge the sickness. He needed a doctor. That much was certain. He might not make it through another night without proper care.

Mello hastened his pace. It wasn't that he cared for Near, far from it actually. It was that he had certain responsibilities as a Guild cadet. First, a dying man, someone very close to him in fact, had told Mello to take the boy back to the Guild. It was as good as a dying wish, and Mello had to uphold it. Second, the Guild had a reputation to maintain, and he wasn't about to tarnish it. And thirdly, there was a lot of money involved. Mello couldn't afford to have the son of the Emperor die while he was the one protecting him. He'd never recover from it. His life would be over. Perhaps even in the literal sense.

Near groaned a little, and Mello was annoyed to find himself glancing over his should and checking on the white haired boy. It was odd really. Somehow, Near appeared to just have a pull. It was one of many things that confused Mello were Near was concerned. He never talked, if in fact he could talk, and he was harmed by direct sunlight. His expression was always unreadable, as though he had no emotions whatsoever. He befriended a pack of wolves, which had come to their rescue. He was being pursued by an unknown party. Just the other night, he made it rain. And then there was the incident in the cave. What had he done? His touch was like fire to the Vile's flesh.

Mello felt Near stir against his back, the young boy's arms tightened slightly about Mello's shoulders. Mello considered breaking into an all out run, but then something caught his attention. There was someone up ahead, sitting against a tree. The person wasn't facing them, so Mello quickly ducked aside and gently slid Near off of him. Mello poked his head out from behind the brush and checked on the man. He hadn't moved. From where he was, Mello could tell that the man was armored, and possibly armed. But there was something odd about the scene, something that he couldn't quite place.

Mello check to make sure the Near was still asleep, and well hidden. Then he stepped out, hand resting on the grip of his sword, and slowly crept up to the sitting man. Mello soon discovered why the man had seemed so odd. It was obvious once he got close enough to detect the foul odor of decay. Once he could see the man, his suspicions were confirmed. The man, a soldier of some kind, had been dead for some time. Do to the amount of decomposition it was certain what had killed him. Mello knelt beside the man, breathing in through his mouth to avoid the smell of rotting flesh.

Tucked in the man's belt was a flint-lock, which looked in good enough condition. Mello reached out and took the weapon, holding it gingerly in his hands, his eyes scanning over its surface. Then he tucked the pistol into his belt and left to retrieve Near. The sun was beginning to go down, the sky changing that blurry palette of warm colors. But the sight wasn't welcome to Mello. The descending night, no cloud cover to trap in the heat, meant a plummeting temperature. This wasn't good, with Near's poor health, and possibly even his life, at stake. Mello hoisted the small boy onto his back again, and resumed their trek. He was silently thankful that Near wasn't awake to see the man's corpse as the passed. Though he wasn't sure why.

--

"The fourth Emperor had always feared death," The Emperor began the tale, "He sought to master it, to conquer it. He desired immortality over all else, forfeiting his throne and his family to achieve this end. So it was that near the end of his time, he gathered together the Seven Sages, and invoked a sacred and terrible rite. He made contact that day."

"Contact with what?" Light asked eagerly.

"The other side," The Emperor answered, "The realms beyond death, and the creatures that held sway over it, like a play thing. The creature that he spoke with was a Shinigami, a death god. And he made a pact with it."

"What were the conditions?" Light asked.

"That no man would ever slay the Emperor." The Emperor replied. "That each Emperor would reign for a predetermined amount of time, before death gods would claim them, and under no circumstances would they die before the end of that time."

"So the Emperor is invincible." Light remarked. "That is quite an offer."

"There is a loophole." The Emperor said suddenly. "There are other spiritual beings besides the Shinigami, other gods that are not bound by the conditions of this pact."

"What gods?" Light asked.

"The spirits of dawn and dusk departed from this world long ago." The Emperor answered. "They left only their laws, and a promise, a promise that they would one day return."

"And they can kill you." Light said flatly.

"Sadly, yes." The Emperor replied. "But there's catch to their reincarnation."

"What?" Light asked.

"They can only return as mortals." The Emperor said, another grin crossing his features. "Which means that they can be killed like any mortal."

"You want to kill the spirits of dawn and dusk?" Light asked, his tone indicating that he didn't believe a word of what he had just heard.

"No, Light Yagami," The Emperor replied, "I want _you_ to kill the spirits of dawn and dusk."

"You want me to slay two gods?" Light asked bluntly.

"Two mortal gods." The Emperor corrected. "And I have a weapon for you."

"You really don't think that I believe any of this for one second, do you?" Light asked. "Be serious Emperor, this story is ludicrous. Granted, it's very creative, and you should consider writing a book. But gods and pacts? Things like that don't happen in real life."

The Emperor held out his hand.

"Take my hand." The Emperor said quietly.

"Take you hand?" Light repeated. "I'm not that way."

"Indulge me, only a moment longer." The Emperor requested.

Light sighed, and then took the smaller man's hand. He hadn't known what to expect, maybe nothing at all, but he certainly hadn't expected what did occur. The creature perched atop the throne was large and gangly, with dark makeup painting its skull-like head, topped with spike hair like the quills of some animal. It wore dark garments, and had black, feathered wings, which draped over Light and the Emperor. Light cried out in surprise and stumbled backward.

"Hey there." The creature said with a grin, baring its razor-like teeth.

The Emperor removed a red apple from his robes and offered it to the creature, which took it, and devoured it in one bite. Light only watched in horror, his mouth hanging open. The Emperor grinned down at the man.

"I can understand that Ryuk has that effect." The Emperor said calmly.

The creature, Ryuk, belched loudly, and patted its stomach.

"But honestly, that dull, shocked expression, doesn't become you." The Emperor said, offering his hand.

Light took the man's pale hand, and lifted himself back his feet. His eyes darted from Ryuk to the Emperor, and back again. Light took a few breaths, slowing his rapidly beating heart, and regaining his composure.

"So, it's all true?" Light asked, though he was certain what the answer would be.

"Every last word." The Emperor replied, no emotion could be detected, as though all this were a regular occurrence, as normal as the sun rising in the morning.

Light watched the creature for another moment, its large, red hued eyes watching him just as intensely. Light looked back to the Emperor.

"Do you have any idea who I'm going after?" Light asked.

The Emperor grinned again, it seemed much colder now, almost causing light to shudder.

"Actually, I do." The Emperor replied lifelessly.

--

Night may have settled, but Near wasn't waking. Mello had begun to worry. The young boy's breath seemed raspy, and labored. His body continued to perspire, and with the rapidly dropping temperature, Mello's mind was plagued with thoughts of potential hypothermia. Mello's pace had slowed with setting fatigue. He hadn't had much sleep in the last few days, and with all the traveling, running, and fighting, his body had been pushed to its physical limits. Near seemed to have gotten heavier, but Mello knew that wasn't the case. But he didn't dare stop to rest. The boy might not live through the night.

Mello pushed through some denser brush, and was immediately greeted with a welcoming sight. It was the trade road, there in all its glory, the very road they had been traveling on before their encounter with the Vile. Mello stepped out onto the road, and glanced down it. In the distance, he spotted lights. Lights meant people, and possibly a town of some kind. Mello broke into a run, Near bouncing gently between his shoulders. Mello ignored the cries of his aching muscles, the pleas of his thumping heart, and the protests of his burning lungs. He pushed forward, mustering every last ounce of strength left in his exhausted body. The lights grew in the distance, but they were still so far away. Mello gritted his teeth, and pressed himself even harder, the boy against his back groaned at the shift in his speed.

The gates of the fort came into along with a ring of high, stone walls. Mello slowed, the gates were closed, and he would have to get someone to open them, and admit him and Near. Mello collapsed, and let Near roll off his back. He tried to rise and move towards the gates, but the moment he had set himself on the ground, all his momentum and energy had left him. He stumbled face first back to the ground. Still determined, he began to crawl, reaching out for the gates. His vision blurred, and began to fade. He reached, and felt the smooth texture of well-worked oak with his fingers. But then his hand fell, and he was unconscious, Near lying a short distance away.

**To Be Continued…**

Author's Comments

Sorry, I meant to submit this yesterday, but I had a few personal matters to clear up.

Anyway, the 5th chapter is done. I know, it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, and there's a lot of dialogue with really no action. It is important that a few of these things get cleared up though. A story needs a plot.

The next chapter probably won't appear until sometime next week, but you can keep your fingers crossed. The next Chapter is called, The Return. Yes, this means that you will finally get to see the Guild!


	6. Chapter 06: Down Time

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Last time…Mello and Near emerged from the cave to discover themselves back in a dense wooded area. Near collapses, overwhelmed with sickness, and Mello is forced to carry him. Meanwhile, Light Yagami is made an offer by the Emperor. After the Emperor explains the mysterious pack between the royal family and the death gods, he allows light to see, Ryuk, the creature that secretly supports the Emperor and his bloodline. He then asks Light to slay the mortal reincarnations of the gods of dawn and dusk, since they can kill members of the royal family without having to adhere to the conditions of the death pact. When we get back to Mello and Near, night has fallen, but Mello has found his way back to the trade road, and makes for a town he sees in the distance. However, before he can reach the town, he succumbs to his own exhaustion.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 06: Down Time**

_"My Emperor," Takada began, "I implore you to reconsider. By allowing Mikami to humiliate Yagami, you are putting the entire mission at risk."_

The Emperor turned to her, his lifeless eyes washing over her like cold water.

"Oh?" The Emperor replied.

"Mikami is a fierce commander," Takada explained, "His success as a leader is based on the amount of fear he can provoke in his subordinates. However, it wasn't just Yagami's combat prowess, and talent as a brilliant strategist that made him a threat. He can rally, capture, and motivate. Mikami can divert betrayal with scare tactics, but he could never inspire loyalty. That's his weakness. However, this very thing is one of Yagami's greatest strengths."

"You fear he could wrest the control of Mikami's soldiers." The Emperor concluded. "That is a possibility. Nonetheless, I've found usefulness in Light Yagami's presence. He will act as Mikami's second, and accompany you two on this mission."

"As you wish, my Sovereign." Takada said in defeat. "Do you wish to have the Prince's abductors returned for trial?"

"The Prince's abduction must remain a secret." The Emperor said. "The people must never know that he is missing. Such things send a nation into disarray. Their future is at stake, since Near is my only son, and therefore my successor. It could cause a panic. Not to mention, it will give the impression that the Imperial Order has gone soft, and thrown caution and security to the wind."

"I understand, my Lord." Takada responded, with a low bow.

(XXX)

Takada drifted out of her thoughts as Light Yagami brought his horse up beside hers. He grinned at her with an air of familiarity, as though they were old friends.

"So the High Summoner lends her services to the Empire." Light said with an amused tone. "I guess she hasn't outlived her usefulness."

"Our Emperor favors sorcery over the sword." Takada replied. "He sent a herald for me only a day ago, requesting my skills."

"How could you pass up the opportunity?" Light mused.

_Glory seeking witch!_

"I'm sure Mikami was overjoyed." Light added with a grin.

Takada didn't reply, she moved on up ahead, leaving Light alone.

_"Do you two know each other?"_ Ryuk's questioning voice broke into Light's mind.

Light jumped slightly, still not used to the sudden appearance of thoughts that were clearly not his own. He glanced around to make sure no one else noticed.

_She's from the war. Her and Mikami used to be good friends, but then they parted ways. Mikami was a man of the sword, while Takada took up sorcery. She later became the High Summoner to the Emperor._

_"You three make an interesting group."_ Ryuk mused. _"This could prove to be very entertaining."_

_We live only to entertain you, Ryuk._

Light glanced down at himself, and the new armor he had been given. Not the red-sheen metal of the Akabannin, but a silvery plate with the Royal Crest engraved upon its studded surface. Light had never thought he'd be wearing the symbol of the Emperor, but things had changed. Seven years of confinement had changed him…in the worst of ways.

(XXX)

_"Roger, what were you before all this?" Mello knew that the question was vague, but it seemed reasonable enough to him._

Seven years had passed since Mello had first arrived at the Guild. He was now fourteen, and a top class Guild Cadet. The veteran mercenary sat across from the boy, who was currently lying upon the long sofa set beside Roger's desk. Roger stopped cleaning out his dismantled, ivory gripped revolver when the blonde boy asked his question.

"I was…" Roger began, his eyes drifting into space and his voice heavily with sorrow. "No. No, I've always been me."

He resumed scraping out the chard build-up in the barrel of his pistol. Mello set up and set two, bare feet on the floor, his bluer than blue eyes fixing the old man with sharp stare.

"That wasn't what you were going to say!" Mello snapped. "Come on! Don't you trust me at all after all these years?"

Roger set down his gun and looked to the boy, weathered eyes meeting Mello's.

"Seven years isn't so long to people like me." Roger said calmly. "Besides, what does it matter who I was, if indeed I was someone else? I'm me. That's all there is to it."

"Tch, Fine!" Mello huffed, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Roger chuckled lightly, catching Mello's attention.

"What's so funny?" Mello demanded.

"Nothing." Roger chuckled. "It's just that, in seven years, you haven't really changed much."

"What do you mean?" Mello snapped angrily.

Roger held up his hands.

"I'll be the first to admit your aptitude, Mello." Roger said quietly, a smile still marking his wrinkled features. "But personality wise, you're still the same little boy that L brought here all those years ago."

Mello only pouted and continued to fume silently in the chair for a moment. Then a sudden thought seemed to grip him, bringing him out of his tantrum.

"Was L always the way he is now?" Mello asked eagerly.

"L?" Roger repeated, thinking for a moment. "No. He was different, once upon a time."

"How?" Mello urged.

"That's really something we don't need to get into." Roger replied, then to help divert the boy's disappointment he added, "But he did change after he brought you here."

"Why?" Mello asked.

Roger had to fight the urge to laugh at the completely dumbstruck expression painted over the boy's face.

"Who knows?" Roger replied.

Silence passed between the two of them. It wasn't uncomfortable. Then Roger cleared his throat.

"A messenger arrived today." Roger told Mello in an absentminded kind of way. "He hailed from the capitol."

"Yes?" Mello leaned forward in his seat.

"He said that Guild services were needed there." Roger replied. "Apparently the negotiations with the Daimyo aren't going well, and many officials fear for the lives."

"So, they need the Guild to cover their asses." Mello concluded.

Roger shot him a hard look for his slip in word choice, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm going as emissary for the Guild." Roger continued. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

Mello stood up out of the sofa.

"When do we leave?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow." Roger answered calmly. "Two days to get there."

Mello grinned, finally a real mission.

(XXX)

Mello's eyes opened slowly, and adjusted to the dim light, which still managed to sting them. The room was small, with a table in the center of it, and two chairs. There was a fireplace nearby, and a staircase leading up to the next floor. Mello was lying upon a soft mat, with warm blanket draped over him. His vest, boots, and gloves had all been removed, and his sword lay beside him on the floor. He sat up. His body ached horribly, and the room began to spin. He shook his head to clear it, and took another passing glance at everything, waiting for the scene to settle once again. Then he heard small footsteps echoing lightly down the stairs.

A small girl, maybe a Mello's age at most, came down into the room. She wore a greenish-yellow sweater with short sleeves, and a high collar. Beneath that she apparently wore a long-sleeved shirt that was a pinkish color. She had on a short skirt, with black tights, and long, grey stockings. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tail, with her bangs framing a very young and pretty face. Her eyes fell on Mello, and she gave a big, comforting smile.

"So you're up." She said brightly.

Mello noticed that she was carrying something, which she set on the table. He immediately recognized his vest and gloves, but other clothes were too small for him. They were a blue, long-sleeve shirt, with buttons running down its front, and a pair of faded jeans. The turned back to him, smiled, and gave bow.

"I'm, Sayu." The girl announced with a short, innocent laugh. "What's you're name."

"Mello." Mello answered politely, thankfully do to the dim lighting, Sayu couldn't see the color flooding into his cheeks. "What is this place?"

"Oh, this is my home." Sayu replied, seeming embarrassed. "My husband found you unconscious outside. He's an apothecary."

"Husband?" Mello repeated in surprise.

"He's the only healer in town, so it felt that it was his duty to mend you two." Sayu finished, ignoring Mello's question.

A thought popped urgently into Mello's mind.

"Where's, Near?" Mello breathed.

"What's near?" Sayu asked in confusion, not understanding Mello's question, and assuming that he hadn't said it correctly.

"The other guy you brought in here," Mello explained, "The white haired one."

"Oh, him," Sayu said in understanding, "He's upstairs with my husband. He was in really bad shape. But it looks like he'll be okay. He just needs some rest."

Mello breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back onto the mat. Sayu took a seat at the table.

"So his name is, Near?" She asked. "That's a strange name. Then again so is Mello."

"What's really strange is being married when you're…how old?" Mello asked her.

"A gentleman wouldn't ask a lady." Sayu giggled playfully. "But you don't like the gentleman type."

Her eyes fell on the sword beside the mat.

"It isn't an official thing yet." Sayu admitted. "It's an arrangement our parents made. We're waiting until I'm a little older before we make it legal."

"Do you love him?" Mello asked.

Sayu's soft features became somehow softer, and her eyes seemed to glimmer.

"With all my heart." She replied with a smile.

Mello felt his cheeks flush again. Then he was distracted by the sound of someone descending the stairs again. The new arrival, who nearly tripped on the last step, almost sending him crashing down face first, was young man. He was tall, with should length hair, black in color, and youthful features. Sayu rose from her chair and smiled warmly at him.

"Look who's up." She said the man.

The man turned and spotted Mello. He gave a nervous smile, and a low bow.

"I'm happy you've woken." The man said, rising up from his bow. "I am, Matsuda, and this is my…betrothed, Sayu."

"We've met." Mello replied. "How's, Near?"

"Near?" Matsuda repeated confused.

Mello figured that brains weren't in abundance in this household. Especially since the older of the two occupants couldn't have been much older than he was.

"It's the name of the boy upstairs." Sayu explained to Matsuda.

"Oh, he's fine now." Matsuda replied. "He'll need to stay in bed for a little while, but he should recover."

"How long?" Mello asked. "We're desperate to get back. It's of the utmost importance."

"Well…" Matsuda thought for a moment. "I'd say at least a day."

Mello sighed. They had already lost so much time. But then again, at this point, what was another day?

"Your friends a strange case." Matsuda said suddenly, taking a seat at the table. "I've never encountered someone quite like him."

"Neither have I." Mello admitted. "He's allergic to sunlight."

"Really?" Matsuda asked, seeming a little overly excited.

"Yeah, I'm pretty certain of that." Mello replied, recalling the day they reached the clearing.

"Wow!" Matsuda exclaimed. "I've heard of such things, but I've never actually met anyone…"

Then he seemed to catch himself.

"But it's sad really." Matsuda said, his tone finally dropping. "I can't even imagine what that must be like."

Mello didn't respond. He couldn't imagine it either. An uncomfortable silence passed, until it was finally broken by Sayu.

"When you guys get ready to leave," Sayu said, "I've got some clothes for your friend. His were all torn up."

"He's not my friend." Mello muttered. "He's my charge."

"Oh…" Sayu said, taken aback. "Well, Matsuda was too big for him, so they're my clothes. They might still be a little loose on him, but they should do. I washed your clothes while I was at it."

She handed the vest and gloves over to Mello. Then she glanced down at his bare hands.

"I noticed that you painted your nails." Sayu said.

Mello glanced down at the black polish that covered his nails. He blushed slightly.

"I didn't paint them." Mello said, sounding a little sad. "Someone painted them for me."

"A special someone?" Sayu asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Mello replied, "Once upon a time."

(XXX)

The tracker knelt down in the middle of the trade road, and began feeling lightly around its powdery surface. Another man leaned over him. He was man with long, dark hair, pulled back into a braided tail, and white armor with the image of a serpent on its front. An ivory handed revolver was tucked in his belt, which his hand fell to gingerly as he receded into deep thought. The tracker looked up at the man.

"Someone was lying here." The tracker reported. "But then the trail disappears."

"Is there a town nearby?" The man in white armor asked.

"Further up the road you reach a fort." The tracker replied. "It's a trading post."

The man thought for a moment, fingers running over the smooth surface of the pistol's grip. Dried flecks of blood still spotted the front of his armor. He nodded slowly, reaching a decision.

"We'll make for the fort." The man announced.

(XXX)

Mello sat beside the bed Near was resting in. Night had fallen, but like the previous evening, Near did not wake. The small, white haired boy barely even moved while he slept. Mello knelt in closely to be sure that his charge was still breathing. He was. Mello leaned back and thought for a moment. So much had happened within the last few days that he hadn't had time to look at everything as a whole. It had all been about the moment, until now.

He supposed that everything would calm down once he reached the Guild. No one would ever dream of attacking the place head on. That would be futile effort. Besides, the only people that knew where the Guild was located were Guildsmen, and Guild Cadets. It was a well guarded secret, like the names of its members. Mello had inquired as to where they were, and Sayu had told them that they had reached a small trade post called, Fort Koukan. Mello had then asked Matsuda if he had a map, and the young man had retrieved one. From there, it was all a matter of Mello charting their course. He was surprised, and relieved, to discover that they weren't far. In fact, they should be able to reach the Guild in less than a day.

The only problem was Near. Near needed at least a full day of rest, and Mello wasn't sure if their pursuers had lost their trail or not. Sayu and Matsuda suddenly appeared in the doorway. Mello rose from his chair, and nodded to them.

"You should think about getting some rest." Sayu whispered. "You need some time to recover yourself."

Mello nodded in agreement. Then there was a sound. It was someone knocking at the door. The three of them moved quietly over to the window, and peeked down into the street below. Mello gasped. There stood a man in white armor, with a long braided ponytail. But that wasn't what had caught Mello's eye. It was the glimmering, ivory handed revolver tucked in the man's belt. He would know that pistol anywhere. It was Roger's, and the man carrying it could only have acquired it one way. Mello rushed back over to the chair he had been seated in, and took up his sword. He made for the door, but Sayu jumped in front of him.

"No violence!" She whispered urgently. "Let me get rid of him!"

Before Mello could protest, Sayu was out the door and rushing down the stairs.

(XXX)

The door opened slowly, and the head of a young girl poked out to meet his cold eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a smile crossing her face.

Somehow the smile seemed forced to him.

"I'm looking for some children." The man said coldly.

"You'll have to be a little more specific," The girl replied, "A lot of them that come through here."

It seemed reasonable enough, but somehow to him it felt more like she was stalling.

"These two would be hard to miss." He replied. "One is blonde, and carries a sword. The other is small, and has white hair."

The girl gave a laugh, but it seemed fake, empty and a little nervous.

"I haven't seen anyone like that come through here." She said apologetically.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"I think I would have remembered a boy with white hair." The girl replied. "And a kid carrying a sword isn't very common either. Sorry."

"Thank you for your time." The man said, turning to leave.

He heard the door close behind him as another man rushed up to his side.

"Well?" The new man asked.

"I think they're here." The dark haired man replied.

"Why?" The other man asked.

"Because she said a boy with white hair didn't come through here." The dark haired man said.

"And?" The other man asked confused.

"I said children," The dark haired man answered with a menacing grin, "Not boys."

Just then a horse came rushing into the street, its rider, a man wearing dark armor with a veil covering his face, looked down at the man in white armor.

"Commander Deus?" The rider asked.

"Yes?" The dark haired man, Deus, replied.

"New orders," The rider announced, "All units are to report to Kinshin immediately."

"We're in pursuit." Deus replied flatly, turning back to the man standing beside him.

"These orders come directly from Lord Kishin." The rider said sternly.

Deus stopped, and turned to the rider with cold, but understanding eyes.

"We're heading back." Deus said to the man beside him, though his gaze never left the rider.

"Yes, sir." The man replied, hurrying off to inform the others.

"This pursuit is over." Deus murmured to himself.

His hand fell thoughtfully to the pistol tucked in his belt. He felt its smooth, ivory handle beneath the tips of his fingers, and grinned.

"But it's not finished." Deus said before turning to leave.

(XXX)

Mello breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the men below take fight back the way they had come. Matsuda did much the same, relaxing and leaning against the doorframe. Sayu came back up then, still looking a little pale with fright. Mello knew in his heart that this wasn't over. If anything, he was going to eventually catch up to the lead man, and take Roger's revolver back. It belonged to the Guild. It belonged to a good man, a man that had given his life to save two boys, one a complete stranger, for the honor of the Guild. Mello couldn't let it become a trophy, a sign of triumph. That man, whoever he was, did not deserve such a thing.

"It's not finished." Mello said quietly, though he hadn't intended to say it aloud.

Beside him, on the bed, Near stirred with a small groan. Mello looked to the small, white haired boy, and sighed. His vengeance would have to wait.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments:**

Sorry that I had to change this chapter, there was too much at the beginning for me to get all the way to the Guild without breaking it up. The next chapter will have the Guild in it, I promise! I hope that the new scene break thing I'm trying works, this is starting to get frustrating!


	7. Chapter 07: The Return

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - First we see a brief history of Light Yagami, Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada. Apparently there is a long history between the three, which Ryuk finds greatly amusing. Meanwhile Mello and Near are in the care of a healer named Matsuda, and his young, soon to be wife, Sayu. Further down the trade road, Mello and Near's pursuers pick up their trail. Thankfully all Daimyo units have been called to the border to prepare for an attack on the Empire. Near must rest at least a day before he and Mello can make for the Guild. Mello and the mysterious commander Deus must wait before their confrontation…both intend it to be the last.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 07: The Return**

Light Yagami glanced over his shoulder for maybe the fifth time that day. The whole command team that Mikami had assembled, including the Imperial High Sommoner, Kiyomi Takada, was leading the main unit composed of the Kagebannin's best soldiers. What had caught Light's attention, however, was the large, black carriage at the rear of the formation. To say that it was out of place among them was like declaring the sky was blue, obvious and painfully unnecessary.

_"Something catch your eye?"_ Ryuk asked inside Light's mind.

Light ignored the question, instead riding up beside another member of the command team, a young man named Gevanni. Gevanni, unlike everyone else was not wearing armor, but dark-grey stealth gear, with the mask pulled down and the hood drawn back, leaving his head completely uncovered.

"Hey," Light asked Gevanni, "What's with carriage?"

"Didn't you hear?" Gevanni asked in surprise. "The Emperor wanted Princess Misa to accompany us."

_So he was serious about bringing her along. Then he must have been serious about her…abilities. Hopefully they prove useful._

"Yagami!" Mikami called from the front.

"Yeah?" Light answered.

"You and Lidner fall back." Mikami commanded. "The Princess needs sufficient cover."

_Power hungry bastard!_

"Aye!" Light replied bitterly, retreating back towards the carriage.

Another horse followed Light back, bearing a woman with blonde hair, and beautiful, but strong features. Halle Lidner had been a member of the Prince's personal entourage, along with Gevanni and commander Anthony Rester. However, Halle was the only one to have also served as the Princess' bodyguard, and Hyrua's before the birth of her daughter. Halle had been Hyrua's friend long before she had married the Emperor. She had taken to Hyrua's children as naturally as a blood related aunt, or even a second mother in some instances. But now she no longer carried herself with a proud and noble air. She had failed. The Prince, Near, had been abducted. She had been incapable of protecting the child of her dearest friend, a friend that had taken her own life out of grief.

Light and Halle came up on opposite sides of the carriage, which pleased Halle. She hadn't wished to converse with, or even look at Light, the long held captive enemy of the Empire, the former commander of the dreaded Akabannin. She couldn't, for the life of her, imagine what Mikami, or the Emperor, saw in Yagami's release, or his part in this important task. She had a sense of the something else moving behind the mission, but was unable to grasp at any solid leads. Nevertheless, she had no intention of associating with Light, but also didn't intend for him to ever at any one point be far from her. They didn't need a man like Yagami sneaking around while everyone's back was turned.

Light was surprised when one of the side windows of the carriage slipped open, and young, blonde girl with pigtails popped her head out, smiling broadly.

"Hi!" The girl greeted brightly. "You're awfully cute."

Light was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but quickly regained himself.

"Uh, thanks." Light replied.

"Misa hasn't seen you around the palace." The girl stated happily. "Misa is wondering where you came from."

_Was that a question?_

"I was hired by Commander Mikami." Light lied.

"Oh, a mercenary!" The girl said with a certain sense of awe. "Misa thinks that's very romantic."

"Misa?" Light repeated the name. "You mean, Princess Misa."

"That's right." The girl replied, grinning again.

"You're, Princess Misa?" Light asked in surprise.

"Misa is Misa." She replied joyfully.

_That hardly answers my question. What's with this girl? Does she have a speech impediment or something?_

Suddenly Takada appeared next to Light.

"Princess, you shouldn't be out in the open." Takada warned the girl sternly. "If someone were to see you, your life could be in danger. You're worth quite a bit of money."

The girl, Misa, pouted, but retreated back into the carriage without any protest. Light was thoroughly relieved. He leaned in close to Takada.

"Is she for real?" He whispered.

"Painfully so." Takada replied quietly. "Wealth, power, fame, and neglect have made her a bit eccentric."

_There's another word for it._

"I can tell." Light responded. "What's with the third-person thing?"

"Who knows?" Takada replied.

Then she rode off, leaving Light alone once more. Light half expected Misa to poke her head out again, now that Takada was gone. To his great relief, Misa remained inside her carriage, as she had been advised.

_With any luck, she'll stay put for the rest of the trip. But that's not likely, since I'll needed her eyes later._

Halle poked her head around the side of the carriage, to catch a glimpse of Light. There he rode, apparently withdrawn into deep thought. Halle wished that she was a mind reader, so she could have a look at whatever was going on behind Yagami's eyes. He turned to her then, spotting her watching him, and the side of his mouth curled into an amused smirk. Halle quickly retreated back out of sight.

(XXX)

Mello awoke as he felt the light of dawn warming his cheeks. He rolled lazily from his mat, and stood up. The whole house was quiet, indicating that everyone was still asleep. He walked quietly across the room, and to a door on the far wall. It was slightly ajar, so he peeked inside. There lay Sayu and Matsuda. Both in their own separate beds. Mello snorted with amusement. Apparently they really were waiting until she was old enough before making anything official. He figured it was for the best. Then he figured he really didn't care.

Mello proceed up the stairs and into the spare room. Near was still fast asleep. Mello set himself in the chair next to the bed, and watched Near for a time, drifting back into his own thoughts. What was going to happen when they reached the Guild? Roger was gone, and the Guild was now without a Guild Master. With L operating at the border, the frontline, defending the Empire against the Daimyo, there really wasn't anyone left to manage headquarters. Mello supposed that Nancy could take over for a time, but she wasn't Guild Master material. She was barely Guildswoman material. Mostly she was there for the children.

Mello figured that L would probably be notified as soon as he explained what had happened. Then L would have to come up with an idea. Mello was certain that L wouldn't take up the mantle. It wasn't in his character. He had so much responsibility as it was. So who would he pick? Mello pushed the thought aside. It was something he needn't dwell on. He was, after all, only a Guild Cadet. These sorts of matters were beyond him. Beside him, Near rolled quietly over to one side, but didn't wake. Mello watched him rest. He found something kind of peaceful in it. But he wasn't sure why.

(XXX)

It hadn't taken long for Misa to forget Takada's advice and poke her head out again to converse more with Light. He couldn't figure out why she was so infatuated with him. She went on for a long time. Night soon fell overhead, and Mikami declared that they were setting up camp for the night. Misa's carriage was pulled away from the main body of the troop, with only her personal entourage following along. Thankfully Light was not a member of Misa's personal guard, and so he was relieved of her company. Talking with Misa had been a sheer test of will, and mental fortitude. He felt as though his intellect dropped a point with every word she said. He also discovered that certain things, such as sarcasm, were wasted on her, giving him no real weapons against her advances.

Light pulled off to the side, and dismounted. He stretched his aching muscles, and took in a long, slow breath.

_"Looks like you have an admirer."_ Ryuk remarked.

Light turned and spotted Halle not far away, watching him intently. Once she noticed that she had been spotted, she rode off to join the others.

_Damn it, they've got someone on me! If this keeps up, I'll never get my chance to take the Prince and Princess aside._

_"She seems awfully suspicious of you."_ Ryuk continued. _"You won't be able to kill off anyone in secret with her snooping around. You should take her out now, and save yourself the trouble later."_

_No, if she dies now, then that will only point further suspicion towards me. I have to be cautious. I'll keep her around until we find the Emperor's son. Who knows, maybe she'll become useful to me._

(XXX)

Halle rode up beside Rester. He was a large man with broad shoulders and a powerfully built body. His hair was blonde, greying at the sides, and his eyes were sharp, like a hunter hawk. Halle leaned in towards the man.

"I think we should keep an eye on, Yagami." Halle whispered.

"I agree." Rester said without looking at her. "I'll set, Gevanni, on him."

"I'll continue to observe him as well." Halle replied. "Since he already knows I'm watching him, it might serves as a distraction."

(XXX)

"You should eat something." Sayu suggested.

Without any arguments, Mello set himself down at the table, opposite Sayu and Matsuda, and began placing food on his empty plate. It wasn't much, but it was food, and he was very hungry. He had three helpings before finally pushing his plate aside, and leaning back in his chair. Sayu seemed very pleased.

"Matsuda doesn't like my cooking, so it's nice to see someone who does." Sayu said.

In all reality, Mello had been too ravenous to have even tasted the food as it went in. But he chose not to share this piece of information. It might break the pleasant mood. After he had finished eating, Mello left the table and flopped back down on his mat. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but was overcome by it in moments.

(XXX)

_"With the Kagebannin stationed at the capitol in full force, we have no chance of overcoming their defenses." Light Yagami said bitterly._

"We need some kind of distraction, something to draw their attention." Ryuzaki responded.

Ryuzaki stood in one corner of the room. His hands were buried in the pockets of his jeans, his white, long-sleeved shirt draped over his gangly form. Raven hair was set above two large eyes, each with dark crescents beneath them, as though hadn't slept for weeks. He walked over to one of the chairs, his bare feet patting against the stone floor. He set himself down in his usual, yet unusual, squat position, his knees drawn up into his chest. He bit the tip of his thumb thoughtfully. Light had become accustom to Ryuzaki's bizarre behavior, and let it all play out without comment. He was a brilliant strategist after all, and who was Light to disrupt his train of thought with idle discomforts.

Finally Ryuzaki leaned forward and place his finger on the map laid out on the table.

"This area of farmland is vital to the capitol, as it is its main source of grain." Ryuzaki explained. "With this years drought, the grain production is already pretty meager. If we threaten that, then the Emperor will be forced to retaliate."

"So, we set fire to the fields." Light replied. "And the towns, just to be sure that we get their full attention."

Light grinned.

"We should only send a small team to set the fires, leaving our main forces to attack the city when the Kagebannin aren't there to protect it." Ryuzaki recommended.

"Yes, that's good thinking." Light remarked. "In fact, you should personally head up this operation."

Ryuzaki regarded Light for a moment. Light wished he could see what was happening behind those dark, crescent eyes of his, but Ryuzaki was an unreadable man.

"It would be an honor, Commander Yagami." Ryuzaki finally replied.

(XXX)

Light shot awake inside his tent, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard. All sorts of horrible thoughts and memories began to flood into his shocked mind. He placed his head in his hands to try and steady it, to wash away all the excess and regain his composure. But then a voice came to him.

"Who's, Ryuzaki?" Light recognized the voice.

Light whirled around and came face to face with Misa, who was crouched next to him, looking worried and confused.

_Damn!_

(XXX)

Evening fell over the small trade post, and Mello was preparing for his and Near's departure. He had informed Matsuda that he intended to leave at nightfall, since Near tended to sleep during the morning and afternoon hours. With Near up and about, their trip would take less than a day. Near was busy getting dressed upstairs. He hadn't seemed to mind the idea of wearing Sayu's clothes, which were still a little big on him. Mello slipped into his black, quilted fencer's vest, slipped on his leather gloves, and buckled his boots. He took up his sword, and placed it at his left hip, then tucked the flintlock he had 'acquired' into his belt.

As Mello finished gearing himself, Near descended the stairs, the shoes that Sayu had given him making light tapping noises on each step. When he came off the staircase, Matsuda help place a large traveling pack on his back, packed with food and an odd assortment of supplies. Mello looked to the young man apologetically.

"I don't have much money." Mello admitted.

"It's nothing, really." Matsuda replied, holding up his hands and smiling warmly. "I couldn't just leave you two to the elements. It's not in me to abandon anyone."

"You have our gratitude, Matsuda." Then Mello turned to Sayu. "And you too, Sayu. I'll repay you both someday."

"In the meantime just get back home." Sayu replied with a smile of her own, though her eyes glistened with tears.

They bid…well Mello bid them farewell, Near doing little more than giving a brief wave, and then they departed. They hadn't gotten far from the font gates when Near suddenly stopped, forcing Mello to do the same. Mello watched in stunned silence as Near removed the shoes that Sayu had given him from his feet, tied the laces together, and then draped them about his neck. He curled his socked feet once or twice, stood on the balls of his heels, and then leaned forward on the tips of his toes, as if to test them. Then he resumed walking. Mello stood for a moment wondering at the small, white haired boy, but then shook his head and simply moved on. He would only hurt himself trying to understand everything that went into Near's character.

(XXX)

Day was just beginning to break over the horizon as the great walls appeared in the distance. Mello felt a warm, excited feeling begin to well inside his chest. Beside him, Near yawned. Mello knew that they hadn't much time left before the boy was out on his feet again. He quickened their pace. Closer and closer the walls came, massive constructions of stone brick. Set in their center was large set of sturdy, wooden doors, adorn with arcane markings to ward harmful magic. Mello wasn't sure if magic did indeed exist. Though he was beginning to have thoughts concerning the matter after he had witnessed a few odd things since he had encountered Near. The strange coiling mist, filled with hidden assailants, the wolves that defended them during the second encounter with their pursuers. And then, of course, there was the rain at the rice fields. But had Near really been responsible for two latter instances, or was it merely coincidence? And what about the encounter with the Vile? Near's touch had burned the daemon somehow. And ultimately, that had saved their lives.

These thoughts were blow aside as Mello wrapped on the great doors of the Guild headquarters. They were finally home. They were finally safe. Near yawned again. The doors began to open slowly, and Mello felt a light breeze pass over him. Once the doors were opened enough for him to see the corridor beyond, Mello beheld an elderly woman, with glasses. She immediately pulled Mello into a tight embrace, like a mother being reunited with her long, lost child. Mello was slightly embarrassed by this, but wasn't at all surprised. Nancy had a gentle, and motherly nature. She was that figure to all of the children at the Guild, orphan or otherwise.

"Mello!" Nancy breathed through her tears. "I was so worried!"

"It's okay, Nancy." Mello replied, patting the old woman lightly on the back.

Nancy removed herself from the blonde boy, and looked him over. Once she was satisfied, she glanced over at Near with a puzzled look. Then she looked about, as if trying to find something that wasn't there. Mello knew what question was coming, even before Nancy began it.

"Where's, Mr. Roger." Nancy asked.

Mello stood silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. He realized there really weren't any, just a long list of wrong words. He took a breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Nancy, we need to talk." Mello said quietly.

Nancy nodded her head slowly, and then stood aside to admit them. Mello took down the long corridor, stained glass windows, and the occasional door flanking him on either side. Behind him, Near handed Nancy the shoes Sayu had given him as he passed her, and entered the Guild. Nancy closed the door, and took the lead. They followed her down the hall, until they came to a large, open courtyard. There wasn't anyone here, just the quiet, peaceful serenity of the scene to greet them. Near yawned a third time, this one louder and longer than the previous two. They moved on, following Nancy across a small bridge that crossed over a wide stream in the center of the courtyard.

They stepped into another long corridor. As they passed an open room, one that Mello knew well, there came a small voice.

"Mello!" It belonged to a small boy with a round face and glasses. "Hey everyone, Mello's back!"

A sea of small children swarmed Mello. Many of them wrapped their arms about him affectionately. Mello smiled gently and patted their heads. He had always been popular among the orphans. He was their vanguard, of sorts.

"Hey guys." Mello said gently. "Have you all been behaving while I was gone?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Yeah."

"Yes, sir!"

"Of course."

"Yes, Mello."

It was a chorus of responses that brought an even broader smile to Mello's face. Near watched in silence, curling a strand of his white hair around his finger. Nancy stepped in.

"Now children," She began, "Mello is very tired from his trip, and has some very important things to do. So off you go, back into the playroom."

"Aw!" It erupted from the mouth of every child present.

Mello smiled again. Nancy herded the children back into the room, and then returned and resumed leading the two boys away.

(XXX)

Nancy laid a blanket over the slumbering Near. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as he'd set himself down in the bed. Nancy ran her fingers through his soft hair once, before turning back to Mello. Her eyes were still dampened from tears. Mello felt a lump form in his throat, and his eyes began to burn.

"We'll have to send a message to, L." Nancy said quietly. "He'll need to appoint someone as Guild Master. He's the only one with that authority."

"Yeah…" Mello replied.

Nancy regarded him for a moment, her face filled with sorrow.

"You should probably get some rest yourself, or maybe something to eat." Nancy suggested.

"I've eaten." Mello replied. "And I'm well rested."

The last wasn't entirely true, but Mello certainly wasn't ready to keel over from exhaustion.

"Linda, and Matt have been waiting for you." Nancy said, stepping away from Near's bed. "You should go see them."

"How am I gonna tell them?" Mello asked, his eyes become glassy just with the thought of it. "How can I tell them that, Roger's gone?"

Nancy sighed, and placed a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"I'll tell them." Nancy said. "You just get some rest. They'll want to see you tomorrow. Everyone will."

Mello nodded in agreement. Nancy left the room. Mello undressed, and soon found himself under the covers of his bed. He closed his eyes, not expecting to sleep much, if at all. He fell into a light slumber a few moments later. Apparently more exhausted than he had thought.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

I finally made it back to the Guild (Wammy's more or less)! I can't wait to finish the next chapter, all the Wammy's favorites are going to be in it, including L.


	8. Chapter 08: The Guild

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - We opened the last installment with Light Yagami meeting the Emperor's daughter, Princess Misa. After a brief conversation with the Princess, Light concludes that she's an idiot, and tries to avoid any further encounters. However, Halle Lidner, a friend of the royal family and a member of Near's personal guard, and a former member of Misa's, has started monitoring Light, in order to keep him from betraying them. Light later recalls his meeting with a mysterious figure named Ryuzaki, who was a member of the Akabannin, and one of Light's chief strategists during the Clan Wars. However, Misa catches him repeating Ryuzaki's name in his sleep. Meanwhile, Mello and Near recuperate and finally resume their journey back to the Guild. When they finally arrive, Mello informs Nancy, an elderly guildswoman, that Roger is dead. She immediately sends for L, who is apparently at the border defending the Empire against Daimyo attack.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 08: The Guild**

Hiyama watched as Commander Coil poured over the maps and reports scattered across the table. Though Hiyama had served with Coil for some time now, he still found the sight of the man to be very…distracting. Maybe it was the dark crescents under the man's eyes from sleep deprivation. Maybe it was because he bit the tip of his thumb while he was in deep thought. Maybe it was the way he sat, squat with his feet on the seat of his chair, and his knees against his chest, as he hunched over the documents before him. It could have been any one of, or all of these reasons. But what still stood, was the fact that Coil was easily the most brilliant man Hiyama had ever met. His victories over the Daimyo forces that attempted to gain a foothold on Imperial territory were awe-inspiring. They were flawless. Perfection was a message, it said much and carried weight. And so this bizarre man, Coil, had earned Hiyama's respect and admiration.

Commander Coil took a sip of his tea, which was little more than a paste inside his cup. Sugar dampened with tea. That was another thing about Coil, his unhealthy eating habits. Hiyama had once asked how Coil maintained his gauntness when he ate noting but sugary foods. Coil had explained that all of the energy garnered from the sweets he consumed, were used to fuel his mind. Since Coil was constantly thinking, and thinking quite rapidly, there was never any excess to grow on his body. Thus he remained thin, despite his consumption. Hiyama, though he didn't fully understand the reasoning behind it, had simply accepted this answer. How could he have disproved it?

"Captain Hiyama." Coil called without looking up at the man, his voice calm and even.

"Yes, Commander?" Hiyama responded.

"Have the reports from Haisuno come in?" Coil asked.

"They're on top of the third stack, sir." Hiyama replied.

Coil took up the reports. Each report was over ten pages in length. To Hiyama's amazement, Coil read them within a few short seconds. He seemed disappointed by something, leaning back in his seat and placing a finger on his bottom lip, pulling it away from his gums. It seemed like something a child might have done, but there was nothing childish about Coil, at least where appearances were concerned.

"The pincer strike wasn't as effective as I had hoped it would be." Coil remarked, tone having not changed in the slightest. "We still managed to push them back, but I'll have to note Ohba's resolve."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hiyama turned to the door, and then looked back at Coil. Coil gave a nod. Hiyama cautiously opened the door. A messenger came rushing in, a small, white envelope held tightly in one hand. He came before the desk, but stopped for a moment when his eyes fell on Coil. Hiyama wasn't surprised. The same kind of thing had happened to him when he first laid eyes on Coil.

"Commander Coil?" The messenger asked disbelievingly.

"Yes?" Coil replied.

The messenger held out the envelope. Coil took his gingerly in one hand, holding it with his index finger and thumb. The messenger gave a quick bow, and then rushed back out of the room. Hiyama closed the door. When he turned back around, Coil had already opened the envelope and his eyes were scanning the paper tucked inside. Though Hiyama couldn't see it, he knew that whatever was printed on the paper wasn't good news. Coil's large eyes lit up for a moment, and worry seemed to cross his features. But it was all gone in an instant, and he was unreadable once again.

To anyone else, the message was incomprehensible, but to the man that had invented the code it was printed in, it might as well have been written in English. Coil stood up, tossing the message into the fireplace, and letting the flames eat away at it, reducing it to ash. Though he was tall, Coil's posture was slouched, making him seem shorter than Hiyama. Coil tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Captain Hiyama." Coil said.

"Sir?" Hiyama replied, snapping to attention.

"I'm placing you in charge of the battalions." Coil said casually.

Hiyama nearly fell over in surprise.

"What?" Hiyama breathed.

"You're going to act as Temporary Commander, until I return." Coil explained.

"Sir, I can't just take over." Hiyama pleaded.

"Hiyama, you're the most highly experienced soldier serving in this company." Coil said. "I'm leaving my responsibilities to you, in my absence."

"But sir-" Hiyama began.

"Can I rely on you, Hiyama?" Coil asked. "Can I rely on you as a soldier?"

Hiyama thought for a moment. This was a matter duty, the soldier's code. Something that no one, especially Hiyama, took lightly.

"Yes." Hiyama replied with a nod. "You can count on me, sir."

"Good man." Coil replied. "Now if you'll please send for my carriage, I must depart immediately."

(XXX)

"So this, Ryuzaki, was one of the first men to join up with you." Misa said.

She and Light were sitting alone in his tent. Misa was dressed in a short, black nightgown, and Light sat shirtless on his bedroll.

"He was at one of my rallies." Light explained. "He wasn't hard to notice. I didn't think much of him at first. In fact, I thought he was more of a liability. That is, until I had a lengthy conversation with him one day."

"What happened?" Misa asked, though she only seemed half interested.

"I discovered that he was a genius." Light replied. "He had an intelligence that rivaled my own. I let him in on my command team, and he started handing our operations. Pretty soon it was just Ryuzaki and I running the clan. I was the heart, and he was brain. While we were together, no one stood a chance against us."

"Then…how were you defeated?" Misa asked.

_Anyone who paid enough attention to current events seven years ago would be able to piece this together! Then again, she never seemed to have much brains._

"Just before the final campaign," Light began, "I was apprehended by Kagebannin soldiers, who ambushed me in my sleep. I later came to realize that Ryuzaki had set me up."

"That's too bad." Misa said sympathetically.

_Too bad? That's an understatement!_

"So what happened to, Ryuzaki?" Misa asked.

_I hope he died!_

"I can't say for sure." Light admitted. "I never saw him afterwards, so he could have slipped out during the fight…or he might have been killed."

"Misa hopes so." Misa suddenly piped in.

_Which one?_

"It was wrong for him to have betrayed you!" Misa went on, a bit too passionately to seem genuine. "He deserved to be punished!"

"Yeah." Light agreed bitterly.

_I only wish I could watch him die. It would be worth the seven years I lost because of him. Just to watch what life remained in those dark eyes vanish from existence._

"You should head back to your tent, Princess." Light said.

Misa was surprised at first, but then she looked hurt.

"You don't want Misa around?" She asked all glassy eyed.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, Princess." Light lied. "It's just that it's inappropriate for me to be seen with you. Besides, if anyone else, like Takada or Mikami, catches us, they'll throw a fit."

_After they kill me._

"Misa understands." Misa said with a mischievous grin. "We have to keep our relationship a secret. Otherwise it'll be some big scandal."

_Relationship? Scandal? I still can't believe her sometimes._

"Right." Light replied. "And that's the last thing we want. Right, Princess."

"Please, call Misa, Misa." Misa pleaded. "Princess sets us apart. Misa wants this relationship to be on even terms. No status. Just love."

_Love? Is she serious?_

"Sure…Misa." Light said, finishing with a gentle, but entirely fake, smile.

Misa returned his smile with a genuine one, and then left quietly out of the tent. Light breathed a sigh of relief after she was gone.

_"It looks like she could be a problem"_ Ryuk remarked. _"It could be dangerous keeping her around like this."_

_I agree, but eventually I'll need her eyes, so I can't afford to drive her away right now. No. I'll play boyfriend for the time being, until my opportunity arrives._

Light rolled over and closed his eyes. He would need all the rest he could get.

(XXX)

Mello sat in the pool, the warm water soothing his aching muscles, and allowing his mind to relax. He was in the Guild's bathhouse. Having just finished washing, he had decided to soak for a while. He had to leave sooner or later, and face everyone else. He wondered how Matt and Linda had taken the news of Roger's death. Not well, that much Mello knew. He could recall the time Matt had recounted his sad story, his and Linda's arrival at the Guild, the death of their younger brother, at the hands of the one person that should have protected them. It was maybe the first time Mello had ever cried for someone else's loss. Mello pushed the memory aside, and sank down into the pool, until only his eyes broke the surface of the water.

He remained there for a time, contemplating whether he should get up, whether he should allow himself to breath again, or just let the warm water fill his lungs and drown. That wouldn't help anything. He stood up, grabbed the ledge and pulled himself out of the pool. He wrapped himself in a white rode, and began to dry his hair. Just then someone entered the bathhouse. Mello looked on in shocked silence. Amber hair usually set in two, small pigtails, now draped about her shoulders. Her large eyes a deep emerald green, thoughtful and soft. Like him, she was dressed only in a white robe, having just finished showering down. Linda gave a warm smile.

"I heard you got back." Linda said gently.

"Yeah." Mello admitted. "I was tired, so I got some sleep."

Linda nodded. Mello could see the hurt behind her deep-green eyes.

"Linda-" Mello began.

"Matt wanted to see you." Linda interrupted quickly. "He's in the courtyard. Says he has something to show you."

Mello stood for a moment, debating whether or not he should finish what he had intended to say. Finally he nodded, and went to move past her. She already knew what he was going to say anyway. Linda stopped him just as he was beside her, and laughed lightly.

"What?" Mello asked confused.

Linda reached down and took Mello hand, holding it between them so he could see. The black nail polish glistened in the light of the bathhouse. Mello blushed a little.

"I never would have peg you as nostalgic." Linda mused.

"I think it gives me character." Mello snorted, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

He left then, slightly embarrassed but happy, happier than he'd been for several days now. He stepped into a small room off to the side where his clothes sat waiting for him. A black, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with tattered hem, that was all. They were his favorite clothes. He had worn pretty much the same thing since he had become a Guild Cadet. He slipped them on. Matt was waiting for him in the courtyard, and it was rude to keep one's friends waiting.

(XXX)

There he sat, in all his glory, a skinny boy, taller than Mello, with coppery red hair, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a hooded jacket, with its sleeves removed, and a long-sleeved shirt with black and white, horizontal stripes. That had been another nickname of his among some of the cadets, Stripes. It had been one among many. His goggles rest atop his head, as he takes a long drag from his freshly rolled cigarette. His jeans are so faded and tattered that Mello can hardly believe that anyone still allowed him to wear them. But that was Matt for you, the most laidback, but often, spacey boy at the Guild. And he was Mello's dearest friend, since the moment they had first met. He had a quality. No one was quite sure what it was, but everyone seemed to like him for it.

Matt seemed to notice that someone was watching him and turned his head in Mello's direction. A big smile crossed Matt's face. Mello returned it with a much weaker smile and approached the bench where Matt sat. He took a seat next to his friend. They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence. But Matt had to speak up.

"I noticed your nails are still painted." Matt remarked teasingly. "People will start to wonder."

"I hate to disappoint you, Matt," Mello shot back, "But I'm not interested."

"You are so cruel to me." Matt said with mock hurt.

Mello laughed with him for a moment. Mello still felt tense however. Matt was easygoing. Neither of them had friends enough that they could afford to lose any. As long as Mello could remember, it had been him, Matt, and Linda. The three were closer than anyone else at the Guild, and the star Guild Cadets. Mello's mood suddenly shifted. It was something that had to be said.

"Matt, I'm sorry-" Mello started.

"I bet he went down fighting." Matt suddenly interjected. "Do you think he went fighting, Mello?"

Mello was silent for a moment, but eventually nodded his head.

"Yeah, I thought so." Matt said, not looking at his friend. "It was in his character to go out like that."

"Matt, I'm so sorry." Mello finally said, his voice shaking slightly.

"For what?" Matt asked, looking at the blonde boy. "For following orders? For saving a life? For making sure you came back?"

Mello was silent. Matt threw an arm about Mello's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Thanks for making it back." Matt said, and Mello could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Thanks for not leaving me and Linda more alone than we already are."

Mello locked his blue eyes with Matt's green ones. There was something shared there, a hurt, a relief, maybe a brotherly bond. It was likely to be all three. They were like family, the orphans of the Guild. Matt gave a laugh, breaking the mood and replacing it with a much more pleasant one. Mello shared the laugh.

"Linda said that you had something to show me." Mello said.

Matt smiled and rose from the bench, Mello following. Matt turned and looked to the side, Mello followed his gaze. There stood a statue, resembling a small child with wings. Mello snorted. He hated that statue. No matter how many times he and Matt had gotten rid of it, they had simply replaced it with another, identical one.

"Looks like they finally got a new one." Mello remarked.

Mello didn't notice Matt pulling the goggles over his eyes. Otherwise he might have expected what happened next. A thunderous explosion shot through the courtyard, and both boys were instantly knocked to the ground. When the smoke cleared, and the ringing in their ears had finally stopped, Mello looked up and saw that the statue was, once again, no more. Matt sat up next to him, spitting out his bent cigarette and grinning like a maniac.

"Good on fuse length." Matt stated. "Bad on the mix."

"You never were one to exercise much restraint, Matt." Mello replied, rising to his feet.

He helped Matt up.

"What's going on?" Nancy's voice called from behind them.

The elderly woman rushed forward pushing past the two grinning boys. She looked at the bits of stone littering the courtyard.

"Oh no!" Nancy gasped. "I just got the new one put up. What's wrong with you two?"

Mello and Matt both shrugged.

"And you smell like cigarettes!" Nancy snapped at Matt.

Matt held up his hands and shook his head, feigning innocents. Nancy only snorted.

"Get inside, both of you!" Nancy barked. "Oh, I'm going to have to order another one!"

Unseen by everyone in the courtyard, Linda stood in one of the windows above, and laughed hysterically, her eyes glistening with tears. It seemed that they were going to be alright after all.

(XXX)

Near sat in the playroom, with the other children running about, laughing and enjoying what little time they had left before they had to go to bed. A few sat off to the side and watched silently as he stacked blocks. By now his fort was almost finished, the red blocks walling him off from everyone else in the playroom. A little girl came close to the left side wall, her eyes drawn to his ivory colored hair.

"Wow." She breathed with awe. "Is that your normal hair?"

Near simply stopped stacking and curled a lock of his hair with his finger.

"Can I touch it?" The girl asked.

Near didn't answer, but he did lean slightly closer to the left wall. The girl hesitantly, with a shaky hand, reached over the lip of the wall, and ran her fingers gently through Near's hair, felling its softness. She quickly retracted her hand.

"Cool." She breathed.

Near resumed his stacking. The girl scampered off, to talk excitedly to her friends. Near suddenly stopped in this construction. There was only one piece left to place. But there was one problem. The block was nowhere to be found. Near stood up, lifting himself above the walls. He scanned the playroom, his eyes eventually falling the small red block lying on the floor not far from his fort. Near stepped carefully over his walls and walked quietly across the room. He knelt down the retrieve the block, when suddenly another hand fell on it. Near looked up into the eyes of a boy that was maybe three or four years old at most. The little child began nibbling the corner of block, his large eyes staring right into Near's.

(XXX)

Nancy was walking down the corridor, rubbing the pain out of her temples, and milling over the events that had taken place in the last few days. Roger was gone. The Guild was without its master. The children were going insane. She was going to have to replace a statue, the same statue, for the hundredth time. This wasn't a good time to be a Guildswoman with seniority over everyone else. There had been a time when something like this wouldn't have tripped her up. But that was a long time ago. Back then it had been her, Quillish and Roger, the original dream-team. But now she was alone, for the first time in thirty-four years. Alone, with all the responsibilities of the Guild thrown upon her aging shoulders.

Nancy stepped into the playroom, intending to announce bedtime. But when she eyes met something peculiar, her words were stolen from her. Near sat beside a piled of blocks, laid in no particular pattern. Set in the white haired boy's lap was one of the smaller children. Near handed the little boy one of the blocks, and the boy would set it on the pile. Nancy watched them do this for a while, a smile crossing her weathered face. Near handed the boy a block, which he set anywhere that caught his attention. Nancy approached the two of them wordlessly. Near looked up at her, his dark eyes unreadable.

"Hey." Nancy said gently. "I see you've met, Voss."

Near didn't say anything, he just looked down at the boy sitting in his lap.

"Would you like to help me put him to bed?" Nancy asked.

Near looked up at her. Without a word he rose, bringing the small boy up with him in his arms. Nancy led him out of the room.

"Bedtime!" Nancy called over her shoulder.

"Aw!" Went a chorus of small voices from the playroom.

(XXX)

Near silently watched Voss as he slept. He watched as the little boy's chest rose and fell soundlessly with his steady breathing. Saw how his large eyes moved behind their lids with small, warm dreams. Near found a measure of peace in this. Nancy had left him not long ago, to tend to the other children. She had seemed strangely happy. Near reached silently in and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, soft but different from his own. Near removed his hand. The boy hadn't stirred under his touch. He found that he liked that for some reason.

"Hey." A voice called quietly from the door behind him.

Near knew, without seeing, who the voice belonged to. He turned slowly and saw Mello standing in the doorway. Mello crossed his arms over his chest, looking very annoyed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Mello quietly scolded. "We need to talk. Come on."

Mello disappeared from the doorway then. Near stood silently for a moment. He looked over his shoulder at the still slumbering Voss. Then he walked quietly out of the boy's room, to meet Mello.

(XXX)

Outside, a carriage pulled up beside the large, wooden doors of the Guild. The carriage opened, and man stepped out. He was tall, but his slouching posture gave the impression that he was much shorter. His long, raven hair swooped back and slightly to the side, set just over a pair of dark, bulging eyes, with shadowed crescents beneath them. His skin was pale, and he was clad only in the white, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. The man silently walked before the doors of the Guild, and knocked upon them. Soon the doors opened a crack, and Nancy poked her head out from behind them. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open in shocked surprise.

"L!" She gasped.

"Hello, Nancy." L replied in calm voice.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Wow! Some back story, and a few touching moments. Matt makes his second appearance, Linda makes her first. Don't worry. They're both sticking around for a while. Nancy, inspired by a few fan fictions I've read, and I like her character already. L is back! Stay tuned for the next episode!


	9. Chapter 09: L is for Legend

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Last time, we met Commander Coil, who is currently defending the Empire from Daimyo attack. Little do his subordinates know, Coil is actually the legendary guildsman, L. L receives a letter, and upon reading it temporarily relinquishes command of the battalions to his second, Captain Hiyama. L then departs the command center. Later we meet back up with Light, who explains to Misa that Ryuzaki had once been his chief strategist, and best friend during the Clan Wars. However, Ryuzaki betrayed Light, and this led to his capture, and future imprisonment. Light decides to pretend to have feelings for Misa, in order to keep from driving her away, so that he can still utilize her 'ability' when the time comes. Meanwhile, Mello catches up with his old friends, Linda and Matt. That evening, a carriage arrives at the Guild, and Nancy opens the doors to find that L has returned.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 09: L is for Legend**

Mello and Near stood in the courtyard, the moon hung brilliantly in the clear sky above. The ground was still littered with stone fragments, from the statue Matt had demolished only an hour or so prior. Near silently curled a lock of his hair beside the blonde haired boy. Mello regarded him for a moment, noted how the smaller boy watched the skies, almost as if in a trance. The light of the moon captured in those large, dark eyes of his, granting them an almost eerie glow. The boy's bright colored clothing seemed to harness the light, making him seem somehow luminescent.

Mello realized that he had been watching the white haired boy for a time, and drew his gaze up to the moon. Its silvery glow burned his eyes lightly, but he didn't look away. It was all very beautiful really. Mello hadn't had any time to take in such things over the past couple of days. It was pleasant, and peaceful.

"You should be safe here." Mello said quietly, without looking at Near. "Even if someone knew how to find this place, they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack it."

Near remained silent. Mello had expected as much, but it still annoyed him. After all, he had kept Near alive all the way up to this point, and brought him someplace safe. He felt that he was deserving of a little courtesy.

"Look, I'm gonna need some questions answered." Mello said firmly. "Now I'm not going to ask the obvious ones, like who's chasing after you, and why. I'd like to know about the other stuff. For example…what was with the wolves?"

Near curled his hair quietly. Mello took a breath to stay his rising frustration.

"What about the rain?" Mello asked. "And back in the cave…it was like you burned that thing."

Still, Near continued to curl his hair silently. No longer able to hold himself in check, Mello stepped forward and slapped the smaller boy's hand aside, disrupting his curling. They were silent for a moment. Mello took Near by the front of his shirt pulled him forward, until their faces were only inches apart. Mello's bluer than blue eyes were alight. Near's remained dark, and unreadable. This lack of response only served to make Mello angrier than he already was.

"I'm getting a little tired of the silent treatment." Mello breathed threateningly. "Can you talk, or what?"

Near only looked into Mello's eyes wordlessly.

"Are you too good to talk to me?" Mello snapped.

He shook Near violently.

"You high born bastards are all alike!" Mello was trembling with anger now. "Always looking down on us, like your heaven's gift to the world!"

Mello growled, and threw the white haired boy the ground. Near slowly sat up and began curling his hair. He didn't look at Mello, who stood with his feet apart and his hands balled into fists at his sides so tightly that his nails bit into his palms. Mello's breath came in hot, heaving gasps.

"I'm done with you." Mello said, seeming a little calmer. "I brought you here, like I was told to do. Now you're someone else's problem."

Mello walked past Near and headed back inside. Just before he entered the corridor, he stopped.

"You're not better than me." Mello said quietly, without looking at Near.

Then he stepped inside, leaving Near alone in the courtyard.

(XXX)

A carriage pulled up beside the large, wooden doors of the Guild. It opened, and man stepped out. He was tall, with a slouched posture, which gave the impression that he was much shorter than he really was. His raven hair swooped back and slightly to the side, set just over a pair of deep, unreadable eyes, with dark crescents beneath them. He wore only a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. The man silently walked before the doors of the Guild, and knocked upon them. Soon the doors opened a crack, and Nancy poked her head out from behind them. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open in shocked surprise.

"L!" She gasped.

"Hello, Nancy." L replied in calm voice.

(XXX)

Nancy led the way, lantern in hand, lighting the darkened passages with L following behind at a leisurely pace. Nancy was talking on and on about the antics of the children, and achievements of the Guild Cadets. From the outside it would appear that L wasn't listening to a thing she said, but in reality he heard every word with crystal clarity, filing it down in his memory, whether it was relevant information or not. Nancy knew this, which is why she continued talking. L enjoyed hearing about the Guild, and its members. He especially loved to hear about the children's progress. They were the future of the Guild – of the world. Nancy knew this as well.

They were making their way down the children's quarters, where all the younger guild members were asleep in their beds. One door was open, and L couldn't keep from peeking inside as he and Nancy passed. He was familiar with this room. It belonged to two of his star pupils. Matt and Linda lay asleep at opposite sides of the room. L stopped and watched them sleep for a moment. The corner of his mouth twitched, threatening a smile, but he managed to suppress it, and maintain a blank expression. He reached into the room and quietly closed the door.

He turned to resume walking, only to find Nancy watching him silently, a large smile painted across her aged features. L shrugged, and then they continued down the corridor.

"Mello swears that Roger referred to the boy as, the Prince." Nancy continued. "Of course there isn't any way to confirm whether or not the boy is indeed the Emperor's son or not, but…"

"There is one way." L's dead-tone voice drifted up from behind her.

"Really?" Nancy asked in surprise, turning to look at the man following her.

"I'll have to speak with him." L said.

"He isn't very talkative." Nancy said apologetically. "In fact, Mello says he hasn't spoken a word since they first met. I'm not sure where he is right now, but he should be up. Apparently he only sleeps during the day for some reason. And Mello says he can't stand sunlight. He says that it actually harms him."

"I've heard of such things." L replied. "It's rare, but it does occur."

"I think that Mello's around here somewhere." Nancy murmured. "He's taking Roger's death worst than anybody."

"That's not surprising." L stated flatly. "He was there when Roger died. He feels closer to it than anyone else. And he was never very good at coping with loss in the first place."

"He has lost a lot." Nancy remarked evenly.

"That he has." L replied.

They were silent for a time, Nancy leading L up a set of spiral stairs to the upper floors, where his private quarters were located. Once they stood outside the door to his chambers, Nancy turned to him.

"Mello will want to speak with you." Nancy told him.

"I know." L said. "I'll see him tomorrow, after I've spoken with the other boy."

With that, L slipped into the room, leaving Nancy in the hall.

(XXX)

After the door closed, Matt sat up quietly in his bed. He glanced over at Linda, who was sound asleep on the other side of the room. Matt thought for a moment, before finally grabbing his goggles from the bedpost and placing them on his head. He rolled out of bed and crept to the door. He opened it a crack and peeked out into the hall. There was no one there, and he couldn't hear any voices. He slipped out quietly, gently closing the door behind him, and took down the hall at a quick, stealthy pace.

(XXX)

Mello was sitting in his bed, reading a from a small, black cover book. He was still a little on edge from his one-sided conversation with Near. He had concluded that the white haired boy was completely dead inside. He decided to dismiss the whole issue. Near wasn't his responsibility anymore. One of the senior guild members could take over now. He was only a cadet after all. These sorts of things were out of his hands. His passion was for his studies at this point. He needed to graduate and become a full-fledged Guildsman. Then he could take on his own missions, even apprentice a cadet of his own.

Just then, Mello's door cracked open, and a head of coppery colored hair poked inside. Matt smiled broadly when he saw that Mello was still awake, and came into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I figured you'd be up." Matt said brightly.

He tossed Mello a small bag. Mello peeked inside it, and was met with the sight of dozens of small packages. They were wrapped pieces of chocolate. Mello looked up at his friend with an astonished smile.

"Wow!" Mello said. "There's enough here to last me a couple of days."

"I paid a visit to the kitchen on my way here." Matt said, taking a seat on Mello's bed. "I figured that it help cheer you up."

"Thanks." Mello replied pleasantly.

"Don't mention it." Matt said, and then his tone became urgent as he added, "Seriously, don't mention it."

Mello laughed. He reached into the bag and pulled out one of the packages it. He undid the wrapping and flicked the chocolate into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue. He had gone too long without any. Matt leaned back until his head was against the wall, and laced his fingers together. He looked thoughtful, which told Mello something was up.

"What is it?" Mello asked around his chocolate.

Matt shrugged. He was enjoying this peaceful moment with his best friends, and didn't want it to end abruptly. But then again, if Mello found out that he knew something…

"I was just thinking..." Matt trailed off.

"What?" Mello urged.

Matt sighed.

"I was just thinking that L looks like he could use some rest." Matt finished.

"He always looks like that." Mello remarked, not sense the underlining message in Matt's words. "What inspired you to reminisce about L?"

Matt shrugged again.

"Oh, I just saw him and Nancy a little while ago," Matt said, "And he looked all tired."

Mello bolted upright from his reclined position, the bag of chocolates falling to the floor, spilling its contents.

"L is here?" Mello gasped.

"Just saw him a few minutes ago." Matt replied without looking at Mello.

Mello rushed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Matt chuckled for a moment. Then he rose, picked up the chocolates and placed them back into the bad. He shoved the bag under Mello's bed, and then left the room, closing the door behind himself. He stood in the hall for a moment. Then he heard a small noise. He glanced down the hall, and saw Near approaching quietly. Matt gave the small boy a big smile. Though they hadn't met, he'd heard plenty about the little white haired boy from Mello.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

Near didn't answer, he only stared. Matt thought it was a little creepy, and understood while Mello didn't like it. Matt cleared his throat.

"Uh, Mello isn't here," Mat said, "He left just a minute ago."

Near curled his hair round one pale finger. Matt figured that L wanted to talk to the boy. He could point Near in the right direction, but Mello wanted to see L. So instead Matt approached the white haired boy and threw an arm about his slender shoulders.

"Come on." Matt said gently. "I'll give you a tour. It's a rare privilege that most outsiders don't have."

Matt figured Mello would owe him after this one.

(XXX)

_"Yagami's popularity is increasing his numbers with each passing day," The Emperor said blankly, "Of all the clans that aren't under my banner, his is the most threatening."_

The Guildsman stood silently. He was a bizarre sight. He was hunched, with plain clothing, messy, raven hair, and crescents under his large, dark eyes. He was almost as unreadable as the Emperor himself. The presents of the two men in one place made all the guardsmen around the room shuffle uncomfortably.

"I need to break his power." The Emperor continued. "He must be stopped before he overcomes the other clans, and integrates them into his own ranks."

"You fear that he can supersede you?" The Guildsman asked calmly.

"An Emperor is nothing without his people." The Emperor explained, descending the steps and coming to stand before the Guildsman without fear. "Yagami threatens to take the people from me. The Empire would crumble. Everything that we've achieved would be lost. The land would break apart into scattered, leaderless baronies."

"I doubt that this war will lead to that sort of scenario, your Highness." The Guildsman said evenly. "Yagami wants power worthy of an emperor. He won't let the Empire divide itself. All of his actions point to unified chain of power."

Silence filled the open chamber. The Emperor smiled coldly.

"I can tell that you are an intelligent man." The Emperor remarked, though he was smiling his tone was still dead. "Do you have a plan to stop Yagami's progress?"

"I do." The Guildsman answered.

His answer had been quick but calm, unshaken by the Emperor. The other men in the throne room all stood in tense silence. It was like a battle between the two men, with neither gaining ground of the other. But it was a fierce battle nonetheless.

"Light Yagami holds rallies in many villages and towns." The Guildsman explained. "It's how he gains support. He's very charismatic. He can reach out to the people. Since he isn't a noble born, he is viewed as one of them, and they relate to that. He talks about basic rights, and improved standards of living. Then he slanders the Empire with propaganda. It's very cunning strategy, and extremely effective. He isn't meeting you with the sword, though he's more than capable, he's fighting you in a completely different arena, one where the victor is decided by the last word."

"And you've found a way to exploit this?" The Emperor asked, though it couldn't be detected, he was impressed with the Guildsman's analysis.

"I intend to go to one of these rallies, and then join in with Yagami's troop." The Guildsman said. "After that, it's all a matter of first getting his attention, and then earning his trust."

"Take him from the inside." The Emperor mused. "That's very clever."

"Now, it's all a matter of negotiating a price." The Guildsman announced.

The Emperor grinned again. The war was as good as over.

(XXX)

"Let's see…" L pondered aloud.

He was sitting in his usual squat position behind his desk. The entire surface of the table was little with every manner of pastry and sweet imaginable. There were cakes of all varieties, donuts and maple bars as well. There diced and frosted strawberries in a large bowl. There was dish with a pyramidal stack of chocolate candies. It was every child's dream. Now all that was left was to decide where to start. Just then the door flew open. L glanced up casually, and met the blue eyes of a blonde haired boy, who stood panting in the doorway.

"I figured you'd arrive sooner or later." L said blankly.

"When did you get back?" Mello panted quickly.

"I only just arrived." L replied, his attention going back to his sweets.

Mello entered the room, and quietly closed the door. He walked silently over to the desk and took a seat opposite L. They didn't say anything for a while. That is until curiosity finally overwhelmed Mello's resolve.

"How are things at the border?" Mello asked just to fill the silent void.

"They're catching on." L admitted. "I'm having trouble staying ahead. I left a trustworthy man in charge, but I need to get back soon. Otherwise they'll undoubtedly gain a foothold."

"You can do it." Mello encouraged.

"Maybe." L replied. "I'm starting to wonder if I have much more of this in me."

"You can do it." Mello repeated, a little more firmly.

L looked up and regarded the boy for a moment. He was strong, and intelligent. He was so like him, yet unlike him in every way. L nodded silently in agreement. Mello smiled. L pushed the dish of pyramid chocolates over to the boy. Mello hesitantly took one, and popped it into his mouth.

"This…Prince situation makes things more complicated for us." L said. "I'll have to consider our next move very carefully."

"Do you have any ideas?" Mello asked.

"I have one, but I can't make any final decisions without first speaking with the Prince." L explained.

"Good luck with that one." Mello muttered.

"I've heard he can be…difficult to communicate with." L replied.

"That's an understatement," Mello remarked, "A serious understatement."

They were quiet again. Mello laced his fingers and lowered his head.

"L, about Roger…" Mello began.

"Yes?" L asked.

Mello knew that L wouldn't stop him, not like all the others had. He would let Mello talk. He would hear his words in their entirety. But what would he say?

"I couldn't save him." Mello finished without looking at L.

"No, you couldn't." L said quietly. "But then again, I don't believe anyone could. All you could do was follow an order. No could or should have expected anything more. You got back here alive, and you brought your charge back with you. There was no failure on your part."

Mello looked up then, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I couldn't save him." Mello choked.

L looked into the boy's eyes, seeing the hurt that lay deep behind them. He placed his feet on the ground and rose from his chair. He came around the desk and stood silently before Mello. Mello came up from his chair and wrapped his arms around L, burying his face into the man's chest, and sobbed. L placed his arms gently about the crying boy and held him tightly. They stayed that way for a time, L running his fingers through Mello's blonde hair.

(XXX)

Near entered the courtyard for the second time that day, this time with a tall, redheaded boy, in a black and white, striped shirt. The boy looked down at Near with goggle covered eyes, and grinned.

"I like this place, don't you?" Matt asked.

Near didn't answer, but Matt hadn't expected him to.

"It's peaceful, quiet, and warm." Matt said, more to himself. "I spend so much time inside, that it's kinda nice to see the stars every once in while."

Near looked up, his eyes locking on the moon again. Matt noticed this.

"You think it's made of cheese?" Matt asked suddenly.

Near's gaze broke from the moon and he looked to Matt again. Matt could have sworn that he saw a puzzled expression cross the boy's face for an instant. It was what he had intended.

"Hey diddle-diddle, the cat and the fiddle," Matt recited, his eyes drawn up to the silvery sphere in the sky, "And a cow jumped over the moon."

Near regarded Matt for a moment. He wasn't like Mello. He had something. Something underneath, that was special. Near looked back up into the clear, starry skies.

"Moo." Matt said quietly, and then chuckled with amusement.

(XXX)

Mello was asleep, curled up in one of the armchairs. L and draped a blanket over the blonde boy. L himself sat behind his desk, most of the sweets and pastries having been eaten only moments ago. He was writing a letter, one of the most important letters he had ever written. The only light in the room came from the fireplace, making shadows dance wickedly about L's sharp features. His dark eyes never blinked. Once he had finished the letter, he placed it in an envelope. He pulled out a lighter, and melted a few drops of red wax onto the envelope, sealing it.

He didn't bother to insignia the wax. The Guild didn't do things like that, not when secrets needed to be passed. He turned the envelope over, and scribbled the name of its intended receiver across it. He regarded the letter for a moment, thought whirling about his head. These were dire times, and he couldn't afford error. Yet he could not seem to finalize his decision.

"For what it's worth." L murmured.

The ink glistened in the firelight, making the name upon the envelope glow.

_Naomi Misora_

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

I think Linda will play a bigger role in the next chapter. I do love her character. Yay, more of Matt, and L! Some good character interactions, I liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Naomi Misora

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – L returns to the Guild, forced to choose a new Guild Master to replace Roger. Matt takes a moment to help put his best friend, Mello, get in a better mood. Once Mello discovers that L has arrived, he takes off to meet him. Matt takes Near aside to buy Mello some time with his mentor. Near decides that he likes Matt. He sees that Matt has a 'quality'. We get a brief look into L's past, as he presents his plan to bring down Light Yagami before the Emperor. It appears to be a silent battle between the Emperor and the legendary Guildsman. Mello has a tearful confrontation with L, and finally gets some of the weight of Roger's death off his chest. Later, L sends a letter out to someone, his reasons remain a mystery, but what is known is the name…Naomi Misora.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 10: Naomi Misora**

Constable Naomi Misora was a young woman with an athletic build, and long, dark, silky hair. She wore a leather jacket, and a thin-bladed rapier rested threateningly at her left hip. She really didn't prefer to use the sword, even though she was quite good with it. It just wasn't her style. She was strong, both in body and mind. Her intellect was something to be marveled at, even among the greatest of minds. She had seen much in her time, more than most people anyway.

She stood with her partner, Raye Penber, a young man with black, shoulder length hair, and smooth, handsome features. The place was a small room at a local inn. The floor was stained red, as well as the sheets of the bed, and a small portion of the wall, just behind the headboard. The body had already been removed. The cause of death was obvious. Blunt-force trauma. The weapon was a small oil lamp, lying near the bed. Naomi walked to the other side of the room, getting a new perspective on the scene. Raye knelt down and checked under the bed for anything that could be of use to their investigation.

"I should have taken some vacation time." Naomi mumbled.

"You could still take some, Naomi." Raye piped in. "Waking up to a homicide isn't an indicator of a good day."

"Tell me about it." Naomi sighed. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay." Raye replied, still searching under the bed.

Naomi stepped out of the room and head down a small set of stairs. She crossed the tavern below, and pushed through a pair of swinging doors. The morning air was crisp, refreshing, and still damp with the morning dew. Everything had that blue sheen of early hours. Naomi took a deep breath to clear her aching head. She'd been a constable for six years now, and still she could never get used to the amount of violence the gripped the streets day by day. With each sunrise, there was a new corpse to be discovered, and killer to apprehend. These were the times they lived in. Just the other day, a woman had been stabbed to death while waking to the bakery. Surprisingly, there were no witnesses. It had been in the middle of the afternoon. They had concluded that the woman had crawled half a block before finally succumbing to her injuries.

Naomi sighed again. The city was unlike anyplace else. This was humanity in its rawest form. She should have been a poet with all she'd seen of human nature. That would have been an easy living. Sitting in comfortable armchair, next to a warm fire, writing whatever came out of her heart. Naomi closed her eyes, to picture the beautiful scene within her mind. Just then a boy came rushing up to her side, disrupting her thoughts.

"Naomi Misora?" The boy asked.

"Constable." Naomi said.

"What?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Constable Misora." Naomi replied.

The boy at first seemed flustered, but then his body took on a defensive posture.

"Oh, well the letter says, Naomi Misora." The boy said bitterly. "So I must be in the wrong place. You know where I might find her?"

Naomi snatched the pale envelope from the boy's hand, and tossed a few coins onto the ground, forcing the boy to kneel down in order to retrieve them.

"Pain in the ass." The boy mumbled under his breath.

Naomi chose to ignore the boy, and instead opened the envelope. She unfolded the sheet of paper inside, and began scanning the words written upon it. She froze, her breath caught in her throat. She reread the words. Just to be sure she had read them correctly. But they remained the same. She crumpled the letter, and tucked it in the pocket of her jacket. Just then Raye stepped out of the inn and came up beside her.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"Raye, can you handle this case on your own?" Naomi asked.

Raye seemed taken aback by this, but regained himself quickly.

"Uh, yeah, no problem." Raye said. "You decided to take some vacation time?"

"Yeah, I need a break." Naomi said walk past her partner. "I'll see you in couple of days."

"Alright, get some rest." Raye said to her retreating back into the inn.

Naomi doubted that she would. Not with what she had just read. She pulled out the letter again and read the signature at the bottom for the third time.

_Sincerely, L_

It couldn't be a prank. No one was stupid enough to just throw a name like that around. People had been killed under the suspicion that they were L. If he were to die, a lot of people would breath a silent sigh of relief. Crime and disloyalty would become more of a commonplace. Naomi and Raye would have even more bodies to process then already did. L was justice. L was peace. L was for Legend. Naomi replaced the letter back into her jacket pocket. It was going to be a long day, and an even longer trip.

(XXX)

Linda was painting in a large, circular chamber. It was located in the hall of heroes, and meant to be Roger's resting place among the Guild legends. Linda had taken it upon herself to paint a mural of his achievements. It was her way of getting closer. It was in her character. She was a talented artist after all. Nancy had been sure that Roger would have been honored to have Linda capture his greatest moments, and immortalize them with her remarkable artistic skills. He had always been fond of her work.

Linda worked her way around the chamber, her brush flowing delicately across the surface of the wall, which ringed around the rooms expanse. Her jacket was tied around her waits, her shirt was covered in paint smudges and splotches, and the tips of her fingers were stained with various colors. Every few minutes, she would step back, wipe the sweat from her brow, and look at her progress. She wasn't anywhere near finished yet, but she had plenty of time. There was a small, shuffling sound, and Linda turned towards its source. There stood Near, silent and staring, as usual. Linda offered him a smile.

"Hello, Near." Linda said warmly, and then she asked teasingly, "Isn't that a girl's shirt?"

Near looked down at his clothes. Sure, he already knew that it was Sayu's shirt. Her husband, Matsuda, had been too big for him to borrow clothes from. But the buttons were on the wrong side, a for sure indicator that it was indeed a woman's shirt. Near only curled a lock of his hair, the slight pinkish hue that rose in his cheeks was barely detectable. But Linda noticed. She fought back a giggle, returning to her painting with a big grin. Near couldn't place it, but there was something undeniably familiar about this girl. Her eyes were so like the boy's, the one from back in the courtyard. He began to wonder if they were related in some way. It seemed likely enough.

Near quietly came up beside Linda, and looked upon her work. She was very talented. The figures almost seemed real, the shading was expertly done, and colors blended perfectly. In this particular image, one of many scattered around the chamber, there was a young man with black, wide brimmed hat, and duster. He carried a shimmering, ivory handled revolver in each hand, and was currently firing a few rounds into what appeared to be a giant serpent rising out of a swampy lake. The serpent was missing its left eye, and the scarring around its empty socket indicated that it had most likely been done with a blade of some kind. But this injury was noticeably old, not recently inflicted. Near was impressed with the scene.

"Roger defeating the serpent of the lake." Linda murmured beside Near. "During his travels with Nancy and Quillsh. They made their way through the Grey Bogs, in order to speak with the Morgan. They came to a befouled lake, which was inhabited by an evil from the Old World. Roger shot it dead, but Nancy was poisoned."

Linda looked over at Near, his dark eyes seemed bottomless. Linda smiled gently.

"But as you can see, Nancy survived." Linda said. "They teach us a method of aging people on paper, so that we can picture what someone might look like when they get older. This helps us find marks with only older images of them for us to go off of. I just reversed the process in order to capture what they might have looked like when they were younger. I'll ask Nancy if I was accurate enough."

Near glanced over at another image. In this one, Roger was little more than a dark figure in the background. A man took up the foreground of the picture. He was in a grey outfit, similar to Roger's, and his face was hidden as he reeled back from a gunshot wound passing through his chest.

"Roger dueling the infamous outlaw, Ronald Brown." Linda said. "No one really knows what happened, and Roger never talked about it. But this is how I always pictured it, two gunfighters standing apart, with no one else around. Not a dueling for fame, but for honor, for what they felt was morally acceptable. It was the one achievement that Roger would never recount. It wasn't like the others. It was something personal to him."

Near nodded slowly, the only time he had ever really indicated that he was aware of someone talking to him, besides staring. Linda took it as a compliment. Her work could provoke a response, no matter how little it was. That said something. Linda turned back to her painting, humming quietly to herself. She was in a much better mood than she had been.

"Do they teach art up at the palace?" Linda asked.

There was a moment of silence. Linda looked back, but Near wasn't standing there anymore. She was alone in the chamber once again. She shrugged and went back to work. The picture she was working on at the moment depicted Roger, Nancy and Quillsh all standing together, young and on top of the world that they themselves had helped mold. It was powerful image, of a time that had passed long ago. A time when heroes like L were in abundance and people could still remember what it felt like to be part of a significant era, a turning point in history.

(XXX)

_"So this is what you do?" Naomi said, and the edge of her bitter tone didn't go unnoticed. "Clean up the Guild's mistakes?"_

"My mistakes." Rue corrected quietly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Naomi asked, whirling on him. "You've shattered his mind! He's snapped under the pressure of living up to your standards! You made a monster!"

"He was well on his way to becoming a monster when I found him." Rue replied, walking past her without looking at her. "I just slowed it down. Probably saved hundreds of innocent lives…but he was going over no matter what I did."

"So you were convinced that it would end like this?" Naomi asked in shocked disbelief. "You still used him, even though you thought it would turn out this way?"

Rue stopped, turning slowly to face her. He seemed different, somehow darker, and maybe even sad. His dark eyes were like two bottomless pools of black water. They were unreadable, and yet somehow entirely exposed, overflowing with sorrow. She couldn't have found the words to describe it, and was put into shocked silence.

"Ryuzaki…B was here for someone else's benefit." Rue explained. "Another of my…protégés needed companionship. I provided it. I made it compatible. But when he died, B was left all alone. He couldn't stand the loneliness, and so he found an outlet for his grief."

Naomi remained silent, understanding sinking in with each word Rue spoke. He did regret it, he regretted every moment of it. The weight of his guilt pressed heavily upon his shoulders, hunching his posture. His victory over the one person who had been close to him, had left a bitter taste in his mouth, that he would seek to sweeten with anything he could find, just the stay its tartness. In that moment, looking into his wounded, dead eyes, Naomi pitied the man everyone had come to know as 'Legend'.

"It was never the pressure." Rue went on. "It was fixation, maybe even affection, that drove him mad in the end…It was love. I'm certain of that."

"Love?" Naomi repeated slowly, almost frightfully.

"A doubled-edged sword," Rue replied, "With my prized student on one side, and…regrettably, myself on the other."

"You?" Naomi breathed.

"I don't pretend not to see what's happening around me." Rue said grimly. "I need that alertness to stay alive. I don't fail to notice obsession. One only planned to become my successor. B wanted to be me. He wanted more than just the legacy, or the title. He wanted it all, the identity, the very thing that makes me who I am. He was my doppelganger…or least he had planned to be."

"Then he wanted to surpass you." Naomi said, and her tone was just as dark.

"He couldn't completely copy me, and therefore could not become me, as he had hoped." Rue responded. "He couldn't meet me on the same battlefield, and so he sought to change it, to tip the scales in his favor, by attacking from a different angle."

"To become your greatest foe, rather than your double." Naomi finished.

Rue nodded slowly in agreement. Naomi regarded him for a moment. She had, in the past few hours, learned more about the 'Legend' than anyone else ever had. Didn't he think it was dangerous? Isn't this why he hid behind his own legend, his badge, his title? Wasn't this why he had used her as his shield, his avatar, during the course of this investigation? Why would he make himself vulnerable now?

"I know you." Naomi stated flatly.

So few words that said so much.

"That's dangerous, isn't it?" Naomi continued. "For both of us…right?"

"I'd like to think that I have nothing to fear of you." Rue replied. "And so long as I draw breath, you will be protected from forces that would harm you for what you now know of me."

Naomi found a strange sense of comfort in this. But this too was a double-edged sword. She would be guarded, but that also meant that she would be monitored. She was able to move about freely, but she was caged nonetheless. And worst of all, she didn't have say in it either way. Rue had trapped her. But she found herself longing in her imprisonment. Was she longing for him? Was that possible?

"Come with me." Rue said, holding out his hand.

Naomi stared at it for a moment, unable to fully comprehend what he was offering. She looked to him questioningly.

"Come with you?" Naomi repeated.

"Come back with me." Rue said. "You are more than capable. You have impressed me, and even saved me. Come with me, Naomi Misora. This is a great opportunity for you. One that many people would not be offered."

Naomi thought for a moment. She could go with him, become a guild member, and work alone side the greatest Guildsman to have ever lived…and then what? Fall into his program? Follow in his footsteps…become his successor even? Naomi shook her head.

"I can't." Naomi said quietly. "It wouldn't be appropriate."

Rue lowered his hand, his lifeless eyes locked with hers.

"…I understand." Rue said sadly.

He turned and left then, leaving her standing alone at the base of the clock tower. A deep roll of thunder echoed off the brick walls and cobble stone streets. The rain followed shortly after. It started light, and then become a steady downpour in heavy, damp sheets. Naomi stood there, the cold rainwater permeating her clothes. He was gone, vanished without a trace, lost in the swirling crowds of eager onlookers. Perhaps never to be seen again. Not by her anyway. Naomi closed up her jacket to block out the cold wind that coiled through the air. She turned a left. Her job was complete, and her presence was no longer required. She would return home. She would return to being a constable. She had made her decision.

(XXX)

It was raining again, a downpour, just as it had been the first time she'd met him. The last time she had seen him. L was for Legend. Only he had called himself Rue. Rue Ryuzaki. He had taken the alias, won it from the mass murderer, his equal, his worthy foe, and the one he could not bring himself to kill. The mistake he had hidden away. Locked up, never to be released, but still alive, alive because he could not kill him, the second closest thing he had ever had to a successor. Perhaps he had been more, a brother, a son…a lover even? Naomi wouldn't have been surprised. How sad that day had been, for all three of them. They had been victims of their own gifts, their curses. The cruel hand of fate had played its cards, their cards. The heavens mocked them in their suffering. Naomi had hoped to leave it all far behind, to make it just another part of her past, and nothing more.

But here she was, in a windowless carriage, being pulled to places unknown, all because of the letter. Not even a letter, but a name, signed at the bottom. I single character with such magnetism that it had pulled her away from her life, and all the way out here. L, the legend, had called for her…and she had answered. The raindrops hammered on the canvas roof above her head, like droplets of lead. The driver pressed forward, unyielding in their pace. It was the fifth day of her journey, after receiving the letter on the street corner, just outside a murder scene. It wasn't until shortly after she had just left that she began to wonder how he had known exactly where to find her. But that was L for you, a man of mystery and intrigue. He was a man with resources that could not be counted in their number, or measured in their quality.

Naomi yawned, and stretched her arms. She couldn't take much more of this. Her body ached from sitting in the same position for so long, and her head was dizzy from the absence of sleep. She began to wonder why she had so readily come here. He had once offered his hand to her, presenting an opportunity that could not be topped or even matched by any other. But she had turned it down. She had let him go. So why did she make the effort now? What was different?

The answer was as simple as it was frustrating. Time. Time had changed her. Time had shown her much in the years that followed their encounter. It had been cruel in its lessons, and Naomi was sick of the decay she witnessed day by day. She had seen, first hand, what humanity was capable of, and it had deadened her, threatened to drown her. But now there was hope. Now, a lifeline had been thrown out into the seas of darkness. And she had grabbed hold of it.

The carriage came to a stop, bringing her out of her thoughts and back into reality. They had arrived. Naomi looked down at her compass. As she had predicted, it continued to spin aimlessly before her eyes. Either they had rigged the carriage with magnetic material, or some kind of magic was at work. Naomi seriously doubted the latter theory. She had never once witnessed anything that could qualify as magic, or a miracle. Like many, she was a skeptic when it came to the subject. She had been taught to see things as they were, to accept only the facts. That is what makes a good constable, a clear, unfiltered head. The driver opened the door and Naomi stepped out.

The cold, damp air cleared Naomi's sleep deprived mind. She closed her jacket tightly about her, and made for the large stone structure just ahead. To her, it resembled a giant cathedral, completely with stain glass windows. Naomi took a deep breath to collect herself, though her lungs could not completely fill because of the cold that constricted her chest. She let it out, warm and calming, a small plume of steam issuing from between her lips. Then she made for the great double doors. She knocked three times, loudly so that no one would fail to notice her presence. Almost immediately, the door opened a crack, and an elderly woman with glasses poked her head out.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"Naomi – Constable Naomi Misora," Naomi announced, "I was summoned."

She pulled out the letter, and handed it over to the woman, who looked at it suspiciously. After a moment, the woman nodded slowly, and opened the door wider to admit Naomi. She was in. But what was she in for?

(XXX)

Near and been sitting in the chair across from the man for nearly an hour now. Not a word had been shared between the two. Near sat with his left leg drawn up to his chest, his left hand resting on the knee. His right hand was busy curling his hair round his fingers. The man across from him sat in a very unusual manner, squat with his feet the only things making contact with the cushion, and both hands resting on his knees. Near's eyes wandered slowly over the rest of the room. In reality, he was doing all he could to avoid the man's intense gaze. His eyes were so deep, and black, lifeless like his own…like his fathers eyes. They made him uncomfortable.

L regarded the boy across from him. He could see the similarities that Nancy had spoken of, he and the boy were quite alike in some instances. And having met the Emperor once before, L was pretty certain that this boy was indeed related to him in some way. But still, he wished that the boy would say something. L had already tried to spark a conversation a few times, but the boy had only curled his hair. L had noticed that the boy was avoiding eye contact, but this wasn't anything new. Most people found it difficult to meet him eye to eye. But still, he found himself a little frustrated by the lack of interaction, though visibly he refused to show it.

L lowered himself onto the cushion, allowing his right leg to fall and make contact with the ground. His he began to curl his own hair with his right had. Now he was stilling identical to the boy across from him. Near looked at him then, seeing what he had done. More silence. L could have sworn a puzzled expression briefly crossed the boy's features. But if it had, it was gone in an instant. Then the white haired boy did something that drew L's full attention. He pulled his right leg up, and placed it flat on the cushion, taking his right hand from his hair, and resting it on his right knee. The boy now sat in L's usual squat position, looking intensely at the man across from him.

A small smile crossed L's face. He couldn't help it.

"You want to get out of here?" L asked.

The boy nodded silently. L rose and offered his hand. Near took the man's hand and allowed L to help him out of the chair. Together, they walked out of the room, their hands still locked together.

(XXX)

Naomi had just finished taking a bath, and throwing on some clean, dry clothes. The older woman had provided both. Naomi didn't mind waiting. It gave her time to think about what she was going to say, and what he might say to her. She had been plunged into all this so fast that she hadn't had a moment to think clearly. In a moment, she would be face to face with L, a person she had met once before, but had never expected to see again. It was a bit overwhelming, but Naomi strived under that kind of pressure. Her work as a constable, with everyone working together as a team, had been awkward for her. She was a loner by nature. So was he. That was why they could work together so well. It was kind of a paradox.

Naomi was left to wander around until someone informed her that L was no longer busy. The guildhalls were magnificent, every brick masterfully crafted, and expertly placed. Banners hung from the ceiling, torches lighting the halls. It was everything she would have expected, only so much more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. Night had fallen silently over the Guild, and there was no one else about, leaving Naomi undistracted. She stepped out into a large courtyard, with three magnificent fountains and various statues. She wondered why the ground was littered with bits and stone, but dismissed the observation almost as suddenly as it had come.

She crossed the courtyard and entered another corridor. This area had various portraits lining the walls, and Naomi stopped to inspect them. They were obviously of former, or even current, guild members. Each picture was so exquisitely perfect, that it almost seemed as though the persons portrayed in them might suddenly begin to move. Naomi was drawn out of her thoughts by the sense that someone was approaching quickly behind her. Just as she was about to turn, she saw arms come into her periphery, and begin to close about her.

Instinctively, Naomi leaned forward, setting both hands on the ground, and kicked out with her right leg. The full force of her kick caught her assailant in his solar plexus and sent him reeling back. As Naomi rose, she turned to face her attacker. Then she gasped with sudden surprise.

(XXX)

L and Near stood at the edge of cliff overlooking the ocean below. In the silvery glow of the moon the waves crashed majestically against the rocks, raising a sound akin to thunder. The stars reflected off the crystalline surface of the water, mirroring the night sky. It was one of the most beautiful scenes the boy had ever witnessed. L thought so too.

"I come here often." L said to the boy standing silently beside him. "More so when I was young, but I still find a measure of peace here."

There was a silence, but not empty and cold, a very comfortable silence. L sighed.

"I can't make any decisions for you." L said sadly. "I wish I could do more, but it's not in my power. Even I have my limits."

The white haired boy curled a lock around his finger.

"I also can't ensure your safety here." L went on regretfully. "I can't risk putting the Guild in danger…I have to send you away from this place."

The boy remained silent, but his posture told L of his disappointment.

"I know someone who could help, but I can't offer any guarantees." L said.

"L, a Naomi Misora is here to see you." The voice belonged to Nancy, and it drifted from behind them.

L turned and faced the older guildswoman.

"Thank you, Nancy." L said gently.

He offered one last glance at Near. Near was busy looking out over the ocean again, caught by its beauty. L patted the boy on the shoulder, and then turned to leave. Things had gotten much more complicated in a much too short period of time. L was troubled. When L was troubled, the world was likely to be troubled as well.

(XXX)

L entered the guildhalls, stretching his aching muscles as he passed through the corridor. It didn't take him long to woman standing near the stairs. She had long dark hair, falling behind her shoulders, and fair skin. She had an athletic build, and a commanding presence. L was suddenly filled with a sense of calm, maybe even joy, when his eyes fell on her. He ran forward, opening his arms to embrace her. Naomi sensed that someone was approaching quickly behind her. Just as she was about to turn, she saw arms come into her periphery, and begin to close about her. Instinctively, Naomi leaned forward, setting both hands on the ground, and kicked out with her right leg.

The full force of her kick caught L in his solar plexus and sent him reeling back. As Naomi rose, she turned to face her attacker. Then she gasped with sudden surprise. L pin-wheeled his arms in a futile attempt to maintain his balance, but he was soon rolling down the steps behind him, crashing mercilessly down the stairs. He lay face down at the bottom of the stairs, motionless. Naomi rushed down, cursing under her breath. When she caught up with him, L lifted his head.

"I've got to get the hang of that." L mumbled to himself.

"That's the second time I've done that." Naomi muttered, helping L to his feet.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Sorry this took me so long. I rewrote it three times, because I wasn't satisfied with it, and then the other night I decided to get drunk and didn't write anything. Sorry. I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter. I promise that the next one is the last non-action oriented chapter. I know this is starting to get a little boring.


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – We are introduced to Constable Naomi Misora, who receives a letter from L, asking her to come to the Guild. It's obvious that she and L aren't on the best of terms, but she decides to go anyway, just to see what he has to say. Meanwhile, Near pays a visit to Linda, who is busy decorating Roger's burial chamber with images of his many accomplishments. Later Near finally has his meeting with L, but the conversations are still pretty one-sided. L finally reaches Near by mimicking him. Naomi arrives at the Guild, five days after receiving L's letter. She wanders around the guildhalls for while, before she is suddenly ambushed by an unseen assailant whom she kicks down the stairs…It turns out to be L.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 11: Decisions**

Gevanni brought his horse up bedside Rester and Halle. The veteran guardsman turned to the younger man.

"Report?" Rester asked rather than demanded.

"Something very interesting." Gevanni said, and his tone made Halle very uncomfortable. "It seems that Yagami has an admirer."

"Who?" Halle asked, a cold feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Princess Misa." Gevanni said slowly.

Rester let out a frustrated sigh. Halle shook her head slowly.

"How long has this been going on?" Rester asked, pinching his nose to relieve the pressure building in his head.

"Not sure." Gevanni admitted. "She only pays occasional visits, but it's obvious that she's completely infatuated with him."

"And Yagami?" Halle asked.

"Not so much." Gevanni replied. "I think he's just dragging her along. Probably doesn't want to offend her."

"Not likely." Rester muttered. "Good work, Gevanni."

"Thank you, sir." Gevanni responded. "I'll report back when I've got something new."

"Gevanni?" Halle called suddenly.

"Yes?" Gevanni asked, seeming a little surprised.

"Light and the Princess," Halle began, "They haven't…"

There was a brief pause, but Gevanni suddenly understood.

"No." He answered, shaking his head. "They've only talked."

Halle was noticeably relieved by this news. Gevanni gave a nod to Rester, and then fell back into the ranks. Rester looked over at Halle for a moment, before shaking his head and sending his attention back to the trade road that Mikami was leading them down. It was rumored that a Vile was prowling this route, and they had to be alert and ready. Rester never would have thought that he'd be relieved to have Takada with them. But magic could prove useful, should they cross the path of a daemon.

(XXX)

_So, they set Gevanni on me, huh._

_"He's been present for all those recent visits the Princess has been paying you."_ Ryuk remarked. _"If he stumbles across you while your trying to convince her to use her powers against the Prince, then he could be a threat. You should take care of him before he discovers anything."_

_No, while they think their keeping an eye on me, they'll have their guard down. This whole thing is actually allowing me more freedom. All I have to do is make sure to misdirect their attention._

_"Then how will you ever get the girl to help you?"_ Ryuk asked.

_That's where you come in._

_"Me?"_ Ryuk said in surprise.

_You can communicate with the Princess' Shinigami, right? All I have to do is get you to relay the messages, and since I can talk to you without saying a word, then it should be easy to hold up two conversations at once. To anyone else, we're just a love-struck couple, but on the inside, we're conspirators._

_"Hmm, interesting."_ Ryuk remarked. _"With all this careful planning, I might not get any action. How boring."_

_That does remind me. Why are you so interested in having me kill someone? I mean I know you're a death god, but this seems different. What do you gain out of all this, Ryuk?_

_"Everything."_ Ryuk chuckled.

_Everything?_

(XXX)

"Guild Master…" Naomi said flatly, unable to fully comprehend the offer he had just made her. "You want me to be Guild Master?"

L was seated across from her in his usual, yet unusual, squat position. It made her uncomfortable how much he resembled Ryuzaki…or rather how much Ryuzaki had managed to resemble him. They looked the same, they sounded the same, and they even moved the same. It was really kind of creepy, the more she thought about it. It was this line of thinking that had distracted her from what L had actually been saying, and so when he threw his offer on the table, she had been completely caught off guard.

"Yes, I want you take up the mantle of Guild Master." L said nonchalantly. "I understand that this is an unusual request. It has its obvious benefits. As well as its share of a few risks."

"You couldn't have thought this out very well." Naomi remarked.

"Actually, I've been contemplating this for some time now." L corrected blankly. "I had thrown a few names around, but none of them fit quite as well as you. You're intelligent, fit, and dedicated. Those are all traits of a Guild Master. Not to mention that the concern and care that you show towards victims in your line of work, proves that you consider others, maybe even place them before yourself. That's what it takes to run an organization like this one."

"I'm not even a guild member." Naomi replied.

"You were, more-or-less, initiated the moment you walked through the front doors." L explained, his tone never changing. "That would make you a Guild Cadet. From there you would have to show your aptitude in order to become a Guildswoman. You detected my approach, and dropkicked me down the stairs. I'd say you passed. Besides, I'm well aware of your investigative work, your deductive talents, and your reasoning abilities. You don't possess a linear mind. In fact, you're quite creative, capable of thinking abstractly. And you entirely self reliant, something I can appreciate, even relate to."

"So that's it?" Naomi asked exasperatedly. "That's all there is? I walk in the door, and you offer me a position. A high ranking position!"

"It's true," L admitted, "You would out rank me. Technically, I'd be at your beckoned call. You would have authority over my actions."

"Now that makes it sound a little more appealing." Naomi grinned.

L shifted uncomfortably, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have addressed that particular issue. But it was too late now.

"I'm curious though," Naomi said suddenly, "Why couldn't you become Guild Master. You more than qualify, I'm sure of that."

"Also true," L replied, "And I have been nominated for the position once before. But as Guild Master, I really couldn't work effectively. I needed to be out on scene, not inside issuing orders."

"What makes you think I feel any different?" Naomi asked.

"You've already been out there and seen the atrocities." L explained. "Sure, you'd miss some of the hands-on, but you don't wish to spend the rest of your life looking over dead bodies. And with all the resources the Guild offers, you'd still be making a difference. Just in a different way."

Naomi thought for a moment. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she had already passed up one before, and regretted it still. But this was so big, much bigger than she was. How could it just be thrown at her like this? Was Rue absolutely insane? No, he was crazy…crazy like a fox…and nuttier than squirrel crap.

"I'll have to think about it." Naomi finally said.

"Take your time." L replied quietly. "In the meantime, enjoy your stay. You have free run of the entire place, as an honored guest."

"Thank you." Naomi said, rising to her feet.

She left the room, leaving L to think in the dim silence.

(XXX)

Light's eyes opened slowly, but he was greeted with only more darkness. For a moment, a cold fear washed over him, but then he heard something somewhere near him. He rolled over and looked up. In all the blackness, there sat Ryuk, in all his horrible glory, perched upon a stone that was as out of place here as the Shinigami would have been at a lawn party in spring. Light rose slowly, testing the shadowed expanse beneath him, just to see if it would support his weight, or if he might simply plummet into the void below. It was like standing on firm ground, so he went at ease. Ryuk chuckled at the sight of him, and anger flushed Light's cheeks.

Suddenly the darkness began to clear, like a light mist caught in a strong wind. Light gasped as he was greeted with the most horrible sight he had ever beheld. The landscape was unlike any that could be found among the world of the living. Everything was flushed grey, devoid of any real color. The skies were overcast with ash colored clouds. The air was dry and stale, being neither hot nor cold. From the barren land, rising from the cracks and crevasses set in its desiccated surface, where massive monoliths, which resembled the bones of some creature, long dead. Something that resembled a sun was rising, or setting on the horizon, casting a pale light over everything in sight, and sending long, twisted shadows in every direction.

Light knew what this place was. He knew, as an animal might instinctively know that an earthquake is about to occur. It was the Shinigami realm, the land of the dead, the other side. And it was more horrible than he had ever imagined it could be. Ryuk laughed hysterically at Light's shocked silence, finding it all very amusing. Light turned to the Shinigami, if only to avoid seeing the blasted landscape before him any longer.

"Everyone reacts the same when they first lay eyes upon the world of the dead." Ryuk said gleefully. "What did you expect, sun filled gardens set beside grassy hills, and birds chirping in leafy trees that pockmark the open plane? Get real."

"I certainly wouldn't have expected this." Light replied. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Hmm?" Ryuk responded, almost seeming puzzled. "I didn't bring you anywhere. This is all inside your own head. You're just pulling from my memories now. That's why you can see this place as though you were actually there."

"Pulling from your memories?" Light repeated. "So, I can know what you know?"

"Not really." Ryuk answered. "I can stop you from sniffing around inside my head, if I really wanted to. I didn't see any harm in this however."

"I see." Light replied. "So the merger is more than just a communication link. We really are the same person now, aren't we."

"Yeah, but you can die and nothing will happen to me." Ryuk said.

"What?" Light asked in disbelief.

"If you die, you're done." Ryuk explained. "I simply return to this world, and wait until someone summons me again."

"And since I made the pact, I can neither go to heaven or hell." Light repeated what had been explained to him during his meeting with the Emperor. "So what does happen to me?"

Ryuk smiled, his razor-like teeth displayed.

"Your soul is tacked onto mine, and my lifespan is extended." Ryuk answered. "However many natural years you have left, I get them added to my own."

Light was silent for a moment after this. Ryuk grinned.

"Don't look so glum." Ryuk said. "There is a way to help guarantee that this will not occur."

"How?" Light asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Kill someone!" Ryuk said intensely. "Use my powers, the powers of the Shinigami, and take a life!"

"How does that help me?" Light asked.

"You've already said you can neither go to heaven or hell." Ryuk repeated. "This much you already know. It's part of the pact. However, neither can the souls of those you slay."

"What?" Light questioned in puzzled disbelief.

"The souls of those you kill," Ryuk explained with a wicked smile cutting his face in two, "Are taken into you. They augment you, fill you, nourish you, in ways that only they could. A soul is a powerful thing, more filling than any food, and more revitalizing than any medicine known to mortals."

"With each person I kill…" Light began faintly, "I get stronger?"

"One soul can nourish, but three souls can alter." Ryuk said. "The more you take, the more powerful you will become. All that's left is the decision."

"What decision?" Light asked.

It didn't seem possible, but Ryuk's smile broadened.

"Who?" Ryuk replied.

(XXX)

Naomi was lying atop a small bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, just visible in the darkness. Her mind was alight with all kinds of thoughts, most whizzing by to fast to be interpreted correctly. She had a huge decision to make, and she couldn't make it lightly. This was her life, and she could change it with little more than one word. _Yes_, that was all it took. An answer that would determine the course of the rest of her life, and it was all laid out before her now. But what would she do? How could she make that choice? It was all too big for her. There was too much responsibility. But she wanted it. She wanted it badly, more than anything she had ever wanted.

She silently cursed Rue for sticking her in this position. He had trapped her. He had peaked her interest to get down here, and now she was caught, hooked, and left to flounder on the shore. He had planned everything, just as he had when they went after Ryuzaki. But that was the past, and she needed to keep her head in the present, and focused on the pressing issue. Naomi rose from the bed, and crossed the room, opening the door. She slipped out into the hall. Her nerves were shot, and she needed to move, to clear her head for a little while. The corridor was long, and dimly lit. Her bare feet moved silently across the carpeted floors as she went.

She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she nearly ran into the elderly woman walking in the opposite direction. Nancy jumped back with a start, dropping the folded clothing she had been carrying.

"I'm sorry." Naomi said quickly, kneeling down to help retrieve the clothes on the floor.

"It's alright." Nancy replied gently. "I should have been watching where I was going. I'm not used to having someone else wandering around after I've laid the children to sleep."

Naomi rose, the newly washed clothing resting in her arms.

"Where're you taking them?" Naomi asked.

"Just down the hall." Nancy replied with a warm smile.

"I'll help." Naomi said, returning Nancy's smile with one of her own.

They walked together, to a small room at the end of the corridor. Nancy quietly opened the door, and slipped inside, followed by Naomi. The room was dark, with one window and two beds. There was a large dresser, with a mirror resting atop it, set next to the door. Nancy approached the dresser and began placing the clothes in the drawers, Naomi waited for older woman to take the clothes she was carrying, and put them in their proper places. Suddenly a small noise caught Naomi's attention. She glanced over and saw a small girl turning fitfully in one of the beds, groaning in her sleep. A nightmare.

"Sounds like Andrea's having another bad dream." Nancy said.

The elderly woman started towards the bed, but then Naomi stopped her.

"Here." Naomi said, handing Nancy the clothes she had been carrying.

Nancy took the clothes and looked upon Naomi with a puzzled expression. Naomi made her way quietly over to the little girl, Andrea. All the while, a distant memory from her own childhood flashed into her mind, playing itself out over and over again. It was of her mother. On nights when Naomi had suffered from night terrors, her mother would lie in the bed beside her, and comfort her until she fell back asleep. Mother's were good for thing like that, always there for their children…in most cases that is. But not these children, they didn't have mothers, or fathers for that matter. Orphans, victims of their own cruel times, families torn apart by war and political strife. They were the survivors, and how they suffered for it. Naomi slipped into the bed beside Andrea, and took the struggling girl into her arms.

"M-mommy?" The little girl mumbled, still half asleep.

"Shhh." Naomi whispered gently. "It's okay, you're safe now."

The little girl pressed herself against Naomi, who tightened her embrace. The little girl was warm against her chest, and she felt something deep in her chest. She had almost been a mother once, a long time ago. But that was just another piece of her past, something to leave behind her. Besides, it was too painful to think about at the moment. Still, as she held the child in her arms, and breathed in her scent, taking it into her nostrils and committing it to memory, she couldn't help but think about how wonderful motherhood would be. Naomi closed her eyes, letting the warmth consume her.

She was on the verge of slumber when a thought popped into her head, causing her eyes to shoot open, and her mind to clear. Motherhood. That's what it was! It was something else that Rue had counted on. She had once told him about the child she had lost. It was a second opportunity, and one that would equally change her life. She would be the adopted mother to these children. She would raise them, teach them, and train them. She would mold them into guild members. That's what it was to be a Guild Master, the surrogate mother. But was she up to it? Could she fill that roll? But the question had already been answered. It had been the moment Andrea had spoken.

_Mommy…_

Nancy was beside the bed now, smiling down at the two of them. Naomi sat up slightly.

"Nancy, could you tell Rue to meet me in my room?" Naomi asked.

Nancy seemed surprised by the question.

"Y-yes, I could do that." Nancy replied.

"Thank you." Naomi said gently.

Nancy gave a short bow, and then exited the room.

(XXX)

Who? That had been the final question. And now Light Yagami played it over and over in his mind, while he lay awake inside his tent. He couldn't just kill anyone. That would raise too much suspicion, or cause too much chaos. It had to be someone minor, someone that they could stand to lose…but whom? Light began to recall the faces of all the men and women in their company, hearing their names in his mind. Somewhere among them, he would find his target…but would he be able to follow through with it. There was a possibility that Ryuk had lied to him, though he couldn't imagine what the Shinigami would gain by doing so. There was also the possibility that Ryuk had withheld certain facts from him, and this was far more likely. It was gamble, and he wasn't sure he was willing to take it.

_Ill Ratt_

He was a member of the city watch, chosen specifically for his services to the Empire during the Clan Wars. He wasn't anything special, just someone the Mikami could trust. Now that the name and face had been chosen, all that was left was his final decision. Would he use his new powers to take a life, or would he wait. Really the only person he had to kill was the mortal reincarnation of a fallen god, using the Princess' eyes to find its true name. But Ryuk had told him about the benefits of slaying someone. Could it really be so? Could he become stronger by taking lives? It was worth at least one try.

Light sat up from his bedroll, crossing his legs beneath him, and setting his hands in his lap, in almost meditative position. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on Ratt's face, every detail that he could muster from his memory, and bring to the fore. Once that was done, he opened his eyes and held out his left palm. Drawing his dagger from its sheath at his right hip, Light began to carve into the flesh of his hand. He gritted his teeth through the pain, as the dagger's tip bit into his skin, and carved the meat just beneath its surface. The letters took shape slowly, but Light could endure.

_I – L – L – R – A – T – T_

Finished, Light looked down at his bleeding palm. At first, all he could think about was how ridiculous this seemed, and how his injured hand would only serve to raise suspicions about him. But then he gasped with sudden surprise, and watched in wonder as wounds on his palm began to seal themselves shut, leaving no traces of their ever being there. Then he felt something strange. A sense of urgency, which was soon followed by an emptiness, a hollow feeling that passed through him. Then a sudden and violent pull, as though some unseen force were ripping him from the floor. The world lost its color, sounds were muffled, as though he under water. Light tried to stand up, only stumble, almost losing his balance entirely. He had an odd sense of displacement, vertigo. It was as though every direction had suddenly become up, or left. Once the feeling had passed, he tried his legs again, finding them steadier this time through.

Light's surprise was only intensified once he took a look around his tent. Everything was still flushed, and colorless, save for a slight blue hue, like you might see during the early morning hours. Sounds still seemed muffled, deluded, and deadened to his ears. But what near sent him into complete shock, was what lay, or sat rather, on the floor right in front of him. There he was, Light, sitting cross-legged, just as he had been only moments ago. Looking down at himself, Light's body appeared to be asleep, and anyone else would probably have assumed as much, if they happened upon it.

Light glanced down at his palm. There in glowing text, carved into the bleached flesh, was the name.

_Ill Ratt_

Suddenly the letters flickered, and bean of intense, golden light shot out from Light's hand out of his tent. Light followed the beam outside. Everyone was there, taking up their patrol routes, ignoring Light as he passed, as though he weren't even there. And he knew that from there perspectives, he wasn't. He was invisible to their sight, silent to their ears. The only indication of his passing, were the occasional shudders that passed through the others whenever he walked close by. He was the angel of death among them. Light grinned with grim satisfaction, and followed the golden beam. The people seemed to unconsciously part around him, as though somewhere deep in their subconscious, they were avoiding him.

The beam entered another tent nearby. Light didn't bother with the front flap. As he had predicted, his phantom state enabled him to pass through the canvas as easily was one might step through a sheet of falling water. It's an odd feeling, passing through tangible material. It's like feeling sudden rush of air that's both cool and warm, neutral but still detectible, though not in a real physical sense. In reality Light didn't feel anything. It was his mind telling him that he was passing through the fabric, which provoked the sensory response, like someone suffering from phantom limb syndrome, who can feel the presence of a severed limb, regardless of its absence.

There he sat, completely unsuspecting, his attention entirely consumed with the young woman that was sitting eagerly on the bedroll beside him. Ill Ratt, formerly of the Imperial Legion, and a commanding officer of the city watch. Light snickered at the scene before him. Though he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of killing Ratt while he appeared to be doing so well for himself, the young lady was quite attractive, Light stalked forward, like a predator with its wounded pray in sight. As he neared, he could make out glowing markings etched into Ratt's forehead. It was his name. Ill Ratt.

There was another glow, this one in Ratt's chest, just where his heart would be. It was so warm, and it had pull that Light could not resist. He reached forward with hungry, greedy hands, and took the small glowing orb. His fingers closed about it tightly, threatening to crush it out of existence. Then be ripped it from Ratt's chest. From the outside, all that was witnessed was Ratt suddenly gripping his chest, just over his heart. Then he collapsed, and lay motionless on the ground. The young woman screamed, and muffled sound of it brought another smile to Light's face. Looking down at the glowing object in his hand, Light thought that the shape reminded him of an apple. He brought it to his mouth pushed it inside. It stimulated all of his taste buds at once. He swallowed and felt the warmth trickle down, filling him, reviving him. He had never felt more alive than he had in that very moment.

The pull again, this time it seemed more forceful. Light was ripped from the tent, and sent flying through the encampment at an impossible speed. He closed his eyes to avoid becoming dizzy…then stillness, a pressing, empty stillness. Light opened his eyes. He was back in his own tent, the world had regained it color, and the sounds of commotion outside were as clear as ever. Light quickly looked down at his left hand. No signs of damage, no name. There was nothing to verify what had happened. Except for one thing. The warm feeling that filled Light still, making his senses seem that much more acute, making his body feel that much better rested, and revitalized. Ryuk had not been lying. Light hadn't felt this well since before his imprisonment. Light grinned again, fighting back a bout of hysterical laughter, as the sounds of alarm echoed outside.

(XXX)

L stepped into the dimly lit room. Naomi was seated on the edge of her bed, looking thoughtful, and beautiful, even L had to admit. He closed the door behind him, Naomi didn't even look up at him as he crossed the room and set himself in a chair across from the bed. The lamplight flickered as the silence hung over the two of them. L waited for her to open the conversation. He was willing to let her lead, knowing she would appreciate that.

"I guess you already know what I'm going to say." Naomi said without looking at L.

"I didn't like having to do this to you." L admitted, and there was an air of truth in his solemn tone. "I like freewill, and choice. I'd hate to take away someone's right to choose. No matter what end it might lead to."

"That doesn't seem like you." Naomi replied, her eyes rising to meet his.

L sighed.

"I guess I've changed since last we met." L said.

"We both have." Naomi responded grimly.

"That doesn't mean for worse." L added. "We still have the same morals, and standards. It's just that now we expect certain things of others, because we've seen what men and women are capable of. What choices they make."

There was brief silence after this, as Naomi contemplated his words. She unconsciously brought her thumb up to her lips as she pondered. Then she nodded slowly, finally coming to a decision.

"I'm in." Naomi said over her thumb, still failing to notice its presence.

"Thank you." L replied.

He looked as though a great burden had suddenly been lifted from him. Naomi could understand why. L rose from the chair, Naomi following suit.

"So what now?" Naomi asked.

"Tomorrow, we call the children into the Grand Hall." L explained. "That's where I'll address the loss of our Guild Master, and nominate you. The senior guild members will vote in my favor, and you'll be unanimously elected for the position."

Naomi nodded.

"After that," L said, "We'll have to address the matters of the Prince."

"What?" Naomi asked in surprise.

(XXX)

It was like clockwork, all playing out as L had predicted it would. Before all the children, cadets, and Guildsmen, Naomi was undisputedly elected Guild Master. She couldn't help but feel slightly embittered by how she had been used. She was L's tool no longer. She was Guild Master. He would answer to her. But she couldn't let the satisfaction of that little fact cloud her mind. She had certain responsibilities. She was the surrogate mother of the guild now. After her initiation ceremonies were out of the way, Naomi, L, Nancy, and rest of the senior officers made their way into the meeting room, to address recent events.

Naomi had been surprised to find children among them, four to be exact. There was a small boy, with bleach white hair. A taller boy with blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Naomi had ever seen, standing next to a taller boy still, with coppery, red hair, and goggles. And finally there was a young girl with amber hair and emerald green eyes. They stood off to the side, while all the Guildsmen and women took their seats around a long table set in the middle of the room. Naomi was at the head of the table, with L seated at her right, her right hand man. L tapped his knuckles lightly on the table's wooden surface, and the murmuring voices died down.

"We are here to discuss a recent contract undertaken by the Guild." L announced. "Here are the facts."

He cleared his throat, and everyone, except for Naomi and the children, leaned in their seats.

"Several days ago," L began, "Our previous Guild Master made arrangements with the Royal Lady, to bring her son, the Prince, to the Guild, for his own safety."

L indicated the small, white haired boy, who stepped forward and gave a polite, and respectful bow to those seated at the table.

"However, the Guild Master was ambushed and killed, leaving a cadet to escort the Prince here." L continued. "In this, he was successful."

Everyone glanced over at Mello, and gave him an approving nodded.

"However," L went on, "I've just been informed that the Daimyo have crossed the borders, and are pursuing the Prince. Furthermore, I've received word, that Commander Teru Mikami, has rallied together a special unit whose sole mission is to recover the missing Prince."

"We couldn't possibly stand up to a force like that." A Guildsman known simply as Mogi suddenly piped in. "Not with the children to consider."

"He's right." Another Guildsman named, Hideki Ide, agreed. "It's too dangerous a task for us to undertake."

"But the contract has been made." Nancy suddenly interjected. "Once that's been done, there's no backing out on our part."

"I have an alternative in mind." L said quietly, his words almost drowned out of the voices of the other guild members.

Silence fell over the room.

"If we send a small escort," L began to explain, "To take the Prince to another secure location, then we can uphold the contract, and ensure his safety."

"Where?" Ide asked.

"The Emerald Sage." L answered calmly.

No one said a word, but the shocked expressions on all their faces forced Naomi to break the tense silence.

"Who's the Emerald Sage?" Naomi asked.

"One of the remaining Seven Sages." Nancy answered. "A wise man wielding powerful magic, and protector of the sacred, and forbidden arts."

"That's just legend." Mogi replied. "No one knows if the sages exist, or where to find them."

"I do." L responded casually.

"Who would we send?" Nancy asked.

L thought for a moment. Naomi leaned back in her seat, and watched the thought process light L's dark eyes.

"I'll do it." A small voice answered.

Everyone, even Near, turned and looked upon Mello with disbelief. He set them all with determined eyes.

"I'll take him to the Emerald Sage." Mello said evenly. "I've already brought him this far. I can do again, if I have to."

L nodded slowly.

"They have traveled together before." L told Naomi. "And children traveling together wouldn't draw too much attention."

"But Mello's only a cadet!" Nancy breathed.

"No, I don't think so." L replied. "He roughed it out all the way here from the capitol, bring someone in tow. I think I more than qualifies for a promotion."

"Hold it." Matt suddenly said, stepping forward. "If he's going, I'm going. There's no way I'm missing out on this."

"If goggle-head here is going, than so am I." Linda said stepping beside Matt. "He won't last long without me looking after him."

Matt snickered. Mello's eyes remained locked on the men and women seated around the table.

"Well Guild Master?" L asked, looking to Naomi.

Naomi didn't miss the pleading look in L's eyes. She laced her fingers in front of her and closed her eyes to think. She was Guild Master now, and the decision was hers, hers alone. She opened her eyes, and looked upon the blonde boy.

"You are willing to take him all the way, no matter what obstacle may lie before you?" Naomi asked.

Mello nodded.

"That is you final decision?" Naomi asked him.

"Yes." Mello answered.

Naomi nodded.

"Very well." Naomi said at last. "You three will escort the Prince to Emerald Sage."

L turned a looked upon the children with his dark eyes.

"You are all officially no longer cadets, but honorary members of the Guild now." L said. "I hope you're up for the challenge."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Sorry about the time it took to finally get this out here. I was trying to get everything to fit together well enough to be passable. I wanted to create a sense of urgency, but no one was willing to take anything too quickly...come to think of it, that's exactly what I did to myself in this chapter. The next one will be out soon, I promise.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbyes

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Halle, Gevanni, and Rester discover the relationship between Light and Princess Misa, however, they have no clue as to the real meaning behind it. L offers to make Naomi the new Guild Master, but she needs time to think. Ryuk explains to Light that by killing people he can become stronger. Light tests this theory, and uses his new Shinigami powers to slay a member of Mikami's unit named, Ill Ratt. The test is a booming success. Naomi finally decides to, reluctantly, take up the mantle of Guild Master. Later the senior guild members, along with the newly appointed Guild Master, discuss the situation regarding Near. L decides to send him with a small entourage to see the Emerald Sage. Mello, Matt and Linda volunteer to be his protectors.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 12: Goodbyes**

"You'll take the quickest route, to insure that you will arrive at the abode of the Emerald Sage in a relatively short period of time." L told the children, as they sat gathered around a large map set in the middle of the long table.

Linda, Matt, and Mello leaned in eagerly. Near was sitting beside Naomi at the head of the table, seeming uninterested, curling a lock of his hair nonchalantly.

L traced a line with his finger, listing off the locations and sites as he went. The three listened intently.

"You'll follow the path into the woods," L began, "Keep near to the stream that feeds into the lake. It may attract animals, but there are worse things near the heart of the forest. The stream will keep you at the edge."

The children nodded in understanding. L looked at them for a moment. It seemed to Naomi that he was reluctant to add something. Finally L sighed, and looked back at the map.

"Your first stop will be a small town just outside the forest." L told them. "It's called, Kanetoshi, and you can stock up on supplies there, since we won't be sending you with too heavy a load when you leave. Don't stay long, a day at most, and then move on."

He moved his finger further, the children's heads moved along the map, following it closely. Naomi thought it looked very amusing.

"Just north of Kanetoshi," L went on, "You'll find a harbor, whose name has been forgotten, since it hasn't been used in years. Take a boat across, you should be able to find one that won't leak, and get to the other side quickly."

Naomi leaned in a little closer. The more she heard, the less she liked the idea of sending the children off on this mission. She could tell the L was neglecting to mention things. Every time he came to a spot on the map, he would hesitate just before speaking, as if to make sure of what he was going to say. It made the newly appointed Guild Master very uncomfortable.

"After you're across," L continued, "Head west. You'll enter a region called the, Scarlet Hills. Proceed with caution. If you hear drums or horns in the distance, stay far away, and keep your heads down."

"Why drums and horns?" Linda asked suddenly.

"The tribe's people are constantly warring with on another." L explained. "They aren't great in number, but they can be quite dangerous, so stay clear at all costs. Keep going west…"

L paused here for a moment. Naomi had tensed a little at the last part. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Until?" Matt urged.

"Keep going west, until you hit the border." L said slowly. "And then go across it."

The children all looked at each other in shocked disbelief. Near ceased in his curling and looked up.

"What?" Naomi exclaimed, leaning in to see where L had indicated on the map.

"You want us to cross into the Daimyo Territories?" Linda breathed.

"You'll hit a desolate region soon after that." L said grimly, ignoring their reactions. "The old ones called it, The Barrens, it's a massive desert. Make sure you take plenty of water in with you."

"Hold it, Rue–" Naomi began.

"Continue straight, until you come to a dried up river bed, which now resembles a snaking canyon." L spoke over the Guild Master. "The natives call it the, Serpent's Nest. It is a holy place for their people, but you shouldn't encounter them there."

"Rue!" Naomi continued to protest.

"Eventually you come before a massive cave mouth." L said, ignoring her. "That is where the Emerald Sage resides. But you'll have to navigate through the cave in order find him."

"How hard could that be?" Mello said confidently.

"It's a maze of rough stone, which has protected the sage for hundreds of years." L replied. "In fact, only a gentle few have ever gotten through it."

Naomi rose suddenly, slamming her hand down on the table, getting everyone's attention. She glared at L.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Naomi said quietly but severely.

"They can do it." L said, looking directly into her eyes, so she could see his confidence there.

L then glanced to the children, looking at each one in turn.

"I know you can do it." L said calmly.

The children gave a slow nod, and Naomi sank back into her chair. She didn't like this plan, not in the least.

(XXX)

Everyone was standing outside, and the sun was just beginning to sink on the horizon, casting an orange-red glow over the landscape. Because of Mello's account, L had determined that they would leave, and travel during the evening hours, so that they didn't have to worry about carrying Near around, and potentially slowing their progress. Matt was off to the side, while Mello and Near stood together, L standing before the two of them. Nancy was busy double-checking Linda's traveling pack, just to be sure that she had everything she needed.

Linda had dawned stealth-gear, with a black and grey camouflage texture. It had a high collar, which could be pulled up to cover the lower half of her face, and a hood, neither of which were up to mask her appearance. Mello was back in his leather pants, quilted fencer's vest, and crimson, black-fur trimmed jacket. Near was wearing Sayu's clothes, which had been washed by Nancy, and Linda had lent him one of her jackets, a greenish-brown one. He too wore a travel pack, just like the rest, though his was a much smaller and lighter load, even when compared to Linda's. Matt was in a red and green striped shirt, with his fur lined vest, almost knee high boots, and his goggles resting atop his head. Resting on his shoulder was long spear, which, Near could see, was of exquisite craftsmanship.

"I'll have to finish the mural after I get back." Linda told Nancy while the older woman finished checking the young girl's small travel pack.

Nancy sniffed, and wiped the corners of her eyes. She was always the person to get worked up in moments like these. It was part of her motherly nature. Regardless, she gave Linda a bright smile, though her eyes were bloodshot with tears.

"Don't worry," Nancy said, "We won't have the memorial service until your back."

Linda nodded, and then wrapped her arms around the elderly guildswoman, pulling her into a tight embrace. Nancy returned it. They stayed that way for a moment, until Linda finally broke away. It was a little sooner than she had wanted to, but if she had kept it up, she too would have fallen into tears. Nancy sniffed again.

(XXX)

"Hey, Stripes!" A young boy called to Matt.

Matt turned around to see a boy much shorter than him rushing forward with something in his hand. It turned out to be two things. They were large, leather pouch, and a small wooden barrel. The boy held them out.

"Our mutual friend wanted you to have these for your trip." The boy said.

Matt took the pouch and opened it slightly. Immediately his nostrils were greeted with the sent of fresh tobacco. Matt looked at the smaller boy and smiled happily. The boy offered the barrel, seeming a bit urgent. Matt took the barrel, and looked at the boy questioningly.

"It's about two pounds of black powder." The boy explained. "He thought it be a nice parting gift."

Matt looked at the barrel with mingled surprise and delight.

"Tell our friend that I appreciate his farewell presents." Matt told the boy without looking at him.

"I think he already knows, but I'll tell him anyway." The boy said.

The boy turned to leave, but then hesitated.

"Good luck." The boy said, and then he was off.

(XXX)

"Remember to stick close to the stream when you hit the forest." L repeated to Mello. "Approach everything with caution, take no chances."

"I will." Mello replied.

L regarded the blonde boy for moment. He had know Mello since the he was a very small boy. He had grown up. Not just over the past seven years, but in the brief time he had left with Roger to capital. He had grown up fast, and L had missed it somewhere. Just like that, the boy had become a young man, his eyes seasoned with understanding, yet still lacking in experience. But he was no longer a boy anymore, and L couldn't help but feel a slight tug at his heart when he realized this. He nodded approvingly to the boy.

"Keep them safe, Mello." L said. "Bring everyone back home."

"I will." Mello repeated, his voice edged with determination.

L left silently then, Nancy stepping up to fill in his place in front of the two boys.

"Here." Nancy said, her voice quivering slightly.

She held out a small burlap sack, with bulging sides. Mello took it questioningly, and peeked inside. The whole back was full of carefully wrapped chocolates, fresh from the kitchens. He looked up at Nancy in surprise.

"I thought you could use something to tide you over." Nancy said with a smile.

Mello threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug, which she returned a little more tightly.

"Stay safe." Nancy whispered into his ear.

"I promise." Mello replied.

They released each other. Nancy reached into her pocket and held out something to the blonde boy. He looked down into her hand, and saw a coiled rosary resting in her palm.

"Something Roger wanted you to have." Nancy explained. "He was saving it for your birthday, but I thought it might be nice to give it to you now."

Without taking his eyes from the beaded necklace, Mello accepted it from Nancy and set it slowly about his neck. The silver cross dangled in the center of his chest, reflecting the sunset. Mello fought back the tears that were threatening to brim in his eyes, and nodded approvingly at the guildswoman. Nancy knelt down in front of Near, so that she was eye level with the smaller boy.

"We didn't have much time together, but it was great honor and pleasure to meet you." Nancy said to Near. "I only wish I could be of more help to you, but you're in good hands."

She draped her arms around the white haired boy and hugged him, just as tightly and affectionately as she had the others. To Mello's great surprise, Near returned the embrace, laying his head gingerly upon the old woman's shoulder.

(XXX)

L stood before Linda, looking her over. Linda made it a point to avoid his dead eyes. She had never been comfortable with them. L knelt down, to Linda's great displeasure, so that he could look directly at her. She couldn't avoid his glance any longer, and so she conceded and returned his stare evenly.

"I know we've never been–" L started.

"It's okay." Linda replied quickly.

L nodded.

"I just want you to know," L said, "That I wouldn't have half the confidence that I do in this mission, if you weren't involved. Thank you, Linda."

Linda nodded in surprised gratitude. L reached behind his back and brought a worn, leather pouch between them.

"Here." He said, unrolling the pouch to reveal two long knives with snaking blades.

Linda gasped.

"The Kris Knives!" She breathed, and then shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Please, take them." L urged. "Your kunai and shuriken are good at a distance, but up close you want something with more reach, and bite."

He offered her the knives, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Bring them back to me, Linda." L said quietly, and then he looked at the boys that would accompany her. "Bring them all back to me."

Linda nodded in understanding.

(XXX)

Nancy looked at Matt with odd sense of approval, concern, and suspicion. Her eyes were drawn to the small wooden barrel he had tied to his pack. He was obviously trying to angle himself in order to block it from her view, none to successful in his attempt. In the hopes of deterring her attention, Matt spoke up.

"Well I'm any good at goodbyes, but–" Matt began.

Nancy grabbed him and pulled him into her, cutting off his last words as buried her face into his slender torso. She lost herself in that moment, her tears flowing freely, and her voice quaking with each word.

"I'll be okay, Nancy." Matt tried to assure her, gently patting her head.

"I know you'll be fine." Nancy sobbed. "You always land on your feet. I just can't help it."

Matt could feel the warm tears soaking into his shirt. Nancy sniffed, and remained glued to him until she had regained small amount of her composure. Then she withdrew herself and looked at him. Her eyes were glistening, but her expression was happy, and even proud. Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes, to keep her from noticing the tears that were beginning in his own eyes.

"I want you to be safe." Nancy said, in a very motherly manner. "I want you to keep the others safe."

"You can count on me." Matt said with a grin.

Nancy wondered for a moment, but then seemed to reluctantly accept his answer. This was the boy who had managed to blow the same statue day after day, year after year. He was resourceful, persistent, and very intelligent. But he had that mischievous streak, which made her very nervous. Still, he was one of the Guild's top ranking cadets, and now that he was officially a guildsman, she couldn't very well stop him from going through with this little venture.

(XXX)

The children had already vanished out of sight, and yet everyone still stood outside. L was set between Naomi and Nancy, staring into the distance, as if seeing something well beyond the horizon. Night had fallen over the land, and the purple gloom, and star filled sky seemed to press around them, blanketing them in its elegant beauty.

"Nancy, please send for my coach, I'll be leaving soon." L announced.

"Why?" Naomi asked suddenly.

"They won't be doing this alone." L explained. "I'm going to make some arrangements."

Nancy seemed greatly relieved by this news, and disappeared back into the Guild. Naomi looked to L.

"What's the plan?" Naomi asked.

(XXX)

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done." Matt remarked as they slowly made their progress through the forest.

It was dark, not only because of the night, but because the trees were so close together, that their leaves blocked almost any light. The sound of the rushing stream was close by, which helped keep them to their path.

"They mean well." Linda offered. "What's with the barrel?"

"It's for a rainy day." Matt replied.

"Oh, no." Linda responded, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Keep it down!" Mello snapped. "I don't want to be ambushed because I was too busy listening to you two."

Then he tripped on a root he hadn't noticed and nearly hit the ground face first. Linda came up beside him.

"You should really watch where you're going." Linda said cheekily.

Mello growled and leapt to his feet, dusting himself off vigorously. Near walked by the two of them silently. He came up beside Matt, who had taken point.

"Hey, Near." Matt greeted brightly. "What's on your mind?"

It was a joke of course, Near never spoke, and Matt didn't expect him to any time soon. Matt pulled out a cigarette he had rolled prior to their departure, and lit it, taking a long, slow drag. Behind them, Mello and Linda continued to argue. Near curled a lock of his hair with one finger. Maybe it was just to have something to do with his hands. Matt sighed, exhaling a plume of grey smoke as he did so.

"You know," He began, "Between their arguing and your wanting to talk all the time, I might not notice if a bear were to suddenly–"

As if on cue, there was a thunderous roar, and sudden crashing in the brush up ahead. The bear was massive, at least twelve feet in length, and easily weighing a ton and a half. It bellowed, and everyone's nostrils were filled with the scent of blood and decay. Its fur was black, with a silky quality, and it was missing one eye, undoubtedly lost during a fight with one of its kin. Matt roughly pulled Near behind him, the smaller boy sent sprawling to the ground. Mello and Linda were beside Matt in an instant, their weapons flashing out. The three of them were the only things separating Near from the rabid animal.

The bear rose on its hind legs, and issued another thunderous roar. Linda's wrist snapped, and one of her knives buried itself into the animal's torso. It quickly dropped back to all fours, surprised, injured and angry. Matt leapt over to a nearby tree, kicking off its trunk and pulling himself up into the higher branches. Mello grabbed Near and pulled him off to the side, Linda following along. The bear turned to them, growling throatily, and stalking closer. It was going to charge. Linda and Mello could both see that. They had to protect Near at all costs.

The animal bellowed again, and then made to move forward. In the same moment, Matt suddenly dropped out of the tree, riding his spear down, letting the tip lead his descent. With the momentum of his fall, and all his weight, his pushed the spear into the animal's back, severing its spine. The bear dropped limply to the ground. Matt, leaving his spear planted, leapt off the bear and rolled off to the side, popping quickly back to his feet. They all waited a tense moment. The bear didn't move. They all relaxed. Matt came forward, brushing a bit of dirt and leaves from his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we're having bear tonight." Matt grinned.

As soon as the last word had left his mouth, the bear popped up and made for him. There was a bone rattling explosion which filled the air, and made their ears ring. The lead slug passed through the bear's remaining eye, and lodged itself firmly in its brain. The animal dropped again, this time to remain motionless. Everyone turned and looked. The smoking barrel of the flintlock clutched tightly in Mello's hand quivered with each shaky breath he took. Matt face was priceless, never before had he looked so surprised as he did now.

"Thanks." Matt breathed once the shock had worn off.

"Any time." Mello replied, tucking the pistol back into his belt.

Linda came forward, reaching under the bear and retrieving her knife. Matt hopped atop the creature and pulled out his spear.

"I'll start a fire." Matt said, his voice trembling slightly. "Then we'll get to skinning this bad boy."

"It's not going to be very fitting for food."

The voice didn't belong to any of them. It wasn't recognizable by any of the former cadets. But they knew from which direction it came. In utter surprise, the three of them all turned slowly, their eyes falling on Near as he dusted himself off.

"It's foaming." Near said. "It's rabid, and it would be hazardous to eat."

"Holy crap," Matt breathed suddenly, "It can talk!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Phew, that was difficult, I'm glad that I managed to fit in some action! Well here we are, Chapter 12. I hope I haven't lost any readers with all the waiting. Sorry about that. This is like the halfway point, I only planned for about 25 chapters in total, but there's still so much to tell.

I probably won't be updating for a little while, we've got a really bad snow storm over here, and I might not make it to the library. But I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP!


	13. Chapter 13: A Blast from the Past

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – L tells the children how to get to the Emerald Sage, unfortunately it means crossing the border into Daimyo territory. A tearful farewell leaves the young guild members feeling grateful to those who care for them, gifts are exchanged and heartfelt words are shared. Soon after they set out, L informs Naomi that he doesn't intend to let the children go without some kind of assistance, and departs from the Guild. Not long after they enter the woods, the Mello and Linda begin having an argument. Distracted by their bickering, Matt is caught off guard when a rabid bear attacks them. After a few quick maneuvers, the animal is killed, but then a small voice speaks up, sending the others into shocked silence. The voice's source…Near.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 13: A Blast from the Past**

"The Medic's confirmed that Ratt's heart suddenly gave out." Halle told Rester. "No signs of foul play."

Rester's temples seemed to throb for a moment. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No traces of poison, or any kind of toxin, natural or otherwise?" Gevanni asked.

Halle shook her head.

"And Yagami was in his tent the whole time?" Rester asked the younger male officer.

"I was there." Gevanni answered. "All he did was…meditate for a little while, before all the commotion caught his attention."

"Meditate?" Halle repeated in confusion.

"It's not incriminating." Rester responded. "Still, I want you keep a close eye on him."

"Yes, sir." Gevanni replied.

"The eye witness account also supports the idea that no one else could have had a hand in Ratt's death." Halle continued with her initial report.

"He was older." Gevanni commented.

"He was younger than me." Rester retorted. "And his life wasn't half as exciting."

"Half as exciting?" Gevanni remarked with a smirk curling the side of his mouth. "Did you get a good look at the girl he was with?"

"Shouldn't you be keeping up with Yagami?" Halle asked the young man, her tone indicating her irritation.

Gevanni rode off, looking glum. Rester sighed heavily, shaking his head. He seemed strangely older to Halle.

"What is it?" Halle asked Rester.

"It feels like things are going to get a little more complicated." Rester replied grimly. "And dangerous. For all of us."

(XXX)

"_They're talking about you again."_ Ryuk informed Light.

_I'm already aware of that. But Gevanni should confirm that I was in my tent the whole time. Also the girl that was with Ratt didn't see anyone else in the tent. Without any traces of poison or something like that in his system, I should be well in the clear. Even with my suspicious behavior the other night._

_"Are you planning on killing more people?"_ Ryuk asked, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his tone.

_Maybe a few soldiers here and there to get used to the whole process, but I really should take this with an air of caution. If too many people start to die mysteriously, then someone will undoubtedly start to suspect something. No, I'll just use my powers to make sure that no one will catch on, if the need to do so should arise. It's great to feel so energized, but I really should use this new power sparingly._

_"Ehh, how boring."_ Ryuk sighed.

_Just bear with me for a little while longer, Ryuk. Things will get very interesting the moment we find the Prince. And after that, the rest of these incompetent fools are no longer needed._

_"For that matter, you won't be either."_ Ryuk pointed out.

_What do you mean?_

_"What do you think the Emperor's planning on doing after you confirm the death of his son?"_ Ryuk asked. _"Your services won't be required anymore after that, and he's already got your name and face."_

_I thought he couldn't kill anyone who'd made the pact!_

_"You're not a member of the royal family, so the terms are different for you."_ Ryuk explained. _"That also means that anyone can kill you, just like any mortal."_

_So he'd kill me just to cover it all up…I have to say, that's exactly what I would have done. I can't believe how stupid I've been! I should have caught onto this a lot sooner!_

_"Also, if he kills you, he inherits all the souls that you have accumulated with your own powers."_ Ryuk added.

_So he has only to gain in all of this…Well I'll have to beat him at his own game._

_"How do you intend to do that?"_ Ryuk asked.

Light grinned, his eyes lighting with intelligence that was as shocking as it was horrible. His head turned slowly so that he could face the Princess's coach following closely behind them. Behind the young warrior's face, Ryuk grinned too, realizing what Light had in mind.

_"Humans are so…interesting."_ The Shinigami remarked with amusement.

(XXX)

They all sat around the fire, every eye focused on the small, white haired boy seated across from them. Mello pecked at a piece of chocolate, not because he craved it, but because he needed something to distract him. Anyone could see the anger behind his eyes, and know that the smallest thing could send him over the edge. Matt and Linda knew Mello well enough to avoid addressing him directly. It had always been that way with him, too passionate, too emotional, too much thinking with his heart, and not enough with his head. But that was what made him a great leader, and why they could befriend and trust him so easily. Mello could feel, he had a heart, and he showed it often. He wasn't a tool, as Matt would have said, and had said on many occasions.

Near remained silent, curling a lock of his ivory hair with one slender finger. Though it probably wasn't because he wanted to deter Mello's anger, otherwise he would have said something. By now he had to be aware that his silence worked on Mello's nerves. Matt leaned in closer to Linda.

"Doesn't say a word for days, and then suddenly comments on eating habits." Matt mused. "Now he's not talkin'?"

"He may not talk much, but I bet he hears just fine, Matt." Linda replied, blushing and slightly embarrassed.

Matt snorted, not in annoyance, but amusement. Getting on Linda's nerves was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Say something." Mello said around his chocolate.

Matt and Linda looked at blonde boy fearfully. Near only continued curling his hair.

"Start with that first night." Mello said, removing the chocolate from between his teeth. "The night my friend died."

"Mello–" Linda began to plead.

"Who were those men, and why are they after you?" Mello demanded, his anger rising.

Near remained silent, he didn't look at Mello.

"Talk to me!" Mello shouted. "I know you can talk! We all know!"

When Near didn't answer him, Mello threw his chocolate at him, bouncing it off the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Mello!" Linda hollered.

Mello looked at her, his eyes intense, his chest heaving with fiery breath. He looked at Near one last time before snorting in disgust, rising to his feet, and storming off into the woods. Linda hopped up and went after him, disappearing silently into the shadows. Near reached down and picked up the chocolate Mello had hit him with. He tossed it indifferently into the fire. Matt sighed.

"Well, it's understandable." Matt said.

Near glanced up at him, his eyes blank and dark.

"I don't mean it personally." Matt added quickly. "I mean that Mello…doesn't have a fondness for…people of high standing."

Near didn't seem at all interested, turning his attention back to the fire and pocking at it with a stick.

"When he was little," Matt went on, despite Near's disinterest, "his village was burned during a nobles war. Mello's mother and father were both burned alive. He only survived because L found him, and brought him to the Guild."

Near stopped curling and poking at the fire, his attention suddenly caught by something on the ground. He reached down and picked whatever it was up, and examined it in his small, pale hand. He rose and walked over to a nearby tree. Matt noted that the boy was not wearing any footgear, save for socks, and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Near never wore shoes, not once since the redhead had met the white haired boy. Matt came over beside the smaller boy, interested in whatever had peaked his curiosity. As Matt approached, Near held out his hand so that Matt could see what he had found. Matt looked down at a small berry, wrinkled and browned, but still recognizable.

"Midra berry." Matt said, taking the small piece of fruit from the other boy's hand. "But this one's all rotten."

Near suddenly tapped the redhead's chest to get his attention. Matt looked up. Near pointed at the tree in front of them. Matt leaned in closer to see. The bark had grayed, and blackened sap bled from small, decaying patches that pockmarked its surface. The smell rising from it reminded him of a dead animal that had been out in the sun for days. Rotten. Suddenly Matt was aware of a cold, empty feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. Really, it had been there this whole time, but with all the commotion, he hadn't paid any mind to it. But it was there, intense, and nauseating. Matt began to look fearfully about the clearing. Everything here was grey, black, and rotten. Matt was gripped with a sudden, almost instinctual fear, a sense of something being very wrong, even unnatural.

(XXX)

Mello muttered bitterly under his breath, as he pushed through thick, thorn filled patches of brush, ignoring the scrapes and cuts they inflicted. He never seemed to notice injuries when he was worked up like this. He huffed loudly, stomping across the loose soil.

"What the hell is his problem anyway?" Mello snapped. "Fathead needs to get off his high horse. I mean we're risking our lives! The least he could do is grace us with some words!"

"I don't think he spends much time around people." A familiar voice drifted from behind him.

He turned to find Linda leaning up against a nearby tree. He glared at her, embarrassed and annoyed by her inability to allow him some privacy. She had always been like that, unable to just let him fume. Not like Matt. Matt was a real friend. Matt knew it was better just to let him go. But Linda…it was like she didn't trust him or something. Like he might do something…drastic.

"Can I have some time alone?" Mello asked, irritated.

"It would only be a _waste_ of the time." Linda stated. "We have to stock up in, Kanetoshi. After that, we just keep moving. We don't have any time to waste."

"Why should we help someone who treats us like dirt?" Mello snapped the question.

"First, because his royalty for one thing, though I know that doesn't help his standing at when it comes to you." Linda said bitterly. "Second, he'd never survive on his own, and he needs our help. Lastly, Roger made a contract with his mother, and therefore a contract with the Guild. The Guild fulfills its contracts."

She calmed herself with a slow breath before continuing. Mello found that, despite his intense anger, he couldn't argue with her reasoning. It would only be a stubborn attempt to waste more time anyway.

"We volunteered for this, Mello." Linda said. "_You_ were the first one to throw your hat in…I think he wanted you to come along."

"What?" The anger left Mello's features, instead being replaced with very puzzled expression.

Linda fought to suppress a laugh that threatened to escape her at Mello's complete loss.

"You should have seen the look on his face when you jumped aboard." Linda said with a grin. "It was the most expressive I've ever seen him."

Linda could see that Mello was calming down, the tension easing from his body, his posture no longer so defensive. But suddenly there was a crashing sound in the bushes nearby. Mello and Linda drew their weapons, images of the rabid bear still fresh in their minds. Matt blundered out of the brush, dragging Near behind him, a torch he had crafted leading the way. He looked at the other two, his eyes wide with alarm.

"We have to go!" Matt said desperately. "We need to go _now_!"

"What's wrong, Matt?" Linda asked in alarm.

Mello stepped closer, looking first at Near, and then at his best friend.

"Look." Matt said, bring his torch close to one of the trees.

Mello looked upon the bark, and saw the gray patch that had spread over it.

"It's dead." Mello said flatly.

"Yeah, it's all dead." Matt replied.

"What?" Linda asked.

"Look!" Matt shouted, bring the torch around the light up the far reaches of the clearing.

Mello and Linda watched, seeing the greying that had spread over all the trees, the blackened, foul smelling sap that was bleeding from their festering wounds. Mello's eyes widened.

"All the trees are dead?" Mello asked.

"Not just the trees," Matt breathed, "Everything! The bushes, the grass, even the soil!"

"Listen." Linda said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I don't hear anything." Mello commented.

"Exactly." Linda replied.

Mello thought about her words. Then he realized what she was saying. There wasn't a sound in the woods. Nothing was moving. Everything was silent, with no traces of any nocturnal life. This place should have been alive during the night, and yet nothing could be heard.

"There's something wrong here." Matt whispered, as though fearful that something might hear him. "We need to go."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Mello murmured without looking at Matt.

They left the clearing and plunged headlong into the darkness of the forest. Eyes darted about their surroundings, seeking signs of hidden threats behind the decaying foliage. Matt was still pulling Near along, who looked a little distressed about being drug behind the tall redhead. Mello and Linda still had their weapons out, and were looking madly about, their heads whipping one way and then the other, their eyes wide and fearful. All the while, they wondered why they hadn't detected the heavy scent of decay in the air, or how the shadows seemed deeper than they should have, or the overwhelming sense of foreboding that had gripped them all the moment they had crossed the tree line.

(XXX)

Despite all their worry and paranoia, the four companions did, in fact, make it out of the decaying wood without further incident. However, the situation did not seem to improve upon arriving at their destination. Kanetoshi had been built new the end of the Imperial Expansion, bringing it closer to the border than most of the Empire's other settlements. It had been a gem in its time, managing trade between many of the border towns. But that was before the Clan Wars. Afterwards, most the bordering territories had fallen on ill times, but few had been hit quite as hard as Kanetoshi, and as the children would soon discover, it had only gotten worse over the last couple of days. A shadow now hung over the old, dilapidated town.

They passed under the archway, an old sign reading Kanetoshi in faded lettering, barely legible. The dirt roads moistened by the recent rains, the wood of the porches and decks suffering from dry rot, warped by weathered years, broken windows boarded up rather than replaced. Barely a thing move on the outside, and the most commotion, which was pathetic in its own right, came from a tavern at the far end of the main road. A few broken down wagons were set on either side the street, wheels shattered or missing, canvases torn or completely gone. Matt figured that the missing canvas had helped contribute to more than a few homeless shelters that were set in alleyways as they passed. It was a grim, depressing sight, this town. It was dying, just as surely as the forest at its borders was.

They decided that the tavern was their best option. They were likely to get answers there. Mello figured that daylight was only about an hour or so away, and that they would have to be put up for the night. His eyes shot over to the white haired boy walking behind his best friend, looking relieved by the fact that he was no longer being strung along by the red haired boy. Though Mello hated having to spend what little coin they had, he knew that there was no way they'd be able to travel with Near incapacitated. He only hoped that there were some decent rooms available in this rickety old town. A sign outside identified the tavern as: The Grey Lilly, a suitable name only in the instance that the building was actually grey.

Inside the place didn't seem any less miserable. There was large fireplace off to the side that cast a minuscule amount of dim light over the open room, and gave off little to no heat. In fact the place seemed significantly colder than it had been outside. There was a small assortment of mangy looking townsfolk seated randomly about. Most of them seemed elderly, or sickly. Linda took this moment to note that she hadn't noticed any traces of children anywhere in town. She wasn't sure why this observation disturbed her, but it set a chill down her spine. Matt slipped another cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a long, slow drag to take off some lingering edge.

Near, Matt and Linda took a seat at a small table in front of the counter, while Mello approached the barkeep. He was a tall, thin man with a narrow, hairless face and pale green eyes. He had long, stringy, dark hair, pale skin and wore tattered garments of grey and brown. He didn't look up as Mello approached, instead dedicating all of his attention to a glass he was cleaning with a less than clean washcloth, which only served to smear whatever it was that he was trying to clean up. Mello drummed on the counter. The man continued scraping at the glass. Mello cleared his throat. The man spit into the glass to get a little more moisture against the cloth.

"Excuse me." Mello said, his voice edged with irritation.

"You're excused." The man replied without looking up at the blonde boy. "What can I do for you?"

"You know where I can find some rooms for the night?" Mello asked bitterly.

"The huts in the alley not to your liking?" The barkeep asked in response.

"Are you going to make me come over this counter and split your head open?" Mello replied, his hand falling casually to the grip of his sword.

The barkeep gave a chuckle, setting down the glass and reaching under the counter. Mello slipped smoothly into a defensive stance, expecting the man to come back up with some kind of weapon. Instead, the man came back up with a smile and two large, rusty keys in his hand. Mello got a good look at the man's eyes at this point, and saw how dilated and unfocused they seemed. Blind. Mello felt a little embarrassed. The man chuckled lightly.

"I only got two rooms available." The barkeep said. "The rest I'm lending out to some old friends."

"Thanks." Mello said taking the keys. "What do I owe?"

"The rates have gone up lately." The man said regrettably.

"Yeah I noticed that the place seems a little…empty." Mello said as tactfully as he could.

"Well it hasn't been the same since the war." The barkeep admitted. "But recently it's gotten really bad."

"What happened?" Mello asked.

"Well first there was the drought." The man explained. "But that cleared up some days ago, for some odd reason."

Mello recalled the night Near had called rain, an event that had inevitably led to his failing health.

"But then things just started…dying." The man said with a very puzzled tone.

"Dying?" Mello pressed for a little more detail.

The barkeep sighed heavily, his eyes staring off into space, but not seeing anything…or maybe seeing something more.

"Everything here…" He thought for a moment, seeking the right words. "I don't know. It's like everything's…rotting."

Mello felt a chill run through him like a cold breeze.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately too." Mello replied.

(XXX)

"You and Linda can share a room." Mello told Matt. "I'll bunk up with Near."

"Wonderful." Matt said with a thick air of sarcasm. "Should we get something to eat?"

"I don't know if this place would be the best place to catch a bite." Linda commented.

"Food's cheap!" The barkeep called from the counter. "I'll send Lilly over to take your order!"

"I guess we're eating before turning in." Mello remarked.

Matt wondered if Lilly was the Grey Lilly the sign had indicated, but was pleasantly surprised. There nothing _gray_ about Lilly. She was young, like all of them, with shoulder length hair and perfect skin. She was tall, like Matt, with strikingly blue eyes, which caught the light in a peculiar way. For fleeting moment, Matt was rendered completely speechless. Lilly looked down at Mello, and Linda noted the obvious overwhelming sense of joy that seemed to wash over the young girls features as her eyes played hungrily over the oblivious blonde boy.

"Hi, I'm Lilly." The girl said brightly. "What can I get you guys this evening."

"Something quick and cheap." Mello replied.

"I have some stew in the back." Lilly said with an enormous grin. "I'll spoon some up for you."

Then she was gone, leaving Linda to wonder.

(XXX)

The meal had been decent enough. The only complaints that Linda had was Lilly's need to be no more than ten feet from Mello at all times. She had practically eaten dinner with them, and told them her entire life's story. Lilly had, like Mello, been orphaned during the Clan Wars. She fell into the care of an old, traveling fortuneteller named Rita, who had died only recently. In need of food and shelter, she had taken to helping Rufus, the barkeep, in exchange for a place to stay. This had only been a few days prior to their arrival. After dinner, Lilly insisted on walking them up to their rooms. Mello had been pleasant enough the entire time, but anyone could see that he wasn't interested, no matter how Lilly advanced. Linda and Matt were pretty much left to fend for themselves, but they didn't mind.

Lilly lead Mello and Near to their room and threw open the door. It was small, with two beds, and a table set between them with an oil lamp sitting atop it. There was one window, which allowed them to look out over the bleak landscape. The sun was just beginning to pop over the horizon. Mello turned to the young girl, who was still waiting in the doorway, smiling broadly.

"Well?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"It looks cozy, thank you." Mello replied politely.

Near began climbing into one of the beds, catching Lilly's attention.

"If the beds are too cold, I could get a hot hotter bottle." Lilly said to white haired boy.

Near didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. Lilly shook her head in an amused sort of way, and looked back at Mello.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked quietly.

"No, I'm fine." Mello replied. "Thank you."

"I could…stay for a little while, if you're not tired." Lilly offered.

"No, thanks." Mello responded. "That won't be necessary."

He turned his back on her and made for the other bed.

"Really?" Lilly asked playfully. "Who knows, maybe it's just what you need."

"Goodnight, Lilly." Mello said firmly without looking at her.

There was a pause, and Mello wondered if maybe he had come off too harsh.

"Just gonna shut me out like a whore again, huh?" Lilly said bitterly from the doorway.

Again? Mello turned to the young girl, and his breath was stolen from him in that instant. Lilly's eyes were no longer the attractive blue they had been. Instead the pupils had swollen until they had swallowed the rest of her eyes. They seemed familiar, and empty. Mello's jaw fell open.

"You!" Mello gasped.

Lilly crossed the room like greased lightening, sending her open palm into Mello's torso and knocking him against the small table in between the two beds. Mello's head struck a corner of the table, splitting it open, blurring his vision and numbing his senses. Lilly leered over him, with a mocking smile, her oversized canines prominently displayed.

"Good to see you again." Lilly hissed. "I've been waiting for a little while now."

She reached out to clutch Mello's throat, only to have a small, pale hand grab her by the wrist. She looked up into the blank stare of Near, no longer sleeping. There was a stillness then, after which Lilly began to laugh.

"Nothing." Lilly gasped mockingly. "You destroyed my body, remember? This one's just a loner."

She laughed, and then rolled over the top of Near, pinning him down on the bed. She looked down at him hungrily.

"Now, right from where we left off last time." Lilly sneered.

The kunai's diamond-shaped blade buried itself deep into Lilly's back, causing her and glance quickly over her shoulder. Linda stood in the doorway, a bandoleer full of throwing knives crossing her chest.

"Believe me, you're not his type." Linda said to the daemon.

Lilly hissed loudly and leapt from the bed with unbelievable speed. Before Linda knew it, she was caught and being lifted effortlessly from the ground. She stared down into the Lilly's empty, black eyes.

"What's goin' on!" Matt suddenly appeared in the hall, spear in hand.

Lilly tossed Linda as though she weighed nothing at all, sending her colliding into Matt and knocking them both hard to the ground. Near took the oil lamp resting atop the small table and threw it with all his might. It shattered against Lilly's back, drenching her. She whirled around. Her eyes were alight with unholy flame. She grinned at the white haired boy.

"I haven't forgotten you, sweetie." Lilly spat. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you."

Near shrank back against the wall, his expression still blank and unreadable.

"But you forgot about me already." Matt said, flicking his cigarette.

The cigarette struck Lilly against her thigh, igniting the oil and turning her into a small column of fire. She screamed in agony and ran across the room. She leapt, smashing through the room's only window, and plummeting into the street below. Mello stirred, and Linda ran over to help him up. Matt retrieved his spear and crossed over to the window, peeking outside. There were no signs of Lilly to be found. Matt then looked over at Near, still huddled against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked the smaller boy.

Near nodded. It was the most he had ever offered for an answer.

"We should go." Linda said suddenly.

"Yeah." Mello agreed, pressing one leather-clad hand against the wound on the back of his head.

Matt took Near by the hand and pulled him out of the bed. Together the four dashed from the room, down the hall, and out of the tavern, too quickly to be stopped for questioning. There was nothing that Kanetoshi could offer them. But at least they had discovered the source of its plight, and done away with it…at least they hoped…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Finally! I can't believe this weather! I can barely get out of my driveway! Anyway, at least I have something to show for the long wait, it isn't much but here's Chapter 13 (unlucky for some).

I'd like to take this opportunity to show my gratitude to everyone who has read and supported this story. I know I don't comment often, but I hope that this shows my thanks in some small way.

Here you are, in no particular order:

MissRandumb

Obsessed Jedi Master

Nicha The Purple Ghost

ZoneRobotnik

aisling13

Ice-Puppet

Threshie

Jillian Jiggs

wolf1380

Iridescent Twilight

Sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39

Madizecu

Helena

Eaglefox

Mimichang

Thank you all!


	14. Chapter 14: Yagami

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Medics confirm that Ill Ratt died of heart failure, putting Light in the clear. However, Halle, Gevanni and Rester still find the whole thing to suspicious. Ryuk tells Light that the Emperor intends to kill him after his job is done, but Light has plans to beat the Emperor at his own game. Meanwhile, Near hasn't said a word since is comment on eating the bear. Mello frustrated at his silence storms off. Matt and Near discover that the forest is decaying, and quickly meet up with Mello and Linda so they can leave. Kanetoshi isn't in any better shape. The whole town is falling apart. Mello rents a room, but he and Near are soon after attacked by a young barmaid named, Lilly, who is actually possessed by the spirit of the daemon they fought with earlier. They manage to escape, and flee from the dying township.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 14: Yagami**

"Battle positions!" Mikami shouted at his men.

Light's head shot up, sudden jarred from his train of thought by the call of impending danger. The raiders seemed to bleed out of the surrounding brush, invisible until they were descending upon the troop. Light's sword was out in a flash, his eyes darting about, assessing the situation with practiced ease.

"Defensive parameter around the coach!" Takada shouted to the men nearest to her. "Protect the Princess!"

Then the battle commenced. Mikami charged into a large group of bandits, his blade whizzing through the air and slicing effortlessly into flesh. Blood speckled his armor, and his eyes were alight with almost maniacal glee. He continued to call out orders as he plunged into combat with feverous fervor. His passion was intoxicating, and seemingly contagious, as Light leapt from his mount and dove into the fray. Light was surrounded. There five of them, all bearing down on him like rabid dogs.

_Who's the first to move?_

Light's timing had to be perfect. The first blow was parried, and Light quickly countered, feeling his blade scrape across the man's ribs, the eat into the meaty flesh. Light could sense the next man coming behind him. He reversed his blade and pushed it behind him, into the assailant's torso. With the blade still reversed in his hand, Light removed it from the second man, and brought it across his third opponent's exposed throat, nearly decapitating him with his swing. Light corrected the direction of the blade, and pivoted on his heel, so that he could meet his next attacker face to face. The man lunged forward quickly, but clumsily. Light pushed the tip of his would-be killer's weapon out away from his body, and gripped his sword-wielding wrist with his free hand. Light fell back to the ground, pulling his opponent down with him, and onto his sword. Light the man's thick, warm blood pooled in the center of Light's breastplate, and Light quickly rolled the man's corpse off of him.

Gevanni watched in stunned silence. One moment, Yagami was standing with five men descending upon him, and the next, there was only one left to face off with the former commander of the Akabannin. It was amazing, the precision, the speed! No over assertion, no wasted effort, quick, precise, and cold. Yagami was indeed a warrior, and admirable one at that. Light's intense stare froze his opponent, who had just witnessed how quickly four of his comrades had been dispatched. He now knew what kind of man he faced…a killer, skillful and merciless. The man retreated a few steps from Yagami, before a cold voice rooted him to the spot.

"No, not for you." Light said with a chilling that was not his own. "There is not running away. You die here, and now. It's already been decided upon."

The man tried to scream, but his voice caught in his throat, right at the same moment that Light's blade shot out and pierced through his jugular, making whatever did issue from his lips gargle pitifully in his own blood. Light removed the sword's tip from the man's neck, and his opponent crumbled to the ground, dead. All this Gevanni saw, and he was filled with a cold terror, that set beep in his heart and ran chills throughout his entire body. He now knew the kind of man he was observing, and he desperately wished that he hadn't. Light flicked the weapon in his hand, droplets of blood flinging from its edge and onto the ground. Then he moved on. There were more people to kill…

(XXX)

Light pushed open the flap and stepped into his tent. He immediately crossed over to a small water basin that someone had left for him, and began washing the blood from his face, neck, and shoulders. Red droplets ran down his cheeks and dripped into the basin, coiling violently within the clear liquid. Light took a long slow breath to clear his mind, and ease the tension in his muscles.

_What the hell is Mikami doing?_

_"He actually looked pretty impressive out there."_ Ryuk remarked within Light's mind. _"He can fight, and none of his men were killed."_

_But he didn't act until they were practically on top of us! He didn't expect an attack! He should have, considering where we are, and the fact that we're pulling that coach behind us! A good leader should know of an impending battle long before it's begun. Battle sense is a necessity, and Mikami doesn't possess it._

_"Why didn't you notice?"_ Ryuk asked.

_Because I'm too busy watching whoever's keeping an eye on me. The Kagabannin isn't my responsibility. I have to look out for myself._

Just then, the sound of some commotion outside broke into Light's train of thought. He moved over and pushed open the front of his tent to see what was going on. Outside, only a short distance away, three of Mikami's men were wrestling a shackled bandit off to holding area. Light smirked at the man's futile efforts, and shook his head at Mikami's decision to take prisoners.

"You can't do this to me, you bastards!" The struggling man shouted angrily. "Do you know who I am? I'm, Takuo Shibuimaru!"

"Save it, you waste of air!" One of the soldiers replied, kicking the man in his undefended ribs. "You're lucky to still have breath enough to shout!"

Light watched the men carry the bandit off. Then he saw the other three captives come into view. One in particular caught his eye. It was a young man, with shoulder length, raven hair, piercing eyes, and very handsome features. Light gasped with the sudden recognition that accompanied the man's face.

"Lind L. Tailor." Light breathed.

_"Huh, you know that guy?"_ Ryuk asked.

_During the war, he was one of my most loyal supporters…This whole situation, just got a lot more interesting._

Light grinned, the front flap of his tent falling closed. In his mind, he could hear the Shinigami chuckling…and so was he.

(XXX)

They arrived at the trade post soon after the battle had ended. There were plenty of wounded, but nothing too serious. Mikami had been fast enough to save the lives of his men. But Light knew that the Commander was slipping, and that he was now under serious pressure. The only reason they had come here was because the trackers had lost the trail, and Mikami didn't have any better ideas. Light was certain that the Emperor was intelligent enough to draw the same conclusions, and wondered how he would react to Mikami's report…He figured that the Emperor wouldn't do anything, since he was the Emperor's inside man.

_He trusted me enough for this secondary objective. Why would he interfere?_

Light didn't mind stopping though. They had been riding for a long time now, and he had been in captivity for so many years. It would be nice to mingle with everyday society for a few hours. It might also give him the opportunity to have a few words with Tailor, and maybe give himself a greater advantage. But these thoughts were quickly interrupted when Light was nearly tackled from behind. In an instant he managed to recognize the assault for what it was, and avoided any violent response. Misa looked up into Light's face and smiled brightly, her arms wrapped snugly about his middle. She was dressed a long, black cloak, her face slightly obscured by a matching scarf.

"Misa, what are you doing?" Light sighed.

Misa giggled.

"Misa managed to sneak out." She replied.

_I'll never get used to that third person thing._

"If they find us together–" Light began.

"Don't worry, they think I'm napping." Misa said reassuringly. "They won't bother checking on me for a little while."

_So much for my plans. I know I won't be able to shake her off. I'll just have to put up with her for a little while._

"So…" Misa prompted.

"Let's check out the market." Light suggested. "Maybe you'll see something you like."

Misa looped her arm with Light's.

"Okay." She said brightly.

Even though it was a larger town, the trade post wasn't very crowded, which made Light a little nervous.

_We're practically out in the open. If any one of Mikami's lackeys spots us…_

"Hey, Light?" Misa asked suddenly.

"What is it, Misa?" Light asked, not bothering to cover up the annoyance in his tone.

Misa didn't seem to notice.

"Is, Yagami, a common name?" Misa asked.

Light thought for a moment. It was an odd question to ask out of the blue…but then again, this was Misa after all.

"No, I don't think so." Light replied.

_In fact, I think it's pretty rare._

A confused expression crossed Misa's face, and she hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"Well, that girl's name is Yagami." Misa said pointing towards a row of carts. "Is she a relative of yours or something? …Light…Hello…Light?"

But Light was frozen by the sight of the young girl looking over the items in the carts ahead. She was wearing a green sweater with short sleeves, a high collar, and a long-sleeved shirt beneath it. She had on a short skirt, with black tights, and long, grey stockings. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tail, with her bangs set around her young and round face…a face that Light could never forget.

_Sayu!_

(XXX)

"Commander Mikami!" A soldier called, coming up beside Mikami.

"Yes?" Mikami asked.

"A man claims that the local apothecary treated two young boys some days ago." The soldier reported.

"Did he say anything about the boys?" Mikami asked.

"It was something he heard." The soldier replied regrettably. "But apparently the boys weren't from around here, and left soon afterward."

"Does he know which way they went?" Mikami asked.

"No, sir." The soldier answered.

"Where is this apothecary?" Mikami demanded.

"Just a short ways down the road." The soldier responded quickly.

(XXX)

Light watched, ignoring Misa's questions as he shadowed Sayu, and the young man accompanying her, through the market.

_Sayu, what are you doing here? If they discover you, they'd have leverage over me! Even more so than what they already have! More importantly, I can't risk them harming you!_

"Light, who is she?" Misa asked for maybe the hundredth time.

_What has my imprisonment done to you, Sayu? How many sleepless nights were you left to wonder whether or not I was gone forever? More importantly, who is this fool that's following you around like some lost puppy._

"Matsuda, I've found the herbs you were looking for." Sayu said brightly, pulling a handful of leafy plants from one of the stands.

Light quickly ducked behind a nearby cart to avoid being seen, dragging the confused Princess with him.

_Matsuda…His name even sounds weak and feeble. But I need his full name to do anything about it._

"Light, why are we hiding?" Misa whispered.

"Shhh!" Light shushed her harshly, causing her to pout like a whiny child.

_I don't have the time, nor the intention to explain this to her._

The man, Matsuda, handed off some coin and then took the plants from Sayu. Together they made their way out of the market, and back onto the main street. Light and Misa followed along silently, crouched low to avoid detection. They soon found themselves across the street from a small house with two floors. Sayu and Matsuda both stepped inside, and Light found that his insides had turned in disgust.

_Are they living together? Sayu and some man, who's obviously an idiot…not while I'm still around!_

Light was about to step out of hiding and storm across the street, when suddenly Mikami and small compliment of soldiers came into view, forcing him back down into his hiding place. Mikami approached the door of the house and knocked loudly.

_What's going on? Why are they here? Did they follow me?_

He suddenly remembered that they had stuck Gevanni on him.

_Damn it! If I put her in danger…if they harm her, it will be the last thing they ever do!_

In his mind, Ryuk began to laugh.

_"This could be interesting."_ Ryuk remarked.

(XXX)

A young girl answered the door, but Mikami didn't show his surprise. Instead he leaned in and spoke very low.

"I heard that two boys were treated here." Mikami said.

"We treat everyone." The girl replied innocently.

"These two weren't from around here, or so I'm told." Mikami continued. "One would have been very peculiar."

The girl thought for a moment.

"No one in particular is jumping out at me." She said. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"He would have had white hair, and dark eyes, very small in stature." Mikami described.

The girl chuckled lightly.

"I think I would have recalled someone like that." She laughed.

Mikami thought that the laugh had come to soon, it seemed to shake slightly, as though she were nervous, and it was too loud to appear genuine. Mikami had a knack for seeing through lies. It was part of his profession. He grinned.

"I heard that there was a young man living here, that I might have a word with." Mikami suggested.

"You can talk to him if you want." The girl replied, once again too quickly to avoid suspicion. "But we both treat the same patients."

She withdrew into the house for a moment. When she returned, a young man accompanied her. He seemed flustered, and twitchy. Mikami's grin broadened. The same line of questions commenced, followed by the same, unconvincing answers. Mikami was dead certain now. The Prince had been treated here, and these two knew something.

(XXX)

Light watched from across the street, panic drenching him like cold water. Misa was crouched silently beside him, conscious of his tension and unwilling to draw his attention away from the scene before them.

_This isn't going well. Anyone could tell they're lying. Mikami…don't you do it! If you hurt her…_

"Misa, hand me your scarf." Light demanded.

Misa looked at him and blinked in confusion. Then she removed her black scarf and placed it into his outstretched hand. Light used the scarf to conceal the lower half of his face.

"Wait here, until I come and get you, understand?" Light asked.

Misa nodded, though the puzzled expression remained painted across her pretty face. Light removed his breastplate and set it down on the ground. Then he dashed off to the side, and quickly vanished from sight, leaving Misa to sit and wonder.

(XXX)

"Since you're being so…forthcoming," Mikami began, "You wouldn't mind if I came in and had a look around."

"We have nothing to hide." The girl said, pushing the door open to admit him.

Mikami and two of his men stepped into the house. Mikami's eyes passed casually over the place. He wasn't looking for anything. There wasn't anything here to be found. It was a cozy little set up, but he was far fonder of the more luxurious comforts of noble life. It was what he had always known. So really the whole thing was just for show, since everyone was playing their part in this little charade, he felt that he should follow suit for a moment. But now, the show was officially over. Mikami took a small oil lamp from the table, and lit it.

"It's a little dim." Mikami said lightly.

The two residents both shrugged in response. They tensed slightly as the two men who had accompanied Mikami stood closely on either side of them, pinching them together.

"It's a chilly too." Mikami said with an exaggerated and entirely fake shiver.

"I'll light a fire." The young man offered, seeming eager to move out from between Mikami's soldiers.

Without warning, Mikami threw the lamp across the room and into a curtained window. The flames raced up the cloths and onto the ceiling, slowly beginning to fan out above their heads. The floor too was beginning to go up from the splash of fiery oil that sprayed it on impact. The young man and the girl both went to move forward in alarm, but the two soldiers grabbed them, and bound them in an instant with rope. Then they were thrown roughly to the ground, Mikami leering over them, his broad frame silhouetted by the fames dancing across the ceiling, giving him a demonic appearance.

"Now, let's be honest with each other." Mikami said slowly. "Where are the boys you treated?"

"There weren't any boys!" The girl shouted desperately. "I swear, I'm telling the truth!"

"You can't do this!" The young man shouted. "We don't know anything!"

"That's a shame." Mikami said darkly.

Then he and the two soldiers left the burning house, leaving its occupants inside the go down with it in fiery ruin.

(XXX)

Light was on the rooftop across from the small house. He could see that the flames had already spread to the top floor, and where beginning to consume the upstairs bedroom. Light didn't have time to think. He dashed across the roof and leapt over the alleyway that separated the two the structures, clearing it far more easily than he had expected. He crashed through the upstairs window, and rolled across the floor. Flames bit at the edges of his cloak, but he ignored them and barreled down the stairs, taking them four at a time. He one the first floor, his eyes darting frantically about.

_I'm stronger, and faster. This is more than just adrenaline. Ratt's soul has augmented my body…but please let me be fast enough._

He came around the corner, and spotted the two people tied, and lying on the ground. They were lucky enough to be lying down, so that they didn't have to worry about the smoke too much, but there were flames growing on the ground, reaching out for them hungrily. Light dove across the room and came down lightly beside the two squirming occupants. He quickly cut the ropes, and tore off his cloak, wrapping them in it to help shield them from the fire. His face still hidden behind Misa's scarf, Light surveyed the house for a possible exit. Just then there was a crashing sound, a part of the back wall fell away, revealing the alley behind it.

_The structure's giving! I have to hurry!_

Light rushed towards the opening, pulling the other two along with him. He pushed them up front, so that they would clear the opening before him. Light had just leapt through when there was another resounding crash, and the rest of the house came down into fiery ruin. Sayu and Matsuda gasped on the ground, desperate for air. While they were still preoccupied, Light slipped away, but not before stealing on last glance at Sayu, and meeting her eyes for the first time in seven long years. There was recognition in her eyes as Light rounded the corner and came out into the street.

(XXX)

"Wow!" Misa gasped as the house came crashing to the ground.

She had done as Light had instructed, and waited patiently, watching Mikami and his men make their way back down the street until the collapsing house caught her attention. She was just beginning to wonder where Light had gone to when he suddenly reappeared next to her, panting, sweaty, and his skin blackened in spots from the smoke. Light peeled the scarf away from his face, and had a brief coughing fit, until clean air had replaced the smoke in his lungs.

"Light, what happened?" Misa asked with concern thick in her voice.

Light shook his head, unable to respond verbally at the moment. The Princess began dabbing away the sweat from his brow with one black sleeve. He accepted it, too weak to protest otherwise.

"Who was that girl, Light?" Misa asked yet again.

Light took a few breaths to clear his head before he spoke.

"My little sister." Light said.

(XXX)

The coach came to stop suddenly, and L stepped out into the blisteringly hot day. The coachman leaned over the side and looked to the guildsman apologetically.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I go." The man said.

"Thank you Ukita." L said. "Here."

He pulled a small envelope from the pocket of his jeans and held it up to the coachman.

"Deliver this to the Guild Master for me." L told Ukita.

The coachman took the letter, slipping it into the satchel slung across his shoulder.

"Well, guess I'll see you around." Ukita said with a grin.

He turned the coach around and drove off in the direction they had come, back towards the Guild. L watched for a while as the coach faded from view, kicking up a cloud of dust as it went. Then he sighed and turned around to face in the opposite direction. Here it was, the border, the end of the Empire. Across it, the Daimyo territories, and the wasteland known as the Barrens. At its center, the Serpent's Nest, and the dwelling of the Emerald Sage. L sighed lightly, and then started to walk. He had a long ways yet to go.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Man, this took me a while to submit! Sorry. It was New Years, and my best friend's birthday is on New Year's Eve, and I got so hammered on Wed. and Thur. that I needed my little brother to carry me around the house, while I kept stealing other people's beers...It was good holiday.

Chapter 15 is well on the way, so stay tuned...


	15. Chapter 15: The Nameless Harbor

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – After fighting off a large group of bandits, Mikami decides to investigate a trade post, seeking out signs of the Prince. Light gets a moment to himself…that is until Princess Misa clings to him, having snuck out of her coach. While they travel the streets together, Misa notices a young girl who has the same family name as Light…Yagami…Light decides to follow the girl, and they soon arrive at the home of an apothecary. However, Mikami arrives soon afterwards to question the two residents about rumors that they treated two boys from out of town. When Mikami becomes convinced that the two are lying to him, he has them bound inside their home, and sets the house ablaze. Light leaps to their rescue after Mikami leaves, and saves them from the fire. Once everything is said and done, Misa asks Light who the girl was. Light tells her that it's his younger sister…Sayu…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 15: The Nameless Harbor**

"So, what was that all about?" Linda asked Mello, her tone almost accusing.

She was dabbing away the blood from the back of the blonde boy's head, where it had collided with the inn table during the scuffle. Straight, golden locks stained red. Near was sitting against a nearby tree, Matt seated next to him, a freshly rolled and lit cigarette was hanging from between his lips.

"Remember when I told you about the thing in the cave?" Mello asked, wincing slightly as the cleaning cloth made contact with his head wound.

"Yeah." Linda replied.

"Apparently, it survived." Mello said.

"It crawled into someone else's body." Linda said gravely. "I've heard of demonic possession before, but I never really believed in it."

"Believe it." Matt said from out of sight. "That was as real as it comes."

"If it survived the fire, and the fall," Linda began, "Then we might have a real problem on our hands."

"Let's just stay focused on moving forward." Mello said, seeming irritated.

"Yeah, with no extra supplies, and a Vile right on our tails." Matt commented. "This is just what the doctor ordered."

There hadn't been a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He seemed genuinely excited about their current predicament.

"Shut up, Matt." Linda responded.

The sun had crept up into the sky by now, the light of dawn spreading over the land. Near's eyelids fell heavily and Matt became aware of his soft, steady breathing. He looked to the smaller boy, and saw that he was asleep. Matt reached over to his travel pack, and withdrew a blanket. He unrolled it and laid it across the white haired boy next to him.

"We should get some rest." Matt said quietly. "I'll take first watch."

(XXX)

L stepped into the beam of light that bled through an opening in the cavern's ceiling, the only source of illumination here. Before him was a large, stone slab, marked with an odd sigil, which warded the room beyond it. L came forward and knocked lightly upon the stone's surface. It slid aside, seemingly of its own accord, admitting the guildsman. L hesitantly stepped through. The last time he had crossed this threshold, it hadn't been on good terms with the person who resided here. The stone slid back into place after L had stepped in with a dull, echoing thud.

Candles, and the occasional ray of sunlight that came through the openings above his head dimly lit the room. Set in the middle of the chamber was a large, circular table. Behind it was an elderly man, wearing a dark green suit, tailor made, small, round glasses and white gloves. L knew that the gloves where only meant to conceal the horrible burn scars that marred the man's hands. L sighed heavily and approached. The man took a sip of tea, his eyes closed, and his body relaxed, but his posture still straight and proud. L had always thought it was funny how the small mustache that hid the man's upper lip moved whenever he drank from his teacup.

L took a seat across from the man, sitting in his usual squat fashion, his dark bangs falling over his face and hiding his bulging, dark eyes, which glistened slightly. There they sat in respectful silence, as the man finished his tea and set it aside on a small coaster. The man cleared his throat, and L straightened slightly at the sound of it.

"I can say, with all honesty, that I hadn't been expecting you." The man said gently.

"Well, certain events demanded my being here." L replied, but there was no edge to his voice.

The elderly man hummed thought fully, folding his gloved fingers together. L fought back the urge to wince as the man did so. The pain in his hands must have been unbearable, and yet he showed no signs of discomfort. Discipline, was always what came to mind when L saw this man, his unwavering discipline, in every aspect, and a true credit to the title of Sage.

"So, Azure," The man began, "What beckoned you to my door?"

"I have discovered the identity of the mortal incarnation of Luna." L told the old man.

The man sighed, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, and his chin resting upon his still interlaced knuckles. His eyes were closed as he fell into a moment of deep, inward thought. L remained silent, as not to disrupt the process of his thinking.

"How does our luck hold?" The man asked suddenly.

"Not too well." L replied.

The man sighed heavily again.

"I'm having my apprentices bring him here." L explained. "They're following the Old Kingdom Road."

The man's eyes opened, and he looked to the guildsman thoughtfully.

"You know what must be done." The man said gravely. "It's our way, the old way."

He reached into the pocket of his vest, the one without a watch chain dangling from it, and withdrew what appeared to be a small pack of playing cards. L's eyes flashed for a moment.

"I'll be playing on their behalf." L said suddenly.

The old man grinned, his mustache curling.

"This is truly a remarkable age we live in." The old man remarked.

"I'm just trying to raise their percentages." L replied, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll shuffle, you deal." The man said.

"Game starts when they arrive." L responded.

"You've put such faith into them." The old man said.

"They are the best of their times." L said. "I can't think of anyone more suitable for this task."

"That's what your head says." The old man remarked. "But what does your heart say?"

L paused for a moment, his eyes, if possible, growing darker.

"I'm here, aren't I?" L replied quietly.

(XXX)

"This fog is unreal." Matt commented.

No one responded. There was no point in it. The fog was dense and pale, like walking through milk. Mello was reminded the swirling mists that had pursued them from the capital, but he pushed these thoughts aside, they only served as a distraction. Near stayed close to the blond boy, something that seemed oddly out of the ordinary, given white haired boy's usual disposition. Matt and Linda would often stop to look around for any signs of the danger, or their destination. A port that had not been used in so long, that no one could remember its true name. The Nameless Harbor, it might as well have been the end of the world for all they knew.

Mello gritted his teeth and pressed on, unwilling to let the fear of the unknown slow his pace or stall his determination. His blade was drawn, and at ready. If an ambush should befall them, then there would be a fight. Still, he couldn't help but hope that nothing of the sort occurred. Things had already been so eventful for them, and break in the action would be well received at this point. But somehow, that cold feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. Everyone had the feeling now, and they were all too fearful, or proud to admit it to each other. Even Near was touched by the chilling hand of foreboding that gripped the others.

Every stopped for a moment, as a shadow suddenly appeared ahead of them, too obscured by the fog to properly make out what it was. Everyone fell silent, their breath making small plumes of steam, and their hearts racing in their chests. Was it friend, or foe? There was no way of knowing.

"Hey!" Matt called, causing everyone to jump. "Who's out there?"

No response came, and shadow didn't move. Linda squinted and leaned forward, trying to dispel the mist, and bring into focus the shadow ahead.

"I don't think it's a person." Linda said suddenly.

She moved forward pushing passed Mello and avoiding his hand as he reached out for her. She faded into the mist, until she too was as indistinguishable as whatever stood before them. She stopped, and Mello could just make out that she was leaning forward.

"Hey, guys!" Linda called, her voice dampened by the fog. "Come here, quick!"

The boy's rushed forward, Mello grabbing hold of Near and pulling him along. The white haired boy seemed strangely reluctant to progress, but Mello didn't care. He roughly jerked Near up beside him, and forced him to keep pace. More things came into view as they neared Linda, posts and weathered structures, looking ancient and in disrepair. They finally came up beside Linda, and beheld what she had discovered. It was a sign, little more than a piece a drift wood, nailed to a stray fence post. The lettering was browned, and jagged, like someone had carved the characters with a knife or other similar instrument. The words confused them, for they were in no language any of them had before encountered. And yet these words only intensified their sense of wrongness with this place.

_VICTUS MORTUUS_

They stared for a moment, perplexed by the bluntness of the message, and yet unable to discern its meaning. Then suddenly a sound came to their ears, a sound that filled them with warming hope.

"The tide!" Matt breathed.

"The shore!" Mello burst.

They were off again, rushing further into the mist and the long forgotten town. Only Near remained before the sign. The letters played out in his mind, the familiar characters defining themselves slowly…and then recognition, and a cold, paralyzing terror gripped him. Near glanced about nervously, as if expecting something to suddenly birth itself from the fog and attack him.

"Hey, Near," It was Matt's voice, he had returned for the smaller boy, "Come on, let's go."

Matt held out one gloved hand, and Near hesitantly took it in his own. Then he was being pulled along again, this time more gently than Mello had. But his dark eyes never stopped darting about seeking signs of what he hoped could not truly exist. Not in this world. Mello cut ahead of Linda as she slowed with the realization that Matt and Near were much further behind than they should have been, given the moment they had taken flight. But then Mello stopped quite abruptly. The suddenness of his halting rooted Linda to the spot, and set her heart at a rapid pace. Matt and Near both slowed when they noticed that the other two were no longer moving.

It was man-like in shape, but something about its tattered rages, the jaggedness of its motions, and the shambling, stumbling movements told the blonde boy otherwise. It reached out through the mist, with a wheezing, moaning sound that was unlike anything Mello had ever previously heard. Mello's blade flashed, and the thing's arm flopped wetly to the gravel. But that didn't slow its advance. It ignored the severe wound entirely. Seemingly immune to the pain of Muramasa's cut, it came at the boy again. The speed at which it suddenly lunged forward was startling. But Mello's body reacted, his reflexes trained into motion without the aid of his mind. The sword went in an upward, vertical slash, which would have nearly severed any man in two. The thing reeled for a moment, nearly knocked off its, already unsteady, balance, but it didn't collapse.

Mello swallowed. This thing, whatever it was, was immune to his attacks. Linda and Matt were rapidly reaching the same conclusions. As another of these shambling creatures came at Matt from the mist, he buried the tip of his spear deep into the thing's middle. It continued to move forward. Matt braced himself, determined to push the thing at the end of his spear back, or at least halt its progress, only to find his feet scrapping against the gravel, unable to hold themselves against the unnatural strength of his foe. The Kris Knives flashed as Linda put them in motion, as yet a third creature came stumbling out of the mist. Both arms were severed, landing on either side of the thing. But to Linda's horror, the arms suddenly began pulling themselves towards her, as the main body of the creature continued forward.

Near, who had left Matt's side when the fighting began, suddenly appeared next to the dumbfounded Mello, who could do little more than back up slowly in order to stay out of the creature's reach.

"Got any more tricks?" Mello asked Near.

"Yes." Near answered.

Then Near took off running, leaving the bewildered Mello standing alone. When his shocked sense finally came to him, Mello gritted his teeth, his face flushing with anger.

"Run for the shore!" Mello shouted. "We can't win this, but maybe we can outrun them!"

Mello took flight, Linda and Matt following suit. As they ran, they became aware of the presence of more shambling things, hundreds of the maybe, all making their way slowly towards the fleeing children, driven by some unseen force. The fog thinned, and the shore came into site. Near was frantically trying to push a shoddy looking rowboat into the water, with little effect. Mello came rushing forward, and barreled into the boat, sending it into the water, and forcing Near to overbalance and tumble to the ground face first. The white haired boy didn't stay prone long. Mello grabbed the back of his shirt collar roughly, and nearly rag-doll tossed Near into the boat, before leaping in himself.

"Move it!" Mello called angrily to Matt and Linda.

Linda was the first. She leapt, and somersaulted into the boat, her feet landing lightly, sheathing her blades behind her back as she landed. Matt had a less graceful, but still thrilling entrance. He dug the butt of his spear into ground ahead of him, and pole-vaulted onto the boat, causing it to rock roughly on the shallow water, but still remained upright. Mello took a long wooden pole from inside the boat and used it to push them forward. He knew that it would become a useless means of propulsion, should the water deepen, as it undoubtedly would, near the center of the lake, but he was desperate to put as much distance between them and their pursuers as possible.

Everyone else looked back, fearful of the creatures they had just encountered. To their startled surprise, the shadows of their foes could be seen standing near the edge of the water, but they did not pursue.

"They're not coming into the water." Linda breathed.

"Why not?" Matt asked. "Can they drown?"

"Maybe they know something we don't." Near said suddenly.

Mello turned to face the smaller boy, his stare intense.

"I ask you for an idea, and you run!" Mello snapped.

"It was an idea, and seemed like a good one at the time." Near remarked.

"No wolves, no rain?" Mello asked.

"It wouldn't have done any good." Near replied. "Wolves could rip them asunder, and the parts would still come after us."

"I can vouch for that." Linda said, leaning back and breathing the tension out of her aching muscles.

"What the hell were those things?" Matt asked, set himself beside Linda.

"Victus Mortuus." Near repeated the words from the sign slowly. "It's the, Old Tongue. It means, walking dead."

Everyone fell silent, the white haired boy's words sinking in. Walking corpses…could there be anything more horrifying than when the dead refused to rest? Mello grabbed Near by the front of his shirt, pulling him up to his feet, and nearly capsizing the boat.

"You couldn't have shared this with us earlier?" Mello snapped.

"I needed time to translate the words." Near replied calmly. "Besides, you ran off so suddenly, I wouldn't have had time to warn you."

Mello pistol was out, and pressed up against Near's temple.

"Mello!" Linda shouted in alarm.

"It's not loaded." Near stated flatly.

"What?" Mello asked threateningly.

"It's a flintlock." Near explained. "Good for one shot. You used it on the bear, remember."

"And I didn't load it while you were sleeping?" Mello breathed.

"I'll wager." Near said, and then he grinned.

It was an odd kind of grin. His eyes didn't squint like most peoples, and because they were so dark and lifeless, a stark contrast to his expression, it gave a very unsettling sensation to see. It was dead, a dead expression, like something an undertaker could concoct, but not a living person. Mello fought back the urge to recoil from it. Then he pulled the trigger.

_CLICK!_

Linda and Matt both jumped at the sound. Near didn't even blink. He never blinked. Mello let out a frustrated sigh, and then knelt down and started rowing the boat with his arms.

"Help me!" Mello barked at Matt, who immediately jumped into action.

Near settled down in Matt's old spot, next to Linda, who only looked at the white haired boy, shaking her head in disbelief. He wasn't afraid of Mello. Everyone was afraid, except for his closest friends, and even then there were moments. But not this boy, he wasn't afraid. It was both admirable, and strangely disturbing at the same time. Their progress was slow, but they made their way across the lake. The shoreline faded into the distance, along with the ghostly outlines of the walking dead that resided there. They were all more than thankful to be putting the distance between them. And silently they hoped that the creatures wouldn't find some way around the lake, and meet them on the other side.

"Look!" Matt suddenly burst.

Everyone glanced up. From the fog came a new shape, a monstrous shape. At first Mello feared that it was advancing on them, but then he realized that it was, in fact, stationary, and they were simply moving past it. As they came closer to it, it began to take on a familiar shape, details coming through as the mist thinned about it. It was ship. From the looks of it, it had been long wrecked here, now a seafaring corpse of its former self, driven up on some jagged rocks, and left to decay. But as they progressed, more phantom shadows appeared on the water. As they neared, they discovered that these too were wrecked vessels. The rocky center of the lake had become a graveyard.

"I bet the waters used to be higher." Mello said quietly. "And the lake bled out into the ocean then."

His theory seemed to ring true, for the ships were of a wide variety of make and models, undoubtedly from all corners of the world. But now they were just empty, lifeless shells. Without realizing it, Linda reached out and gently pulled Near closer to her, her other hand falling on the grip of one of the Kris Knives. Then the boat shook, splashing water up over the lip.

"What was that?" Mello asked.

"Maybe we hit something." Matt offered, trying to peer through the murky waters.

An odd silence seemed to fall over the area, empty, and cold.

"I don't think we hit something." Near said quietly.

Then the boat was struck from underneath, launching its occupants out into the water. As Mello went under, he could have sworn he felt the pull of some unseen current, as though something were moving rapidly beneath the water's surface. But since the water was so dark, he couldn't even attempt to make out anything. He broke the surface, and took a breath.

"Matt, Linda, Near!" Mello shouted, temporarily blinded by the water dripping into his eyes.

"Here!" Linda called, wading not far away. "Matt!"

"I'm alright!" Matt answered. "Near, where are you?"

Matt turned to call again, but his voice caught in his throat at what he beheld. There, not a great distance away, was the white form of Near. He was standing upon the water's surface, as though it were solid ground. Near watched as the shadow of something, seeming too large to actually exist, passed beneath his socked feet. There was a splash, and water flew several feet into the air, and now vacant rowboat was gone.

"Make the ships!" Near shouted to the others.

Near ran across the water, bring himself beside the nearest vessel. Luckily, there was some netting resting over the side, enabling him to climb up. He stopped and turned to the others, beckoning them.

"Come on, swim!" Near shouted.

After the shock of watching Near dash across the waters wore off, the others began to swim rapidly towards the ship. All the while Near called to them.

"Faster, swim faster!" Near shouted. "Don't look back, just swim! Swim!"

Though the volume of his voice had increased, there was still a calm, dead quality to it, which seemed somehow unnatural. But no one was really paying attention to such things at the moment. All their efforts were focused on swimming, and swimming faster. Matt was the first one. Near offered one, small, pale hand, and Matt took it. Near strained with the effort of helping the larger boy out of the water, gripping the netting tightly with his other hand, to avoid being pulled in. Matt grabbed a bit of netting and set himself on it, allowing Near to release him and begin to climb towards the ships deck. Linda arrived next, Matt effortlessly pulling her from the water, and bringing her up to the net.

Mello could hear the thing, whatever it was, coming up behind him. It seemed to pull him back with its advance, slowing him down. But Mello fought the water with everything he had. He reached out with one gloved hand, and felt someone take it. Matt, with some effort, hoisted Mello up clear of the water. Mello grabbed the netting and began to climb, Matt right behind him. They both spilled over the rail and onto the deck, Linda helping them to their feet, while Near looked out to the rapidly approaching monster hidden just beneath the water's surface.

"I can't talk to it." Near said, seeming both puzzled and disturbed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I can't talk to it." Near repeated.

Mello grabbed Near by the shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face.

"Does it really look interested in talking?" Mello snapped.

Then it collided with the ship. Water was launched over the railing, and everyone was knocked down and sent skidding to the other side of the ship. Everyone stood back up, and glanced around. The ship shook violently, nearly sending them over again. Then with sudden horror, they all realized that it was being pulled under. Not sinking, being pulled under the water by the unseen creature. Mello glanced over his shoulder, and spotted a lifeboat dangling from a pulley.

"The lifeboat!" Mello shouted, grabbing Near and pulling him along.

They rushed across the deck, and began falling into the lifeboat. Once everyone was in, Mello cut the line, and boat fell into the water. Matt took one oar, while Mello took the other, and they began rowing. All the while, Linda and Near watched in silence as the massive ship was pulled down. Strength of the thing in the lake was unbelievable, and horrifying. They had to get away.

"Row in rhythm with me damn it!" Mello snapped at Matt.

"Sorry!" Matt snapped back.

They rowed, and boat moved swiftly across the water's surface. There was another giant splash, and water flew high into the air. The ship was gone, as though it had never been there in the first place. Matt and Mello increased their speed, trying to stay together. Linda stood up and pointed.

"I can see the shore!" Linda said excitedly. "We're almost there!"

"It's coming." Near said, seemingly nonchalant.

The shore seemed to crawl towards them. Closer and closer, and yet just out of reach. Finally the bottom of the boat scraped across the ground beneath. Without waiting, everyone dove out of the boat into waist deep water, and began to run forward. Near simply ran across the surface of the water, and onto the dry land, arriving there before the others. Once everyone was out of the water, they continued to run, putting as much distance between them and the creature as they could. Then, whatever it was broke the surface. They were showered with water, and knocked down by its sheer force.

When everything had settled, Mello rolled over and looked. The lifeboat was gone, and he could see a slit parting in the waves as whatever it was that had been pursuing them, retreated back to the center of the lake. A sound issued, loud and blaring, unlike anything any of them had heard. The called of a monster, the thing in the lake…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Phew, that was close! Sorry I didn't get it in sooner. I'm on FLOOD WATCH down here. I'll try to get the next one in soon, promise.


	16. Chapter 16: The Proving Grounds

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Mello, Near, Matt, and Linda travel through almost unnaturally dense fog to the Nameless Harbor. However, the area is populated by a horde of undead creatures, which attack them on sight. Seemingly immune to most conventional means of killing, the children are forced to flee for their lives to the shoreline. They manage to take a rowboat to the center of the lake, relieved that the restless inhabitants of the town will not go into the water. However, they are not yet out of harm's way. The lake is the lair of a monstrous creature that attacks them on the water, and forces them unto a nearby ship, which, like so many others, has wrecked upon the rocks in the center of the lake. Once the sea beast begins dragging the ship beneath the surface of the water, the children are forced to take a lifeboat and head for the other side of the lake. They are chased to the shore, and almost devoured on dry land, but they barely manage to escape. But what new perils lay ahead…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 16: The Proving Grounds**

They were moving at a frantic pace, Mello leading the way, dragging Near behind him. Matt and Linda were already panting as they tried to keep up with the blonde boy.

"Are we heading west?" Matt asked.

"Just keep running!" Mello replied over his shoulder.

Mello looked back at the white haired boy.

"I just want to keep some distance between us." Mello told Near. "Those things from the beach might go around the lake."

Mello pressed on, pulling the exhausted Prince along with him. Matt and Linda decided to conserve their energy, and remained silent. Mello, mercifully, broke their pace a short while after they had all ceased talking. Everyone, even the seemingly untiring Mello, collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. There they remained until each in-turn fell into a fitful sleep, unknowing that the shadow that was cast over them was not from the night, but a large hill, whose greenery had long been stained with the blood of endless tribal war. They had entered the Scarlet Hills.

(XXX)

Near was accustomed to night hours, in which he was quickened, which was the only reason why he, unlike his companions, stirred and woke to the dull vibrations that rose from the ground beneath him. Sounds entered his sleepy ears, muffled from his exhaustion and the distance they were forced to travel. But as they cleared, his heart began to race with sudden realization, for no one could mistake the sounds of battle. The war drums beat rhythmically on the other side of the hill, and the horns sounded, like the cries of wounded animals. The scent of blood hung heavily about their resting place, so thick that Near wouldn't have been surprised to glance down at his white shirt and find it speckled red.

Near crawled quickly, but quietly over to Matt, and shook the redhead's shoulders to rouse him. Matt moaned in protest, and then blinked his eyes open, unfocused on the white haired boy waking him.

"Near, what–" Matt began, but he was quickly silenced when Near's hand fell gently over his mouth.

Near brought the forefinger of his free hand to his lips in a shushing gesture, to be sure Matt understood. Matt nodded, and Near removed his hand. Matt sat up, and then tilted his head to listen. His eyes flashed with alarm and he just managed to stifle a gasp that rose in his throat. He rolled over and shook Linda awake in much the same manner Near had him. Near crawled beside the still slumbering Mello and did the same. Now everyone was awake, and aware of their predicament. All heads turned desperately to Mello.

"Keep low, crawl." Mello whispered to them. "We'll head to the top of the hill, and see what we're dealing with."

Matt and Linda both nodded, Near only glanced up the hill. Their ascent was slow, but they needed to be cautious if they wanted to avoid detection, and so no one complained, not even inwardly. As they crested the hill and glanced down, all found themselves at a loss for words. The battle was intense, and judging from the bodies scattered about, had been going on for some time now. The death toll was overwhelming from their vantage point, and yet each knew that a slight change in their perspective would only serve to reveal more corpses that, as yet, remaining out of their range of vision. Not armored soldiers upon shining mounts, armed with finely crafted weapons of polished steel, or even pitted pig iron. These people were all but naked as they charged at each other with fierce savagery, armed with little more than sharpened sticks, clubs, and some even hurling rocks.

It was a battle unlike anything the children had seen, studied or heard spoken of. It was raw, powerful, terrifying, and yet somehow mesmerizing in its primitiveness. This was real warfare, the oldest and most effective kind, which had been fought throughout the world before recorded time. Absent mindedly, Mello pulled Near closer to him, and the white haired boy, just as captured by the scene before them, offered no resistance. War cries sounded from all directions, some cut painfully short with the thrust of a spear, or the landing of a well aimed rock. One man rushed another, and brought his club hard against the side of his foe's head, splitting it like an overripe melon. The children winced, not only at the sight of the blow, but because the sound of it rang loudly in their ears, and its force jarred their bones, even from this great distance.

"Slide down the side of the hill on your stomachs." Mello cut in quietly. "Then we'll creep over to the cover of the nearest hill."

No one made any sign of acknowledgement. Instead, they simply turned and started down the hill, somberly silent in their progression. Matt was the first one down, and knelt just out of sight, waiting for Linda to join him before moving on to the next hill. He was protective in that way, but no one was faulting him for it at the moment. Linda was down next, and together she and Matt moved low and swift out of sight. Mello and Near descended at the same time, moving side-by-side. Mello was determined not to let the white haired boy move from him, for the time being. Once they were down, and crouched, Mello looked to Near. There is saw the setting of fatigue that could only mean that dawn was fast approaching, and with it, their time shortening.

Mello turned his back to Near.

"Near," Mello said, "Climb onto my ba–"

There was loud, guttural grunt that cut off the last of the blonde boy's sentence. Mello whirled around, glancing over the smaller boy's shoulder. The man was massive, and powerfully built, as though his body was etched from stone. Upon his head rested a helm, made from the skull of some unidentifiable animal, lashed to his head with what resembled twine. He clutched a massive, crimson-coated club tightly in both hands. Through the empty eye sockets of the skull, Mello saw the man's eyes narrow. With a deafening battle cry, the man charged the two boys, bringing his club up over his head.

Mello shoved Near aside, and unsheathed his blade, just fast enough to bury the tip of his sword so deep into their attacker's abdomen that it punched out though the small of his back on the other side. The man came to a stop, and looked down at the sword sticking out of him with an almost puzzled expression. Then he roared with fury and backhanded Mello with such force that the blonde boy was sent tumbling limply off to the side. The man grunted, droplets of blood issuing from his mouth as he did so, and approached the still recovering boy, his club ready to deal the final blow.

Two kunai suddenly appeared in the man's chest, causing him to pause and look down at them. Mello lifted his head, and saw Linda and Matt rushing to their aid. The man issued another war cry, showering the surrounding area with more of his blood. Despite his wounds, he seemed to have lost none of his fervor. Matt leapt over Mello, landing with cat-like grace upon the large man's broad shoulders, and drove his spear deep into the man's upper torso. The man grunted, grabbed hold of the spear's shaft, removed the tip from his body, and used the spear to fling the surprised redhead from his shoulders.

Linda was beside the man now, driving a long knife deep into his side. The man turned and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and choking off her air while he gritted his bloodstained teeth angrily. Near collided with the man's exposed back, sending him toppling over, and forcing him to release Linda. The man managed to catch himself before the grip of Mello's sword met the ground, and prevented the blade from being forced any further into his body. Seeing an opportunity, Mello took hold of his weapon's handle, and with both feet, managed to push the man back up and off of his sword.

The man cried out again and lifted his club with the intent to smash the blonde boy into oblivion. Mello quickly rolled aside, just at the blunt weapon came down. The force of the man's swing drove the head of the club into the ground. Mello was up in the flash and brought his sword down with all the strength he could muster. The blade bit into the fleshy back of the man's neck, chewing its way through and out the other side. The man's skull-clad head rolled off somewhere, and the body fell limply, twitching ever so often, but very much dead.

Mello sighed heavily and turned. Just then something, he could only assume a rock, collided with his forehead, and knocked him back to the ground. Mello's vision blurred and he was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was now lying on his back. The sounds of commotion were present, but muffled, as the world seemed to lose its color. A slight dampness told Mello that his head had been split open by whatever had struck him, and the wound was bleeding. The darkness crept in at the edges of his vision…

(XXX)

Mello was lifted roughly to his feet, and brought sharply back into consciousness. As his throbbing head cleared, he became aware that his hands were bound behind his back, and that his neck was lashed to along piece of wood. He blinked to focus his vision, and realized that he wasn't the only one bound in this fashion. Near was right in front of him, barely able to stand because of his daytime dreariness. Matt and Linda were there just in front of the white haired boy, along with several other men, all tribe's people from the looks of them. Mello instantly recognized this for what it was. The battle was over, and they were now prisoners of war, left to the torment of their captors.

There was a shout, and they began to move, forced to keep in step with one another, lest the ropes set tightly about their throats strangle them. Mello was still very wobbly from his injury, but he managed to keep up. Near seemed to having some trouble as well. He tripped and stumbled a few times, but managed to correct himself. Mello knew that this wouldn't keep up for long. Near was almost completely out on his feet. Luckily the white haired boy's hood was up, so that as the sun bled over the hills, he wasn't incinerated or anything.

Their pace was slow, but they, to Mello's great relief, didn't have far to travel. Soon they spotted squat huts, and small fires set about the area between two of the largest hills, or at least the largest from what the children had seen. They were set down in front of a hut that was bigger than the other surrounding ones, undoubtedly the dwelling of their chief. Mello and the others sat down, and rested for moment. Mello soon became aware that Near had fallen asleep next to him. The blonde didn't mind. If anything horrible was going to happen within the next few minutes, it was better if Near was unconscious for it. Mello was beginning to wonder if these people believed in things like human sacrifice, but found that this train of thought didn't help them in the slightest, and dismissed it.

Suddenly a woman, who appeared more ancient that the hills themselves, came hobbling out of the large hut. She had a necklace of animal teeth, a long shawl with a tattered cloak, and a long walking stick with rodent skulls dangling from it. The staff was apparently hollow, and filled with seeds, beans, or beads, judging from the rattling sound it made as she walked. When she spoke, it was obvious that she had little to no teeth left in her head, and she possessed a voice that sounded as though she gargled with old, rusty razorblades. The language was nothing that any of them could understand, so Mello was left to deduce the meaning of her words through her body language alone.

She regarded them, the prisoners, with a sweeping motion of one, skeletal arm, from which pale flesh hung limply off the bone. She stopped for a moment. Then with one long, crinkled finger, she pointed at Near wordlessly. She hobbled forward, and removed Near's hood. Near moaned loudly and tried to shrink away from the sunlight, but the woman grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers. Mello could see clearly the hag's features. Her face was a series of wrinkles set over yet more wrinkles. Her yes were slanted, barely able to open, and misty, making him wonder if she could truly see anything in front of her.

Near's eyes were only partially open, seeming tired and filled with pain. But he didn't resist her as she moved his head around in her hands to further examine him. She reached out and curled a strand of his silky, white hair with keen interest. Then she forced open his eyes a little wider and peered into them. She ran her callused thumbs over his soft skin. Then she released him, allowing him to crumble back beside Mello, his hood still down, exposing him to the sunlight and causing him to curl up defensively. The old woman began shouting frantically to the other men standing about her. She pointed at Near again, and then lifted her hand and pointed at the sky. All the men seemed to shuffle nervously at the sound of her words.

Then a man appeared at the entrance of the large hut. He was tall with slimmer build, and dark skin. He wore bracelets of teeth, and a medicine bag hung about his neck. His face was painted to resemble a skull, and as he spoke, Mello saw a mouth full of yellowed teeth. The man's voice was deep and powerful, and it was obvious that as he spoke, he captured the attention of all those around him. From his posture and tone, Mello concluded that he was challenging whatever the woman had said. This was tribal politics at work, and poor Near was stuck in the middle of it.

Near's bonds were then cut, and he was drug off by two men. Mello went to move after them, but was pulled along by the wood his throat was still tied to. Apparently whatever was going to happen, all the prisoners were going to be witness to it. Mello didn't mind this, since he was determined not to let Near out of his sight. But while he was tied up, there was little to nothing he could do. They only walked a short distance before they came to a spot that was clear of any huts. Upon the ground had been traced a large circle with two triangles outside of it on opposite sides. The painted man sat cross-legged in one triangle, and Near was gently set down in the other.

With eyes still heavy with sleep, Near looked down and realized what this was. It was a dueling circle. This man, undoubtedly a shaman of some kind, was challenging him. Near set himself cross-legged in his triangle and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep. He had to meet this challenge, to prove his worth. It may be their only way out. Across from him, he heard the painted man chuckle. The sun still stun his eyes through their closed lids, and his body burned more intensely the longer he remained exposed. But he didn't lift his hood. No, the pain was keeping him awake, keeping his mind clear and sharp. His mind was his weapon, and it needed its edge.

(XXX)

Near had never had anything remotely resembling an out of body experience. The sensation of suddenly being pulled from this physical form was entirely new to him. His sense of gravity, of direction was suddenly skewed. Every direction was up, left was suddenly right, night and day no longer existed, as time had ceased to be. Feelings of cold and warmth were no longer present, he was suddenly aware of all his subconscious bodily functions, breathing, his heartbeat, everything. And yet these functions were no longer relevant, unnecessary and even unwanted. The air was still, as though, like his body, it no longer existed. He was in his own space now, his own time. But he knew that he wasn't alone.

Near's eyes flashed open just in time to catch the large, grey wolf that was about to bear down upon him. Near leapt aside, his four legs carrying him farther and faster than his human legs ever could have taken him. Near set one white paw up down firmly, steeling himself for the battle to come. The grey wolf stalked for a moment, and then began to circle around him. Near locked his gaze with the wolf, their spirits coiling around each other, their scents caught in their nostrils. The grey wolf leapt forward again, mouth snapping viciously, trying to get hold of Near's throat. Near batted his rival away.

It was amazing, this feeling. His sense quickened to superhuman level, especially his sense of smell. A scent was almost like a visible, even tangible thing to him now. The various scents lay before him in a stunning array of prismatic colors. His powerful body was set upon four, strong legs, his white coat gleaming brightly in the empty darkness that was their battlefield. His opponent was fast, strong, and above all, experienced. But with the passing of years, he had weakened, and his mind was not as sharp as Near's was now. It was the way of things. The strong lead, survival of the fittest, call it what you will. It all came down to one thing. Near had to win this contest. Not just for him, but for the pack as well. The strong shall lead. Near had to be strong, stronger than his foe.

The grey wolf came at him. Always the first to strike, and that would be the key to his undoing. Near dove aside, and let his opponent slip past him. Then Near snapped back, his fangs clamping down upon the grey wolf's neck. Then he closed his jaws, the crushing pressure falling on his opponent's throat. The flesh split, and coppery tasting blood poured fresh and hot into Near's mouth. The taste was invigorating, amplified by his heightened senses. Then he felt the spine give, and a sickening crunch filled his keen ears. The feeling was more satisfying than anything he had previously experienced. His foe went limp in his mouth with little more than a whimper.

Near released his hold, and the body fell lifelessly onto the nothingness upon which they stood. Placing one paw upon the corpse, Near let loose a triumphant howl that filled the emptiness. Never had he felt so fulfilled. Victory was his. Then he was being pulled back down. His senses dulled, his body restored. And Near was left longing. Longing to be a part of the pack yet again, to feel the intensity of his spiritual transformation. But the contest was over…

(XXX)

Mello watched in silence, almost certain that Near had fallen asleep while he sat cross-legged across from the painted man, who too had his eyes closed. Nothing happened, everyone watched wordlessly, the air was tense. The suspense was almost more than the blonde boy could stand. What was going on? What was this? Then the painted man let out a cry of what seemed to be filled with both alarm, and pain. Clutching at his throat. The man fell back. The most shocking moment came almost immediately afterward, when Near…howled. It was a small sound, but it bounced off of the hills the surrounded the area, echoing back at them. It was a haunting thing that lingered for a moment after it had been issued. Then Near too fell back as well.

Mello was stunned for a moment, so much so that he didn't realize that his bonds had suddenly been cut. Mello, Matt, and Linda rose to their feet, having been freed by their captors. They rushed over to Near, who lay on the ground panting, and soaked in sweat. Off to the side, two men were carrying the painted man away, who also appeared to be exhausted for no apparent reason. Linda knelt beside the small, white haired boy, laying a hand on his chest, and feeling the rapid heartbeat beneath his shirt.

"Near!" Linda called. "Near, are you alright?"

Without opening his eyes, Near reached up weakly, and gave a thumbs-up, something that reminded the children of L. Then he abruptly dropped his arm and passed out, his breath coming light and steady.

"What do think he did?" Matt asked.

"Whatever it was," Mello said, "I think it just saved our lives."

The old woman came shambling up to them. Her cripplingly hunched posture and stumbling movements reminded Mello of the dead things they had encountered near the lake. He suppressed a shudder at the memory of it. She was speaking, very low. The children were at a loss, having not been educated in her native tongue. She seemed to completely overlook, or outright ignore the puzzled expressions that lay across all their faces. She knelt beside Near, shaking her walking stick and causing its contents to rattle, and then she laid something on his chest. The old hag walked away then, still talking, but apparently more to herself than anyone else. As she wandered off, Mello reached down and picked up what she had lain down. It was a fang, attached to a long piece of string, as if it were some kind of charm to be worn around the neck. Matt leaned in for a better look at it.

"A wolf fang?" Matt asked.

Mello turned the fang over in his hand, examining it with mounting interest. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he had the impression that they should be grateful to have it. Linda drew up Near's hood to protect him from the sun.

"We should get moving." Linda murmured up to Mello's turned back.

"I'll carry him." Matt said.

"What about or things?" Linda asked.

They had been disarmed and stripped of their gear during their capture, something that Mello had failed to notice until now. Mello glanced up, noticed something up ahead, and then smiled.

"They gave them back." Mello said.

The other two looked up to see that their captor's had, none too neatly, piled their affects not far from the circle, undoubtedly having returned them after whatever had occurred between Near and the painted man.

"Gear up." Mello said, stuffing the fang charm into his pocket. "We're heading west from here."

"To the border." Matt added.

"And into the lion's den." Linda muttered bitterly.

(XXX)

Mikami took a breath to cool his blood before pushing open the front of the High Summoner's tent and stepping inside. As he had expected, the air was thick with incense, and colored lanterns hung from the canvas ceiling, shedding blue light over the inside of the tent. Takada herself was knelt upon a mat in the center of the tent, apparently meditating. Mikami thought otherwise, for he could see that the corners of her mouth threatened to curl into a smug grin.

"Commander?" Takada asked without opening her eyes.

Mikami took another breath. She knew why he was here, she had been expecting him, and she knew how painful this was going to be.

"Alright, Takada," Mikami said, without gracing her with her proper title, "Where are they?"

Now Takada did smile.

"Not far." She replied.

"You're sure?" Mikami asked.

"The Prince, like his father, has a powerful aura about him." Takada explained. "Though I must admit, it's very different in nature. Regardless, for one, such as I, attuned to the subtle ripples such an aura creates, it's easy to locate."

"So then, where is he?" Mikami demanded.

"There's a small town, not far from this trade post." Takada answered. "An old place called, Kanetoshi."

"That toilet!" Mikami burst. "Why there?"

"Who knows, but that's where they went." Takada replied.

"How many of them?" Mikami questioned.

"It's hard to say." Takada admitted. "The Prince's aura has mingled with those of his abductors. They have become intertwined, tied to each other."

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Mikami asked, seeming annoyed.

"Maybe not." Takada replied. "But I want to look a little more into it. Just out of curiosity."

"In the meantime," Mikami barked, "Begin packing your things. We leave immediately."

Then he left, and happily so, leaving Takada and her smug smile behind.

(XXX)

"Hi guys!" Princess Misa greeted the two guardsmen brightly as she approached.

"Good afternoon, your Highness." The guards replied with a bow.

"Umm…" She blushed a little for effect. "Misa was just wondering…"

She held up a piece of parchment.

"Do you have any idea where we are." Misa asked.

The two guards looked at the map she head with confused expressions.

"It's just that," Misa began, "Misa's never been outside of the capital before, and Misa's curious about the world outside."

The guards looked at each other, shrugged and then came forward, one taking the map from her.

"This is where we are now." One of the guards said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"And where's the capital?" Misa asked eagerly.

"Right here." The other guard said pointing to another spot.

"Oh, that far already!" Misa burst with wonder. "Oh, Misa's so dense. How do read these things?"

While the two guards were busy explaining, Misa saw Light slipped into the tent they had been guarding. She beamed, proud that she had been of assistance to him.

(XXX)

Lind Tailor sighed heavily and leaned back against the pole he and his three comrades were tied to. Takuo Shibuimaru was struggling with the ropes again, as though this time, unlike the other hundred times before, they would suddenly give and he would be free.

"Conserve your strength." Lind told Takuo. "You're going to need it soon enough."

"Shut up!" Takuo snapped, and continued to fight against his bonds.

Lind sighed again.

"Looks like I need to bail you out again, Tailor."

The voice was shocking familiar to Lind, but he didn't believe it until he looked up and saw its source with his own eyes.

"Commander Yagami!" Lind gasped.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Sorry if this one's a little confusing. I wanted something spiritual, and this seemed like a good opportunity. In all honesty, I had no idea what I was going to do in this chapter when I started, but I'm happy with the way it turned out.


	17. Chapter 17: Money

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – Near, Mello, Matt and Linda all find themselves held captive by the warring natives of the Scarlet Hill region. Despite his daytime fatigue, Near is forced into a battle of wills. Facing off with the tribes shaman, Near takes on a spiritual transformation and battles for dominance. Emerging the victor, Near manages to win the children's freedom from their primitive captors. Meanwhile, using Misa as a distraction, Light manages to slip into the prisoner tent for a secret meeting with Lind Tailor, former lieutenant of the Akabannin.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 17: Money**

"They took my tobacco!" Matt cried in alarm as he frantically shuffled through the contents of his travel pack.

Mello was busy doing the same with his own pack.

"Yeah, they took my chocolate too!" Mello snapped in frustration.

"And all our money!" Linda whined as she tipped her coin purse upside-down and shook it just to be sure it was empty.

They were all sitting just outside the boundaries of the Scarlet Hills region, the large hills still visible in the distance. Near lay asleep next to Matt, nothing had so much as stirred his usually light sleep since he passed out at the circle. It appeared that whatever had occurred between him and painted man had sapped all of his remaining strength. He was breathing was deep, and his eyes did not move beneath their lids. It was a deep, dreamless sleep. To Matt, Near finally looked peaceful.

"We're not getting across that desert without supplies." Matt said, turning back to the other two.

"No money, means no supplies." Linda stated flatly.

"We'll stop in one of the border towns." Mello said.

"And what?" Linda asked.

"We're guildsmen," Mello told her, "We'll find some work and earn it."

He glanced over at the slumbering white haired boy next to his best friend.

"We should get some rest." Mello told the others. "We have long way to walk, and we start at nightfall."

"How's your head?" Matt asked, indicating the wound just above Mello's right eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Mello replied, lying down in the grass.

He noted that the greenery here seemed stiffer, dryer. He knew that as they continued onward, the temperate climate would give way to warmer temperatures, and that all the plant life would become sparse, and eventually give was to rolling dunes of sand. They still had a long way to go, and yet, they were drawing nearer and nearer. And it was this thought the followed Mello as he fell into a dreamless, but still fitful sleep, into the lion's den, as Linda had said.

* * * *

Near discovered that he still had the phantom taste of fresh blood in his mouth when he woke. It lingered even as he and his traveling companions gathered themselves up, and moved out, just after the sun had sunken beneath the horizon. He turned his head and spit in an attempt to relieve himself of the coppery taste. Matt looked on with amusement.

"Attractive." Matt remarked.

Near didn't respond, so Matt pressed a little harder.

"It's nice to see that you've been taught proper manners, back at the palace." Matt mused.

"Yeah, Near." Linda joined in. "It's unbecoming of you. You're a Prince, and you're in the presence of lady, after all."

Mello glanced around, catching Linda's attention.

"What is it, Mello?" Linda asked with concern.

"I'm just looking for this lady you were talking about." Mello cheeked.

Linda glared at the back of the blonde boy's head, and Matt snorted in amusement. They walked on, the large, stained hills fading in the distance far behind them.

* * * *

The air was already heavy with intense heat, and the once rich foliage of the surrounding landscape had become dry, and seedless, by the time they spotted the small town just ahead. They were nearing the border, and the land would soon give way to an expansive dessert, the Barrens, as the natives of the land knew it. Daimyo territory, the forbidden zone, they were none too eager to continue, but knew that they had no other choice at this point. As far as they could tell, the town was nameless, having no sign or banner to prove otherwise. It was a rundown little place, dry as its surroundings, but still not nearly as dead. The residents tended to stay indoors, where the air could be kept cooler…or maybe they were just weary of new comers.

They made for a larger structure at the end of the main road, if in fact it could be called that. The streets of this place were simply large spans of dust and had been packed down from being tread upon frequently. Wagon tracks could be seen in the dust trail, indicating that there was still some kind of trading arrangements made between this place and its neighboring towns. But the state of this dried out, husk of a town left the children less than hopeful. The air was so dry and thirsty for moisture that it seemed to consume the very sweat from their brows. Even in the darkness of night, this place was like an oven. They were very close indeed. They all came before a set of swinging, saloon doors, the sound of someone on a piano playing out to them.

Mello turned to the others.

"Okay," Mello started, "Linda and I are going to go find some work."

"At this hour?" Linda said skeptically.

"What choice do we have?" Mello replied with a shrug. "We might have to wait until morning, but if we can find something tonight, it would save us some time."

The blonde boy turned is bluer than blue eyes over to his tall, redheaded companion.

"Matt, you stay with Near, and keep him out of trouble." Mello told his best friend.

"No problem." Matt replied.

"We'll be back before dawn." Mello said. "So stay here, where we can find you."

"You got it." Matt responded.

With that, Mello and Linda departed, leaving the redheaded boy standing with the, almost a full head shorter, Near standing beside silently beside him, curling his hair. Matt tapped Near on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Let's go inside." Matt offered. "Maybe I'll be able to bum a cigarette of someone."

He stepped past Near and pushed through the saloon doors, Near following quietly behind him.

* * * *

Kari stood on the corner of the street, her mind alight with all the trouble she was in. If she didn't have something for Koren by the end of the day, she was likely not to see another sunset. She thought back on how she'd landed herself in this mess. Kari had always been good at the long con. It was her looks that captured them first, peeked their interest. She was very beautiful, and young, almost too young. Medium length blonde hair, like strands of golden silk, sparklingly blue eyes, and ruby red lips. Her skin was fair, a light pink and without any signs of blemish, smooth and soft. Her figure, in a good stage of development, shape was beginning to define itself, but she wasn't yet full in form, petite as one might say, but not lacking in anything alluring.

A look in their direction, a little bat of the eyes, and a pouting of the lips and she could get anyone to listen to what she had to say. That's were she got them next. Her voice, like that of an angel, singing hymns in the empyrean kingdoms above. A voice that could have landed her a great living as a singer, but singing had never been the thing for Kari. No, singing didn't have enough thrill, at least not when compared to scamming. So she was no saint, but everyone had to make coin somehow. With her striking looks, and enchanting voice, she would weave intricate and ingenious webs of deception, and before she knew it, she would have more money than she knew what to do with.

But it wasn't to last. Nothing ever is. The cost of high living, in a place so far from civilization was steep, and before she knew it, she would be back on the street, waiting for the next passer through to look her way. But times were tight. There was a war going on in the background, and their neighbors, who chose to steer clear of the frontline, had all but abandoned the border towns. And so, in her desperation, Kari had found Koren. If there were anyone better at conning than Kari, it was Koren. Not dashing or elegant in appearance, but tough, and rugged, with a deep and powerful voice that could turn all heads to him. But he knew how to use that voice, picking just the right tones, and tying the perfect words together in order to get you to see things his way.

In over her head, and completely out conned, Kari found herself indebted to Koren. Koren was not the man to owe. Kari wasn't entirely sure just how many unmarked graves outside of town could be attributed to Koren, but she figured that he had a higher body count than most plagues pinned to his name. And now the time was drawing near, and Kari was beginning to think that she was finished. You could imagine her relief when she spotted two knew faces walking down the street. A young boy with longer, blonde hair, and young girl with brown, both couldn't have been far from her own age. The first things that Kari's eyes fell on were what they were carrying. The boy had an elegantly crafted sword, antique looking, but in good condition. The girl had a set of very exotic looking long knives sheathed behind her.

Kari nearly jumped with excitement, but managed to keep her composure. Both items were sure to fetch a high price, at least enough to get her out of the hole she'd dug herself into. She noted that the girl didn't appear to be related to the boy, so she was likely his companion. It would be a bad idea to try and be seductive. Instead, she would approach them all smiles. Judging from the way they were glancing about, they were more or less lost, so she could play the Good Samaritan. Kari took a breath to steady herself, cleared her head, and then threw on her game face. She stepped off the corner, and into the street to meet them.

* * * *

Linda wasn't sure what to think when a young girl, who could have easily been Mello's long lost sister, suddenly approached them with a broad smile. Instinctively, Linda's hand casually fell back, and rested itself lightly atop the hand of one of the Kris Knives. Linda didn't fail to notice how Mello's hand automatically found its way over to grip of his sword as he eyed the girl suspiciously…well maybe not suspiciously, but with a keen interest none-the-less. The girl gave a little giggle as she came before them.

"It's nice to see some knew faces!" The girl said excitedly. "Welcome, welcome! Not a whole lot of kids my age left in old Hitomura!"

"Hitomura?" Mello repeated. "Is that the name of this place?"

"Sure is." The girl replied happily. "No signs or anything, but everyone here remembers the name."

She leaned in close to them, putting the back of her had to the side of her mouth, as if trying to tell them something that she didn't want anyone else to hear. Something that Mello thought was odd, since she had been the only sign of life in this town since their arrival.

"Most of the people around here are old enough to have heard its name when it was founded." She said, giving them a playful wink.

She stepped back, and looked them up and down.

"So what brings you here?" She asked, then she gasped slapped the side of her head. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Kari."

She smiled at them again. Well, since she was already smiling, she simply broadened her expansive crescent of teeth, nearly cutting her head in two.

"I-I'm, Linda." Linda stammered, overwhelmed by the Kari's enthusiasm. "And this is, Mello."

"Pleased to meet you!" Kari burst with a small hop. "So, what brings you guys to Hitomura?"

"Actually, we needed to get some supplies." Mello explained. "But we don't have any money. So instead we were looking for work."

The girl hummed, placing her index finger to her shining, red lips thoughtfully. Mello was instantly reminded of the way L sometimes did the same thing when he started up a long train of thought. Then Kari slapped the bottom of her fist into her palm, as if coming to some conclusion.

"Old Koren's got a warehouse stocked full of stuff." Kari told them. "He's always open for trading goods. If you have anything you could give him, you could exchange it for something else."

Neither of them was too keen on bartering their gear, but if anything, this provided an opportunity to see what the town had to offer. So they both gave a nod, and were soon being led off down the street by the ball of hyperactivity that was Kari.

* * * *

They hadn't walked far before Kari's mind went alight with more insidious plotting. She had to be certain that the weapons weren't some cheap replicas with an antique finish. That wouldn't get her anywhere. No, somehow she had to get a look at them, or at least one of them, just to be sure. The sword had look authentic enough, and she made sure to stand closer to the blonde boy, something that was out of habit. She liked boys, and they tended to like her, so it came naturally without any thought. She hadn't missed the way his eyes had fallen over her. The girl's eyes had looked suspicious, but not his. His looked longing, something else she was used to.

Her next move had to be quick. The slightest mistake would only serve to make her look like a fool, rather than achieve her ends. There were rocks up ahead, and that was perfect cover. She took a moment to glance back at the blonde boy, what's-his-name, and offered a devilish grin, her cheeks flushing as she did so. Some color rose in his cheeks as well, as she had anticipated. The cover was set, and the rocks were coming. This was either going to be a brilliant display of cunning, or it was going to get her into some trouble.

Mello was beginning to get uncomfortable with Kari's notable interest in him. He wasn't shy to the affections of the fairer sex, but he had only just met this girl, he wasn't particularly interested, even though she was undeniably pretty, and he had a job to do. He was about to say something to her, to break her heart really, when suddenly the toe of her boot caught a rock in the middle of the road, and she began to tumble. Mello was fast to react, much faster than Kari had hoped for. He took her arm at the elbow, to stop her fall. But she was low enough and quick enough to follow through.

Kari reached out, trying her best to make it look frantic and uncalculated, and grabbed the handle of his sword. She pulled, as though trying to stop her fall, and managed to work the blade out of its sheath, exposing only a few inches of polished, wave patterned steel. She gasped. It wasn't part of her act, but genuine surprise. Kari knew a thing or two, at least enough to make her some quick coin. She could spot a fake, and this weapon wasn't, by any means. In fact, she doubted that there was another one of its kind in all the world. They didn't make anything like this, at least not anymore…maybe not ever. She had hit the jackpot.

Mello pulled her gently, but quickly back to her feet, pushing his sword back into its sheath with his free hand. Kari blushed, intentionally, and looked at him with dishonest regret.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

"Are you alright?" Mello asked, there was concern in his tone, but he seemed a little stiff.

"Yeah." She replied.

Linda stood in silence. That fall…had been perfect. Linda had an eye for detail. It was part of what made her a good artist. Kari's stumble had been intentional, Linda was certain of that. But for what purpose? Then Linda caught the glint of steel, and heard the familiar scraping noise that accompanied the draw. And in that moment, Linda understood. Kari had wanted to get a look at Muramasa. A cold feeling set into Linda's stomach. Something was very wrong here, another thing that Linda was certain of.

* * * *

They arrived before a warehouse soon after Kari's tripping incident. It was large structure, one of the largest they had seen in town so far. It didn't have the same feel as the other buildings here. It didn't seem dried out and in disrepair like everything else. Linda's bad feeling only intensified with this. She wondered if Mello felt the same way. If he did, he didn't show it. Kari ran head suddenly, causing them both to instinctively move to their weapons. But all Kari did was pushed open the door to admit them into the warehouse. She stepped in first, and then beckoned for them to follow, all smiles.

Force of habit caused Mello and Linda to step in cautiously and take in their surrounding quickly, there hands resting on their weapons all the while.

"Wait here, I'll go get Koren." Kari said brightly, skipping off out of sight.

When she was certain they couldn't be heard, Linda leaned in beside Mello.

"Something's not right." Linda whispered.

"Yeah," Mello agreed, "I got that feeling earlier."

"She's too…natural." Linda said.

"Yeah, something about it all seems fake." Mello remarked.

"Her fall, it was too perfect." Linda went on. "She wanted to see the sword."

Mello only nodded.

"Well, what do we do?" Linda asked.

"See what happens." Mello replied. "But stay sharp."

Linda nodded.

* * * *

Kari dash quickly up a set of stairs, hidden behind a wall of crates. She was relieved to finally be out of character and back to normal. She scolded herself for coming on a little too strong. She hadn't come out innocent and trust worthy, as she had intended. She just seemed hyper and stupid. Oh, well. She was pretty desperate at this point. She came before a door, and knocked upon it lightly. It opened to reveal a tall man with long, straight hair, blackest of black. His narrow eyes fixed upon her, but she was used to his glare.

"Hi, Veyne." Kari said casually. "I need to see Koren."

Wordlessly, Veyen stepped aside to admit her. Kari crossed the threshold. Across from the door was sturdy desk, with a man sitting behind it, his feet propped up atop the desk. He was tall, and slim, but his muscles were strong and well defined. He had short, scruffy hair, deep-brown, but graying at the sides. He had square chin with bristly bits of stubble shadowing it. His eyes were green, and sharp, like those of a hawk. Those eyes set themselves on her, and she found it difficult not to squirm under their gaze.

"Hey, Koren." Kari said nervously.

Koren smiled, showing a straight set of well managed teeth. It was an odd contrast to his otherwise rough and unkempt appearance.

"I hope you've brought me something I can work with." Koren said quietly. "I'd hate to someone like you go to waste because of poor decision making."

Kari gritted her teeth. He was teasing her.

"You should see what I've brought for yourself." Kari said.

"Something…interesting?" Koren asked, seeming hopeful.

"You have no idea." Kari replied.

Koren rose and came around the desk, standing before the young girl, towering almost two heads taller than her. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by his size. It was his eyes. Those sharp, piercing, cunning eyes, which bore into her, seeing everything in her, she could hide nothing from him. And yet, his mannerism and charm almost made her not want to hide, like he was drawing her out. It was an odd feeling, something she had never before experienced with another person. It was his power over her, over all the people he lured into his traps.

"Show me." Koren demanded in a calm and gentle voice, making it seem as though it weren't a command.

Kari obeyed all the same. His power over her was far too great to resist, even if he had already cheated her, and threatened her life. His hold lingered, and she was powerless against it. They stepped quietly out of the room, and headed back down the steps. Kari glanced around a wall of crates, and spotted her two victims standing in the middle of the warehouse, looking a little unnerved. Koren looked past Kari at the two.

"What's this?" Koren asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Those two are money on legs." Kari told the man. "Look at the weapons."

Koren squinted a little. Then he nodded.

"Knock-offs?" Koren asked.

"The sword is authentic!" Kari said excitedly, maybe a little louder than she had intended.

"You're sure?" Koren asked, seeming very skeptical.

"Positive." Kari replied. "I've seen it up close."

Koren nodded.

"Okay," Koren said, "I'll send Veyne out back, and he'll ride ahead to meet Bannister."

"You're getting a shipment in today?" Kari asked.

"Aeron made a deal with a gun-runner in Kalish." Koren explained. "It has the potential of being a very profitable partnership."

* * * *

Suddenly Kari reappeared, followed closely by a tall, thin man with rugged features, and sharp, green eyes. Mello and Linda both looked at each other, and then back at the two approaching them. Kari was all smiles, as usual, but something about the man seemed…wrong to the children. He had a feeling about him that made them uneasy. The man smiled, revealing a well kept mouth full of even, white teeth. Mello had to suppress a shudder at the sight of it.

"Well, they do look promising." The man said brightly. "Little Kari tells me tells me that you two need some money."

Kari gritted her teeth covertly behind a still ginning pair of ruby lips. She hated being condescended by the likes of Koren.

"If you're willing," Koren offered, "I have some things coming in later by wagon, you could help unload. Then I need a few items shipped out that you can load on. I'll pay for the services, and even give you discount on anything you find here that you like."

Linda glanced over at Mello. His face was set in stone, and he gave nod. Linda nodded back.

"Sure, we'll help." Mello told the man.

* * * *

It didn't take long for the wagon to arrive. Both Mello and Linda couldn't help but wonder why the man, Koren, was receiving shipments in the late ours of the evening, but they didn't pursue it. If things panned out right, then they would have money and possibly some supplies by morning. If things didn't…well at least they were prepared. Neither of them noticed when Koren leaned in toward a tall man, with long black hair.

"I know they're just kids, but I don't want to take any chances." Koren told Veyne. "Go get the rest of the guys."

Veyne nodded and rode off out of sight. Mello noticed the man's sudden departure, and the bad feeling that was slowly welling inside him quickened. He hopped into the back of the wagon, and began handing off boxes to Linda. There was a man in front of him inspecting the boxes, and Mello made it a point to not let the man go beyond his periphery. Linda noted the man she was passing the items off to, while he loaded them into a small cart. Then there was the driver, which both of them could not see, but occasionally heard shuffle a little in the brisk night air. Finally there was Koren, who watched them work, his piercing, green eyes boring into them.

_CLICK!_

Mello was familiar with the sound of switch blade flicking open, and his muscles instinctively went into action. As the man in front of him whirled around with the blade in hand, Mello quickly grabbed the knife wielding wrist, pulled the adjoining arm over his shoulder, and flipped the man out of the wagon.

_WHOOSH!_

At the same moment the commotion in the wagon was beginning, Linda heard the sound of something blunt cutting through the air. She felt the displacement of air against the back of her neck, telling her just how little time she had. Immediately, she dropped on all fours. The weapon, a small leather pouch that was weighted at one end, more commonly known as a sap, passed mere inches from the top of her head. At the same moment she came into a crouch, Linda kicked out her leg, and swept the man's feet out from underneath him, causing him to spill onto the ground.

The fight had begun, the moment of surprise was lost, but the children were outnumbered. The first two attackers were back on their feet in an instant. Mello's sword cut through the air, and nearly cleaved his attackers head in two. Linda rolled off to the side, getting a little more distance between her and her foe. The man rushed her, but suddenly the handle of a kunai was protruding from his torso. He looked at the little throwing dagger with disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it had been was muffled beneath a long line of crimson that sudden ran from his mouth. The man crumbled and died in the dirt.

Mello reversed his blade, and punched it through the wagon and into the driver on the other side. The sound of splintering wood, and the man crying out in mingled alarm and pain, filled the blonde boy's ears. He removed his weapon, a small line of blood trailing from its tip to where it had pierced through. He heard the man on the other side stumble from his perch, and into the road. Koren's eyes flashed with surprise. No ordinary children wandered around on their own, carrying weapons. But these children were extraordinary! They were like trained killers. Koren cursed under his breath and began to retreat. Mello hopped out of the back of the wagon, landing lightly beside Linda.

Suddenly, seemingly from out of nowhere, a whole new group of assailants arrived. There were at least a dozen of them, and they were headed by the dark haired man from earlier. They charged forward, weapons drawn, ready for a fight. Mello and Linda jumped apart and took up defensive stances. But then something else caught Linda's attention. Just before it shattered against the road, Linda saw that it was a bottle, with a flaming rag stuffed down its neck. When the bottle struck, a blazing fire cut between the children and their attackers. Mello and Linda both seized the opportunity, and dashed down the road, leaving the warehouse and the men behind them.

* * * *

Mello and Linda were completely exhausted by the time they arrived back at the bar. Matt and Near where both waiting outside. Curiously enough, Near seemed remarkably calm at the moment. He was leaned up against the wall, with one foot propped up against it, and his arms crossed over his chest. He was also wearing a cap, which made Mello frown in confusion. Matt was sitting in an old, dusty chair, with his legs stretched out before him and crossed. He was grinning broadly as he exhaled a large plume of smoke, his cigarette resting gingerly between two fingers.

"I thought they took your tobacco." Linda said as they came before the two boys.

"They did." Matt replied. "But I managed to get smoke from someone inside."

He looked them over and noted how terrible they looked.

"Any luck?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Mello snapped, "All bad!"

Matt whistled between his teeth and sat up.

"Well that's too bad." Matt said, but he was still grinning. "I guess we'll just have to give you loan."

He lifted a large pouch that jingled with the sound of various coins nestled inside of it. Mello and Linda both gawked with astonishment.

"How–" Linda began, but was quickly interrupted by the beaming redhead.

"Near challenged some of the customers to a game of darts." Matt said proudly. "Apparently, he's pretty good at it. We made some decent money with that little hustle."

Near tipped his cap to the red haired boy.

"What's with the smoke?" Matt said rise from his chair and pointing over the Mello's shoulder.

Mello turned, and saw the column of black smoke that was rising into the air a few blocks down.

"I think we're going to have to spend the money someplace else." Mello said grimly.

"We'll head for another border town." Linda said. "In the meantime, let's get out of here."

They all left, eager to put as much distance between them and Hitomura as possible before sunrise.

* * * *

Kari was knelt quietly in an alleyway not far from the warehouse. She had watched the whole thing unfold from the safety of the warehouse. Koren was never going to forgive her for this. She was as good as dead. But that was not what ran through her mind at this moment. Rather, it was the fire that had allowed the two to escape. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out who had thrown it. She hadn't seen or heard anyone, and could think of no one who would stand up to Koren in such a way. Then Kari heard the sound of someone approaching behind her.

Kari whirled around. What she saw would have forced a horrified scream from her, if she hadn't so suddenly been gripped around the throat and lifted effortlessly from the ground and into the air. The thing, whatever it was, had been badly burned, its flesh scorched black and covered in blisters. Kari frantically clawed at arm the held her, the blackened skin flaking off, and ash burying itself beneath her fingernails. But the things grip did not loosen. It stared up at her, its eyes like twin spheres of darkness. And then it spoke.

"I have plans for those two, and I can't afford to have someone as pathetic as you compromise them." The thing said in an oddly seductive voice, despite its terrifying appearance. "You almost cost me quite a bit of fun."

Then it pulled Kari in close, so that there faces where almost touching. Kari was beginning to blackout for lack of air, but still the thing's hold did not let up. It ran a charred hand over her cheek, admiring the softness and smoothness of her skin. Its eyes, if it were even possible, darkened even further.

"You look like a lot of fun too." The thing remarked.

And then Kari was gone…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

Phew, this one was a real pain!

I after I finished this chapter, a surfed around, and discovered that one of my other readers (and fellow writer) already had a character named Kari, that looked Mello-ish...CRAP! Oh well, I'm not changing it now. Great minds think alike, I guess.

By the way: Hito - Bandit, Mura - Village/Town (Think this should have given them a clue?)

Naomi's in the next chapter, so stay tuned...


	18. Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – With no money to their names, Mello and Linda leave Near in Matt's care, and seek out work. They pick up the attention of young girl named, Kari, who has fallen into debt. Kari gets them to come with her to a warehouse where they can ask for work, but she really intends to have them robbed and killed. The plan backfires, when the children prove to be expert fighters, but sheer numbers still threaten to overrun them. Just when it seems hopeless, a fire separates them from their assailants. Seizing the opportunity, Linda and Mello flee the scene. They later find that Matt and Near have hustled some of the local residence in a few dart games, and made plenty of money for purchasing supplies. Now all that's left is the border, and the land of the Daimyo…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse**

"This is where his letter said to go." Naomi said, looking upon the rundown tenement before her. "It's funny. I'm the new head of the Guild, and yet I'm taking orders from him."

"Don't think of it as taking orders." Ukita replied. "Both Quillsh and Roger followed L's advise. That didn't mean they were taking orders from him."

"Yeah, but while he's out watching the kids, I'm stuck running around countryside looking for help." Naomi retorted. "Don't I have subordinates or something to do this for me?"

"You have me." Ukita offered.

Naomi regarded Ukita for a moment.

"…You don't count, you're a driver." Naomi responded.

"I wasn't always the driver." Ukita mumbled bitterly.

Naomi laughed a little.

"You're a credit to the Guild's reputation, Ukita." Naomi said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ukita thought for a moment.

"…Walk, I suppose." Ukita replied.

They both laughed then. Naomi regained herself quickly though.

"Do you know this guy?" Naomi asked, approaching the door, and changing the subject.

"Yeah, he and I both used to be constables." Ukita answered.

"Really, small world." Naomi remarked. "I used to be one too."

"I'm not surprised." Ukita said. "L tends to look for authority type figures when he's recruiting."

"Recruiting?" Naomi asked suddenly.

Ukita reached out and knocked lightly on the door. There was a brief moment of silence, in which Naomi half expected Ukita to answer her, and half knew that he wasn't going to. Then the door opened a crack, and man peeked an eye out.

"Can I help you?" The man asked suspiciously.

Ukita popped into his range of vision.

"Hey, Aizawa." Ukita greeted.

The door came upon all the way to reveal a tall man with a sparse goatee and bushy hair.

"Ukita!" Aizawa burst.

Ukita smiled warmly, and stepped forward. Aizawa openly embraced the guildsman, his initially tense posture having relaxed with the appearance of a familiar and friendly face. He glanced over Ukita's shoulder and spotted Naomi standing patiently off to the side. Aizawa stepped back from Ukita and looked the guild master over.

"Who's this?" Aizawa asked, lifting a thick eyebrow.

"This is, Naomi Misora." Ukita introduced. "She's the current head of the Guild."

"Did the old guy finally retire?" Aizawa asked.

"No, he died." Naomi answered flatly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Aizawa replied, seeming genuinely disappointed. "I liked him."

Then he looked over at Ukita.

"What's going on here?" Aizawa asked, a measure of suspicion returning to his tone.

"We need your help, Mr. Aizawa." Naomi answered.

"Constable Aizawa." Aizawa corrected. "And the answer's no."

"No?" Naomi repeated.

"No." Aizawa confirmed.

"We're at war, Aizawa, and we could use a few good men on our side." Ukita pleaded.

"He sent you down here, didn't he." Aizawa said bitterly.

"Who?" Naomi asked, though she knew the answer already.

Really, whom else could he have been talking about? Hadn't Naomi, until just recently, felt almost the same way?

"Ryuzaki!" Aizawa spat venomously. "You can tell him to go rollover, and die somewhere!"

Suddenly a woman appeared in the doorway, looking gravely concerned.

"What's going on, Shuichi?" The woman asked Aizawa, looking over at Ukita and Naomi with cautious interest.

"Nothing, Eriko." Aizawa assured her gently. "Go back inside, I'll be back in a minute."

Then a little girl appeared by the woman's side, looking fearful from all the raised voices.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Come on, Yumi, let's go back inside." The woman said, gently ushering the little girl back out of sight, and closing the door.

Aizawa let out a long, slow breath.

"If it's your family you're concerned about," Ukita began quietly, "We can protect them. Bring them to the Guild where they'll be safe."

"I know how that will turn out." Aizawa replied, much calmer now. "We'll be prisoners there, trapped in its walls. The location of the Guild is well-guarded secret. They won't just let us come in and then leave, our freedom would be lost."

"That's not how it will be." Naomi said firmly.

Aizawa looked back at her with surprise.

"The Guild is under new management." Naomi explained. "Mine. And I would never deny anyone their basic freedoms."

Aizawa blinked, still at a complete loss for words.

"Realize this, Constable Aizawa," Naomi went on gently, "We are at war, and there is a possibility that we will lose. And if that happens, all his freedom that you covet so, will no longer be an issue, as Daimyo soldiers march through these streets."

Aizawa set his face, her words sinking in.

"We're here now, asking you for help, so that we have fighting chance." Naomi said. "You will not be working with L, or associating with him, if it is not your desire to do so. You will be working with me."

"Partners with the guild master." Aizawa remarked.

"Partners." Naomi agreed.

Aizawa thought for a moment. As he did, his eyes passed over the streets and buildings that surrounded them. Naomi could see the weathered look in his eyes, the seasoned experience behind them, the good and the bad that helped mold him into the man he was today. Naomi wonder if her eyes seemed so aged, so…sad.

"Okay." Aizawa said at last. "I'll do it, under the conditions that you will protect my family, and that we can leave at any time."

"Done." Naomi said, holding out her hand.

Aizawa took hold of her forearm, and they shook. The Guild was one man stronger now. But would it be enough? Aizawa released Naomi's arm, and regarded her thoughtfully.

"I like you." Aizawa finally said. "You're not like the others."

"That's a relief." Naomi said with grin.

(XXX)

"Our kind is fading away, Azure." The old sage remarked.

"Hmm?" L looked up from the shelves and cabinets he had been examining, his train of thought suddenly disrupted by the elderly man's statement.

"The Sages are only among the various things that people are starting to forget." The old man went on. "To stop believing in. To throw us into the texts of old mythology, convinced that we never were, and never could be."

He turned to the legendary guildsman then, his eyes full of sorrow.

"What do you think?" The old man asked.

"I think we're the last true evil left in the world." L replied.

The man chuckled, and turned away.

"Maybe." He admitted. "It's no longer a matter of if we'll vanish, but when we will."

"You once said that a man can't bear the weight of the world on his shoulders." L said. "That he'll only be crushed under the weight of such responsibilities."

"And have you gotten an lighter?" The old man asked, turning around to face L again.

"No." L answered. "But who else would carry it?"

"These people must learn to stand on their own." The old sage countered. "You cannot hold their hands in the dark anymore. You will only hurt them, in the end."

"Even if I dropped the burden of the world from my shoulders," L started, "I will still have the weight of my sins weighing down upon me."

_The weight of my guilt crushing me like a millstone._

"I can see the horrified faces clearly in my mind, when ever I close my eyes." L said darkly.

_I never blink anymore. I can't sleep peacefully._

"I can still taste the blood on my lips." L said.

_And the undying need to cover its bitterness._

The sage regarded the man before him for a moment. He nodded slowly in understanding, but his brow was still furrowed with sorrow and concern. He turned away from the guildsman, and began placing a few loose books onto the appropriate shelves. L went back to examining the odd artifacts set about the counter. He picked up a perfectly spherical ball of transparent crystal delicately between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it close to his face for scrutiny. He tossed it up, catching it in his other hand, and then replaced it on its stand. He reached over and strummed a dusty old mandolin, its cord ringing clearly in the silent room. The sage didn't turn, but continued to place books on the shelf.

L stepped over, and a small bell captured his attention. He picked it up gently, as he had the crystal ball, and looked at it closely. It was intricately inlaid with all kinds of exotic designs. The size of the bell, and exquisiteness of its markings indicated a level of craftsmanship that was all but unknown in this day an age. L gave the bell a gentle flick.

_GONG!_

It was like a church bell in a large cathedral had been sounded. The vibrations that whipped through the room were like an earthquake, almost knocking the two men down, and instantly shattering all the glass in the room. L dropped the bell, and placed his hands over his still ringing ears. The old sage looked over at him with an accusing expression. L only shrugged apologetically.

(XXX)

"Could have been that group that came through here, and nearly burned down my place!" The blind innkeeper said angrily. " I couldn't tell you what they looked like, but there were a few of 'em!"

"They almost burned the INN down?" Light repeated.

"Yeah, set fire to one of the rooms and tore-ass out of here!" The man replied bitterly.

Mikami and Takada both moved passed the counter and started up the stairs, leaving Light to question the blind innkeeper. It wasn't difficult to figure out which room the man had been talking about. There were scorch marks everywhere. Takada knelt down in the middle of the room and placed her hand on the floor.

"Well, Takada," Mikami said, without addressing her by her proper title, "Were they here?"

"The Prince was." Takada stated. "I can sense him all over this room."

"Then we're on the right track." Mikami said, turning to leave.

"There's something else." Takada added quickly.

Mikami stopped and turned back to her.

"What?" Mikami asked, his tone mingled with concern and annoyance.

"Resonance." Takada answered.

"Resonance?" Mikami repeated in confusion.

"A dark presence." Takada explained. "Something else is pursuing them aside from us. Something from the spirit world."

"I don't time for cryptic verses." Mikami snapped.

The commander of the Kagebannin whirled around and stormed out of the room. Takada sighed, then rose and left as well.

(XXX)

"I couldn't get close enough to hear what was said," Gevanni admitted, "But Yagami definitely spoke with the prisoners."

Rester sighed heavily. Halle was feeling much the same way. If Yagami was conspiring with the bandits they had captured, then he could be planning some kind of escape. They were greatly troubled by this sudden turn of events. Yagami was being too bold and reckless. It wasn't his style. Something was going on, but they were unable to decipher it. Yagami was indeed a skilled opponent, and dangerous one. Their little meeting was interrupted as Mikami came storming back out of the building, the High Summoner, and Yagami following closely behind him.

"Mount up!" Mikami commanded. "There's a harbor not far from here, and we going to reach it before sundown!"

Everyone climbed back onto their horses, and fell in line. Gevanni disappeared again, leaving Rester and Halle alone once more.

"Any ideas?" Halle asked hopefully.

Rester only shook his head.

(XXX)

When the fog had become so thick that it threatened to hinder their progress, the Kagebannin had been prepared with torches to light the way. But when undead monstrosities began to attack them from all sides, they found themselves at a loss. Severed limbs continued to grab at this shins, while decapitated heads bit at their ankles. There were hundreds of the things, bleeding out of the fog. Light was right beside the Princess's carriage when the side window slid open and Misa pocked her head out to see what all the commotion was.

"What's going–" Misa began.

Then one the creatures lounged at Light, and he quickly cut it in two at the waist. The legs wandered off, while the upper torso began to crawl towards him. Misa screamed in horror, and continued to do so until she fainted. Light pushed her unconscious head back inside the carriage and shut the window. Just as the ranks threatened to break up and disperse, Takada came riding to front. She reached into the folds of her robes and withdrew a small slip of paper, inscribed with sacred markings. She began to chant, and paper became rigid in her hand. Then she threw it down, and once it struck the ground, a giant ring of fire suddenly separated the soldiers from the undead things that were attacking them.

Within the flames could be seen the fire forms of the undead creatures still stalking towards them. Their forms soon collapsed, eaten away by the mystical flames. After a moment, the fire died away, all that remained was a dark ring were the fire had once been, and motionless, chard remains of the undead things. Mikami rode up next to the High Summoner.

"Fire kills everything, Commander." Takada said smugly.

Mikami snorted and rode forward until he came to the edges of a massive lake. Takada soon appeared next to him, and they both dismounted. Takada knelt down and place her hand in the water.

"Well?" Mikami asked.

"They went across the lake." Takada said in quiet voice, withdrawing her hand.

"Then so shall we." Mikami said, he turned to issue orders to his still recovering men.

"No!" Takada said suddenly.

"What?" Mikami asked.

"We will go around." Takada said, and Mikami didn't miss the pleading tone in her voice.

"Why?" Mikami asked angrily. "Given the size of the lake, it could take days to go around."

"This lake is dangerous." Takada said, and Mikami could have sworn that she sounded frightened. "We can't go through it."

Mikami was about to protest, but decided against it. Instead he threw up his arms and cursed loudly. Then he hopped back onto his horse, and left Takada at the lake's edge. Takada looked out fearfully across the seemingly calm waters, as if expecting something to suddenly come leaping out of them. She jumped when a voice drifted into her ears.

"What's wrong with the lake?" Light asked.

Takada hadn't heard him come up beside her, but she quickly regained herself.

"It doesn't like trespassers." Takada answered, and then she too left to regroup with the others.

Light stood there looking out at the lake for a moment. As he stared into the green water, he couldn't shake the cold feeling the welled up inside him, causing the hairs on his arms, and the back of his neck to stand on end. The High Summoner was right, there was something very dangerous about this lake, and given the creatures that had just attacked them, Light felt it best to heed her advice.

(XXX)

"My ears are still ringing." L commented, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the high-pitched pain.

"Good," The old man replied, "When it stops, maybe you'll have finally learned something."

"Yeah, that you collect the oddest things." L countered.

"I didn't collect these." The old man explained. "I inherited them. Just like the memories."

"And have either of them come in handy?" L asked.

"Knowledge is a sage's power." The old man replied. "No immortality, no magic, no physical augmentations."

He looked upon the guildsman for a moment, and smile curled his mustache.

"I think even you can appreciate that, Azure." The old man remarked.

"Only because I want to know everything." L replied, leaning back a little in his seat.

He placed his thumb to his lips and thought for a moment.

"One thing…" L said.

"Yes?" The old sage asked.

"When they get here, don't call me, Azure." L told him. "Instead, refer to me as, L"

"You want to keep that from them?" The old man asked.

"I want to protect them." L replied.

The old man nodded in understanding. Then he tilted his head, as if to hear something.

"They're here." The old sage said solemnly.

He picked up the stack of cards on the table, and began shuffling them with practiced ease in one gloved hand. L's expression darkened. When the old man was finished, he handed the stack to L, who began dealing them out.

"The game is on then." The old sage said. "The fates smile upon them."

"On all of us." L responded.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

I had a little trouble with the ending on this one, but not everything can be perfect, right?

I felt that it was time to explain what was going on with the others, since the last few chapters focused on the kids. The next chapter...The Labyrinth (I). You won't be disappointed.


	19. Chapter 19: The Labyrinth, Part I

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - Naomi manages to recruit an old acquaintance of L's named, Aizawa, who apparently loathes the infamous guildsman, in their fight against the Daimyo. A little of L's shaded past is lighted upon during a conversation between him and the Emerald Sage, along with some insight on the nature of Sages. The Kagebannin is hot on the kids' trail, first finding a lead in Kanetoshi from a blind and bitter innkeeper. They following along until they reach an abandoned harbor, that is overrun with undead creatures. Thanks to the efforts of the High Summoner, they are able to escape. L and the Emerald Sage converse a little more, only to be interrupted by the sudden arrival of the children. Now the game is on, and the Labyrinth awaits…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 19: The Labyrinth, Part I**

_"Come on, Near, keep up!" Misa said as she drug her stumbling little brother behind her._

Near was bundled up tight to keep out the cold…also to hide is rather bizarre features, such as his pure white hair, which was tucked under a little cap at the moment. His scarf trailed behind him, and his legs and arms were stiff from the thick clothing he was wearing. Furthermore, he felt awkward in shoes Misa had painfully crammed onto his feet, and it was difficult to keep himself from tripping. But his stepsister never broke pace. In fact, she sped up at random intervals, increasing the likelihood of his falling over. He wasn't sure of their destination, and he was certain that they didn't have permission to be out. It was in the middle of the night, and they had no escort. Misa had burst into his room, and decided that 'they' were going out for the evening.

Misa looked back at her little half-brother and smiled brightly.

"Wait 'till Near sees." She said, using that third person perspective in the speech again. "It's going to be so much fun."

Near didn't reply. He knew well enough that anything he said would matter to Misa. She was set on whatever it was they were doing, and nothing was going to change that any time soon. Misa rounded a corner, he shoes tapping lightly on the cobblestones, echoing in Near's ears with rapid tempo. Misa gloved hand tightened affectionately and protectively over his pale one, helping to block out the cold that was beginning to set in on it. He could never understand why, but he always felt safer whenever she was around, no matter what trouble she was about to land the both of them in.

Misa stopped suddenly, Near bouncing off of her back, but because she was still holding his hand, he didn't stumble. They were both panting, and Misa still had a big smile on her face. She pointed to a small, rundown building on the corner.

"Look." She said excitedly. "There it is."

Near could faintly hear the sound a piano playing inside, and heard voices singing along with the tune, but could tell what they were singing. Then he was being pulled forward again as Misa broke into another mad dash. They more-or-less came crashing into the building, pushing through its swinging doors, but somehow managed not to attract any attention to themselves. It was a tavern, and an old one, in disrepair. The patrons were too busy being rowdy and having a good old time to notice the two as they came in. Misa charged the counter, and popped up into one of the stools, her feet dangling at least a foot or so of the ground.

"Two please." Misa chirped at the man behind the counter.

She dropped a few coins on the counter. The bartender, without so much as giving them a sideways glance, poured two drinks, and snatched away the coins, tucking them into his shirt. Misa took a big gulp of the contents of her mug, and then looked down at Near, who was standing silently beside her. She grabbed his mug and handed it to him.

"Go ahead." Misa urged. "They don't care how old you are here."

Near looked down at the liquid and wrinkled his nose. It was thicker than water, and orange-ish in color, with a strong, unpleasant odor. He looked at Misa again.

"Go on." She said with an encouraging smile.

Near looked down at the mug again. The he pulled down his scarf and closed his eyes. He tipped the mug, spinning the contents into his mouth. Misa placed a hand on the bottom of his mug and continued to tip it, until he had consumed it all in one gulp. Then she took it from him and set the empty mug back on the counter. Near's mouth, nose and eyes all burned horribly. There was fire in his stomach, and he couldn't move for a moment. The taste was bitter in his mouth, and he knew that it would linger for hours. He let out a hot breath and then wandered off, leaving Misa to finish her drink.

Near found himself standing at a nearby table with a man sitting at it. The man was chugging a drink, while throwing darts at a dartboard across the room. Though he wasn't looking where he was throwing, he managed to hit the bull's eye every time. Near wasn't the only one mesmerized by the man's talent, as there were several other on lookers standing about. The man throw the last dart, just before he finished his drink and slammed it triumphantly down on the table. A few men nearby groaned, but everyone else began to applaud. The man held out his hand to the groaning men, who reluctantly dropped a few coins into his palm. Then the man turned and spotted Near. He smiled down at the little boy.

"Hey." He said.

Near didn't answer, his hand found its way up to a loose strand of ivory hair, and began to curl it. Normally he would have felt nervous and insecure, maybe even a little vulnerable, around a stranger that he had never met before. But for some reason, he found himself strangely relaxed…and a little dizzy…and he was beginning to feel really hot in all his clothing. Suddenly Misa appeared next to him, her nose red as a cherry and her legs more than a little wobbly. She grinned and chuckled lightly behind her teeth. A few men approached the man, looking less than friendly.

"Hey, we don't appreciate being hustled!" One of the men barked.

The man regarded them for a moment, and then sighed.

"How about, I give you an opportunity to win your money back?" The man offered.

He looked over at Misa.

"Hey, go stand against the wall, will ya?" The man asked.

Misa saluted the man.

"Okay!" The chirped happily, and marched over to the wall.

She put her back against the wall and awaited further instructions. The man flipped her a coin, and it clattered on the ground.

"Put the coin on your forehead." The man instructed.

Misa reached down, retrieved the coin and placed it on her forehead. The man picked up a dart from the table, and began to take aim.

"If I hit the coin," The man began, "I keep the money. If I miss, you can have it back."

"What?" One of the men gawked.

But the dart had already been thrown. It passed through the air, spinning slowly with its progress. It crossed the room, and leveled itself with Misa, who stood grinning stupidly against the wall. The tip struck the coin, ringing against it, and fell harmlessly to the ground. The room was silent for moment, but then a cheer whipped through the bar like a hurricane. The man grinned and took a seat at the table. The men left, at a complete loss for words. Misa came stumbling over and offered the man back his coin.

"Keep it." The man said to her, and she happily pocketed it.

The man looked over at Near, who stared with wonder. The man smiled.

"Would you like to learn how?" The man asked.

(XXX)

Near stirred a little, and rolled over in his sleep. Mello looked down at him for a moment, but then resumed packing the ammunition he had purchased into the barrel of his flintlock. Matt was sleeping off the side, and Linda only watched as Mello worked. They were all inside the black cloth tent that they had bought in the last town. It was designed specifically for blocking out the sun, and trapping cool air, at least that was what the merchant had told them. Regardless, it was like an oven inside the tent, and with all of them crammed inside, it was very uncomfortable. If it weren't for the fact that Near suffered from daytime fatigue, and Matt could sleep anywhere, none of them would be rested for their trip across the sands.

They had crossed the border, and entered Daimyo territory early the day before. Due to harmful effects the constant sun exposure could cause, and the fact that near was only awake during the evening hours, they were forced to travel by night. None of them minded that too much, but the desert wasn't without its nighttime perils. First of all, it was almost pitch black during the night, and navigation was all but impossible. Thankfully, Near could see clearly in total darkness, and took point. Then there was the biting cold. With no clouds to hold in the intense heat of the day, the temperature dropped rapidly, and they were forced to bundle up, and huddle close together, further slowing their progress. Finally there was the wind. It whipped through the dunes, bring sand with it, cutting into their exposed flesh like shards of glass. All of this they braved, only to reach more danger where their destination lay. The labyrinth was weighing heavily in all their thoughts.

Mello finished packing the powder and slug, and cocked back the pistols hammer, looking down the length of the barrel to check the sight, and test the balance of the weapon while it was loaded. Linda sighed.

"Making sure that it's loaded the next time you put it to his head?" Linda remarked.

"Yep." Mello answered.

Linda only sighed again. Later the tension between Mello and Near had intensified along with the rise in temperature. But then again, they were all feeling a little put off by their discomfort. But Mello, he was just waiting to explode at the moment, and everyone, probably even Near, could feel it coming. If they couldn't pull it together by the time they reached the cave, Linda wasn't sure what would happen.

(XXX)

Night fell over the desert at a snails pace. The sun turned blood read as it sank behind the farthest dunes on the edge of the horizon, the heat seeming to reach its peak in that one instant, just before the final flash of golden light was consumed by the desert floor, and the darkness of early evening filled the sky. Never before had the children seen so many stars as on those evening treks across the endless sands of the Barrens. The moon hung skull-like above, a constant reminder that death hovered over them at all times while they braved this harsh landscape. But still, they pressed on, set with cold determination.

Near lead the way, as he was the only one who could see clearly enough to navigate during the evening. Mello followed close behind, with Linda and Matt bringing up the rear. The cold settled over the sand, dropping upon them heavily, forcing them to pull their clothing tight against their flesh to block it out. A biting wind cut through, forcing them to stop for a moment until it passed. With the wind came the call of the desert, an eerie, unnatural sound that resembled an anguished moan. To Matt, is reminded him of buzzing, crawling insects. To Linda, it was like a dying animal, crying out in the final moments of its life. To Mello…he was brought back to the night of the fire.

Suddenly, Near stopped. Mello didn't notice until a pale hand pressed lightly against his chest and halted his progress. He looked down at Near questioningly. Near knelt down and began feeling around the desert floor. Mello followed suit, curious at what the white haired boy had discovered. The sand met the blonde boy's fingers, somehow comforting in its texture. But then it happened. And emptiness, nothing their to touch. At that very moment, they all heard the hollow sound of wind passing over the edge, a drop-off, the rim of some chasm, possibly hundreds of feet in depth. Mello felt a chill run down his spine. If Near hadn't noticed it…

"I almost missed it." Near murmured beside Mello. "The dark out here…it's not like back in the cave. It's not like anything I've ever seen before."

Mello stood up, sighing with frustration as he did so.

"We'll have to find our way around, and-" Mello began, but he was quickly interrupted.

"We're here." Near said flatly.

"What?" Mello asked in confusion.

Near leaned in closer to the blonde boy.

"It's the river bed." Near explained. "We're at the Serpent's Nest."

Mello looked back, squinting into the darkness to try and bring things into better focus. It was slow, but the image did fade in clearer. It was a snaking canyon, once a might river, now dried out, and dead. Near was right, they had arrived. Mello looked over his shoulder. Matt and Linda stood silently a short distance away, eagerly awaiting any news the other two had to offer.

"Matt," Mello called, "Get the climbing gear!"

(XXX)

"Near, don't go down so fast!" Linda called from maybe a little over five yards above the white haired boy. "Make sure you've got good handholds and footholds before you start down!"

"He's got it, Linda!" Mello snapped, before looking down at Near.

Matt suddenly leapt from his spot, crossing a section of the chasm and clinging onto another nearby rock face with considerable ease.

"Matt, quit showing off!" Linda snapped.

She got a chuckle from the redhead.

"How much further?" Mello asked Near.

Near looked down into the darkness, squinting so he could see clearer. He leaned to get a better look. At that moment, the stone he'd been gripping popped out of place, and he lost his balance. Without a sound, Near began to fall into the blackness below.

"Near!" Mello and Matt both yelled in unison.

The safety line caught, and the rope dug painfully into his side, and he winced, as the air was pushed from his lungs. But since the piton wasn't hammered in properly, Near having done it himself, it slipped out of the stone and Near's plummet resumed. Linda acted fast. She cut her stabilizing line, leaving only the safety line, and leapt. She straightened, her arms out in front of her, as though she were diving into water. She arrowed through the blackness, making for the white form of Near just ahead. She prayed that the safety line was long enough.

She reached out. Near was silent, his expression blank, and his eyes calm and dark. She put her arms around the small boy, surprised at first as he slid his own arms around her. They were embraced in their descent for a moment, Near was warm against her, something that for some reason, she hadn't expected. Linda's safety line went taught, jarring them. They swung from center, and to one of the far walls. Linda put out her legs to brace them for the collision. Her feet met, and she immediately drove a kunai into the rock face, and hung on for dear life.

"Linda, Near!" Matt shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the canyon.

"We're fine!" Linda called up.

There was a relieved murmur from up above them. She glanced down, and saw a slight glimmer in the sands below, the small bits of glass formed from the intense heat.

"I can see the bottom!" Linda told the other two. "It's about twenty feet below us!"

She looked down at Near. He looked up at her, his black eyes almost invisible in the darkness. And yet there was something there, something she couldn't place.

"You alright?" Linda asked, it was really because she felt uncomfortable in the silence.

Near only nodded and looked away.

(XXX)

They were all silent as they progressed through the snaking canyon known as the Serpent's Nest. Everyone kept their eyes up, watching the edges of the cliff walls, as if expecting something to rain down on them at any moment. Near didn't look up though. He kept his eyes forward, leading them into whatever lay ahead. There was something about this place that made them all uneasy. It was stillness, an unnatural lack of things, like sound, and light. It was empty.

"I don't like this." Linda murmured. "There's something wrong here."

"You're just being paranoid." Matt scoffed.

Linda didn't miss how the redhead's glance passed nervously along the rim of the canyon. She smiled to herself, and let her gaze fall.

"What is that?" Linda asked in astonishment.

Matt glanced ahead to see what she was talking about, and found himself at a complete loss for words. Set right into the wall ahead of them, carved out of the stone, was colossal head. The more-or-less featureless face stared out at them, its mouth gaping open in, almost angrily. Inside, there was only darkness. As they approached, they were shocked by the sheer size of this monument. They were, comparatively, insects next to its scale. A cold breeze rushed out of the mouth, washing over all of them, drenching them in fear. They stood silent peering into the blackness.

"Well, you think that this is the cave he was talking about?" Matt suddenly piped from the back.

(XXX)

The old man tilted his head, as if to hear something.

"They're here." The old sage said solemnly.

He picked up the stack of cards on the table, and began shuffling them with practiced ease in one gloved hand. L's expression darkened. When the old man was finished, he handed the stack to L, who began dealing them out.

"The game is on then." The old sage said. "May the fates smile upon them."

"On us all." L responded.

Once he had finished dealing all the cards, he drew four cards from the top of his stack and set them aside, face down. The old man raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're taking you gambits at the beginning of the game?" The sage asked.

"I just want them ready." L replied.

The old man chuckled. They both drew their hands and looked at them.

"Since I'm defender," The old man said, "I'll go first."

"Fine." L replied.

The old man threw a card into the middle of the table. The image of a humanoid creature, grey in color, stared up at L.

"The Golem card." The old man announced.

L tossed a card on top of the old man's. It was illustrated with a picture of a flame.

"The Essence of Fire." L said.

The old man leaned back looking confused.

"Fire and stone are complimentary elements." The old man said. "I don't see how this will help them."

L grinned.

"That's because you've forgotten how to play." L replied, and the old man raised an eyebrow again. "You don't know them at all. This is just their style. Taking what should be an advantage, and turning into weakness."

The old man's mustache curled into a smile.

"This is going to be interesting." The old sage remarked.

(XXX)

The first chamber the children entered was a massive, open room, with several pillars and torches dimly lighting it. They moved along the pillars slowly, keeping them to their backs to avoid any kind of sneak attack. From the torches, it was obvious that someone, or something, resided here, and they weren't taking any risks. Mello was leading now, since they didn't need Near's night sight to guide them. They crossed the expanse of the room and found a large passage at the other side. Its walls were rough and unworked, not like the walls of the chamber. And there were fewer torches, giving way to long spans of darkness in between.

The passage was gigantic, a few wagons could have passed through side by side, and the ceiling was so high up that it was hard to gage just how far it was from the ground. Then there was a sound that caught their attention. It was the sound of stones grinding together. All eyes fell forward, and they watched in horror as the walls gave and the stones began to roll into the center of the passage. At first they thought that maybe the passage was collapsing, but then the stones began to rise and take shape. It had a human-like appearance, in that it had arms and legs connect to a body, but that was the only resemblance. It turned to them, its massive form casting a long shadow over the children. It let loose a sound that was like a landslide, and then rumbled towards them.

The children turned and ran for the lives. The passage was demolished in the creature's wake, as it was almost too large to be allowed in such a narrow space. The children could feel the smaller stones that flew from the thing's body crashing at their heels. It was close, and it was gaining. They burst out into the first chamber, the creature flying out behind them. They all scattered. The creature tumbled over the pillars, pursuing them as they fled. The first idea was to evacuate the cave entirely, but for some reason, none of them could find the entrance as they scurried along the walls.

One of the pillars toppled over, and Matt leapt aside, narrowly avoiding it as it crashed. Dust settled over the redhead, and he popped onto his feet and ran off blindly in a random direction. Linda came around one of the pillars, and face to face with the creature. It rushed at her, and she went to retreat, only find herself faced with a wall. She turned, it was almost upon her, and she had no place to run. Suddenly, a white blur shot by, grabbing Linda and pulling her out of the creature's path. It smashed into the wall with a resounding sound that filled the chamber like thunder. Linda was on the ground, someone lying over the top of her, shielding her from the debris. She looked up into Near's blank eyes. He rose, pulling her up with him, and together they ran.

Mello rushed out of the dust and debris, lost and almost blind. He saw to his horror that he had managed to run right into the creature as it was recovering from its charge. It turned its massive head and glared at him, even though it had no eyes to glare with. Mello's blade flashed out and connected with the stone thing. It was no use. The blade did not penetrate, and even if it had, there were no vital organs to penetrate to. The creature swung wildly, and Mello was just barely caught by its strike. The force was still enough to send him soaring through the air, and skidding across the ground. The creature rose to its feet again, and turned to face the blonde boy.

It rushed again, but this time it stumbled into the pillars, knocking them down and crashing to the ground. The others suddenly appeared at Mello's sides. Matt helped his friend up to his feet, and they all looked on in horror as the creature began to rise again.

"We can't hurt this thing." Mello breathed. "We need like…a canon or something."

Matt suddenly straightened, a grin crossing his face. Matt reached into his pack, and pulled out what appeared to be a small, wooden barrel. Mello looked at his friend questioningly.

"What is that?" Linda asked.

"I was saving this for a rainy day." Matt replied.

He bowled the barrel towards the creature. It struck the creature lightly just as it was back on its stony legs. Without warning, Matt snatched the pistol from Mello's belt and took aim. The creature let loose another roar of fury, just as Matt squeezed the trigger. The bullet fired, crossed the room, and struck the barrel. It ignited the black powder, and suddenly the chamber was filled with massive explosion, that rumbled the entire cave network.

(XXX)

A rumble passed through the room. Dust fell from the shelves, and the table shook. The old man looked around with surprise.

"What was that?" The old sage breathed.

L grinned.

"That was the sound of my victory." L remarked, taking the two cards from the center of the table and setting them aside. "Round one goes to me."

The old man smiled again, nodding in admiration.

"They are quite resourceful." The old man stated. "But I have another play."

He set a card on the table. This one had a picture of a canyon, similar in appearance to the Serpent's Nest.

"The Quake." The old man said, and then he slammed his fist down on the card.

(XXX)

As the dust settled, the children rose to their feet, their ears still ringing painfully. They looked fearfully ahead, only to discover that their monstrous opponent had been thoroughly blown to smithereens. They all let out a silent sigh of relief…but it was not to last. As soon as the old man's hand struck the card, the chamber began to shake. The stone split, the remaining pillars toppled, and the floor began to open. Everyone fell into the darkness below, it all happened too fast for any of them to react.

(XXX)

L leaned forward, looking fearfully upon the card in the center of the table. The old man chuckled.

"Together, they are very strong." The old man said. "But now we see how well they fair apart."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

I apologize to anyone who read the first submission of this chapter. I was playing "beat-the-clock" as the library's closing time was drawing nearer, and I rushed the writing, and skipped the proofread stage...and I paid dearly for it. This is an edited version of the latest chapter...it's still not perfect, but it's better and I think it reads easier.

Again, I'm sorry.

The Labyrinth, Part II is on the way...


	20. Chapter 20: The Labyrinth, Part II

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – After a perilous journey across the sands, the children descend down into the Serpent's Nest, a task that in and of itself is more than what they bargained for. Once safely at the bottom, they make their way through the snaking canyon, and soon come across an ancient monument. A colossal, stone head, etched out of the cliff face. Its gaping mouth is the entrance to the Labyrinth, and beyond it, the abode of the Emerald Sage. Meanwhile, L and the Emerald Sage begin their game. The Sage plays the Golem card, which results in the massive, stone guardian that attacks the children soon after they enter. Quick thinking on Matt's part, and L playing the Essence of Fire, results in the creature's destruction. But then the Sage plays the Quake card, and the children fall into the openings it makes. Now we must see how they fair individually…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 20: The Labyrinth, Part II**

L leaned forward, looking fearfully upon the card in the center of the table. The old man chuckled.

"Together, they are very strong." The old man said. "But now we see how well they fair apart."

The old sage drew four cards from the top of his stack and set them face down in the center of the table. L leaned back in his seat, looking paler than usual. The old man flipped the first card over, revealing it to his opponent.

_The Hall of Mirrors_

(XXX)

_Linda's feet patted lightly across the carpeted floor as she made her way slowly down the corridor. It was late, well after curfew. She had woken from a nightmare, the same one she had every evening, for the past several months. The difference between this evening, and all the others, was that this time, she chose not to wake her brother. She wasn't stupid. She could see how her late night episodes were affecting him. His sleep deprivation encroached on his studies, wearing his body during exercises and weapon drills. She didn't want that. She wouldn't hold him back, no matter how frightened she was. So instead, she chose to sneak out of their room, and wander around the compound._

It was with no intent on her part that she ended up outside the open door of very odd man, whom she'd never seen the like of before. He had messy, raven hair, which emphasized his pale complexion. His body was thin, gangly, almost sickly looking in its gauntness, and it was covered in loose fitting clothing. His attire was simple, consisting of nothing more than a white t-shirt and faded jeans. She noticed that his feet where bare, his toes occasionally curling around themselves. What really caught her attention was how he sat in the armchair behind his desk. He wasn't so much sitting as he was squatting, with his knees to his chest, and he feet set upon the cushion.

At the moment, the bizarre looking man was busy reading a book in one hand, while writing on a notepad with the other. His face never turned from the book he was reading as his pencil scratched rapidly across the paper. After a moment, the book came down, and dark, lifeless eyes settled upon her. She felt a shiver run through her under those black, dead eyes. She felt the need to flee, to be as far away from this person as she could. But a voice, just as empty as his eyes, drifted to her.

"Hello." The man said to her.

"Hello." Linda repeated for the sake of being polite.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" The man asked, his tone even, his voice calm.

Linda wasn't sure why, but her feet crossed the threshold, and she stepped inside the room, quietly approaching the desk. She didn't look up at him. She didn't want to meet his bottomless eyes.

"Have a seat, please." The man said, indicating one of the other chairs set in front of the desk.

She complied, crawling into the chair, her feet dangling above the ground. The man set down the book he had been reading and leaned forward. Reflexively, Linda leaned back in her chair, as if repelled by the man. But he didn't seem to notice this…or maybe he just didn't care enough to acknowledge it.

"Can't sleep?" The man asked, and though she was sure he was trying to be sympathetic, it wasn't evident in his voice.

She nodded all the same. He set his feet on the ground and rose from his chair. He walked over to a nearby shelf. Linda saw how he hunched, wondering if maybe he had something wrong with his back. But as he straightened and reached up to grab something off the top of the shelf, she realized that this was not the case. She fought the urge to recoil as he walked silently over to her, and stood beside the chair she was seated in. He held out what he had retrieved from the shelf. It was a tattered, brown teddy bear. One of its eyes was missing, and it had more than a few patches, with bits of stitching still coming undone in some spots. The man urged her to take it. She did, thinking it polite to do so, and hugged it close to her chest, still avoiding making eye contact with the man. He nodded, as if satisfied, and shuffled back over to his chair.

"Sometimes," The man said as he sank back into his seat, "All you need is a little companionship, to help you sleep."

Linda took her attention from the man, and instead looked upon the notepad he'd been scribbling on. She frowned in confusion at the series of squiggly and curved lines that marked the paper, unable to decipher their meaning. She could read. In fact, she could read quite well, thanks to the private tutoring her parents had paid for her and her brother. But these weren't letters, at least not any she was familiar with. It looked as though he had simply been running the pencil over the paper in order to have something to do with his free hand while he read.

"Shorthand." The man's voice almost made her jump in her distraction.

She looked up, and met those blacker than black eyes again.

"I was copying the book, so that I could reference it at any time." The man explained. "To save time and space, I've been writing in shorthand."

Linda looked back at the paper. It was hard believe that any meaning could be garnered from the seeming random designs before her, but she was in no position to challenge.

"Would you like to learn how?" The man asked, catching Linda off guard.

He opened a desk drawer and reached inside.

"Can you read?" He asked.

She nodded, and he withdrew a small book from the drawer. He held it out to her, and she reluctantly accepted it.

"It will teach you how to read and write shorthand." The man explained.

"Thank you." She replied.

He brought his thumb up to his lips, and looked upon her thoughtfully for a moment. Linda was uncomfortable with the scrutiny, and Looked away.

"Maybe next time," The man said around his thumb, "You could help me take notes."

Linda looked up at him again. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that she that this was somehow a great gesture.

"Thank you." She said again with a nod.

(XXX)

Linda awoke in total darkness. At first she couldn't remember how she ended up here, but then the images played out in her mind at a rapid pace. They had fought the rock monster, and then there was an earthquake…now she was here. She looked around frantically.

"Matt!" She called into the darkness, her voice bouncing off the walls back at her. "Mello! Near!"

Nothing. Just the sound of her frightened voice filled the emptiness. Linda took a breath to calm herself. If she had survived the fall, then there was a good chance so had they. She just needed to find them. There was a hissing sound, and Linda glanced over her shoulder. Part of a nearby wall lifted, revealing a brightly lit chamber beyond it. Linda rose to her feet, drawing the Kris Knives, and started for the new opening. The light bleeding out of the passage was so intense when compared to darkness she had awoken in that Linda could not see through it. A rectangular, white blur, it was almost like staring into a solid object. Linda cautiously stepped through, and stood squinting, letting her eyes adjust to the new lighting.

It was disorienting to say the least. Everything – the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling – had been polished to a mirror finish, reflecting Linda from all angles. She swayed a little from a sudden sense of vertigo, and closed her eyes. She went to take a step back, when that familiar hissing sound came again. She whirled around in time to see a mirror slide into place, barring her way, and sealing her in the mirrored room. There was no turning back, not now. She turned, seeing a hundred amber haired young girls staring back at her. She sighed heavily and started forward, taking one careful step at a time, and using her outstretched arms to warn her of impending collision.

It didn't take long before she was utterly lost, with a headache settling deep within her temples and the back of her neck. This place was so dizzyingly confusing, and visually it was nightmare. You couldn't make heads or tails of anything, her sense of direction was sent spinning, along with her head. She closed her eyes again and took a few breaths. Once the dull pain and slight nausea had subsided, she continued in whatever direction she had been going. She didn't notice as the refection of her back in the mirror just behind her began to turn of its own accord. She didn't see as figure that was identical to her in appearance, save for the white, featureless mask it wore, drew the long, wavy blades from the sheaths at its back. She did, however, feel the eyes upon her, staring out at her back from a V pattern eye slit. And it was this feeling that caused her to whirl around.

Linda caught the flash of steel in her periphery, and leaned back as she turned around. The blade passed just over the tip of her nose. Linda cartwheeled backwards, kicking both of her legs of her head, one followed swiftly by the other. The maneuver not only acted as a dodge, but also a counter attack, as she struck the wrist of the knife wielding hand, sending the weapon it had been clutching up into the air. When Linda's feet touched down, she was upright again, and reaching for her opponent's weapon as gravity pulled it back down. But before her fingers could lock around the handle of the Kris Knife replica, the figure was leaping through the air above her head, and snatched the blade back. The figure landed and rolled out of sight, leaving only a hundred or so shocked looking Linda reflections looking frantically about.

This was a bad situation. Her opponent, who appeared to be a reflection of herself, knew how to navigate this place, leaving Linda with a severe disadvantage. Further more, as a reflection, it possessed all of Linda's finesse. It was like fighting another Linda, an idea that she was shocked to find both intriguing and very frightening. Linda was still milling this thought over when movement off to the side caught her attention. She turned as the masked Linda leapt out of a mirror beside her, lashing out with a Kris Knife. Linda stepped back, but her reflexes failed her this time. The blade bit into the flesh of her left arm, leaving a deep line of crimson, which began to paint the limb down to her elbow. Linda gritted her teeth and countered with one of her own Kris Knives. It struck one of the mirrors, cracking its polished surfaces, but there was no one there except her own reflection staring back at her.

Linda glanced down at her wound. It was bad. The skin was flayed, the flesh peeling back into a scarlet blossom, and blood flowed freely and rapidly. Luckily her assailant hadn't struck an artery or nerve. Otherwise Linda would have been in lot more than just pain at the moment. She didn't have time to dress the wound, so she had to hope that the blood loss wouldn't affect her too much. She needed to stay sharp. She needed to be ready. Linda's eyes narrowed, she forced her breath to remain steady, and even. She couldn't lose it now.

Everything was eerily still for a moment. Like being in the eye of hurricane, knowing that at any moment the calm would pass and the turbulent storm would resume. Linda's muscles tensed, poised and ready for action. The Kris Knives were out, and clutched tightly in both hands. She knew that her left arm would be weakened from the damage it had sustained, so she would have to compensate for it. Waiting was the most unbearable part of a battle. Waiting for the first move, the first mistake, the first to fall…

The reflection came down from above this time, descending upon Linda with its twin knives leading the way. Linda leapt back, letting her opponent drop in front of her. It was back on its feet and laying down a vicious assault in no time, forcing Linda into a series of defensive counters. Linda was pushed back by her foes flurry of aggressive attacks. She could feel the force of them jarring against her blades, numbing her palms with each strike. She was in trouble. She had to seek out an opening, and she had to make it count.

The masked Linda loosed one final attack with both knives at once. Linda deflected, but the force of the strike knocked her down. Her opponent was coming down on her, and Linda swung blindly in her panic. The steel of the Kris Knife bit into her opponent's seemingly identical weapon. But it wasn't identical. It wasn't a real Kris Knife. Linda's blade cut cleanly through its mirrored foe, taking the top half of her opponent's replica knife off. The masked Linda looked down at her severed weapon in surprise. Linda seized the opportunity. She thrust out her other knife, burying it deep into her assailant's abdomen. There was no blood, there was no scream, the reflection simply fell back, crashing through the mirror behind it, shattering the surfaces in chorus of broken glass.

Linda rose slowly, watching the unmoving body of her opponent for any signs of life. It lay still and silent on the ground. Linda noticed then that the mirror it had shatter had been a covering for another passage…or maybe the same chamber she had entered from. It was hard to determine, since she could have been easily turned around at any moment during the fight. Linda stepped forward looking down upon the featureless mask. She reached out slowly, and touched it smooth, ivory surface. Then she gripped the edge and threw the mask off, revealing her opponent's face…but there was no face there to reveal. Just a void, empty and bottomless. Linda shivered and stepped over the body and into the passage beyond.

(XXX)

L scooped up the pile of cards in the center of the table and set them over with the cards he had won in the first round, smiling all the while. Linda had pulled through. But the old sage seemed to have set himself, his expression unmoving as he flipped the next card over. L looked upon it, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_The Columns_

(XXX)

_Linda was standing next to Matt, staring at the unmarked grave in front of them. Roger was there, a hand laid gently on each of their shoulders, offering what little comfort he could. But there was no comfort to be had. This was unlike anything they had experienced before. Even when compared to the deaths of their parents, this…this stood alone._

"Do you want to say anything?" Roger asked gently.

Matt pulled the goggles down over his eyes, trying to hide away the tears that were brimming in them.

Boys aren't supposed to cry.

But that was his uncle's voice he was hearing. He wasn't with his uncle anymore. He never would be again. But still, he hid them away, bottling the heartbreak, and burying it deep inside. Linda stepped forward, and laid a flower atop the blank headstone. As she came back, she pressed her face into Roger's coat, and let the tears flow, sobbing openly. Roger ran his fingers gently through her hair. It was all he could do. He pulled Matt a little closer. Matt went to protest, but his voice caught, and he only managed to draw in a shaky breath. Small, wet trails bled from the edges of the goggles.

He couldn't take it anymore. How could things have gotten so bad? Why did the people who loved them have to die? Why did the people who were supposed to love them only hurt them more? Why did he have to die? Why did he have to leave them alone like that? Matt dropped to his knees and pressed his face into his hands. He cried. He cried more than he had ever cried, letting all the pain, all the hurt run out of him in a torrent of tears. One of Roger's old, calloused hands rubbed his back. He didn't shy away from it. He needed it, he wanted it, what little comfort he could have.

(XXX)

Matt's eyes fluttered open. He was in less than a thrilling mood, given the recent turn of events. First there had been a blundering rock monster, which forced him to use his only stock of black powder. Then there was his plummet into certain doom, only to have fallen unconscious and suffer recalling one of his least fond memories. Now he was awakening in total darkness, unable to determine where he was, or even if he was injured, since shock could have already numbed him to the pain of broken bones and ruptured organs. Matt rose slowly to his feet. They seemed strong enough, so he was sure he could move, and that was something.

He could see a light not far off, apparently some kind of passage, with rough stone walls. Since it was the only way presented, he made for it. With his spear held at ready, he cautiously stepped in and started down the passage. Because of the limited light, Matt was forced to push his goggles up, so that he could see clearly in the gloom. The open air felt odd, yet refreshing against his exposed eyes. The coloring of things were now restored to their natural state, the grays, browns, and deep blacks all seemed foreign to his eyes, so accustom to the offset coloring of tinted lenses. But the disorientation faded quickly, and he progressed with a little more haste.

He rounded a sharp corner and came into a large chamber. The walls were still unworked here, and there was a massive, gaping chasm between where he stood, and a small passage on the other side. Set in the chasm was series of stone columns lined up in rows. It was obvious that he would have to cross over the tops of these columns to get to the other side but…there was something unsettling about all this. For starters, the columns weren't very wide, and he wasn't sure if their bases were intact, which could make them unable to support his weight. Not to mention, they were spaced pretty far apart, and he would have to leap from one to the other.

Matt glanced up. Really it was just to think, but he was captured by what he saw. The darkness above his head seemed almost unnatural. Nothing could be seen beyond it, so it was impossible to glimpse ceiling. Images of falling stalactites filled his head. Given where he was, it wasn't an entirely out of the question type of scenario. Matt stepped cautiously over to the edge, and looked down. He could only find one word to describe the void below. Bottomless. His pulse quickened a little. It was obvious from where he stood, that the spacing between the columns was not only wide, but also varied. He would have to gauge each jump carefully.

Matt took a breath, and then made the first jump. It was easy to clear the space between the ledge and the first column. When his feet touched down, his ears filled with an alarming scratching sound. At first he thought that maybe the column was giving, but it didn't move. The sound progressed for another moment before dying out completely, as though it had never been. Matt's eyes flashed up to the darkened ceiling. It was motionless and black, just as it had been before. Matt felt the small hairs on his arms stand on end. There something going on in this place, and Matt was certain that did not bode well for him. Nothing had since he and his friends first entered the cave, so why would they now?

Matt steeled himself for the next jump. He ran forward and leapt, letting out a small grunt with the effort. He glanced down into the darkness as he passed.

_Whoosh!_

Something passed over Matt's head, causing his hair to stand rigid, and he felt a cold gust pass over him. Matt fanned out in alarm, slowing his crossing, and causing it to come up short. He reached out, and just barely managed to catch the edge of the column. He dangled for a moment, his thoughts whirling fearfully within his mind. He looked up into the darkness. But there was nothing there. Matt wasn't so sure of that though. Since one hand still clutched his spear, Matt had to hoist himself up with only his free hand. It wasn't too difficult. He was in pretty good shape after all, despite his slenderness. When he was up, he remained in crouched position, not too eager to bring himself closer with shadowed ceiling.

Matt thought for a moment. Whatever it was, it only stirred when he leapt. He looked down and spotted a rock near the edge of the column. He couldn't afford to mess up his jump with this next one. It was too far for error. He reached out and clutched the rock in his hand. If it was accustomed to the darkness above, then maybe it couldn't see too well. It was a gamble, but Matt was always up for taking one. He tossed the rock out to the side, letting it strike against the far wall. Something dark, with leathern wings, much like those of a bat, swooped out of the darkness and caught the rock. At that same moment, Matt leapt across the expanse and made for the next column.

_Whoosh!_

Matt felt his blood chill, and his heart raced inside his chest. Something bit deep into his back, and raked across from one shoulder-blade to the other. Pain and panic flooded Matt's senses, but luckily he had gauged his jump correctly, and he sprawled across the top of the column, panting and injured. He sat up, wincing with the effort, and reached back. His fingers were met with a warm dampness, and he brought his hand back before his paled face to see the blood staining the tips of his fingers. His blood. Matt hadn't considered the possibility of there being more than one creature, and judging from the scraping, scratching noises that echoed above his head, there could be hundreds that he couldn't see.

He was in trouble. That much was a certainty. And he still had one column to clear before he got to the ledge on the other side. The pain was intense in his back, but it was slowly drifting over the rest of his body, hot and then numbing. The numbing was far more alarming. It was attributed with blood loss, and gauging from the dampness he could feel rapidly spreading across his back, and soaking into his shirt, Matt guessed that it was pretty severe. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid, for not weighing out all of the possibilities. L would have. He should have. But there was no point in dwelling on it now.

Matt scooped up a handful of pebbles and rose to his feet. He pushed his goggles back over his eyes, and took a few breaths. Then he threw the pebbles out in the fanning motion, making sure that they spread over a wide area. A chorus of little sounds filled the air, and with them, the creatures from the darkness above descended. Matt waited a moment, letting the creatures swoop about blindly before he started his run. He dashed across the top of the column and leapt with all the strength his legs had remaining in them.

_Whoosh!_

Another creature came swooping down at him, but it was low. Matt tucked in his legs, allowing the creature to come beneath him. Then pushed his legs down, and kicked off the thing's back, using it to carry him the rest of the way across and over to the next column. He landed hard and rolled forward, almost slipping over the edge. He rose and glanced about frantically, looking for any signs of danger. Which he found. One of the creatures was dive-bombing him, three red eyes set in a triangle pattern in the center of its large head. Matt thrust his spear, planting the tip in the middle of the triangle. An earsplitting screech filled the air, and Matt's forearms were drenched in thick, cold, black gore. He flicked the thing off the tip of his spear, and let it fall into the bottomless pit below.

With the adrenaline still pumping his veins, and entirely caught up in the moment, Matt leapt again, even before the creatures had stopped fluttering blindly about. He touched down on the ledge and rushed forward into the passage. He could hear something large and heavy land behind him. Matt ducked his head and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, all the while hearing the sounds of whatever had landed at his back tapping closely behind. He rounded a corner and whirled around to face the thing pursuing him. He caught a glimpse of a large shadow against the wall. And then claw tipped, leathern wing came into view.

In his panic, Matt glanced up, and saw the loose rocks above his head. Before the creature had a chance to shoot around the corner and pounce on him, Matt thrust the tip of his spear into the loose rocks, dislodging them. When he removed his weapon, the rocks began to fall. Matt leapt aside, covering his head as the passage began to collapse with a thunderous sound the echoed off the rough walls. Once the noise was gone and dust had settled, Matt rose cautiously to his feet. He looked over his shoulder and saw the wall of stones that now separated him from the chamber of columns, and creatures that dwelled there. He breathed a long sigh of relief, the feeling returning to his body, and along with it the pain of his injuries. But he chose to ignore those for the moment. Lifting the goggles from his head once again, Matt started down the chamber, grinning with the thought of another challenge to overcome.

(XXX)

"Well, I seem to be progressing nicely." L cheeked as he added to his victory stack.

"Don't get cocky." The old man warned. "You still have two left to go. And then it's final moves."

"I'm confident in their abilities." L stated. "This is really just a formality."

"Really?" The old man said with mock wonder.

Then he the next card on the table. L leaned over it.

"I don't think that he'll find this much of a formality." The old man said with a smile of his own.

_The Shadow_

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

The Labyrinth Part II is finished. I really liked this one, it allowed me to show the characters fighting on their own. Matt's sequence was especially exciting for me, very Stephen King-ish in my opinion, or Lovecraftian.

Part III is on the way...


	21. Chapter 21: The Labyrinth, Part III

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – We open with Linda as a small child wandering the halls of the Guild and coming across a bizarre looking guildsman taking notes in his private study. To help her sleep, he gives her a teddy bear, and then hands her a book to teach her shorthand, telling her that maybe someday she could help him take notes. When Linda wakes, she finds herself in the darkness of the labyrinth. She steps through an opening and enters the Hall of Mirrors, a disorienting place of self-reflection. She's then attacked by reflected doppelganger wearing a white mask, and forced to defend herself. She turns down a victory, though is gravely injured in the process. We then watch Matt as a little boy, attending a funeral with an unmarked grave. When he wakes, he finds himself in an open chamber with a large chasm at its center, and columns leading to the other side. As he leaps from column to column, large, bat-like creatures attack him. He narrowly escapes, and presses on, grinning at the idea of more adventure in the immediate future. Meanwhile, as L gloats over his victories, the Emerald Sage plays his next card…The Shadow…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 21: The Labyrinth, Part III**

_Misa wondered the far too large halls of the Imperial palace, as she had several times before. On most of those occasions, she had a slight bounce or skip in her step, which came with the energy of innocent youth…but not today. It had been almost four years since the death of her mother, but still it seemed in her young mind that Misa had only seen her smiling happy face only the day before. This new woman, this Hyrua, who had caught her father's eye, was not her mother. She wasn't needed nor wanted within her home. Her mother was dead, there was no one to replace her, Misa had decided upon that a long time ago. She had shrugged off Hyrua's affections, for they were only empty gestures. She may have fooled her father, but she wasn't fooling her. She was only in it for the luxuries of palace life, and nothing more._

Misa had hoped her father would see this woman for what she was, but instead he had married her. Then there was child. Oh, that odd little boy. Misa new from the moment she laid eyes on the little creature bundled in soft white blankets, that he was…different. Furthermore, she new that he was the ultimate trap, her father had been ensnared. Now there was a baby, an heir. Misa's hopes of being rid of the woman, her mother's hollow replacement, shattered with the boy's first, nearly silent, cries. And she hated him for it. She hated him more than the woman who was trying to take her mother's place. They, the two of them, were conspirators against her family. But her father couldn't see that…wouldn't see it.

So Misa paced glumly about the halls, downcast and angry. The heartache of her mother's passing still fresh and festering within her chest. A hole pierced straight through her heart, leaving her feeling empty. Her father had filled his emptiness with a new woman, a selfish and stupid attempt. But Misa had nothing, and wanted nothing. Her mother had been the only thing, and now she was gone. Misa rounded a corner and huffed on, her small steps half stomping – half dragging down the corridor.

It was merely a coincidence that she happened to step into a particular corridor at the same moment a small, white haired boy, just out of infancy, went running by, chasing a small toy ball that was eluding him. Misa watched as the boy tripped over his own awkward feet, and fell down. She just managed to suppress a snort of amusement. The ball rolled to stop not far from where the boy fell. She expected him to burst into tears and begin wailing at any moment, but the cries never came. Instead, he lifted himself into an odd sitting position, one leg hugged to his chest, and looked at the ball across from him. He blinked a few times, as if puzzled, as if saying: "Why doesn't it want to play with me?"

Misa stepped forward. Taking the slightest measure of pity on her accursed half-sibling and she knelt down to retrieve the ball. She held it out to him, barely even looking at him. He blinked again, and then slowly took it from her. He was silent, his large, black eyes falling upon the ball with an odd kind of curiosity. Those eyes were why he didn't want to look at him, so deep, so empty. Plus, she hated him with every fiber of her being, so why would she look at him. Then he looked up. Misa was shocked to see that same expression, only this time it was directed at her.

Why doesn't it want to play with me?

Misa snorted, and turned away, starting down the corridor, and leaving the boy behind. It took a few moments, but she was soon aware of a light patting sound. She stopped, and the sound stopped with her. She turned around, and caught those large, bottomless eyes staring up at her. He had been following her down the passage. That same expression met her again. He held up the ball, as if offering it to her. Now it was her turn to blink in confusion. What did he want? Why was he giving it to her? Did he really expect her to play with him or something? She took the ball from him, and gently rolled it back down the hall.

"Go, play." Misa said, as if telling a puppy to fetch.

But he didn't fetch, instead he only looked up at her. That same look, only now it said something different.

Why won't you play with me?

Misa turned again and began to walk on. She tried to ignore the little patting sounds of tiny, socked feet, but to no avail. What was his problem? Had she ever hinted at wanting to be anywhere near him? She thought that even little kid like him would have gotten the idea. She whirled around, nearly causing the boy to walk into her, and crossed her arms, frowning down at him.

"Stop following me!" She snapped.

He didn't respond. He simply stared at her. Misa hadn't intended to, but it was a habit of hers to look into the eyes of whomever she was talking to. Gazing into those black pools, the full extend of the message broke through Misa's cold exterior and struck where she thought she could no longer feel.

Why don't you love me?

Misa felt a pull in her chest. Why? Why did she feel this way? She hated him, hated everything about him. The finality of him, he was the last point, the point where everyone was supposed to move on. But she didn't want to move on. She wanted her mother, and he was killing her memory, allowing others to forget about her, as though she never existed. They could move on, but she, Misa, wouldn't. She hated him…didn't she? Looking into those large, black eyes, she wasn't so sure anymore. She'd never, in the years following his birth, spent any real time alone with him. There was one occasion, just afterwards, when her father had set the little bundle in her arms and said: "Now you're a big sister." But that was a long time ago, and she had felt nothing towards the white haired infant then. At least nothing like what she was feeling now.

"Mi." The boy said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"What?" Misa asked, pulled from her thoughts.

"Mi." The boy repeated.

"Me?" Misa repeated.

"Mi." The little boy said again.

Misa realized what was going on.

"Misa." She said slowly, pointing at herself.

"Mi – Sa." The boy said the name carefully, filing it away in his memory.

Misa looked into his eyes, as she had several other people in the past, and knew his name, knew it as though she had always known it. It was always the same. It was as though the name that popped into her mind were perfect for the person, as though there could be no other name for them to go by. It wasn't a bad name either. However, she was puzzled. Hyrua had not used her native language to name him…how odd. The little boy held up his arms, and bounced a little. Misa looked at him for a moment, at first puzzled by his motions. He repeated them, and she understood.

"You want up?" Misa asked.

He bounced again, arms raised above his head of curling, white hair.

"I'm not picking you up." Misa said firmly.

The boy lowered his arms and frowned a little. Misa had to admit it was kind of cute. He raised his arms, still frowning, and hopped on his toes. Misa frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." She said.

She looked to the side, but could still see those large, blank eyes at the edges of her periphery. She was drawn back to them, like a moth drawn to light, or in the case of his eyes, the lack-there-of. He bounced again, arms raised. Misa hesitated a moment. If she carried him, it didn't necessarily mean that she felt for him in any way. She ate dinner with Hyrua, called her mother, and obeyed her commands, but she certainly felt nothing for her. So if she decided to be charitable, and take the little boy up, it didn't mean that they were bonding or anything.

She sighed, and reached under his arms. She nearly tossed him over her head. He was so small, so light…and so warm. Misa wasn't sure why she hadn't expected the warmth. He was a living thing after all. She felt the warmth pass through her, putting feeling where there was numbness, soothing where there was hurt…Filling where it was hollow. But why? Why him, and why now? She hated him, hated everything about him and his greedy mother. But there was something there…something hidden deep down…

He loved her…unconditionally. How, why? I didn't make any sense. He didn't know her. She had shown him no affection, only scorn and cold indifference. But he did. He knew who she was, without having ever really met her. Not like Misa did with people's names, but deep down where you could see who a person really was. He knew his older sister…and he knew he loved her. And somewhere deep inside, Misa knew the same. She knew that he was her little brother…and that she loved him back.

* * * *

Near stepped into a long corridor with walls of rough stone, never before worked by the hands of men. It was a long, narrow passage that went well beyond his range of vision. In the ceiling were holes with golden beams of light falling through them and coning onto the dusty cave floor. It resembled sunlight, but Near knew it couldn't be so. He didn't feel at all tired, so the dawn hours couldn't have arrived yet, certainly not high-sun which was the only way that sunlight could come down in this manner. It was puzzling, but then again nothing really made sense in this place.

He placed a pale hand into one of the beams. It was warm, but not painfully so. Near frowned a little, but shrugged. It didn't matter. What mattered was finding the others, and fast. This place was supposed to be some kind of maze, but there were no winding corridors or dead ends. Near was beginning to suspect that it wasn't that kind of maze. It was a labyrinth to be sure, only in a very different way. This place was disorienting to the senses, a labyrinth for your mind.

Near walked a little ways until he came to an area where the passage widened into an open chamber. He was compelled to move on, but something managed to catch his attention. The shadows in this place seemed…denser, deeper somehow, than they should have been. And there was something else. As Near stepped out of the path of the light beams and squinted into the darkness. He could see glittering specs in the cave wall, as though some kind of precious stones were embedded in the rock. He came closer, but the air around him had become dry, and cold. He exhaled into his hand, and saw the faint sign of steam brush against his palm. He frowned in confusion.

Near took a few steps forward, and the cold seemed to intensify with each step. Soon his breath was making large, thick plumes of ghostly steam with every painful breath. His chest felt tight, constricted, and his face and eyes were burning with the cold, and dried out. He held his arms to his body to try and hold in some heat, shuddering horribly, his teeth chattering in his head. What was going on? The closer he came to the shadows, the more the temperature dropped, and he was still a few feet away. He peered into the darkness again, squinting with the effort. Then he realized it. The glittering was not precious stones, but frost. The entire wall that shadowed had been frosted over.

Near's foot bumped something, and he glanced down. It was a rock. He took it in one trembling, numbed hand and through it into the shadow. It was amazing, and Near witnessed the whole transition. As soon as it passed into the shade, while still drifting through midair, the rock froze over, its rough surface taking on the glassy quality of ice. When it struck the opposite wall, it shattered into hundreds of tiny, glittering fragments. Near had seen enough, he turned and started for the passage again. Better to find the others soon.

A strange noise, like a whispered hiss, caught Near's attention, and he looked over his shoulder. He watched in horror as the shadow began to expand – no – not expand, but move. It crept along the sidewall, frosting over the stone as it passed. It was moving towards him, he realized with gripping terror that threatened to paralyze him. But he managed to break its hold and made a mad dash for the corridor. Behind him, the patch of shadow coiled through the air, reaching out for him. Near could feel the cold against the back of his neck, feel the moisture being leeched from the exposed flesh there. It was close, and gaining. He had to try and outrun it, but the closer it got, the more the cold began to stiffen his legs, slowing his retreat.

Near legs finally failed him, and he stumbled, falling into a beam of warm, golden light. He curled up into a little ball, and waited to be consumed by the patch of darkness…but nothing happened. Near opened his eyes and looked up. There it was, suspended in the air, floating balefully near where he lay, circling like a predator to its prey. But it didn't come any closer. Near unrolled, and stood up slowly, his body tense and ready for flight. Here, in the beam, he was immune to its cold, and the feeling in his limbs had returned, along with the moisture of his skin.

The beam…It could come into the beam. The light repelled it. Once this realization set in, Near glanced to the side. The next beam was only a short distance away. If it really couldn't come into the light, then he could dash from beam to beam and make his way down the corridor…but what if he reached an area without any light? He shook the thought aside, it would only serve to slow him, freeze him with the terrible thought of being stuck with nowhere to go. Instead, he set himself, his emotionless gaze locked on his target, colder than even the shadow that hounded him.

He burst forward, his slender legs, still a little weak from his last run, pushing his small body towards the light ahead. He was out of the protective cone of golden ray, and the shadow was descending upon him once again, its cold drying out his skin, and chilling him to his very bones. But he didn't think about any of this. His mind was locked on the light. He needed to reach it. He had to reach it. He was fighter, a survivor, a wolf…he couldn't lose. He wouldn't lose.

Near stumbled into the second beam, panting a little with the effort he had just exerted. Behind him, the shadow stopped and began to circle again, slowly. Near caught his breath quickly and stood back up. The next light was in sight, but there was a problem. It was further away. Near's heart sank a little. He hadn't expected this. If each light were the same distance apart, he was confident that he could make it to each one before the shadow fell over him, but if they stretched out too far…

He shook this thought aside as well. He crouched, readying himself for another break. Then he was off again. The shadow seemed quicker to react this time, and Near was left to wonder if it could actually think well enough to understand what he was doing. The idea that his supernatural pursuer was capable of such thought somehow made it more chilling than it had been. But still he pressed on. Near fell into the third light, but only half in. He quickly curled up, pulling in his legs before the shadow could fall over them. It was close, but he had made it.

Near lay in the light, his legs throbbing with pain, his chest burning, and his throat sore. Every heaving breath he took came with effort. He lifted his head and looked to the next light. His hopes vanished. There was no way he could make the distance without being caught. Near rose slowly to his feet, his legs trembling, threatening to buckle beneath him. He swayed a little, and his shoulder came out of the beam. The shadow came diving down, eager to get at the exposed region. Near only just caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned sideways just in the nick of time, but the shadow, in its sudden rush, came partially into the light. There was a loud hissing sound, like serpent, and shadow recoiled suddenly.

Near saw all this, and his mind went to work. The light didn't only repel it, but harmed it. Near knelt down and removed the small travel pack from his slender shoulders. He ripped open the mouth and reached blindly inside, his fingers seeking desperately. They touched something smooth, and glassy. He removed the small mirror and looked upon his own calm face, glistening with sweat. He stood up again and held the mirror above his head. The beam was caught in the mirror, and as Near tilted it, the ray was shot out at an angle. It touched the shadow, which hissed in surprise and retreated to the side. Near quickly corrected the mirror's angle and beam struck the shadow again.

They went around like this. The hissing sound, like meat sizzling on a skillet, filled the corridor, deafening in its intensity. As the beam bit into the shadow, bits of darkness bled off, evaporating into the air, and its bulk began to shrink. It whipped around and made for Near, apparently casting aside thoughts of self-preservation and trying desperately to get at him before he could harm it any further. Near hit the cave floor letting the hissing cloud of blackness pass harmlessly over him. But in the process, the mirror slipped from his hands, and shattered on the floor. Seizing the moment, Near began to scramble. He stuck his palm into one of the shards, and it drove deep beneath the tender, pale flesh. Near gritted his teeth and started to run, ignoring the sharp pain in his hand, and the warm dripping sensation as blood ran down his wrist and stained the sleeve of his shirt.

Near ran with everything he had left, drawing down in whatever reserves he could find. Behind him the shadow snaked through the air, freezing the walls with its serpentine movements, and hissing angrily. The cold settled in on Near, threatening to frost him over. He ducked his head the reduce friction, and pushed his legs to their absolute limits. Muscles screamed in protest, but Near only pushed them harder. He knew that at any moment, they would shut down from the strain and he would be unable to continue, but while he still had what little strength he could muster, he pressed on relentlessly.

Finally he was at the beam. He reached out with his injured hand, and caught a glimpse of the mirror fragment embedded in the flesh. He turned and looked back. The shadow was only seconds from being upon him. Near reached into the beam and tilted his palm. The light caught the mirror shard and reflected outward. It struck the shadow cloud, causing it to halt and hiss in agony. It immediately began to bleed away again, little bits of it disappearing like smoke into the air. Soon there was only a spec of darkness left, but Near wasn't taking any chances, he continued to redirect the light until there was no trace of the thing left. The hissing sound soon died away, and an odd stillness fell over the passage.

Near was panting hard, every inch of his body was exhausted and horribly sore. He dropped to the ground, lying on his back and his chest heaving with every burning breath he took. He brought his injured hand before his face, small droplets of blood falling warmly upon his pale cheeks. He quickly removed the shard and tossed it aside. In a moment, he would be up and again, and his search would resume. But for the time being, he could rest…

* * * *

L leaned back in his seat, and allowed a sigh of relief to escape him.

"No boasts?" The old man asked.

"That had nothing to do with me." L replied without looking at the man. "That was luck. Not even my luck."

"He is a remarkable boy, isn't he?" The old sage remarked with a little smile.

"You have no idea." L responded.

The old man looked up from his cards.

"On the contrary," The old man replied, looking upon the guildsman thoughtfully, "I believe I do."

L smiled, nodding his head.

"Well, I suppose you do." L agreed.

_Flick_

With a quick motion of his wrist, the old man's next card hit the center of the table, and L glanced down at it.

_The Illusion_

* * * *

It was another dead end.

"Damn!" Mello cursed aloud.

It seemed that he had finally managed to stumble upon the fabled labyrinth of which L had spoken. The walls and floor here were of brick, beige in color, perfectly cut and laid. Mello turned around and backtracked for maybe the twentieth time since he discovered the maze. All the while his thoughts whirled around worriedly inside his head. Images of his companions in all manners of peril flashed rapidly before his mind's eye. He hoped, he prayed that they were all safe. He rounded another corner, the tapping of his boots echoing off the high, narrow walls. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he had decided to try and brave the maze, rather than looking around for another route. But here he was, and he very much doubted that he could find his way back at this point.

Mello came around the corner and nearly fell into a darkened pit set in the middle of the floor. He pin-wheeled his arms for a moment, trying to balance on the heels of his boots, and then stumbled back, his rear colliding hard with the stony floor. He cursed under his breath and rose to his feet, dusting himself off, and rubbing a little bit of the pain out of his behind. There was a small walkway running down the center of the pit to the other side, narrow and without any railing. Mello thought for a moment, but soon decided that one way was as good as any other at this point. Besides, if they were bothering to put in the pit, then they must have something up ahead, right?

Mello started across, his progress slow as he placed one foot carefully in front of the other, and made his way to the other side. He could hear wind rushing up from out of the opening in the ground. The pit was deep, very deep. Mello glanced down, and was almost overtaken by a sense of vertigo at the sight of its bottomless darkness. He remembered that it was always best not to look down in these types of situations, for that very reason. He tilted his head upward towards the ceiling instead. Mello looked into blue eyes, set above a narrow nose, and framed by golden-blonde hair that he was intimately familiar with.

"What the hell?" Mello said in surprise.

Judging from the expression painted across the face of the other Mello walking on the ceiling, the same thought was going through his mind as well. Then the other Mello turned and took off. Mello tried to look over his shoulder and see where "he" was running off to, but only managed to tangle his legs and lose his balance. He spilled over the side of the bridge, just managing to catch its edge and keep himself from plummeting into the darkness below. As he pulled himself back up, his thoughts were speeding through his mind, barely coherent in their rapid pace.

What was that? Was that him? What's going on here? The questions flashed through without answers. Mello was both horrified, and frustrated by this new turn of events. Nothing in this place made sense. He couldn't make heads or tails of anything that happened here, and it was starting to get to him. He crawled the rest of the way across the bridge and stood up on the other side, looking back in the direction that "he" had run. The other Mello was long gone now. Mello decided that going back would only be a waste of time, so instead he turned on his heel and started off again.

It was long corridor, with various passages leading off to the sides, but Mello only continued forward, wanting to see where it led. He turned the corner and came face to face with a narrow staircase leading up. He ran up them and found himself standing atop one of the walls, overlooking the entirety of the maze. It was expansive, but not endless, and Mello was confident that with enough time, he could chart a course through to the other side…but was that where he needed to be. He was already more-or-less lost as it was. He might just end up back at the beginning. But then again that was better than being lost, wasn't it?

Mello began to walk along the tops of the walls. They, like the bridge, were very narrow and he had to be careful not to fall over the side. They were high enough to cause serious injury, or even death should he fall. Mello was walking slowly, and his pace reduced the sound that his boot heels made against the stone. For this reason, he knew that the rapid, and familiar tapping of boots that echoed in his ears were not his. He looked over the side, and spotted a blonde boy, in a crimson colored jacket, with a hood. Mello glanced up and spotted himself walking along the walls. He pointed and shouted something that Mello couldn't make out, and then ran off. Mello quickly made his way back. The staircase wasn't far, and if he had it figured correctly, they should bump right into each other in the corridor below.

Mello reached the stairs in no time, and descended them. He turned when he hit the bottom step, and nearly collided with a wall. He blinked a few times in confusion. He had been so certain that he was turning the right direction. He shrugged it off though, and ran the other way. He immediately noticed that the corridor he was running down was not the same as it had been. There were no other passages leading off to the sides now, just a long, straight shot. He stopped for a moment. This place was so frustratingly confusing. As he tried to clear his head, and catch his breath, his gaze tilted upward. For the second time, Mello looked into blue eyes that were his own.

"What the hell?" The other Mello said exactly what was going through his mind at that very moment.

Mello noticed that this Mello was tight roping across the same narrow bridge he had been earlier. Mello turned and ran, thinking that he could backtrack to the bridge and meet his reflected counterpart. He didn't notice that as he ran, the other Mello tried to see where he was going and stumbled off the bridge, just managing to catch himself on the side. No, he didn't notice this, because he was too busy running, his boots clicking loudly on the stony floor, and echoing off the walls. As he ran his eyes darted desperately about. Nothing here was familiar. It was like the maze had changed its layout somehow.

Mello's eyes traveled upward to the tops of the walls. There he spotted himself again, looking down at him in the distance atop one of the walls. Mello stopped running for moment, and pointed at his double.

"Stay there!" He shouted up at the identical blonde boy.

Mello ran towards the wall, not seeing the other Mello turn and run back towards the staircase he had ascended to get to the top of the wall. The Mello on the lower level began moving along the side of the wall he had spotted himself on, looking for another staircase that could take him to the top of it. Mello came around the corner at the same moment "he" came around the corner at the opposite end of the passage. They both froze and looked at each other for a moment. Then they slowly began to walk cautiously towards one another. Their motions were mirrored, both hands falling to the grips of their swords, and their eyes moving rapidly up and down, sizing each other up, and seeking any signs of sudden danger. They stopped only arms length from themselves, and silently eyed each other. They wetted their lips nervously, there eyes narrowed, but with puzzlement, not aggression.

"How's that way?" They both asked each other, pointing over their shoulders.

And then in unison, they answered.

"Fine, I guess."

They began to circle each other, both waiting for the other to make any sudden moves. They reached out slowly, and poked one another in the chest to test how tangible they seemed. They felt the quilted vest beneath their leather clad fingertips and felt the push against their chests. They were both real enough in that regard. They thought for a moment, and then reached a final decision. Both put their hands at their sides, and looked upon the one across from them. They stepped forward, towards one another. The two came together, with a sensation that was akin to stepping through calm, still water…and then Mello was falling in darkness. A darkness so deep that it seemed without bottom.

He landed on his feet, and his knees buckled, forcing him into a crouched position. He looked up into the darkness. The heat that washed over him was sudden, and startling. Fire engulfed the blackness above his head, and coiled around him, nearly boxing him in. He could feel the hardwood floor beneath his palms and bare feet. He could feel the oppressive heat, pressing down heavily upon him. He could smell the walls blistering, and hear the wood popping loudly. He was back. He was in the fire all over again. A tall man with a handsome face framed with blonde hair came rushing into the room. It was the first time Mello had seen his father since that fateful night…the night of the fire.

His father crossed the room in an instant, and took him up in his arms. They were dashing down the stairs and into a small sitting room, which was already half eaten away by the flames. Mello's father kicked open the front door, and they came out into the open air, no longer choked by the heat and smoke. Mello's father set him down in the cobble stone street, his blue eyes, filled with deep concern, washing over him.

"Are you alright?" Mello's father asked frantically.

Mello nodded. Just then, a blood-chilling scream filled the air, and both of them looked back at the house.

"Alethea!" Mello's father cried suddenly.

He rushed back into the house, leaving Mello standing alone in the street. The fires burned high, setting a red glow over everything, their heat pressing intensely against his skin, and columns of smoke blotting out the sky. It was mid-afternoon, but the smoke had plunged them into twilight. Mello watched as his home burned beneath the fires of war. Then he heard a sound that would haunt his nightmares for years to come. It was the agonizing screams of his parents piercing through the air and echoing in his ears. Then the building collapsed, crumbling into fiery ruin, the embers licking his cheeks.

"No!" Mello cried.

He made to run towards the ruin, but thin, unusually strong arms took hold of him and pulled him away. The image began to fade. He left his parents behind for the second time…

Now Mello was standing in cobblestone streets, the night air was crisp, and the fog was almost unnaturally thick. Mello ears rang with the sounds of battle and…gunfire? He ran forward. If someone was fighting, odds were it was one of his companions. He couldn't place it, but there was something oddly familiar about this place. Mello came out into an area where the fog was not so dense, and beheld a chilling sight, one that he would never forget, though he hadn't actually been present to witness it at the time.

Roger was knelt in the center of the street. He was surrounded on all sides by white-garbed assailants, moving almost invisible in the dense fog, three arrows buried into his chest, and one in his back. A tall man with broad shoulders and smooth, graceful features stood before the veteran guildsman. He had jet-black hair, pulled back tightly into a long, braided ponytail, and wore an ivory breastplate, with the image of a serpent forming an S pattern in the center of it. Mello recognized the man from before, when he and Near were hiding at the healers abode. He fixed the old man with a cold, menacing stare. Mello began to run forward. He had to save Roger.

"Roger!" Mello called out desperately.

But no one seemed to hear him. Roger spat angrily at the man, freckling the white of his armor with red droplets of blood. Then Roger lifted his pistol, placing the barrel under his chin…and pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

Mello stopped abruptly with the sound of the gunshot.

"No!" Mello cried, falling to his knees, his eyes brimming with hot tears.

He couldn't save the old man, just as he hadn't the first time. Mello pushed his face into his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. That is until stillness fell over him, and he glanced up from his dampened palms. He was in anther passage, this one much narrower, and with a ceiling that was low. Torches dimly lit the scene. Mello stood up and started down the passage. Was he back in the labyrinth? He came to large, iron door, which was slightly ajar. When he approached, he noticed that the lock looked as though it had been damaged somehow. Mello pushed open the door and stepped in.

There was a body lying in the center of the room, amid a pool of its own blood. Mello's blood went cold, the room lost its color, and any sounds that were present seemed to deafen in his ears. He recognized the person lying on the floor. Red hair of coppery quality that he could never forget, tattered jeans with knee-high, buckle boots, and a tan vest with fur trim. Matt lay motionless on the floor, his front stained red. Mello ran forward, placing his hand on his best friend's chest wound, and felt no heartbeat beneath. Matt's goggles were missing. His eyes were closed, and wet with tears that had just been shed. The front of his vest was drenched in his blood, still warm beneath Mello's palm. Lying beside the redhead was a small, straw doll. But Mello paid it no mind.

"Matt!" Mello cried, shaking the boy roughly. "Matt, wake up! Come on!"

He shook a few more times, harder each time, but still the red haired boy did not stir.

"Matt!" Mello called louder. "Matt! Wake up! Damn it, Matt! Open your eyes!"

Nothing…he was gone. Mello closed his eyes tightly, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. No, not Matt, it couldn't be. There was no way. Matt had always been there – would always be there. That was the promise. Damn it. That was what they had promised each other all those years ago. He couldn't be gone. He wasn't gone. This couldn't be real.

"It's not real." Mello said, his voice barely above a whisper.

He opened his eyes again. Matt lay before him still.

"It's not real." Mello said, a little louder this time, as he rose to his feet.

The scene before him did not waver in the slightest.

"It's not real!" Mello screamed.

Reality seemed to shatter around him, the shards clattering to the ground, echoing loudly in the dense blackness. Mello was in darkness again, alone, but mercifully relieved of the horrible scene that had just been presented to him. There was a light in the distance. Mello squinted. His still dampened eyes made it difficult to make it out. It was some kind of doorway. Mello made for it. Anything that the Emerald Sage had in store for him now, would pale in comparison to what he had just overcome…or at least he hoped that was the case…

* * * *

"It appears that I've been forced to play my best hand." The old sage remarked, catching L's attention. "I guess I'll just have to use my trump card."

_Flick_

The old man flicked a card into the center of the table, his mustache curling into a smile.

"The Sphinx!" The old man announced triumphantly.

"Aia." L breathed.

He set the old man with a glare, an emotionless glare, but a glare nonetheless. The old man held out his hands.

"If it isn't difficult," The old sage explained, "Then it isn't worth fighting for."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing at the end, I was in a sureal kind of mood at the time. I had wanted to submit this one yesterday, but I would have been playing "beat the clock" again, and that doesn't make for good writing, so I waited.

Next time: The final stage of the Labyrinth. See you there...


	22. Chapter 22: The Labyrinth, Part IV

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – We join Near in the Labyrinth, walking along a far reaching corridor with light coming in through holes in the ceiling. He is chase by a cloud of darkness, The Shadow, which freezes anything it touches. However, Near discovers that it cannot enter the light. In fact, it's harmed by it. Near pulls out a mirror from his travel pack and angles it to so that the light strikes his shadowy pursuer. The result, the shadow burns away, and Near is left to continue. We then join Mello, who's pursuing…himself, in some kind of maze, which changes its layout. Eventually, Mello catches up with his double, and is forced to relive his past trauma. Mello realizes that nothing he has seen is real, just an illusion. He shatters the false reality and continues. But the Emerald Sage has played his final card…The Sphinx…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 22: The Labyrinth, Part IV**

He wasn't back in the maze, but Mello was beginning to suspect that he wasn't much better off. This was maybe the tenth section he had entered with various passages branching off of it, leaving him with that all too critical decision. Which way to go? He had decided to take the left side passage whenever he came to one of these, figuring that it would be easier to backtrack that way. And so here is was, just as lost and worried as he had been since their being separated by the quake. His boots made loud tapping noises against the stony floor, which echoed off the brick stack walls of beige, similar to the ones he had encountered in the maze. But the walls weren't high, the passage wasn't narrow, and he hadn't yet spotted another Mello wandering aimlessly about as he was.

Mello came into another wide chamber, this one with three passages, including the one he had entered from. Mello cursed under his breath. In the moment he stopped to face the far left passage, something caught his attention. It was a light patting sound, like fast moving footsteps, coming from the passage off to the side. Mello crouched behind the wall, peering cautiously around the corner, his sword drawn and ready. The patting persisted as whomever, or whatever was coming made its way down the opposite passage. Mello's grip on his weapon's handle tightened, his muscles tensed, ready to pounce. Then something small, and white came quickly around the corner and into his range of vision. Mello gasped in surprise, his grip loosening, and the sword nearly falling from his hand.

"Near!" Mello called out.

Near turned at the sound of his name, and spotted the blonde boy's head poking around the corner. The white haired boy's unmoving expression belied his nearly overwhelming sense of relief. Mello came around the corner and started running forward. Near turned and faced him as he approached. Mello stopped for a moment, the color rushing out of his face. Near's injured hand was placed against his chest, the blood staining the front of his shirt. Mello rushed forward with sudden urgency. Near walked forward a few steps, then the blonde boy was upon him. At first Near wondered whether Mello was so relieved to see him, that he was going to embrace him. But then he frowned in confusion as Mello lifted his shirt and began examining his exposed torso. It took a moment, but soon Near realized what had happened, at about the same moment Mello realized that the blood was from a wound on Near's hand, and not his chest.

"What happened?" Mello asked as he took Near's slender wrist and brought the injured hand close to his face, to further examine it.

Near held something glittering up in his hand. Mello took whatever it was from the white haired boy and looked down at it, frowning with confusion. It was a mirror shard. Mello shrugged, and set his travel pack down on the floor. He began to rummage through it. After a moment, he withdrew a small roll of bandages. He ripped off a strip and began wrapping it around Near's injured hand.

"Have you seen Matt or Linda?" Mello asked.

Near shook his head.

"Damn!" Mello cursed in frustration.

He tied off the bandage. Near curled his hand into a fist, and then uncurled it, to test it out. It hurt, but having it dressed was a good start. Mello replaced the bandage roll, and slung his pack back onto his shoulders. He looked down at the smaller boy.

"Are you alright?" Mello asked in a low tone that was barely above a whisper.

Near was a little taken aback by the blonde boy's sudden concern, but nodded silently.

"Good, let's get moving." Mello said.

* * * *

Linda was relieved to discover that this particular passage appeared to have been constructed, unlike the roughened surface of a cave wall. Beige bricks stacked and packed tightly together to make straight walls. However, her hopes of meeting up with anyone were rapidly dissolving every time she was forced to choose one way over the other. There were periodic chambers with branching routes, and since she was already thoroughly lost, she had no idea which way to go. She decided to continue straight forward, as best she could, in an attempt to keep herself from getting more lost than she already was.

As Linda moved on, she became aware of a sound, faint and somehow familiar. At first she thought that it was merely some kind of breeze passing through the corridor, but she realized that the air was still. The noise seemed to come closer, and Linda soon came to the conclusion that it was whistling. Not the whistling of the wind, but a person. Linda drew her knives and slowed her pace. She brought herself lower to the ground, ready to pounce at the first sign of danger.

She crept into another open chamber with four passages leading off in different directions. The whistling seemed to be coming from all around her as it bounced off the walls. It was tuneless, but seemed upbeat…and so familiar. It was irritating really. Where had she heard it before? Linda decided to stop near the side of the passage and not cross over into the next room. Whatever it was making the sound, it was coming into the chamber, and she was going to be ready for it. She poised the blades, ready to bring them down on whoever or whatever came in.

You could imagine her surprise when a certain redhead came into the middle of chamber, his whistling ceasing as he tried to decide which way to go next.

"Matt!" Linda cried out, stepping into view.

Matt's spear clattered to floor, and he crossed the room with sudden, startling speed. Before Linda knew it, she was scooped up into the air, and held into a nearly suffocating embrace by the coppery haired boy. She smiled, and returned it with equal force, tears glistening in her eyes. And even though his goggles were down, Linda was certain that they brimmed in Matt's too.

* * * *

"My move…" L deadpanned.

He flicked his card onto the table, finally ridding himself of the Sphinx as its image was covered over. The old man looked down, and nodded. The card L had played depicted a series of wavy lines in each corner, converging towards the card's center.

_The Four Winds_

The old man nodded. It seemed like they would stand a fighting chance after all. But then L drew another card setting facedown beside his four gambit cards. The sage looked at him in confusion.

"Another gambit?" The old man asked with a frown.

"For me." L replied. "We're all in. This isn't just their test."

The old man nodded in understanding, but was filled with dark sense of foreboding. Gambits, even when they weren't used, often came at a great price, one that most people found themselves unable, or unwilling to pay. He hoped that the guildsman knew what he was doing, for all their sakes.

* * * *

The image carved into the ceiling of this particular chamber was the same as the one presented on L's card. In each corner of the room was a doorway, leading to a long corridor. This place was known as the Chamber of the Four Winds. But a certain blonde boy, and his short, ivory haired companion weren't aware of this fact as they entered. What they were aware of was the sudden sense of significance this place seemed to present. As soon they crossed the threshold, an odd feeling fell over them. It carried great weight. Of this they were both certain. But they were still left with that monumental choice…which way? Certainly not the way they had come. But that still left three options. Mello frowned and thought for a moment. Near remained silent, curling a lock of his hair.

One option was eliminated as a voice broke Mello's concentration.

"I told you they'd be okay."

Mello whirled around at the familiar voice. Linda was already rushing forward, leaving the grinning Matt standing alone at the mouth of the opposite passage. Linda threw her arms around Near and Mello's shoulders, pulling them into a tight embrace.

"Linda?" Mello managed in his surprise.

"Glad you could join us." Matt said, stepping up beside them. "Things were starting to get a little boring around here."

Mello looked at the red stained edges of the vicious tear crossing the back of Matt's vest from shoulder to shoulder with a degree of concern almost unfitting for the blonde boy. Matt only smiled reassuringly and shrugged.

"Well, maybe it wasn't so boring." Matt offered.

Linda finally released them, eyes threatening to overflow with tears, and ran her fingers through Near's soft, white hair. Matt came forward and clapped Near on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

"Well, looks like you managed on your own for a bit." Matt said with an odd sense a pride, like an older brother praising his younger sibling.

The corner of Near mouth twitched, a smile wanting to flood to surface, but he managed to suppress it. Mello nodded, and looked around. Matt knew what was going through his best friend's mind.

"We just came from that way." Matt said, tilting his head towards the passage he and Linda had appeared in. "There's nothing down there."

"Yeah, it's not much better that way either." Mello replied, poking his thumb in the direction he and Near had come from.

"So, that leaves two." Matt remarked.

"How do we choose which way to go?" Linda asked.

Near stepped forward, reaching into the breast pocket of Matt's tattered vest. Everyone looked on in silent confusion as his fingers fell into a small bag he found in the pocket. He withdrew a small coin and held it up between him and Matt. After a moment, Matt nodded in understanding. To dispel Linda and Mello's puzzlement, Matt pointed to one of the two passages.

"Heads." Matt declared, and then he pointed to opposite passage. "Tails."

"You're going to decide on a coin toss?" Linda said in exasperation.

"If you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them." Matt replied.

"Let's do this." Mello responded, ending all arguments.

Near looked at everyone, setting the coin on his thumb. Then he flicked it, sending it into the air. Everyone held their breath. The coin fell slowly, and clattered on the ground, the ringing sound filling the empty chamber, echoing down the passages. Everyone looked down at it in silence.

"Tails." Mello said quietly.

They made for the attributing passage in silence. Everyone was relieved to be back together, but that could only mean that something so much more was in store for them. Challenge after painful challenge had been met, but they weren't sure what else could be thrown in their direction. But they were regrouped. They had persevered with only themselves time and time again, and as long as they were together, they would continue to overcome whatever they were met with. But still, no one could deny the horrible feeling that fell over each of them. It wasn't long down the passage before they came upon a series of steps descending into darkness. They were none too eager to follow it down, but seeing as how it was the only way to go, they took the steps cautiously.

Once they descended into the lower level, they were stunned at what stood before them. It was a large opening, flanked by two large, clay statues. The figures that statues represented were creatures with the body of lion, the wings of an eagle, and the head of human. All of the children were familiar with the fabled sphinx, but somehow the presence of these statues made them very uncomfortable. It was menacing in some way that they couldn't quite describe. Maybe it was a sudden sense of foreboding. Then again, who could have helped it in this place?

They reluctantly stepped forward and passed through the opening. The room they entered was expansive, and lit by two fiery basins set on either side of the room, far enough apart to drench most of the place in deep shadow. Near just manage to suppress a shudder at the thought of another shadow cloud attacking them. Matt immediately noted that he couldn't see the ceiling through the veil of darkness above their heads, and felt a great sense of unease. He listened intently for the sounds of something scratching overhead.

There was only one way to go, a brightly lit doorway just ahead. But this was all too simple. There must be something more. Everyone else held back as Mello stepped forward, hand resting on the handle of his sword as he went. He was only a few feet from the opening when suddenly there was a whooshing sound from above, like the beating of powerful wings. Mello fell back as a monstrous form landed before the doorway, barring their path. They all fell into silence as mighty, feathered wings outstretched, eclipsing the brightly lit passage beyond. The silhouette of something angelic and demonic all at the same time, stood before them.

The creature was not too unlike the statues outside. It was massive with a powerful body, resembling that of a predatory cat, tiger stripes running down the ridge of its back, and a feline tail coiling and uncoiling slowly about its hind legs. Great wings, like those of a hunter hawk, folded at its sides, black with white edges. Its head was more cat-like, only with slight human features, like an odd cross between and leopard and woman, as they were undeniably effeminate in appearance...one might have even said beautiful. Everyone stood, their minds racing with their hearts. The creature smiled a devilish smile that chilled the blood.

"It's been long since there have been visitors to the Hall of the Sphinx." The creature said in a voice that confirmed it was of the fairer sex. "And you certainly are an interesting looking bunch. Young too! It's impressive that you made it this far."

It could speak, and it could speak well. There was something odd about its tone, so excited, overjoyed. Where this should have been an uplifting tone, somehow seemed all the more alarming. Mello rose to his feet, his fingers still wrapped around the grip of his sword.

"What – who are you?" Linda stammered.

"I am called, Aia." The sphinx answered. "I am the guardian of this passage, and a protector of the abode of the Emerald Sage."

Her tone seemed bored, and the words seemed well rehearsed, like she had delivered them a hundred times before.

"I was inherited along with the cards, and various other properties of the former Emerald Sage, Castagale." Aia said.

Inherited? Former Emerald Sage? The children found themselves at a loss. But Aia ignored this, her smile returning, and with it their sense of great unease.

"Now that you're here," Aia said, "It's time for a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Mello asked in confusion.

"I can't let you pass without you first proving yourselves worthy of an audience with the Emerald Sage." Aia explained, her boredom seeming to have returned with these words. "In order to prove your worth, you must participate in a contest with me."

"A contest?" Linda asked with puzzlement.

Aia grinned, her eyes seeming to light up.

"A contest of wits and creativity." Aia explained. "A riddling contest."

Silence ensued. The children all looked at each other in confusion.

"A riddle contest?" Mello suddenly broke the silence.

Aia nodded, still grinning.

"We've been through challenge after life threatening challenge," Mello said, his voice rising, the irritation clear in his tone, "And now the deciding factor is a riddle contest!"

"Well this is life threatening as well." Aia offered. "If you fail, then I'll have to rip you shreds."

To emphasize her point, silvery claws flashed out of her paws, scraping across the ground, and making everyone shudder. After a moment, they slowly sank back inside. Aia's grin broadened. More silence followed, every eye falling on Mello.

"What are the terms of the contest?" Mello asked.

Aia seemed to get really excited at his hinted willingness to participate.

"One party gives the other a riddle to be solved." Aia explained. "If the riddled party is unable to answer the riddle, or answers incorrectly, then that party loses."

"If we win?" Mello asked, his voice calm and low.

"I let you pass, of course." Aia answered. "And if you lose…well, you don't want to lose."

Mello turned back and faced the others. His face was calm and unreadable. Matt wondered back behind the others, and pulled out his pouch of tobacco to roll himself a cigarette. Mello turned back to Aia, who was waiting patiently.

"We accept your challenge." Mello said.

Aia straightened, her wings unfolding a little, and her joyful smile threatening to cut her face in two.

"Great!" Aia burst like a small child at her surprise birthday party.

She set herself on the ground, relaxing a bit, prepared for a long session.

"Since it's been so long since I've had visitors," Aia said, grinning broadly in her feline way, "And don't desire to be rid of you so soon, I'll let you begin."

The children all looked at each other. Who to start, and how? It was Linda who came forward and stood before the cat creature. She cleared her throat, diving deep into that spot in her memories, from the first of her sessions at the Guild. Riddles had been something to pass the time. They strengthened the mind, kept it quick and clear. They also inspired creativity.

"There are five of us for certain, and three of us you." Linda said clearly. "What are we?"

"Oh, I like that one." Aia said, her slit eyes glimmering. "Five with three in you. Five of them for sure, but sometimes there are six. The vowels, my dear."

"Correct." Linda replied, and though she had expected Aia to answer so, no one could miss the downcast tone of her voice.

"Never fear," Aia said in a voice that they assumed was meant to be reassuring, but only managed to sound mocking, "It was a good try, and I'll start with something easy."

Aia leaned back into the shadows. Her eyes were strangely still alight in the gloom. The way they squinted indicated that she was smiling slyly.

"I am a scale that does not measure weight, height or volume." Aia said in a singsong voice that was both beautiful and haunting. "But when I'm present, I make a lot of noise. What am I?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Matt who spoke up from the back.

"The music scale." Matt said casually, not even looking up from the cigarette he was rolling.

Aia leaned forward, her large head coming back into the light, she was still grinning that wicked grin of hers.

"Well met, Matt." Aia said, using his name in a show what they figured was probably respect. "The answer is correct."

Mello stepped forward quickly, his face set and still unreadable. His eyes seemed almost to glow in the dimly lit chamber.

"What do you throw out when you want to use it, but take in when you don't want to use it?" Mello asked, his voice calm.

"An anchor." Aia replied with a twinkle in her eye. "It goes overboard when you want to stop, and comes back in when you no longer wish to stay."

"Right answer." Mello replied, stepping back beside Linda.

Aia leaned back again. There was something eerie about this movement, like she was drifting into someone else whenever that human-like face was foreshadowed, and only those gleaming eyes could be seen.

"I fly, yet have no wings, and weep, yet have no eyes." Aia said, her voice seeming oddly different as well. "What am I?"

Everyone was silent, thinking on her words carefully. Something that can fly, and yet has no wings, and it can also weep without eyes. What flies and weeps? It took a moment, but Linda finally came forward, her posture showing confidence in her answer.

"A cloud." Linda said. "It floats above the ground, and rains."

Aia came forward again, a small whistle escaping from between her lips.

"A fine answer." Aia said. "I'm beginning to warm up to you, Linda."

Linda snorted, and gave her riddle.

"What is it that after you take away the whole," Linda began, "Some still remains?"

"Oh, that's a good one!" Aia said excitedly, like a child that realizes that her parents are actually taking her to the toyshop instead of the market. "Take away whole, with some still there. A play on words, or rather a word. Wholesome."

"Correct." Linda replied with nod.

"I like this game." Aia said, her eyes glimmering in that way they did. "Very exciting."

She didn't notice that behind Mello and Linda, Near was busy thinking. The spin on the word 'wholesome' in Linda's last riddle had put his mind to work. A play on words could be something difficult enough to trip her up, it required a very odd way of thinking. But he needed something good, something creative. Aia drifted back to present her riddle.

"In the morning, I stand before you." Aia started. "At high-sun, I stand with you. And at sundown, I stand behind you. What am I?"

It was Mello that came forward again, the answer coming quickly into his mind.

"My shadow." Mello answered evenly.

"So quickly." Aia said in surprise. "I should have to…up-the-ante, with my next one. Correct, Mello."

Near reached up to curl a lock of his hair, in order to help him think. His hand brushed the hood of his jacket, or rather Linda's jacket. Something sparked in his eyes, as his mind formed the answer he had desperately been seeking. He had his riddle. Everyone, even Aia, looked on in surprise as Near suddenly came forward, standing dangerously close to the cat beast.

"I could cover your head or quickly close and open one eye." Near said quietly, his voice still seemingly strangely unfamiliar to his companions. "But when you put the two together, it's a complete lie."

"Poetic." Aia remarked, seeming quite amused. "I'm curious, did you come up with that on your own? It doesn't matter, except that it was very creative, and a good attempt. It covers your head, or opens and closes an eye, and you want it put together…"

Aia thought for a moment, but Near was certain that it was just for show. Aia grinned.

"Another play on words." Aia replied. "Hoodwink. A hood to cover, a wink to open a close, and a complete lie together."

"Correct, Aia." Near responded, and his monotone belied his disappointment.

"I like you, Near." Aia said suddenly, catching the white haired boys attention as he was beginning to walk away. "I shall very much regret it if I have to kill you…I suppose for you, I could make it quick."

Then her mouth curved in a chilling manner, flashing her feline fangs.

"But not too quick." Aia said. "I need my fun, after all."

Near turned, and retreated to the back to join Matt. Matt was still rolling his cigarette. There was something odd about how carefully he was turning the paper over the tobacco, but Near shrugged it off. Aia leaned back again.

"I whistle without lips, moan without lungs, and howl even when there's no moon." Aia said, the moon reference catching Near's attention. "What am I?"

Near smiled this time.

"The wind." Near replied from the back. "It whistles, it moans, and it howls."

"I am the wind," Aia said in that singsong voice, "And you are the feather. Correct, Near."

She came forward to hear the next riddle. Linda met her, prepared with one of the more difficult riddles she had heard.

"The man who invented it doesn't want it." Linda said. "The man who bought it doesn't need it. And the man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

"A fine riddle, and an old one." Aia replied. "A coffin. The man who made it, doesn't want to die. The man who bought it, is still alive. And the man who needs it, is quite dead, and therefore doesn't know anything about it. Good effort, Linda."

Back into the shadows Aia went, her eyes alight with undertone malice.

"In the evening they come without being summoned," Aia said from the darkness, "By day they're lost without being taken. What are they?"

"Dreams." Near said before anyone else could answer.

Linda gasped. She knew this riddle, had heard it when she was still a cadet. That wasn't the correct answer. The right answer was stars. Dread filled Linda, hollow and chilling. Her eyes darted back to Aia, her hand instinctively finding the handles of the Kris Knives. Aia come rushing forward suddenly, causing everyone to recoil.

"Oh, I love that answer!" Aia said excitedly.

Her face indicated that she was very pleased indeed. But then again, she would probably wear the same face if she were about to tear them to ribbons.

"The answer to the riddle is often stars, but that was such a delightful answer, I think going to count it." Aia continued. "Well played, Near. Now I know that it will sadden me if you must die."

Linda came forward again. Aia was insane, that much was only clear the moment you met her. They had to stump her. They couldn't let her win. Linda reached back into her memory, and pulled forward the most difficult riddle she could recall.

"What does man love more than life?" Linda asked. "Fear more than death? What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire? And all men carry to their graves?"

"Another classic from ever knowledgeable, Linda." Aia remarked with a gentle smile. "Why, I would have to say…nothing."

Linda's hopes sank.

"Correct." Linda replied, stepping back.

Aia once again retreated into the shadows.

"Until I am measured, I am not known." Aia said. "Yet how you miss me, when I have flown! What am I?"

"Time." Mello answered quickly. "You gave it away with flown."

"That I may have," Aia replied coming forward again, "But no one would want this contest to end so quickly, would they?"

"What kind of room has no windows or doors?" Mello asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Why, a mushroom, of course." Aia replied with a mocking grin.

"Right." Mello muttered.

Back into the darkness, her eyes were now positively glowing, she was getting more and more worked up the longer this little game went on.

"Take one out and scratch my head," Aia said, "I am now black, but once was red. What am I?"

Linda, Mello and Near all frowned. But then a voice brought them out of their confusion.

"A match." Matt answered casually, striking one against the sole of his boot and lighting his cigarette.

"Always a pleasure to have you join in the festivities, Matt." Aia said, returning to the light. "You're a lot smarter than your fashion sense would imply."

Matt took a long drag off his cigarette, and let it out slowly. The smoke drifted over into Aia face, and she wrinkled her nose.

"That's a nasty habit, by the way." Aia remarked. "Likely to put you in an early grave."

"No one lives forever." Matt responded.

"True." Aia admitted. "But I had meant the last in more ways than one."

Mello spoke up again, disregarding the threat Aia had just made to his best friend. Linda noticed that he seemed more desperate in his attempt.

"What can go up and come down without moving?" Mello asked.

"The temperature." Aia answered, eyes still locked on Matt. "But here, it's always up."

She slipped back into the shadows, her eyes finally breaking from the redhead, and addressing all of them. They squinted a little as her mouth curved.

"You can't keep me until you have given me." Aia stated. "What am I?"

Mello smirked. He knew the answer, and it called up a specific memory, bringing it to the fore of his mind. At the same time this fond memory circled around his head, the image of Matt lying dead in the middle of some unidentified room returned. He shook the chilling recollection away.

"A promise." Mello answered. "Once given, then kept."

Aia drifted slowly back into view, still grinning.

"And what was yours?" Aia asked, her eyes twinkling.

The last riddle sparked something in Near's mind, and he leapt in front of Mello before the blonde boy could respond to Aia's question.

"You can have me, but cannot hold me." Near said. "Gain me, and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break. What am I?"

Silence filled the chamber. Linda and Mello stood stunned. It was very well worded riddle, and even they couldn't guess the answer. Matt chuckled quietly behind them all. But Aia was still grinning, her eyes sparkling with grim intelligence.

"Once again, a excellent, and creative riddle." Aia said joyfully. "You never disappoint me, Near. You may not talk much, but it's always worthwhile to hear what you have to say. The answer is trust."

"Well met, Aia." Near replied, falling back behind Mello and Linda to join Matt.

Aia resumed her place in the darkness, eyes glowing out to them, their slits quivering with excitement.

"I can be cracked, and I can be made." Aia told them. "I can be told, and I can be played. What am I?"

"That's easy." Matt snorted. "You can crack, make, tell, and play a joke."

"I was thinking music." Linda commented. "But then again, you can't 'tell' music, can you."

But Matt wasn't listening. His mind had suddenly been put to work. An odd little thought was passing through, and Matt couldn't help but grin devilishly at this new development. Mello's voice didn't even stir him as the next riddle was presented. Mello was beginning to worry. Aia was clever, and she had that feline slyness about her. She also knew the 'how' of riddling. He tried for the most difficult one he could think of.

"If you have me, you want to share me." Mello said. "If you share me, you don't have me. What am I?"

"That one must have been inspired by the promise riddle, at least it feels like it should fall into the same category somehow." Aia replied. "Well, you can 'keep' a secret, but the moment you 'share' it, you don't 'have' it anymore."

"Right." Mello said through gritted teeth.

Aia's playful nature was beginning to ride heavily on his nerves. Furthermore, he was all out of riddles. His brain was almost completely shut down. Plus, even if he could come up with something, he was beginning to suspect that Aia had done this many times before, and probably had a vast cache of riddles at her disposal, and with them, the answers as well. Things were looking dark, darker than even the shadows in which Aia retreated every time she spoke her riddles.

"The more of me there is, the less you see." Aia said to the children. "What am I?"

It was Mello's grim thoughts that provided the answer.

"Darkness." Mello answered quietly. "The more there is, the less you can see."

"Unless you're Near." Linda commented, though it was only an attempt to lighten the mood a little.

She could see it in Mello's eyes. It was that same determination that he had always had to win, to come out on top, to succeed. But now there was foreshadowing in his expression. He had nothing left. He was spent, just as she was. Now it was their turn, and they all stood at a loss. There was no riddle to bring Aia down, not one that they could recall or concoct anyway. Linda's hands returned to her knives, Mello's hand falling upon his weapon as well. But then a sound caught all of their attention, an oddly uplifting sound, something that shouldn't have been there, but was. Mello, Linda, and even Near, all turned their heads. Matt stood there, cigarette resting lazily in between his lips, his goggles pulled down over his eyes…and he was laughing.

"It sounds like someone's finally taken up the mood." Aia remarked, her eyes glimmering. "Matt, what is it that has tickled you so? Would you care to share it?"

Matt took a quick drag and came forward.

"I got one for you, Aia." Matt said, all smiles. "This one's a real gas."

"I'm all ears." Aia replied brightly.

"What do a squirrel and a ninety-year-old man have in common?" Matt asked.

Aia's shining eyes dulled. Her expression faded from grinning amusement to frowning, undeniable confusion. Everyone held their breath. They certainly hadn't been prepared for this. Matt was prone to "thinking outside the box", but this was something else. It was a joke, not a riddle, but a joke. Like something told in the play yard, followed by fits of childish laughter. What was Matt thinking?

"I don't understand." Aia said, blinking after a long, tense silence.

"It's a riddle," Matt replied, the corner of his mouth curled into a smirk, "What's your answer?"

"A riddle?" Aia responded, wrinkling her nose. "That doesn't sound like a riddle. It sounds like…something a child might ask for laughs."

"It is a riddle!" Linda suddenly burst, stepping forward beside Matt. "And it has an answer. One that all of us know. Now present your answer."

Though she didn't know it, she was telling the truth. Of course Matt, Linda, and Mello had heard the joke before, countless times when they were younger. But what she didn't know, was that thanks to Misa's best friend Nori, Near was familiar with it as well. The white haired boy found himself unable to suppress the smile that crossed his pale features. His eyes were alight, like everyone else's as he stepped up to join Linda and Matt.

"It doesn't have a practical or logical answer!" Aia protested like a child, only with a larger vocabulary. "It's not a fair riddle! It's – it's…"

"Are you forfeiting?" Mello asked, coming up to join his best friend. "If the riddle is too difficult, and you therefore cannot provide an answer, then you must forfeit in our favor. That's what was agreed upon."

Mello's hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly, ready to draw at any moment. Aia twitched nervously for a moment, flustered and stuck. Her mood suddenly went from childish discomposure to a dangerous, raging fury. Her wings spread out, shadowing the children in their expanse. Her eyes were narrowed and rolled over white, like the eyes of shark with the scent of blood fresh in its nostrils. Her claws flashed out, glimmering like polished steel, sharp and read to draw blood. She let out a loud, guttural growl, baring her fangs. To everyone's surprise, Mello did not draw his weapon. Instead, he came confidently before the raging beast, his face calm and dangerously close to hers.

"You have lost." Mello said evenly. "This contest is over. Stand aside and let us pass."

Aia's face came closer, her nostrils flaring, blowing back the blonde boy's hair. But he didn't move, he didn't unsheathe his weapon, he simply stood, his eyes locked with hers. Aia's feline chest heaved, and her fur stood on end. Linda and Matt were frozen, and even Near stood in shocked silence as Mello stared at the ravenous and frenzied cat creature. But then a change fell over Aia. Her fur settled again, her wings folding to her sides, and her eyes rolling back over, until the slits were focused on the blonde boy before her. The claws slowly retracted back inside her paws, and her features softened. Aia smiled, and gave a light chuckle.

"Well played." Aia laughed. "Well played, indeed. You're right, I was unable to answer, and the victory is yours to savor."

She stood aside, allowing them passage. Mello was the first to step through into the corridor. He didn't so much as glance at Aia as he walked by. Linda was next, a little more cautious of the dangerous creature as she went. Aia only smiled at her. Matt was next, walking casually by the cat beast with his spear resting on his shoulder.

"It was great pleasure, Matt." Aia said as he passed.

"Any time." Matt replied.

Near finally came over, curling a lock of his hair as he went. He nodded to Aia as he passed.

"You're something special, you know." Aia said over Near's shoulder.

Near stopped and turned back to face Aia. There was something eerie about the way her head floated there, her slit eyes twinkling, and that sly, feline grin. Near suddenly felt none too anxious to turn his back on her, but knew that he needed to meet up with the others. He finally mustered the nerve to look away and started back down the passage. He took a few quiet steps before breaking into a jog. Aia hissed with nearly silent laughter as she watched him flee. This has been a most amusing game.

* * * *

The passage wasn't too long, and eventually the children found themselves taking another flight of stairs, these one's going up, ascending back to the first floor. When they emerged, they were greeted with the sight of a vast cavern, its expanse giving them a sense of vertigo as they beheld it. There were holes in the ceiling, similar to the ones that Near had previously encountered, sunlight, or what appeared to be sunlight drifting in, and lighting their surroundings. At the far end, directly across from where they stood, was a massive stone slab, with an odd etching on its surface. It wasn't of the natural stone the rest of the cave consisted of. It was a red stone, polished and gleaming, with black veins running down its surface.

As they approached, the etching carved into the center of slab seemed to glow a faint blue color, misty and unsettling. Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Could this be another challenge? Mello reached out with one steady, gloved hand, and made to touch the odd carving. But before his leather-clad fingers could make contact with the etching, the slab suddenly slid aside with a loud hissing sound. Everyone leapt back, and stared. The way was open to them, but they were none-too-eager to cross the threshold. Mello stepped inside, everyone else filing in behind him. Once everyone was inside, the stone slid back into place behind them, with dull thud that echoed off the walls.

"I'm glad you could make it." A lifeless and all too familiar voice said.

Everyone stared in surprise.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Mello demanded.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes**

Whoa! I think this was my longest chapter yet, just shy of twenty pages!

Sorry about the long wait, I wanted to submit this yesterday, but I had to go to work (I need the money).

Yes, as some of you may have guessed, it's a riddle contest. Matt comes out on top yet again! I love that kid. Near gets some lines in too. Linda is really good at riddles, and Mello...well Mello's just awesome. I like Aia, she's one of the few original characters I really enjoy in this story.

Anyway, wow! It's been a long journey, but here we are. Everyone's back together, and now someone's finally going to answer that million dollar question...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?


	23. Chapter 23: Of Gods and Mortals

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP – In our last installment the children finally managed to meet up again. Now at full strength, they find themselves at a shadowed passage, guarded by the final challenge, the Sphinx. The cat creature, Aia, who has gone notably insane from years of isolation, presents them with a riddle contest as a test to prove their worth. Once the terms of the contest have been agreed upon the riddling begins. In the end, Mello, Linda, and even Near find themselves unable to bring Aia down with any riddle they come up with. However, Matt, in a most daring gamble, presents her with a joke rather than a riddle, which she is unable to answer. Defeated, and quite amused, Aia moves aside, and allows them to pass. With the labyrinth finally behind them, the children can now meet with the Emerald Sage, and hopefully a few questions can finally be answered…

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 23: Of Gods and Mortals**

"They'll be here soon." The old sage said, rising to his feet. "I'll get started on some tea."

"I'm sure that'll be just what they need after all of this." L replied, also rising from the table.

It was impossible to tell whether or not L had been serious with his last statement, due to his unwavering tone, deprived of any emotion, though he tended to sound a little sarcastic even when he truly agreed with something. L began pacing around the room, scanning over the oddly assorted items set upon the shelves, for the second time since his arrival. While his back was to the old man, even considering that the guildsman could sense what he was doing, he reached across the table, and drew the last gambit L had taken from the top of his pile, the one that represented himself. The old sage looked upon the image printed on the card's front. Silvery links crisscrossed the surface, gleaming even in the dimly lit room. The Chains of Destiny. The old man found it oddly fitting for the guildsman. He set the card down and disappeared behind a red curtain in one corner of the room.

Idols, totems, chalices, bottles, books, a number of things, a treasure trove of knowledge just waiting for someone to appraise it, to learn from it. There were puzzle boxes, an odd assortment of extravagant jewelry, layered with dust, old talismans that had long since lost their potency, but waited to be quickened once again. L reframed from touching any of the items. For one thing, he remembered the incident involving the small bell from earlier, and for another, it was impossible to discern the difference between something that was safe, and anything that was cursed. In this time, even when superstition was frowned upon and scoffed at, no one chanced a curse, not even a man as daring, and maybe even a little mad, as L.

A few of these odd-end tokens called up memories, but the legendary guildsman was unable to determine whether they were genuinely his own, or the former property of the Azure Sage. It really made little difference, but it was still frustrating. He could imagine why 'he' had gone insane from the whole ordeal, though most of his insanity was also the fault of the guildsman himself. The boy hadn't been able to endure the stress, or bear the responsibilities associated with his role…and in this instance, L was the only one to blame. Just another weight added to his slouching shoulders. Another nail in his coffin…so to speak.

A dull thud echoed off the rocky walls of the room. A layer of dust fell from the ceiling, and all the candles flickered with the sudden rush of air that passed through the chamber. L allowed a small grin to cross his features, but for only a moment. He turned around in time to see the children come stepping cautiously inside, the stone slab sliding back into place behind them. They looked about with a measure of fearful curiosity, still unaware of his presence. L was reminded of the days of his youth…a lot of bad memories. He shook the feeling off, reminding himself that the children's arrival was a blessing. They had survived, and that meant they stood a fighting chance.

"I'm glad you could make it." L finally said, catching their attention.

Small, innocent eyes fixed upon him with wide-open wonder. L suppressed another smile that wanted desperately to creep across his face.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Mello demanded.

L noted that the blonde boy didn't seem at all weary from his ordeal. He was strong, just as the guildsman was. Another indication that he, L, had made the correct choice in Mello.

"Ukita took me down the old trade road." L explained. "It's a stone's throw away from the border. From there I walked."

Just then, the old sage reappeared from behind the curtain, carrying a tray with a kettle and six cups. The kettle and cups were porcelain, with golden weaves upon their surface, gleaming, beautiful, and very delicate looking. He began to offer tea to the children while Mello fumed.

"So why the hell did we have to go through so much trouble to get here?" Mello snapped.

"It was the Old Kingdom Road." The old man answered. "Anyone seeking the Emerald Sage, must take the Old Kingdom Road to his dwelling, and then pass through the trials of the Labyrinth, in order to prove their worth."

"Who's Jeeves?" Mello barked, tilting his head in the old man's direction.

"The Emerald Sage." L answered flatly.

Mello's mouth quickly snapped shut as he accepted tea from the old man, who only chuckled lightly to himself at boy's bewildered expression.

"To keep things casual and friendly," The old sage said in a gentle, but still strong voice, "You may all refer to me as, Watari."

"Watari?" Linda repeated in confusion. "Handler?"

Watari chuckled again.

"We've got a bright one here." He said, indicating Linda with his elbow.

"I think you'll find that they're all very intelligent." L replied in his lifeless way.

Matt took his tea, and stepped over to one corner of the room. He sipped it, liked it, and then began walking around the room, taking in the various objects stacked upon the shelves lining the walls, just as L had earlier. Watari offered L some tea. L took a cup, and then began looking around the tray for sugar cubes, or some other sweetener.

"I sweetened it with honey." Watari told the guildsman.

L took a quick sip, and nodded his approval. Watari smiled, setting the tray on the table, and taking his own cup into his gloved hands. He took a slow sip, letting the warm liquid ease the tension from his aged body.

"Alright, we're here." Mello said bitterly. "Now what?"

"Now, we take a moment to relax." Watari replied.

"We can relax later!" Mello snapped. "I want some answers!"

L shot Mello what could be interpreted as a severe look, but Mello chose to ignore it.

"You've been through a lot." Watari said, sounding almost astonished. "Don't you feel the weight of your exhaustion pressing down upon your shoulders?"

"I feel fine." Mello replied shortly.

"All the same," The old man responded, maintaining his composure, "I'm tired, and I would like to finish my tea."

Mello realized then that further argument would only be futile and stubborn of him, so he decided not to pursue it. This old man was patient, like Roger had been. Mello took a sip from his cup. He felt the warm tea pass through him, relaxing his muscles, providing them with newfound vitality. He felt the cobwebs of his weariness clear from his mind. It was like he was starving, and given a feast. Like he was dying of thirst, and suddenly given fresh spring water. The revitalizing power of the tea was astonishing, but Mello kept all this to himself. He could never admit to being wrong, even if everyone else were experiencing the exact same thing he was.

Matt came to a small shelf. Something caught his attention immediately. It was tiny bell, expertly crafted, as it was inlaid with various intricate designs. Its shape was flawless, and its miniscule size would have made such etching vastly difficult for its crafter. Matt reached out to touch the bell with one entranced hand.

"Don't touch that!" L said suddenly.

The harshness of L's tone was what caught Matt's attention, and broke the spell the bell had placed on him. He looked at the item now like it was a poisonous snake, coiled and ready to strike. Matt retreated from it, passing nervous glances at it ever so often, as though it might suddenly leap out at him. He passed over a few more items, before he was suddenly aware of another's presence. Matt turned slightly to find L standing behind him. The guildsman hadn't made a sound as he rose from his seat and crossed the room to meet the redhead. L reached out and took Matt's shoulders, at first Matt thought that L was straightening his vest, but then he realized what was happening.

"It's nothing." Matt said, a little embarrassed.

L looked upon the vicious, blood stained rip crossing Matt's back.

"It's…hideous." L said quietly. "Who wrapped it?"

"I did." Matt replied.

"I want it cleaned." L said.

"As soon as I get the opportunity, I promise." Matt responded.

"I'll hold you to that." L replied.

"You can count on me." Matt said.

L regarded the boy for a moment, his head nodding slowly.

"I know I can." L finally said.

Matt grinned up at him. Suddenly Watari appeared beside L. He looked down at Matt.

"I was curious," The old man said, "How did you manage to best Aia?"

Matt's grin broadened.

"I told her a joke." Matt said proudly.

L and Watari both frowned, looked at each other, and then back at the redhead.

"A joke?" Watari repeated.

"What joke?" L asked, still frowning.

"What do a squirrel, and a ninety-year-old man have in common?" Matt asked.

More frowning, and the two men looked at each other again before looking back at the red haired boy.

"What do they have in common?" Watari asked.

"They both forget where their nuts are, half the time." Matt answered.

Watari shook his head and left. L stood there for a moment looking at Matt. Then the guildsman erupted into laughter, startling everyone, including Matt and Watari. After a moment, Matt joined him in laughter, while the other children looked on in confusion.

"It's crude." Watari remarked.

"But it was very clever." L chuckled, his fit of laughter having finally subsided.

"I think that's enough downtime for the moment." Watari said, polishing off his cup and setting it down on the tray. "Now come, we have much to discuss."

He motioned for the others to follow him, which they did, each setting their teacups down on the tray as they passed. Near was the last to do so. He paused, looking over at a small set of four cards lying facedown on the table. They were L's gambits for the children, though Near wasn't aware of this fact. Near reached across the table and began to turn them over. The first card depicted a golden orb, with what looked like flames jumping off of it. The Sun. Near turned over the next card. The image was of a silvery crescent, accompanied by small gleaming diamonds. The Moon, and even Near could tell that. The third card was of an elderly man, with a baldhead, and a long, white beard, dressed in brown robes. The Sage. The final card was then flipped face up. Near frowned at the picture presented to him, an odd feeling coming over him. It was of a man, lying at the base of a cross, his hand pressed to a vicious chest wound, which bled out violently. The Martyr.

Near left then, an odd feeling falling over him, empty and chilling, which sat heavily in the pit of his stomach. He met up with the others, who had been led before a curtain in one corner of the room, the same one that Watari had returned from with the tea. Watari turned to all of them, his weathered eyes passing over each in turn, until they rested upon L.

"Could you please, fetch the mirror?" Watari asked.

L nodded and left for a moment. He returned with a long pole with three legs at its base, and a small, reflective dish atop it. He set it down where Watari instructed him to, just beneath a hole in the ceiling, with more of that strange, golden light bleeding in. Then the curtain was thrown open to reveal a long, dark passage. The sage angled the mirror so that a single beam of light raced down the passage, and bounced off something shiny at the end. Then he turned to the others.

"Try to stay clear of the beam, and behind me." Watari told them, and it sounded like a warning.

They all followed the old man, L just behind him, Mello next, then Linda, Matt, and Finally Near. They all walked beside the beam, which was so intense it was almost like a solid object running down the middle of the passage. When they reached the end, Watari stopped, and held out his arms, signaling them to stop and stay behind. Mello snorted, almost offended that the man would think they could have forgotten his warning so soon. The hollow rush of air told the children that there was a drop off, vast and nearby, maybe just ahead of them.

The shining object that they had noticed earlier turned out to be another mirror, similar to the one that L had placed at the opening, beneath the sunbeam. Watari turned the mirror, reflecting the beam out into the darkness ahead. What happened next was amazing. Apparently, there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of mirrors positioned throughout the expansive chamber. Light bounced from one to the other, lighting the whole area, and causing the beams to converge towards the center of the cavern. At the cavern's center was a small island set in the middle of a deep, subterranean lake. On this island stood a tower that appeared to be constructed from solid crystal, sea green in color. The light beams were absorbed into the structure, which began to glow brightly, shedding emerald light over the entire cavern.

The children all stood in silence, marveling at the scene before them. Watari waited a moment, his mustache curling into a small smile at their wonderment. Beside the chasm, upon whose edge they stood, was a narrow stair, carved right out of the cavern wall. They descended these steps carefully, for there was no railing of any kind to prevent them of plummeting into the black waters below. At this height, striking water would have been like hitting concrete. It was a long way, but the tea had restored them, provided them the strength they needed. Once they reached the bottom, they came before a long, wooden bridge, which seemed in disrepair. However, when they stepped upon it, there wasn't even the slightest creak, it held firm, and ropes that supported it seemed very strong beneath their fingers.

From here they could make out various windows and balconies along the outside of the crystal tower. However, there was only one entrance, which stood open at its base, without gates, bars or even doors to blockade them. Mello thought that it was quite impressive that an old man like Watari, sage or not, would be confident enough to leave his dwelling wide open in this manner. He probably had more than enough safety measures inside to prevent harm to himself, but it still said a lot when one could have their front door unlocked, or in this instance wide open. It said lot about the man, and Mello was beginning to think he liked – maybe even admired – his daring.

The corridor beyond the entrance was long, and flanked by at least a dozen staircases. It appeared that the structure was not built with various rooms and passages going out, but rather each new area was built upon an older one, ascending up and up, higher and higher. Every area seemed open, with large balconies and immense windows, most of which were not closed, with long red or white drapes bellowing at their sides, like gowned maidens. There were no lamps or torches inside to light the place, instead all illumination was provided by the green glow of the crystal as it drew in the light of the mirror beams outside. Not only did these beams appear to provide light, but also warmth, as each room was more than comfortable in that regard.

Here too, like in the previous room, were artifacts and items that the sage had gathered – or as he put, inherited – throughout the long years of his life. Only unlike the old, and tattered seeming objects that littered the other room, these items all appeared more or less new, and were arranged neatly about the place, almost seeming to be there for their aesthetic value. There were no banners or pictures like in the guildhalls, but there were statues, and even the occasional suit of armor, though these tended not to be present for decoration, but rather were counted among his collection.

The room that Watari led them to was obviously some kind of study, immense and walled by bookshelves, making it resemble a library more than anything else. There was a long sofa, and 'long' did it no justice in description, for it could have easily seated over a dozen people comfortably. There were also many armchairs, none of which matched, but all of which looked in good condition. The one piece of furniture that really caught Mello's attention was a couch that was striped like a zebra, set in one corner of the room. It was this couch that he flopped in the middle of, throwing his arms over its back and crossing his legs. L squatted into one of the armchairs, while Linda, Matt, and Near all took a seat on the, before mentioned, sofa. Watari set himself in another armchair, which sat well enough in everyone's range of vision, so that he could address them all at once.

The old man cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now we have gathered." Watari stated flatly. "It's time that questions be answered…at least to best of my abilities."

His eyes shot over to L.

"Perhaps you wish to fill in a few details before I start?" The old man asked.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose that's alright." L said in his usual lifeless way, almost seeming bored. "I held palaver with the Prince before your departure. You're already more than aware that the Imperial Lady made a contract with us because she feared for her son's life. What didn't know…"

L seemed to consider what he was going to say carefully. The children all leaned in eagerly.

"Is that she knew nothing about the Daimyo operatives that snuck into the capital." L finally finished.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Then, who was she worried about?" Linda asked.

"The Emperor." L answered.

Everyone looked at one another in disbelief.

"His father?" Linda breathed.

"The Emperor is afraid of the Prince." Watari said.

"Why?" Mello asked evenly.

"Because the Prince can kill him." Watari answered.

Another round of silence followed this, along with disbelieving and confused expressions. Watari sighed, and then began to explain.

"Long ago, in the time of the Fourth Emperor," Watari began, "The Seven Sages, myself included, were gathered to place of summoning. The Emperor had always feared death, nearly given up everything to discover a way to gain immortality. What he found was not a method of living forever, but rather a method of staying the scythe before his time. With our aid, and how we have paid for this grave mistake, the Emperor succeeded in making contact with a being from the other side."

"A being?" Matt asked, leaning forward.

"A Shinigami, a reaper of souls, a god of death." Watari said. "And on that fateful day, he made a pact. The conditions were, that in exchange for using the Emperor as a mortal vessel, the Shinigami would prevent any mortal from slaying the Emperor before the end of his reign."

The children all thought on this for a moment. A god of the underworld, a bearer of the dead, and an agreement to make you invincible…it all sounded like something out of myth. Mello stood from his seat and crossed the room until he was only a few feet from the old man.

"If the Emperor is invulnerable, why does he think that Near can kill him?" Mello asked.

"Because Near can override the conditions of the pact." Watari answered.

"How?" Mello demanded.

"Near is the mortal embodiment of a god." Watari replied.

Silence filled the room, the children's eyes went wide and their jaws hung ajar.

"Near's a god!" Matt burst.

"A mortal reincarnation." Watari explained. "A spiritual medium for a divine being, a possessor of a god soul. In this case, the soul of Luna, the spirit of dusk, and Lady of the night."

"And because of this he can kill the Emperor?" Mello asked, seeming unfazed by anything the Emerald Sage had just said.

"Yes." Watari answered calmly. "He is considered outside of the death gods' power, and therefore does not have to answer to the conditions of the pact."

"How – why does he have a god soul?" Linda asked.

"During a time, when the gods still walked among mortal men," Watari started, "A great evil, from the darkness behind the stars, fell upon this realm. The gods fought hard against this evil, but where unable to defeat it. In their final effort, the gods sacrificed themselves, and the evil was banished once again to the darkness."

Mello turned and took a seat beside Matt, his bluer than blue eyes staring intensely.

"However, for their efforts," Watari continued, "The mortals were left without guidance, and fell into disarray. A dark age consumed the world, where greed and strife brought men to war upon one another in a desperate struggle for dominance. It was in this time, that the gods returned."

Watari turned, and looked upon Near.

"You are familiar with the tale of the First Emperor?" Watari asked.

Near nodded.

"He came down from the sacred mountain as a child of heaven." Near said quietly. "He united the people against the Third Daimyo, and drove them out into the west. He then became the people's Divine Emperor."

Near turned and looked at the others. His dark eyes fixed upon them, calm and lifeless.

"But the sons of the Daimyo returned from exile, and waged war with the Empire." Near went on. "The Emperor, who had become ill and weak, sent his greatest warrior to find the ultimate weapon, which he could use to fend off the Daimyo. The warrior returned in the company of a monk, bearing two powerful swords. But rather than accept the swords, the Emperor gave them to the warrior, and the monk, telling them that they would have the fight in his stead. The Emperor then sealed himself inside of his tomb, and died."

Near looked over at L now, who met his gaze with one just as dead.

"The warrior and the monk managed to defeat the Daimyo." Near continued. "The monk took one of the swords for safe keeping, and vanished, and the warrior was crowned Emperor."

Near could feel Mello's eyes boring into him, but only reached up and began to curl his hair. Watari nodded.

"Do you know why the Emperor succumbed to illness and died?" Watari asked.

Near shook his head, and the others leaned in to hear.

"It was because of that mortal coil." Watari said. "He was made of the same clay as any other man, and though his reign was great when compared to a mortal lifespan, he was destined to the same ultimate end. And so all of the gods began to die."

"All of them?" Matt asked in confusion.

"The Divine Emperor was only one of many who returned in mortal form." Watari explained. "They returned to bestow their wisdom, and bring mankind out of its plight. Once this task was finished, balance and order having been restored, they gods began to depart. However, there was left behind a prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Mello asked.

"That when they were needed once again, they would return." Watari answered. "Near is in possession of the soul of Luna, because that time has arrived. There is something dark gathering on the horizon, dark and powerful. I fear that our world is about to become eclipsed by a great evil."

"So, Near's going to deliver us from evil." Mello said, seeming oddly bitter.

"That's what I think, yes." Watari answered, a little taken aback by Mello's strange emotional state.

Mello nodded. He rose quietly from the sofa, and left then, leaving everyone behind, looking puzzled at his departure. Then all eyes fell on L.

"That is the situation." L told them, as if final confirmation was needed.

"It is late." Watari said, rising from his chair. "We should all get some much needed rest. Your rooms have already been prepared."

Watari looked at L.

"And I mean all of us." Watari said firmly to the guildsman.

* * * *

The room, like the tower's entrance, and all the other rooms in the crystal structure, was without door. Linda stood upon the balcony in a pair of black shorts, and gray t-shirt, her amber hair undone and left to cascade over her shoulders and down her back, long and silky. Matt, was already fast asleep in one of the two beds. He was sprawled out, with half the covers kicked off, snoring lightly, one of his arms dangling over the side. Linda leaned over the balcony's railing. The calm, black waters of the lake reflected the glowing image of the tower, with the glimmering reflections of the mirrors scattered about the cavern's expanse, glittering like stars in the night sky. There was a light knock on the empty doorframe, and Linda turned to find Watari standing there.

"I hope the accommodations are to you liking." Watari said quietly.

"It's lovely, thank you." Linda replied politely.

She stepped back into the room, and gave it another quick scan. Her eyes fell upon an odd object set on a small table in one corner of the room. It was metallic sphere, polished to a mirror finish, set upon a stand. Linda approached the orb, and realized then that it was reflecting everything except for her, the old man, and Matt.

"What's this?" Linda asked.

The old sage came up quietly beside her.

"It's a mirror." The old man answered.

"A mirror?" Linda asked in confusion.

"A mirror that reflects many things." Watari explained. "It shows whatever it's asked to reveal."

Linda looked back at the orb with a measure of wonder.

"How does it work?" Linda asked.

"Who knows?" Watari sighed. "I've had the thing for years, and still I haven't been able to get anything out of it."

Linda gave a short laugh, which the old man shared in. Watari then stepped over to the vacant bed, and pushed the covers aside, offering it to Linda. Linda crawled beneath the blankets, and allowed the old man to draw them over her. She found that there was something comforting about this. She trusted Watari, feeling a sense of security with him, like one might feel towards a grandparent. Watari glanced over at Matt. He removed the goggles from atop coppery haired boy's head, and setting them on a small table beside the bed. Then he lifted Matt's dangling arm and set across the boy's chest, before pulling the covers back over him.

"He always needed a little looking after." Linda whispered to the old man.

"I don't mind looking after." Watari replied. "I used to look after certain someone a long time ago."

The old man let his eyes go comically wide as he brought his thumb to his lips, which made Linda laugh again. Watari smiled gently.

"Good night." Watari said.

"Night." Linda replied.

As soon as the old man had crossed the threshold, the intense glow of the room softened to warm, dim light. Linda closed her eyes and rolled over, allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * * *

Like Linda, L had been standing on the balcony overlooking the lake when Watari came in to check on him. It was just like old times, the old man there as he had been when the guildsman was still just a boy.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" L asked, his back still to the old man as he entered.

"I think the choice has been made, and it doesn't really matter at this point." Watari answered, coming forward and joining L on the balcony.

"Mello seemed upset when he left." L remarked.

"He probably thinks that you don't trust him." Watari said.

L looked at him, frowning in confusion.

"You didn't share any of this with him earlier." Watari explained. "He probably interpreted it as you believing that he couldn't handle something of this magnitude."

"But, Mello would be the one person I could trust with this." L replied.

"But he's young, and very volatile." Watari said. "You can't expect him to assume something like that."

The old man's expression seemed suddenly sorrowful.

"He's so desperate to impress you." Watari went on. "Just like–"

"I know, I know." L interrupted. "That's why I stay away. To avoid letting him get too close."

"That won't help." Watari responded. "You have a pull. Besides, pushing him away like that will only hurt him. It only serves to provoke his turbulent emotions."

"Then how do I reach him?" L asked.

"I have some experience in this." Watari said. "Let me speak to Mello. In the meantime, you need rest."

L looked over at the bed, his expression dark. Watari considered him for a moment, before giving a nod and speaking.

"Still have nightmares?" Watari asked.

L nodded, and the old man sighed.

"It's been a long time since I drug you out of that desert, half dead." The old sage said. "But you haven't changed much."

"Oh?" L asked.

"For all our years and experiences, we all remain who we have been." Watari said gently. "We're still just…boys chasing after our dreams."

"But mine are all bad." L replied gravely.

"Leave them where they lie." Watari responded. "If you continue to drag them with you, they will only pull you down."

"Then maybe I can finally get some sleep." L replied solemnly.

* * * *

Mello was still roaming the halls, his pace and posture making apparent the anger the coursed through him, hot and unyielding. After everything he had done, all the things he had seen, heard, and experienced, he was still being left in the dark. Near was a god? Then why did he hold his hand all the time? And what about L? Here they were, exhausted and nearly dead from all the challenges and trials they had endured, and he's been sitting around reminiscing over tea. Was this all just some kind of game to him? And why hadn't he bothered to tell him anything? This whole thing was just a test to prove their worth. Hadn't he proven it?

Mello stopped for a moment, and leaned up against the wall. His chest was heaving, he was drenched in sweat, and his eyes stung horribly, wanting to tear up. There was a weight in Mello's chest, a painful lump that just hung there, choking him. Was this really how pathetic he was? Is this all it took to send him over?

"Mello?" The voice belonged to Watari.

Mello looked down the hall, and saw the sage making his way up to him. Mello gritted his teeth and looked away, as the old man approached. Watari stopped, seeing how worked up the blonde boy was, and decided to think on his next words very carefully.

"You seemed…upset, when we finished." Watari said, merely pointing out the obvious.

"I'm fine." Mello said quietly, but harshly.

Watari waited a moment, letting some of Mello's steam blow off a little.

"You have impressed me, you know?" Watari said, leaning up against the opposite wall. "L too."

"Yeah." Mello said, though he sounded none to convinced.

"Braving the labyrinth when you weren't properly prepared, and without any real cause to do so." Watari went on. "That really says something. I can see why he picked you."

Now he caught the boy's full attention.

"Picked me?" Mello repeated.

"I could honestly think of no one more capable." Watari said, seeming not to notice Mello's confused look. "He made an excellent choice in this matter."

Mello looked down at the floor. L had picked him. He had trusted Mello with this task, and Mello had succeeded. But why couldn't he have told him more?

"Why didn't he tell us?" Mello asked, careful to use 'us' instead of 'me'.

"He came here to confirm certain things." Watari explained. "Really, he was almost just as in the dark as you were. He's always trusted my word, ever since he was young."

Mello thought for a moment.

"I think I trust you too." Mello found himself saying.

The old man nodded, his mustache curled at its edges.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Watari replied. "You should get some rest. Our business here is not concluded, and you have a long way to go."

Mello looked up at him.

"And you'll know everything that I have to offer." Watari assured him.

Mello nodded. Then he reached into his pocket, and withdrew the fang that the old tribes woman had left for Near. He held it up to the old man.

"What can you tell me about this?" Mello asked.

Watari took the token, and looked upon it for a moment.

"It's a wolf fang." The old man said. "A white wolf. Someone is protecting you from evil spirits."

"Spirits?" Mello asked, frowning.

"Wolves walk between our world, and the spirit world." Watari explained, choosing to leave out the fact that cats do as well. "They act as the wardens of the other world, monitoring and even binding spirits in this world."

He handed the fang back to Mello.

"Keep it close." Watari said. "It may come in handy."

Mello nodded. The old man sighed, then turned and started down the hall, leaving Mello behind. Mello watched the old man's retreating back for a moment before making his move.

"Quillsh?" Mello called.

The old man stopped, and then looked over his shoulder at the blonde boy. Mello nodded, having confirmed his suspicion.

"We heard you were dead." Mello said.

"I am." Watari replied. "Quillsh Wammy died many years ago."

Then he left without another word shared between them. Mello felt a better now. It wasn't a matter of trust, or worth. L trusted him. He had trusted him enough to give him this assignment when he requested it. No, he wasn't made at L anymore. He wasn't really mad at the situation anymore either. But there was something, something that kept the fire going. And Mello had a pretty good idea what it was. He turned and stormed down the hall, in the opposite direction that Watari had gone. Something had to be addressed.

* * * *

Near sat in the center of the room, one leg drawn up to his chest, and one finger curling a lock of his ivory hair. The room was simple. There was a bed mat, similar to his back at the palace, though much smaller, and not as thick. There was a small desk and three windows, all open with the sounds of a gentle cave breeze coming in through them. The air here was warm, and fresh, with that green glow set over everything. The light almost seemed to pulse, but he figured that it was just his tired eyes playing tricks. Morning fatigue was beginning to settle over him, and he knew that outside the rocky walls of the cavern, dawn was fast approaching.

Near made to crawl over to his bed, when a small noise caught his attention and he looked back. Mello stood in the empty doorway, leaned against the frame, looking down at the white haired boy severely, gloved hands balled into tight fists. He stepped into the room without waiting for an invitation, and gave it a quick once-over. His eyes returned to Near, so focused and angry.

"Well you gave us all a big surprise today." Mello said, and the venom positively dripping in his tone.

Near only curled a lock of his hair, remaining silent as usual. Mello crossed the room suddenly, and Near couldn't help but blink in surprise at his approach. Mello took hold of the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him roughly up to his feet. Mello squeezed his shoulders, bring their faces close together. Near said nothing, his calm expression masking the rapid and fearful beating of his heart. Mello knew he had shaken him, and smirked cruelly. Some god this kid was. Mello released Near, allowing him to fall back onto the floor, looking up at the blonde haired boy. Mello liked that. Near looked better looking up at him.

"I didn't come here to fight." Mello said calmly, though his eyes were still frighteningly alight. "I came to tell you, that I'm in this until the end."

Near blinked, somewhat confused. Mello liked that too.

"I'm sticking with you, even though you're a complete bastard for keeping us in the dark like that." Mello went on. "And the fact that you're too high and mighty to even offer us a few words most of the time. So, there you have it."

Mello reached into his pocket and withdrew the wolf fang.

"Here." Mello said, tossing it at Near. "It's yours…I have one of my own anyway."

One of Mello's gloved hands found its way to rosary around his neck. The rosary that was once Roger's, and that Nancy had given to him before their departure. Near picked up the fang and looked at it. Mello turned and stormed out of the room, the fire now reduced to glowing embers.

"Thank you." Near's voice was faint, but Mello still caught it, and paused in the hall outside.

The blonde boy snorted, and walked on. The fire had almost rekindled. Near just had a way of getting to him, and he couldn't explain why. Back in the room, Near took the fang and draped the string it was tied to about his neck, letting it dangle in the center of his chest. Now he and Mello both had one.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes**

This one was harder to write than I thought it was going to be...I wrote most of it while I had a fever, so bear with me, please. I know, not whole lot we didn't already know, but this is only the first part, so don't be too disappointed. Next chapter, we get a little look into L's past, but I don't want to give anything away.

Chapter 23 down, and Chapter 24 on the way...


	24. Chapter 24: Oaths and Dreams

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - The children finally meet the Emerald Sage, who prefers to go by the name Watari. They share tea, and take a moment to themselves, recalling some of the events the led to their arrival. Mello finds it hard to sit still, regardless of his fatigue. Finally, Watari takes them to his abode, a crystal tower built upon a small island in the middle of the subterranean lake. Here Watari shares what knowledge he has concerning their predicament. It is revealed that Near is in possession of the soul of Luna, the spirit of dusk. L tells them that the Emperor, Near's father, has secretly plotted the Prince's assassination, since Near can override the terms the Shinigami pact, and can therefore kill the Emperor. The other's listen to all of this in shocked silence, until Mello storms out of the room. Later Mello and Watari talk, in order to stay Mello's turbulent emotions. He assures Mello that L has entrusted him with this important task because Mello is the one he feels strongly qualifies for the assignment. Mello thanks the old man, and then leaves. He ends up in Near's room, and though he appears hostile, he assures Near that he will stick with him until the end, and then returns the wolf fang token that he had pocketed.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 24: Oaths Dreams**

_The boy awoke to the sounds of a crackling fire, staring up into desert's night skies, the stars looking - mockingly down upon him. He sat up slowly, every inch of his small battered body screaming in protest, but he chose to ignore this, as he had for the past several days, coming upright and letting the blanket that had been draped over him fall around his waist. He looked down at himself. His brow and injured eye had been bandaged, the bite wounds on his left arm as well. The makeshift splint he had fashioned for his shattered knee had been replaced with something that was still improvised, but looked a bit more stable, and was bound with real bandages, rather than being lashed together with bits of tattered cloth. Beneath the new and oversized shirt that he wore, he could feel that his torso had been tightly wrapped, to help stabilize his injured ribs._

"You're awake." The voice was pleasant, but unfamiliar.

The boy turned and spotted a man sitting across from him, on the other side of a campfire. He was tall, and broad, with warm eyes, and wore a long, faded duster, brown in color, or maybe a deep tan. His dark hair, which was thick and swooped back a little ways behind his ears, had faint lines of grey highlighting it, the early indicator of the approach of late-middle age. He also had a mustache that hid his top lip, and curled slightly at its edges, a faint shadow of stubble rested on his chin and neck. The man offered him a smile, which curled his mustache in an amusing sort of way.

It all happened within mere seconds, the boy's body and mind carefully honed for possible hostile situations, acting of their own accord. His eyes darted about for anything he could use to defend himself, catching the slight glint of steel from a nearby travel pack. His body tensed, his muscles preparing for action. He rolled out across the dry ground, kicking up a light cloud of dust, and over to the pack. His hand fell around the handle of knife, its grip seeming grimly familiar beneath his fingers and against his dried palm. He was up again in an instant, taking up a basic defensive stance with the blade held before him. From this position he could easily and quickly cross the gap between him the man, or if the man was armed with a ranged weapon, he could just as easily hurl the knife fast enough and accurately enough to make it count.

But the man did not advance. Instead, he held up his hands, showing that he was, in fact, unarmed, his eyes twinkling gently in the firelight.

"Relax." The man said in a gentle and even voice.

The man reached slowly behind his back. The boy flipped the knife over, reversing its position in his hand, ready to make his move. The man, seeing the peril he was in, quickly withdrew what he had been reaching for. It was a canteen, which sloshed loudly, full of fresh, cool water. The boy tilted his head, frowning as though confused.

"You must be thirsty." The man said. "Here."

He tossed the canteen, which landed within reach of the battered boy. The boy looked between the canteen and the man a few times, before cautiously reaching out with his freehand and grasping the strap connected to the container, and pulling it towards him. He popped the cap and began to chug down the canteen's contents, water sloshing over his cracked lips and running down his chin.

"Hold on!" The man said in alarm. "Your stomach's shrunk, you're-"

But the boy was already finding out. He turned suddenly, the canteen and knife both falling from his hands, and vomited up, quite violently, all the water he had just taken into his body. The man came over then, picking up the canteen as he did so. The boy was on all fours, dry heaving now, and his body quaking uncontrollably. The man took the boy into his arms, so pale, so thin, but so warm. He wasn't sure why he hadn't been prepared for the warmth. He tipped the boy's head up and poured in a few drops of water into his mouth, which he lapped at like a thirsty dog. When he was sure that he had given enough for the boy to safely hold, even though the boy desperately wanted more, he tipped the canteen and ceased the flow of water.

The boy felt all the fatigue set in at that moment. His uncovered eye became heavy, and exhaustion began to overpower him as he lay within the man's gentle, but strong embrace. Slowly the darkness crept in at the edges of his periphery, and a long awaited sleep began to overtake him…

No sleep!

It was Darius' voice, and though the boy was certain he had silenced it forever, it seemed that even death could not protect him from his longtime tormentor. The boy's eye shot open, and his hand found the knife he had dropped. He let out a growl, like some crazed animal, and kicked back, toppling the man who held him over onto his back. The boy was atop the man in an instant, the blade of the knife pressed against the man's throat, ready to open it, his cracked lips pulled back, his teeth bared. The man said nothing. He just looked up at the boy, his eyes calm, belying the fast paced beating of his heart, which the boy could feel through the man's torso beneath him. They stayed like that for a time.

The man had seemed kind, but kindness didn't mean innocence, and boy was all too familiar with that. But something in his face, which stirred up memories, stayed the boy's hand for briefest instant.

"You are injured, and dehydrated." The man explained calmly. "Without someone to clean your wounds and change your bandages, you won't last long on your own, even with supplies."

But that wasn't true. The boy was perfectly capable of mending himself. He had been trained to survive. But still, there was something…the man was so like 'her' father. He had been kind, and nurturing, almost fatherly. He had accepted him, even though he was supposed to be a mere slave, bought by the family to provide service and company. But still, he had more or less adopted him. This only led to more memories being called forward.

The boy began to remember the way 'she' had always smiled at him, and laughed at his odd behavior. She had trusted, and befriended him, without any real reason, simply because she had wanted to. And then there was how her face had looked in that last moment, so hurt, so sorrowful. The light had been stolen from her, her innocence lost. He had taken it. Though it was her hand, it might as well have been his own that drove the blade, which he himself had smuggled inside the compound, and pierced her compassionate, loving heart.

The man looked on in wonderment as the boy's rabid features softened. He saw the glimmering of tears in the boy's uncovered eye, and how his throat tightened with the sobs that wanted to escape. The boy slowly withdrew the knife, letting it slide from his hand and land off to the side. He placed his face into his hands, and let out a low moan, almost choked by the dryness of his throat. The man sat up now, and looked upon the small, pale boy, trembling and broken before him. The boy's hands came down, and the man could see that he was indeed crying, the precious water not completely dried out from his body, and the long, raven bangs unable to hide his face, so full of hurt.

It was instinct more than anything, a parental instinct that is present in most people, though they wouldn't know it, which made the man's arms come up, and draw the boy against him. He held the child, rocking him gently back and forth as he whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry." The boy choked, though he wasn't really saying it to the man who held him, but to 'her'.

"It's alright." The man replied gently.

The boy turned his face into the man's chest, the familiar scent of coffee beans, old books, and cinnamon filling his nostrils. Not his mother, but this man, this compassionate man, who had saved him because he had felt it the right thing to do. The man felt hot tears soak into the front of his shirt.

(XXX)

L stirred, and then his eyes fluttered open, dark, but surprisingly rested. He sat up, his thick, messy hair matted to one side by the feather pillows that adorned his bed. He threw off the blankets and hopped onto the floor, leaving the room and making his way down the hall.

(XXX)

Watari was sitting in the study, a steaming cup of tea resting on the table beside him while he frowned in deep thought. The news wasn't good, and he would have to tell L soon. But he had to think about how he was going to fit it in. He still had much to reveal, and time had become painfully short. But it seemed that fate was set on mocking him, watching him squirm, for L came wandering sleepily into the room just then, looking at him with a halfway warm smile, the was only evident because he was still groggy with sleep.

The crescents under the young man's eyes had lost a measure of their intensity, and his hair was matted to one side. But these were all good things, indicators that he had, in fact, gotten some much needed rest. The old man returned L's lazy, but pleasant smile with one of his own. But beneath it, he worried about how he was going to tell the guildsman of certain events that had just come to his attention, the new developments that would distract from ever important task at hand. It was complicated, and though Watari had certainly done his share of 'complicated', these were dire times, and he wasn't prepared to put everything in jeopardy. But sooner or later, he would have to tell him.

L crossed the room and poured himself a cup of tea, adding maybe six or seven sugar cubes to the brownish liquid, before stirring it and taking the first sip. Not quite sweet enough, he added another four cubes before his next sip. Watari only watched with silent amusement. But there was also sympathy. The coppery taste of blood was always present in L's mouth, and he sought to stay its tartness at any opportunity. It was a hard life, and very harsh and trying childhood. But he had persevered. Watari didn't pretend to understand anything about it. In all the time he and L had been together, the guildsman had only revealed tidbits of his shadowed past. And in all honesty…Watari was too afraid to probe any deeper.

"I dreamt about the time we first met." L said suddenly, catching the old man's full attention.

"That's funny," Watari answered, "I had a dream about the time me, Roger, and Nancy defended Danueve from the Bandit King."

"Oh." L replied, and the old man didn't miss the tension in the guildsman's shoulders at the mention of his old rival and most hated foe.

Finally satisfied with sugar contents of his drink, L squat himself in a chair just across from Watari, hot tea in hand. They sipped, and remained silent for a time, merely enjoying the other's company. It was just like old times. But there was something else now. A sense of urgency, and even the guildsman could feel it. The winds of destiny had been stirred while they rested, and new developments were underway. But how was the old man going to tell him? When would it be too late? He could only avoid the subject for so long. But there was something else, something far more important. The other would have to wait.

"I saw the threads of fate about the children, yesterday." Watari said, seeming oddly downcast.

"Oh?" L said, perking up from his tea.

"They're black, and tattered." The old man went on grimly. "I think, and this is only speculation…that one of them is going to die."

"That's not going to happen." L replied, and his tone was surprisingly firm.

"You would brave the fates to change this course?" Watari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." L said with all confidence. "I simply won't allow it."

"And what would you be willing to sacrifice, in order to spare them?" Watari asked.

L's dark eyes became darker, and his features seemed oddly sunken and weary.

(XXX)

_Mello watched with childish awe as Roger twirled the six-shooter in his hand, its metallic surface gleaming in the sunlight, its ivory handle sparkling during the brief moments when the veteran guildsman's calloused fingers weren't clamped around it. He spun it forward and then back with just a whip of his wrist, then sideways, seeming to briefly defy the law of gravity, before righting it and locking back the hammer in one fluent and remarkably fast motion. The blonde boy laughed with youthful wonderment, as it was his right to. He was only eight after all. Roger grinned, that devilish grin of his. It was the very grin that had stolen many a heart of a young girl, and as a result, often landed him in heaps of trouble in the day of his youth. But those times were behind him now. Still, he could grin._

"Teach me!" Mello said excitedly, though it seemed more like a demand.

Roger blinked, as though surprised.

"Teach you?" Roger repeated.

"Yeah, come on!" Mello said. "I want to learn how to use a gun!"

"Oh..." Roger said, the smile creeping slowly to surface again. "So you want to learn this."

Roger twirled the gun a few times in rapid - stop, go, stop, go, stop - succession.

"Yeah!" Mello burst.

"And this?" Roger asked.

Roger flipped the gun, leaving it turning in midair, only to be caught quickly by his other hand, and held at ready.

"Yes, yes!" Mello beamed.

"And how about this?" Roger asked.

This time, he flipped the gun behind his back, letting pass over his head, where he caught it near his waist, pulling the hammer back and kneeling on one knee, taking aim off into the distance.

"Yeah, I do!" Mello said, nearly ready to explode from all the excitement.

"Well I'm not going to teach any of that." Roger said, his face and voice serious as funeral procession.

The wonderment vanished from Mello's eyes, and the excitement disappeared from his features, replaced by an almost comical expression of profound confusion.

"What?" Mello asked, and then he demanded, "Why?"

"Because none of that ever saved a man's life." Roger replied firmly.

Mello blinked. Roger holstered his pistol slowly.

"The only thing that ever saved a man's life," Roger said, "Was this!"

The Roger turned suddenly and gun flashed out at a speed that the young boy was certain to be impossible for anyone, especially an old man like Roger. The hammer was back even before it had cleared the thoroughly greased holster, and the trigger was being squeezed, even as he brought the barrel level with his waist. A shot rang out, like thunder. A tin can, set upon a large stump, shot into the air. But even before the can had begun to rise, just as the slug was breaking through its gleaming surface, the gun had already been holstered again, and the man wielding turned the face the awestruck cadet with deadly serious eyes.

"Speed, and accuracy." Roger said, the can clattering behind him. "The only two things a real gunfighter knows."

Roger removed his wide-brimmed hat, black as starless night sky, and dabbed his forehead with a kerchief. He then replaced the hat and looked down at the boy, whose eyes had wandered to the tin can that had just recently fallen from the sky after being launched by the veteran guildsman's bullet. The boy's surprised, even fearful eyes came back to him.

"I can teach you those things." Roger said in a voice that was serious, but now it was also gentle. "But you have to be ready to learn them…Are you ready to learn?"

Mello looked at him for a time. The older man could see the thought process behind his young, bluest of blue eyes. Finally Mello set himself, and nodded.

"Then the first lesson." Roger said, removing his pistol and holding it up in both hands for the boy to see. "This doesn't kill anyone…the hand pulling the trigger, doesn't kill anyone…you kill. You kill, or are killed. That is the first lesson."

Mello nodded, his face as serious as the man before him. Roger nodded, and took one of Mello's hands, small and soft within him own. He curled the boy's fingers around the pistol's grip, and helped him level it, bearing most of its weight.

"Don't aim with you weapon." Roger said quietly. "Aim with your eyes. Your shot should be lined up before it even clears the holster."

He moved Mello's thumb to the hammer, and helped him cock the stiffened mechanism back with loud, metallic click.

"Don't pull the trigger, squeeze it instead." Roger advised. "And remember, that you are not shooting with your weapon, you are shooting with your head. You have decided upon it, chosen it over all avenues, which could not be pursued, because this is the only choice you have. Remember that, Mello. Remember, that this is the last choice followed, but the first one made. Never draw a gun on someone, else you intend to shoot them. And never shoot someone, else you intend to kill them. Remember that."

Mello took in a slow breath, his finger curling over the trigger and slowly beginning to squeeze.

"Your weapon is not killing anyone." Roger whispered. "You are killing. You are taking the life. But you were already prepared for that. Remember."

The trigger click back, and the hammer snapped forward.

(XXX)

Mello's eyes flashed open. He could almost hear the gunshot echoing in his ears. But, no gun had been fire, there was no shot ringing out, and once more the blonde boy was reminded that the old gunman was dead. Shaken and bitter, Mello rolled out of his bed, retrieving his boots and gloves, and left the room.

(XXX)

Everyone had gathered in the study by the time Mello entered. He didn't offer any greetings as he crossed the room to get a cup of hot tea, and settle his nerves. He spared the slightest glance in Near's direction as he passed, noting the wolf fang dangling about the white haired boy's neck, right where he had left it. That meant something, but Mello wasn't entirely sure what. He poured himself a cup, and walked back over to the long sofa, setting himself beside Matt. Near sat on the other side of the redhead, with Linda right next to him. All eyes turned to Watari, to was sipping his tea and looking quite thoughtful.

"I believe floor is yours." L said quietly to the old man.

"Yes, I do believe it's time for the next part." Watari agreed, setting his cup down on the stand beside his chair.

The old man cleared his throat before beginning. It was almost ritualistic in its way.

"The soul of Luna," Watari started, "Is as one side of a coin. It requires the other side, another half to make it whole. This is natural balance of things. If scales are tipped one way or the other, it results in catastrophe."

The children all nodded in understanding. Natural balance was a philosophy they were all familiar with.

"So," Watari continued, "This means that if the Prince is the night, then there must also be a day, the balancing factor. That would be the person who is in possession of the spirit of dawn, Sol, the sun. But there is a problem."

"What problem?" Mello demanded.

"Sol hasn't awakened yet." L said calmly. "And we therefore have no way of finding him."

"So we have to wait until he wakes up?" Linda asked.

"One cannot exist without the other." Watari said. "Sol will awaken, and he will seek out his partner spirit. The one thing we have to do is insure that nothing befalls the Prince until that time."

"So, we have to protect Near." Mello said, almost bitterly.

"It's the one thing we 'can' do." Watari confirmed. "If nothing else, we must not allow any harm to befall Near."

Silence passed between them for a moment, like a cold breeze coiling through the air. Really it was nothing different, but knowing exactly what Near was, and precisely what that meant, added an odd kind of weight to it now. They weren't just looking out for a contract, or even a friend. Near was a god, and his existence was vital to the future of their world. That wasn't something to be taken lightly. To everyone's surprise, Mello suddenly rose from the sofa, and stood before the white haired boy.

"I'm in." Mello said evenly.

"Protecting a Prince is a big responsibility." Watari warned. "Protecting a god that will defend the world from encroaching evil is not something to just decide without considerable thought. Especially when you don't know all the perils involved."

"But I've decided." Mello said calmly without looking at the old man. "I swear an oath protection to Near."

Watari rose to his feet, his face looking both surprised and fearful.

"An oath is a heavy thing!" Watari said urgently.

"Then I'll help bear it." Matt said, rising from the sofa and standing next to the blonde boy, his best friend. "I too swear an oath to Near."

Linda was up now, coming up on Mello's other side.

"Me too." Linda said firmly. "I swear an oath to Near."

Watari looked pleadingly over at L, who only grinned with amusement.

"In old times," L said, as he got up and walked over to the children, "An oath needed to be sanctified, in order to have any potency."

The children all turned to the guildsman.

"I can sanctify this oath, but only if it's what you really want." The seriousness had returned to L when he spoke these words.

"We are prepared." Mello said confidently, his two comrades nodding in compliance.

"I certainly hope so." L said quietly.

L held out his hand, palm up. Mello placed his hand over it, Matt next, and then Linda. L looked down at Near.

"You too, my Prince." L said.

Near reached up and placed his hand atop the pile. L placed his other hand over theirs and held them firmly together.

"Then I hereby sanctify this oath," L said, his voice echoing clearly off the walls of the study, "A ward from harm. Let not those involved ever break this oath, but instead offer them strength to meet all obstacles, and fulfill it."

L turned and looked at the Watari, who stood in stunned silence.

"We need a witness." L said to the old man.

Watari blinked, and then shook himself out of his wonderment, giving a nod.

"I bear witness to this oath." Watari said clearly. "Let not it break, but be met."

Mello felt it, something passing through him and into Near, and from Near into him, L acting as the conduit, the bridge between. He was certain that the other two, maybe even Watari, also felt this energy that shot through them like gentle lightening. This was more than words. It was more than a contract, or a promise. This was real. This was an oath. And oaths were not to be taken lightly, lest misfortune befall those involved. Mello was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice. But then again, he had already decided to go all in. He would meet this new challenge, as he had met all the others. He would not disappoint L. He would not allow Near to make him a failure.

(XXX)

The children had all left. Watari was sure that wherever they were, they were together, pondering on recent events. These were dark and serious matters, and they needed to prepare themselves for the journey ahead of them. L, who hadn't spoken a word since he had sanctified the children's oath of protection to the Prince, joined Watari on the balcony. It had been a foolish decision, but one that he had no influence over. This was their fight, not his. He was only a messenger, a Sage. That was all.

"I have some bad news." Watari said quietly.

"Yes?" L said, his voice seeming oddly deader than before.

He was still back in the study with the old man, talking about the grim fate that might befall one of the kids. This was terrible timing, but Watari was sure that he could put this next part off no longer.

"There's going to be a massive attack on at the frontline." Watari said. "A unified force of three different warlords."

"Aizawa and Naomi can handle it." L replied almost casually. "I have faith in them."

"I don't doubt that." Watari responded.

Here it is.

"But it's only a distraction." The old man said gravely. "They're planning on having the Imperials focus all their efforts at the front, while a small, but formidable force crosses the border in secret, and establish a foothold in the Empire."

L whirled on the old man, his unblinking eyes seeming somehow wider than usual.

"How did you hear this?" L asked, and though his tone seemed unchanged, Watari could detect the urgency in it.

"I have ears." The old man replied. "I listen to the winds that pass through here. Though wind whispers were always something more to you, Azure."

"How long?" L asked.

"Maybe a day." Watari replied.

"Where?" L pressed calmly.

"The Old Kingdom fort." Watari answered.

"The Crescent?" L asked.

Watari nodded.

"It'll take just as long to get there." L said grimly, though his voice was unwavering.

"I've prepared desert mounts for you and children already." Watari replied. "They'll get you there in half the time. I also took the liberty of sending word to your Guild Master. I hope you don't mind that I signed it as L."

"Thank you Watari." L responded. "We have to leave immediately."

"I understand." The old man said. "May the winds of destiny fill your sails."

"I don't know." L said turning to leave. "I can't hear them anymore."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes**

Well, this is more of a transition chapter, but there was some new stuff. Chapter 25 - Quiet Before the Storm is well on the way, and then finally the last, epic battle.


	25. Chapter 25: Quiet Before the Storm

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
RECAP - First we get a brief glimpse into L's shadowed past, on the very day he and Quillsh (Watari) first met, while he was still just a young boy. When L awakens, he goes into the study, where he talks with Watari while they wait for the children to arrive. Watari takes the opportunity to tell L that he believes one of the children is destined to die. L refuses to accept this. Meanwhile, Mello dreams about the time Roger taught him to shoot, only to wake and drift into the study where everyone's waiting. Watari then reveals to them that the spirit of dawn, Sol, hasn't yet awakened, and they therefore have no way of tracking him down. However, since both souls are destined to be together, Watari is confident that the two will meet, so long as nothing happens to Near. The children then, against Watari's warnings, swear an oath of protection to Near, which L sanctifies. Afterwards, when they are alone, Watari informs L that the Daimyo are planning to sneak into the Empire through the Old Kingdom fort, located in the Crescent. If this force isn't met, then the Daimyo will establish a foothold on Imperial ground.

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 25: Quiet Before the Storm**

"Medics just confirmed heart failure for Gardener." Rester told Mikami. "Heart just gave out suddenly, like the others."

"That makes Conners, McEnroe, and Gardener, all within the last eight days." Mikami said bitterly. "Rumors of some mysterious plague have finally given way to talk about curses!"

"A few of the officers are already turning to the High Summoner for protection." Halle put in. "The rest are blaming her for the deaths."

"Are these the times we live in?" Mikami asked no one in particular. "That rational men should start spouting about magic and spirits, makes me sick to my stomach!"

Suddenly Light came up to meet them. It seemed that all this time out in the open had done wonders for him after years of confinement. The full color had returned to his complexion, his body was toned, and well muscled, his hair no longer had phantom streaks of grey from little exposure to sunlight, and even his once weary eyes seemed well rested, and focused. Yes, the open air had done a lot for Light Yagami…or had it?

"I'm starting to think we're chasing after some serial arsonists, or something." Light told the other officers. "According to accounts, some kids set fire to the street just recently."

"Why?" Halle asked.

"Who knows?" Light replied with a shrug. "But a boy matching the description of the Prince spent some time in a tavern with a red haired boy, and left shortly afterward."

"A tavern?" Mikami repeated in confusion.

"He was definitely there, but they all left in a hurry." Takada's voice drifted to them, icy and smug as she appeared from same direction Light had come. "I can sense his traces there, but they've already moved on."

"Where?" Mikami demanded, and he didn't miss how her expression changed from smugly to annoyed.

"I'll need time." Takada informed the Commander, with biting edge to her tone.

"Well hurry up!" Mikami barked. "The more time you take, the less time the Prince may have!"

(XXX)

Gevanni watched silently, just out of sight of the other officers, though Halle and Rester both knew he was somewhere nearby. He was exhausted, and his mind was clouded from several nights without rest. But he just couldn't figure it out. Yagami seemed so healthy, full of boundless energy. Yet Gevanni couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Light Yagami sleep. This realization had come to the young officer three nights ago, and so he had set himself to watching Yagami more closely. Now, three sleepless nights later, he couldn't figure it out. Yagami hadn't appeared to sleep that entire time, save for his seemingly random meditation sessions, which only lasted a few brief minutes. It was impossible to imagine that those were all he required for rest.

Then there was the matter of Yagami's eating patterns. The problem was…Yagami never ate. For three days, Gevanni had watched the man, and not once had Yagami eaten. Yet standing there with Mikami and the rest - or what remained - of the Command Team, Yagami didn't seem starving or malnourished. In fact, he seemed to look better and better each day. Gevanni wondered if it had anything to do with the visit to the bandit captives that Yagami had paid. But he hadn't been back there to see them since that first meeting. Gevanni silently cursed himself for not being able to overhear what was shared that day, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Still, he didn't understand what was happening, and it was more than a little unsettling for the young officer.

(XXX)

Deus stood without his white armor, bearing the mark of the serpent, his long black hair, normally wound into a tightly braided tail, now draping loosely about his broad shoulders. He was just outside a large warehouse, with three carts being loaded by his men, all dressed in casual wear to avoid any suspicion. He observed a group of armored men - well, three men and two women, one of them in black robes - conversing in the middle of the street. He could immediately identify the Imperial Crest that adorned their breastplates. Since these soldiers were not with the main body of the Emperor's forces, he could guess that they were Kagebannin, the Emperors special ops. But the idea that they would be in Hitomura at the same moment Deus and his men were, seemed too great a coincidence.

"You boys bought out my entire stock." Koren said, coming up beside the Daimyo Commander, though not knowing what he was. "I'll have to let Aeron know I need a new shipment soon."

"Do those antiques you sold us work?" Deus asked without looking at the man.

"I wouldn't sell them if they didn't." Koren replied, seeming a little put off.

Then he noticed that his customer's focus was located elsewhere, and leaned in forward to see what had capture his gaze.

"What's caught your attention?" Koren asked.

"Those men up there," Deus replied, "They're Imperial soldiers."

"What?" Koren said, glancing down the street and spotting them. "Damn!"

He turned to flee, but was caught by Deus and held firm with one hand clamped painfully upon his shoulder.

"Relax, they're not looking for us." Deus assured, still not looking at Koren. "They've been squawking in the middle of the street for a while now. I wonder what they're up to."

"So long as they're up to it over there," Koren began, "I don't have a problem with it."

"Just don't draw attention to yourself, and everything will be just fine." Deus replied, finally releasing the man.

"First kids almost burn down my place, and now Imperials start sniffing around." Koren grumbled.

"Kids?" Deus asked, finally turning to the man.

"Yeah, some blonde brat with a fancy sword, and girl with knives." Koren spat.

"Really?" Deus said, his interest apparently piqued. "Did they travel with another boy? One with white hair?"

"Yeah, you know them?" Koren asked in surprise.

An odd, and very unsettling light seemed to flood into Deus' features, and a wicked smile crossed his face. This was an interesting new development indeed, and he had a feeling why the Kagebannin had arrived in town.

(XXX)

Takada closed her eyes and attempted to focus her mind while the sounds of the others bickering behind her encroached on her concentration. However, since the Prince's aura was potent in its strange way, she had no trouble feeling the swirling energies that surrounded him. But there was something else, something big breaking through, disrupting the fonts and bending the waves. Takada opened her eyes, not her physical eyes that could only see what pathetic human reality allowed her to see, but the eyes of her mind, which saw all things as they were. Twisting, and flowing mightier than any river, the streams arched across sky above and drove downward to…

"What's in that direction?" Takada asked, catching everyone's attention.

They looked where her finger pointed.

"Desert." Mikami answered, seeming annoyed. "Just a long track of nothing."

"No!" Takada said firmly. "There is something there."

"A canyon." Light said suddenly, all heads turning to him. "A canyon that curves, like a crescent moon."

"There are streams converging there." Takada said. "That is where we'll find the Prince."

"You're sure?" Halle asked, seeming a little skeptical.

"She's led us this far." Mikami said, seeming none-to-thrilled to do so. "And we're obviously still on their trail. Call everyone together. We're making for the canyon."

(XXX)

Everyone began to gather themselves up. They were all so weary from travel, so fearful from the mysterious deaths that had claimed their comrades. And it took almost every ounce of Light's will to keep from bursting into laughter. They were all so stupid, so weak. He had picked through them one by one, breaking their chain of commanded, and strengthening himself with the precious golden apples. He no longer needed sleep, nor did he require food, for the souls provided all the sustenance he would need. Soon now, very soon, he would make his move. Revenge would be his.

_"Things are starting to get pretty exciting."_ Ryuk chimed. _"I'm happy you're starting to take advantage of the Shinigami powers. I was beginning to get bored." _

_It has proven pretty effective, but I'm curious about something Ryuk._

_"Oh?"_ Ryuk asked.

_What happens if I use my powers to kill someone who's already dead?_

_"Can't say for sure."_ Ryuk admitted. _"But going to the spirit world with no soul to devour, could prevent you from coming back in. You use the life force to bring yourself back into the mortal world. Technically, you're dead every time you enter the world of souls, so I guess you would stay that way without one to eat."_

_So my body would remain here, while my consciousness, my soul, would be trapped in the spirit world._

Light managed to suppress a shudder at the thought of this fate. But then something occurred to him.

_Ryuk, does the Emperor know about this?_

_"You'd think so."_ Ryuk answered.

(XXX)

"We're finished loading the carts, sir." An officer, without uniform, informed Deus.

"Looks like they're leaving too." Deus remarked, watching the Kagebannin pack up and begin to drift off. "To bad. I'd like to follow them."

"Shall we start moving, sir." The officer asked.

"Yes, tell everyone we're making for the canyon." Deus replied.

As the Daimyo forces began to move out, no one noticed the little blonde haired figure that suddenly rushed out of a nearby alleyway, and leapt into the back of one of the carts at the rear of precession. The person ducked behind the crates and barrels, grinning a woefully evil grin with ruby red lips, just below a pair of pitch black eyes.

(XXX)

Naomi sat at what had until just recently been Roger's desk, looking over the field reports Aizawa had sent her. It wasn't good news. Though Aizawa had proven a tactical genius, and though he had staved off attack after vicious attack, he and Naomi both seemed to share the common idea that they couldn't meet the one on the horizon. A massive Daimyo force had been mobilized, a unified army beneath three different banners. Mogi and Ide, who where standing in front of the Guild Master's desk, were sharing the same sentiments, as well as Nancy, who sitting quietly in one corner of the large room. In this grim atmosphere, you could imagine their surprise when Ukita came bursting in with what looked like a hunter hawk resting on his outstretched arm. Naomi frowned and looked at the man questioningly.

"What's this?" Naomi demanded.

"This is a hawk." Ukita said, tilting his head in the bird's direction. "But I think you'll find this much more interesting."

He held out his hand, and Naomi spotted an envelope clutched in his fingers. She took it and unfolded it, her eyes scanning the words written upon the paper. Suddenly she rose from her desk and stepped around it, her wide eyes still reading. Everyone tensed, waiting anxiously for her to reveal the pages contents.

"L says that a small Daimyo force is going to invade the Empire while the Imperials concentrate on the front." Naomi said to the room.

"The main force is just a distraction?" Mogi said in disbelief.

"How many can we spare?" Naomi asked Nancy.

"I'll find out." Nancy said, rising from her seat and rushing out of the room.

Naomi looked at the two men in front of her.

"Ide, Mogi," She said, "I want you to go and assist Aizawa. When you can, send whatever men you can spare."

"Where?" Ide asked.

"Someplace called the Old Kingdom fort." Naomi replied.

"That's in a canyon near the border." Ukita piped in.

Ide and Mogi both nodded and left. Naomi looked to Ukita.

"Ukita, prepare horses and stock a few carts." Naomi commanded. "And then find the fastest course to this canyon. I want to reach it as soon as possible."

"Yes, Guild Master." Ukita replied, and then, with the hawk still resting on his arm, he was gone.

Naomi was now alone. She set herself back behind the desk and began to rub her temples. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

(XXX)

The children had been confused when L suddenly announced their departure, but didn't argue the decision. Watari had led them up and up through the tower, until the walls of smooth crystal gave to rough rock, and they were navigating a vast subterranean cave network. It would have been easy to get lost, if the old man hadn't been so intimately familiar with the underground passages. They soon broke to the surface, the silvery light of the moon stinging their eyes, now accustomed to the gloom of the cavern below, the soft glow of the tower. They were all further surprised to find five black horses, saddled, and reined, ready for travel.

They farewell to Watari was brief, and felt somehow lacking, considering all they'd been through just to see him. But L was set in his decision to leave, and the seriousness of his tone left no room for protest. Something was bothering the guildsman, and the children were all keen to it. They left, their mounts bearing them swiftly through the darkness of the open sand, seeming to know where they were headed. It was a relief since none of them, save for Near and maybe L, could make out much in the seemingly unnatural gloom of the desert. The dry, dusty wind, coupled with the haste of their flight, made it a painful journey, but none of the children complained.

The moon hung above them, pale as death, its glow lighting, but not revealing. It was hard to describe. It gave the impression of illumination, and yet cast shadows that could not be seen through, as though the light it shown was more of a hindrance than a benefit. The air was freezing cold, and with the wind it to augment it the only thing that kept the children from icing over was the complete lack of moisture in the air. Still they trudged on, unquestioningly, their mentor, the legend, leading them to places unknown. That was the faith they placed in him. Where L led, they would follow, and without question. It only served to distress the man further.

It was during a brief period, in which their pace was slowed to allow their horses some much deserved rest, that they were met with a blood chilling sound. In the distance, beneath the ghost moon, scavenger hounds began to howl into the air, a chorus of haunting murmurs, signaling the hunt for sustenance. They all knew that in the deep desert, when the packs were large and thoroughly starved, the hounds could become predatory. In those cases, even creatures as large as horses were viewed simply as possible meals. They all kept close together, their eyes darting about for signs of danger.

It was Near who finally spoke up, startling the others with suddenness of his voice.

"Where are we going?" Near asked in tone that was just as lifeless as L's, belying the boy's sense of foreboding.

"There's a canyon, you can see it in the distance if you look." L replied without turning back to them. "Not far in, there's an old fort, from the times of the Old Kingdom. That's where we're headed."

"Why?" Matt ventured, since Near had opened.

"We should reach it by dawn." L said, not really answering the redhead's question.

"I thought we were done with that." Mello said quietly.

There was brief pause, in which L's shoulders seemed to slouch even more than usual.

"We're going to hold an counter-offensive at the fort, and defend the border from Daimyo invasion." L said at last.

The children, excluding Near, who only curled his hair, looked at each other in surprise.

"It's a small, but formidable force that plans on sneaking in while the main body faces off with the Imperials at the frontline." L explained.

"So, we're going to defend the fort, and prevent them from passing through the canyon?" Linda asked.

"That's the plan." L replied.

"Just us?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"I doubt that." L said, though he wasn't entire sure himself. "I think that reinforcements are already on their way. But they won't arrive until long after we do, and we may have to hold our enemies off until their arrival."

(XXX)

The sun rose, a golden orb that reddened the skies with the light of dawn, but that light would take longer to finally reach the canyon. Still, the tone had changed, and the temperature had gone up considerably as the children, led by L, navigated through the high rock walls. The canyon had a prominent arc, blocking whatever was ahead from view, curving inward, and hiding what lie in wait. Near was already beginning to slouch with morning fatigue, and Linda rode up beside him, ready to move should he lose consciousness, and fall from his mount. Mello was riding beside L, anxious to see the fort as soon as it appeared from around the corner. Matt brought up the rear, and couldn't seem to fight the urge to look over his shoulder every couple of minutes, half expecting Daimyo forces to come riding around to meet them.

When the fort did finally come into view, regardless of its great age, and the state of disrepair it had fallen into during its time of abandonment, it was still a sight to behold. A massive structure of stone brick, faded and worn by desert wind, and sun exposure, smoothing its surface and bleaching it white, like a gleaming castle of salt. It took up the entire expanse of the canyon path, blocking any further progress. It the great wall that they approached had not been long since toppled, entry would have been impossible without climbing great to scale the high walls. L stopped, and the children followed suit, Linda having to rein the Near's horse, since he was only half awake.

"They won't be here until nightfall." L announced. "Before then, we'll have to scope the place out, and find suitable spots to defend from."

"We should take Near inside where there's some shade." Linda put in. "Even though it'll take the sun a while to come of the canyon, the heat isn't much better for him."

"We'll all have to be inside when high-sun comes around." Matt said from the back. "Otherwise, we'll all fry like bacon on a skillet."

"Well put, and agreed upon Matt." L said. "So let's get the Prince inside, and examine these ruins quickly."

They passed under what was left a massive archway, once held by a great iron portcullis, which had rusted, weakened and eventually fallen into ruin like the rest of the stone structure. There were massive columns here, twelve in total, which ran down the length of the main path towards the keep. Many of these columns had toppled over the years. There was one closest to the archway which would have fallen had it not been for the chains, at one point used to raise the portcullis, which were entangled with it, pulled taunt, but still managed to hold it up. A hot breeze passed through the canyon and across the fort, pushing L's raven bangs out of his eyes. This was a terrible spot, more likely to fall atop them than defend from.

They stopped just outside the keep, and tied down their horses. Matt hoisted Near onto his back, and they entered. The inside of the keep was dark, and cool, protected by the tyrannical sun by several feet of bone-white stone. They made their way down a long corridor with various passages branching off of it. From outside, they had seen a rookery nestled in one corner of the outer wall, and there should be a passage leading to it. But they instead chose to see what lie in the opposite direction. What they found was a hallway with several rooms, quarters for the guardsmen that had patrolled the battlements at one point in time, now abandon like the rest of this place. It was in one of these rooms that they set Near, leaving Linda to watch him.

L chose to wander off on his own, leaving Matt and Mello to explore together. It reminded Mello of the many occasions he and Matt had spent together, mapping every inch of the Guild. But where the Guild was awe inspiring and even welcoming, this place was dark, and dead. They took a flight of stairs up into the higher floors, and soon found themselves in a long room with various openings looking out over the courtyard and even over the defensive wall into the canyon beyond. The courtyard, which had been undoubtedly filled with lush greenery at one point, was now just as dry and lifeless as the desert outside the walls of the curving canyon. There were massive pillars that rose from the area, towering over the courtyard, and adorn with intricate markings.

Matt turned, and spotted something that piqued his interest. It was an old cannon, corroded and cover with a thick layer of dust. It looked as ancient as the canyon itself.

"This thing looks old as the hills." Matt breathed in astonishment, laying one hand on the cannon's dusty surface. "And I simply 'must' have it!"

"Focus, Matt!" Mello snapped. "We need to plan the defenses."

"This thing could defend." Matt offered.

"That thing would probably just explode." Mello replied. "It's all rusty, and old. Now come on."

Matt pouted a little, but only in a playful sort of way rather than in real protest, and followed his friend out of the room.

(XXX)

L was standing in the courtyard, looking up at the pillars that overshadowed it. When was the last time anything had grown here? Suddenly he was aware of a tapping sound. After a moment of listening, he realized that it was the sound of horse hooves as someone, or rather a large group of individuals, made their way through the canyon outside. His mind whirled. Could they be here already? He rushed from the courtyard and back into the keep, passing through the corridors and passageways like a pale wind. He burst out the front and onto the main path, expecting armed soldiers baring the marks of the Daimyo warlords. Instead he was met with an all too familiar face.

"You still know who to make an entrance." Naomi remarked from atop her mount.

The Guild Master dismounted and stepped forward. Her sullen expression turned to one of surprise as L threw his arms around her and pulled the woman into a tight embrace. After a moment, she patted him on the back, and he released her.

"You are a most welcome site." L said, and though his tone lacked any real feeling, Naomi could tell that he was greatly relieved.

Ukita came forward and greeted L with a nod. There was a small entourage accompanying the two, but it was still no army.

"We brought everyone we could spare." Ukita said apologetically. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"The children and I were just laying some defense." L said.

"Defending this place is for nothing." Naomi said bitterly. "With these collapsed walls you couldn't keep a cow from marching through here."

"Did you bring any black powder?" L asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Ukita answered.

L turned and looked back at the walls, his thumb finding its way to his lips. After a moment he nodded.

"I think we can blast and few of these walls and seal them back up." L said.

"If we do that, we risk have the whole thing come down." Naomi warned.

"Yes, but it's worth a shot." L replied. "Do we have rifles?"

"A few." Ukita replied.

"We need to move them up." L said. "Place riflemen on the battlements, and they can give anyone on the main path a little crossfire. That should slow them down a bit."

(XXX)

L plotted defenses with Naomi and Ukita until high-sun rolled around, and everyone was forced inside to keep out of the sun, and avoid the extreme heat. Even in the gloom of the keeps innermost bowels, the desolate air weighed heavily upon them all. A sullen silence fell over the room. Linda sat silently near Naomi, Mello having replaced her outside Near's door. Matt and Ukita found a little spot far away from everyone else. Matt began to roll himself a cigarette.

"You got any of that tobacco I sent with you left?" Ukita asked.

"No." Matt replied with a grin. "But I got some more."

He handed the guildsman the cigarette he had just finished rolling, and began on another one. Ukita lit his smoke and took a long drag. Matt gave the man a sideways glance.

"I really need to thank you for the powder barrel." Matt said. "It was 'big' help."

"Hey, I couldn't send you off without your 'fix'." Ukita replied, grinning around his cigarette.

Linda was busy placing kunai in a leather bandoleer, another one already loaded and crossed over her chest. She would check each blade carefully, occasionally running a whetstone over the edge to file down any imperfections her keen eyes detected. Naomi watched on thoughtfully. It was still amazing how capable these kids had turned out to be. They were just as well trained as any of the senior guildsmen, even without the experience. They were smart, and even wise in their way, more than worthy of her admirations. And it was in this moment that the newly appointed Guild Master realized that she would have to work hard in order to earn due respect.

(XXX)

Mello stood outside the room they had set Near in. Linda was with everyone else, so Mello was left guarding the door in her stead. Mello cracked it open and spotted the little, white haired boy lying on the floor, fast asleep. He closed the door gently. Then he pulled a knife from his pack and drove it in the space between the door and its frame, just below the hinges, preventing it from opening, and safely securing Near inside the room. When the fighting started, he didn't want the Prince wandering about, and possibly getting harmed. He was vital to the Empire's, maybe even the world's survival, after all.

(XXX)

High-sun passed, and gave way to late day, when guild operatives came out of the keep and began laying the final touches on their defenses. It was shoddy, mostly improvised, but it was all they had. With a large amount of luck, and fates good graces, they might have a chance of staying the tide, just long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Late day waned on, and passed into sunset, where the skies were painted scarlet and golden-orange, warm despite the intense heat, which would soon plummet to near freezing temperatures. It was this that Naomi and L watched in silence, enjoying what might be the last sundown either of them saw.

"It's beautiful." Naomi said, at last breaking the silence.

"Yes." L agreed. "But the horsemen are interrupting it."

Naomi squinted and soon spotted what he was referring to. Just rounding the curve, the silhouettes of armored men on horseback were coming into view. Their enemies had finally arrived. They were many, far greater in number than the guildsmen who now occupied the dilapidated stronghold. Naomi managed to suppress a shudder. The line of their foes appeared endless, like a great, black serpent snaking through the canyon, moving to devour them all.

"There's so many of them." Naomi commented.

"Yes," L agreed, "But quantity does not outweigh quality. And when it comes to guildsmen, quality is what we value."

"What are our chances?" Naomi asked, though she wasn't really directing the question towards anyone, just saying what was on her mind at the moment.

"Would you like me to give you some figures?" L asked.

Naomi thought for a moment. Long ago, when she and L were working together, Ryuzaki, as the wayward one had been calling himself, would often give out percentages. Naomi had found an odd sense of comfort in the numbers he presented, and so she nodded her head now.

"We have a twenty-two percent chance of making it through this alive." L said quietly with such confidence that Naomi was put a little at ease.

"I hadn't expected them to be so good." Naomi commented.

"That's because I lied to make you feel better." L said before turning away and walking across the battlements towards the keep.

Naomi only watched in silence.

(XXX)

"Would you look at that." Gevanni whispered in astonishment.

He stood beside Lester as he watched the snaking line of armored warriors come before the old fortress nestled between the canyon walls.

"They're Daimyo." Light said grimly as he looked upon the armor crests through a telescope.

"Who are the others?" Lester asked. "The one's in the fort?"

"They aren't bearing the Imperial crest." Light commented. "And they're definitely not Daimyo."

"That means they're mercenaries." Mikami said, looking through a set of binoculars. "Probably Guild operatives from the looks of them."

"What's going on?" Halle asked in wonderment.

"The Prince is inside that old stronghold." Takada said with all confidence.

Mikami nodded.

"The Prince is our priority." Mikami announced. "We'll sneak in when the fighting begins, grab him, and break out."

"What about the Daimyo?" Light asked in alarm.

Mikami fixed him with a hard stare.

"Our mission," The Commander began firmly, "Is to retrieve the Prince, and take him safely back to the Capital. They are 'not' our concern."

Then Mikami walked away from the edge of the canyon to issue orders to the rest of the men. Light gritted his teeth painfully, and offered no protest.

(XXX)

Commander Deus halted his horse, signaling his men to stop with him. He could make out the forms of several figures walking along the battlements of the Old Kingdom fort before them. He wasn't too surprised, but the force was small in comparison.

"It looks like we've been met." Deus remarked to one of his nearby lieutenants.

"There's more up on the ridge." A soldier commented from the back.

Deus snapped his fingers, and his lieutenant handed him a collapsible telescope. He stretched the device's segmented body to its full length, and held it to his eye. The men above, unlike the ones patrolling the walls of the fort, wore Imperial armor, identifiable by the crest on their breastplates. They were, undoubtedly, the Kagebannin operatives from the day before. Deus even managed to spot a few familiar faces among them. But if they were here, that meant…

Deus smirked, lowering the telescope, and his off hand unconsciously falling the ivory handle of the revolver tucked in his belt.

(XXX)

Near awoke, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Since the sounds of battle were not echoing in his ears, he assumed that it had not yet begun, though it couldn't be far off. Then again, this deep in the bowels of the ancient keep, he might not be able to detect the sounds of steel ringing against the steel. He rose slowly, still a little groggy with sleep, and made for the door. His pale hand fell over the knob, and turned it gently. Near pulled…the pulled again, a little harder. The door did not budge. He placed both hands on the knob, gripping it tightly, and pulled with strained effort. The door held, and Near finally relented, panting with the effort.

Near wasn't, by any means, unintelligent. He knew well what had happened. He was to be locked away, kept safe from the battle that would soon consume the fort. But even knowing that this was probably the best course of action, he was still frustrated by it. He turned around and set himself in the middle of floor, one knee drawn to his chest, held there by his a hand while the other one curled his hair thoughtfully. But then something happened that Near had, by far, not expected. There was a slight, metallic clink, like something falling to the ground outside. Then the doorknob turned slowly and quietly. The door opened with the slightest creak, and someone poked their head inside the room.

At first, Near thought it was Mello, but he soon realized that the face smiling at him, though it bore a striking resemblance to the blonde boy, was actually that of a young girl. Glimmering blue eyes set above shining, ruby lips, all framed by locks of beautiful blonde hair, like strands of golden silk. She smiled, revealing an even set of pearl-white teeth, her eyes twinkling. Near said nothing as she opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped into the room.

"So, you're awake." The girl said brightly. "I'm Kari. Mello asked me to move you to the rookery, just to keep you safe."

Near regarded her silently, curling his hair.

"I came with the others." The girl said. "But the fighting's about to start, and I need to get you someplace safe."

She offered her hand. Near was hesitant, but he took it all the same. She led him out of the room, checking the hall for any signs of danger before taking him down the corridor. Because he was being led, Near never saw the pupils of her bluer than blue eyes begin to expand, until they consumed even the whites, leaving to black orbs set above a malevolently grinning mouth.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Comments**

The outline for Chapter 26: Men of Action (The final chapter) is already finished. The first note on the page...

(An epic battle ensues.)

...Don't miss it.


	26. Chapter 26: Men of Action

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**

This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Chapter 26: Men of Action**

_This is where we all desire to be._

Our only hope is to leave our mark on this world and avoid being forgotten entirely.

So, come on! Kill me if you can!

(XXX)

"It never ends." Naomi said in astonishment, shaking her head.

The line of soldiers coming around the curve of the canyon continued as far as any of them could see, a great black mass, like a shadowy asp slithering towards the fort, ready to devour the men and women lining the parapets. Naomi turned to L, and was shocked to see the phantom traces of a smile crossing his features. He turned to her, dark eyes somehow beaming in their depthless gaze.

"Let's show them that the good guys always win." L said, and though his tone had been emotionless, his grin showed the confidence of his words.

Naomi regarded the guildsman for a moment, once again, as on many previous occasions, she found herself questioning his sanity. But it was easier just to get caught up in the mood and share in his confidence, so Naomi just set herself and nodded. Somewhere, beyond the lip of the canyon, as the sun fell behind the endless dunes of the Barrens, and moon rose full in the empty skies of he desert, the hounds began to howl with the night hunt. It was a chilling sound that rose into the dry air, taken up by packs scattered all over the infinite, golden sands.

There was a new sound then, one that caused Naomi, and even L, to lookup to one of the balconies in frowning confusion. There they spotted a certain, goggle wearing redhead, howling at the moon like one of the scavengers of the wastes. It didn't take long before Ukita, standing next to him, started up as well. At first it was scattered about the parapets, but soon everyone was howling, not at the moon, but at their foes lined at the gates. Naomi and looked at L, both sharing the same bewildered expression. But then they too began howling out into the darkness, letting their enemies no that they were there, that they no intention of leaving, not without a fight.

(XXX)

Deus stood silent, his lieutenant standing beside him in shock as the chorus of howls continued to rise from the walls of the fort. Deus smiled that evil, chilling smile of his, so cold, so lifeless. His eyes were glowing with anticipation, his hand gently caressing the ivory handle of the revolver tucked in his belt. The browned flecks of dried blood seemed to gleam on his white armor, and S pattern serpent in the center almost appear to slither.

"I don't think they intend to let us in." Deus remarked. "Sound the horns."

The men at the back of the lines raised the horns to their lips and bellowed a mighty war sound into the open air, meeting the howls with matching intensity. The battle was ready to begin.

(XXX)

"What the hell is this?" Mello snapped as he watched all of the idiots lining the walls howl into the night, trying to drown out the sounds of their foes. "Have they all lost their minds?"

(XXX)

The battle began then. Deus' forces rushed forward, making for the collapsed wall, the only visible opening into the fort. Archers posted on the walls felled a good number of the frontline, but while they needed time to notch more arrows, the shadow of the Daimyo's army passed through the opening and rushed into the main avenue towards the keep. L and Naomi watched anxiously as Ukita, from a balcony above, raised his hand in the air, signaling the men he had stationed near the walls. Once a good portion of the enemy force had entered, Ukita dropped his hand, the signal was given, and his men sparked the powder barrels concealed among the rubble. A thunderous explosion filled the canyon, and wall of blazing fire reached up towards the sky, the wreckage of the fort wall having been oiled down earlier that day.

The result, their stunned opponents looked around in surprise as their line was severed at the middle, the main group left on one side of the fiery wall, and a much smaller one now trapped inside the fort. While they were still in shock, riflemen lining the parapets on either side of the main path began to make quick work of the Daimyo soldiers who had managed to get inside the outer wall. Archers let loose another volley, and more enemy soldiers dropped outside. Deus' lieutenant turned desperately to his Commander. What he was met with was the blood chilling sounds of Deus' amused laughter, even as their opponents mowed down his men.

"Come." Deus said, grinning broadly. "We have wall to scale."

His lieutenant looked on in disbelief.

"But we'll be taken by their archers!" The man protested.

"If we're unlucky." Deus replied over his shoulder as he made for the fort.

The lieutenant looked on for a moment before shaking his head and following his Commander.

(XXX)

As soon as the battle began, Mikami and his Command team were lowering ropes from the lip of the canyon, down to the fort below. They hesitated only a moment, as massive explosion rocked the canyon, and a wall of fire cut the Daimyo forces in half. Light had grinned, and then they resumed their descent to the fort's outer wall. They touched down as Daimyo soldiers were being gunned down below, but Light could see that a few had escaped inside the keep. However, his attention was deterred as a guildsman lining the parapet suddenly turned to them. Mikami was fast to react, quickly dispatching of the man, and throwing his corpse from the wall. Light set him with bewildered and fiery glare. Mikami only shrugged.

"I didn't have time to explain." Mikami said coldly.

Halle and Rester were next on the wall, and were quickly followed by Gevanni and – regretfully – the High Summoner. More men came down behind them, but the Command team – what remained of them – was already on the move. Takada drifted off on her own, no one bothering to follower her. Rester, Halle, and Gevanni all ran off together, leaping to one of the nearby balconies. That left Light with Mikami, and in all honestly, the young swordsman would have had it no other way.

(XXX)

"That worked better than I had hoped." Naomi commented as the gunmen on the walls laid down a hail of gunfire on their foes trapped inside the fort.

"Yes," L replied casually, "But a few have managed to find cover in the keep. I'll take care of them."

He turned to leave, but Naomi's voice caused him to pause.

"We'll take care of them." The Guild Master corrected, joining him without waiting for any response.

L didn't argue, knowing that it would only serve to waist valuable time. Together the two rushed inside the keep. L pointed towards a narrow stair to one side. Naomi nodded, and broke away from him, making for the stairs, her sword, not the town-sword she had carried as a constable, but a well crafted infantry saber, drawn and ready. No sooner had she started down the steps did she encounter three armored men, the crests resting in the center of their breastplates identifying them as Daimyo. She kicked off the wall, and planted both feet in the upper torso of the center man, who tumbled backwards. She rode him all the way down the steps. Once they hit the lower floor, she leapt off the unconscious man, rolling back to her feet, saber in one hand and her pistol now in the other.

The two remaining soldiers came rushing down the steps. One was immediately met with the pistol, a shot ringing out, and bullet wedging itself firmly in one of his lungs. He crumbled sputtering and gagging to the ground, blood foaming at his mouth, which he drowned in very quickly afterward. Naomi tucked her pistol away – its one round spent – and met the other man with her sword. Shaken from suddenness of her attack, Naomi made quick work of him, parrying his blade away and thrusting hers deep into his abdomen. He slid off the saber – quite dead – and she moved on. There were more soldiers to meet.

(XXX)

L rounded a corner, coming to a section of the passage, which widened making it almost like room without any doors. There was another passage in one corner of the room, from which maybe a half a dozen armored foes came rushing in. L heard fast approaching footsteps behind him, and soon found himself surround by a dozen or so soldiers, all bearing the marks of the Daimyo Lords. The looked at him questioningly, this gangly man without armor or weapon, looking pale and exhausted. L's unblinking eyes passed over all of them, and they each in turn fought the urge to shudder under his dark gaze.

"Let's value our lives." L said suddenly.

The men all exchange a confused look.

"If you surrender," L continued, "I can promise that you will return home unharmed."

The men removed their cloaks, and set down anything else that might weigh them down, or get in their way. Then they all brought their weapons before them, and began to close the circle. L only grinned, and it caused them to hesitate for a moment.

"I hate to…rain on your parade," L said, still calmly smiling, "But when I was still just a boy, I wouldn't have considered this a threat to my life."

The men all stared in disbelief. L's grin broadened. He figured he might as well have some fun. The guildsman tilted his head to the side, as though trying to hear something.

"The bells are very loud today." L said quietly, almost repeating the same words Danueve had spoken to him in the fields outside the guildhalls, all those years ago.

The men all shared another bewildered look, having not the slightest idea what the hell he was talking about. They all shook it off, and then rushed him. Two men lounged forward, their swords leading. L quickly grabbed their wrists moving the tips of the blades aside, and allowing them to pass him by harmlessly on either side of his torso. They buried themselves into two men that were rushing him from behind. L released his two attackers' wrists, and grabbed both their head, smashing them together with a loud, hollow sound that reminded him of cracking coconuts open on a rock wedge. The two men crumbled – very much unconscious – to the ground.

Four down, and maybe eight to go, L placed his hands on the ground and kicked his legs out in a long, sweeping arc that would have looked like some kind of exotic dance maneuver, had he been performing it in an open street. His feet caught the ankles and knees of his remaining foes, who all fell to the ground as he quickly popped himself upright. L stomped hard on one man's chest, feeling his ribs give beneath his foot, and push all the air from his lungs. He kicked out with his other leg, catching another foe in his temple, knocking him out of consciousness as he was trying to regain his feet. Six left.

L smashed his elbow into one attacker's face, hearing and feeling his nose snap in two, right at the bridge. The man went cross-eyed for a moment, and staggered back, blood rushing from his nostrils, and his nose already beginning to swell. L dropped, setting both hands on the ground, and kicked out with his leg, in a maneuver that bared an uncanny resemblance to the one Naomi had caught him with at the Guild. The full force of his kick landed in the center of the man's chest, and sent him crashing back against a wall. L sensed the others rushing him from behind. He pivoted on his heel, and sent his shin hard into the side of one assailant's head, sending him head over heels to one side of the room. He set his foot back down, and brought the other leg around, following through with his spin, this time catching the next opponent in the jaw with his heel. The second man spun and then toppled over face down – and motionless – on the ground.

There were only three now, and they all looked quite hesitant to approach the – still grinning – guildsman. They formed a triangle pattern around him, two at his back and one in front. L knew that the single soldier before him was most likely there to distract, giving the other two an opportunity to catch him from behind. It was a basic, and almost childish strategy, and he found himself close to offended by it. But still, he grinned. Sure enough the other man feinted, making to move forward, but stopping short. L moved in response, trying to fake out the men behind him so that they would come forward into his attack range. They did. He dropped, placing his hands on the floor again, and kicking out with both legs, like a horse. His feet planted firmly into the two men, sending them crashing back. L popped back onto his feet…and came face to face with the barrel of the pistol, the man holding it looking at him fearfully from behind the sight.

Who was this man? He had taken almost all of them out without the use of any weapons! He was playing with them? These were the thoughts that rushed through the soldier's mind as he leveled the pistol with the legendary guildsman. L looked surprised and confused for a moment, but then that grin of his returned, causing his opponent to shudder. His movements were blindingly fast, as he leveled his hand – his forefinger extended, and his thumb up in a way a child may pretend to be holding a make believe gun – and set it between the man's eyes. The man went cross-eyed and blinked. L snapped his thumb down – the pretend hammer falling as he pulled the trigger.

"Bang!" L said.

The man blinked again. Then the palm of L's hand quickly caught the man's wrist, forcing the pistol aside, and knocking it from his grip as the nerves were jarred. L pivoted on his heel, dropping a little, and drove his foot hard under the man's chin, sending him crashing back into the wall behind him. The man slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, blood running from the corners of his mouth. He looked up and spotted the guildsman, now holding his pistol level with his head. L's expression was no longer playful grinning, but serious as a discompassioned undertaker. The man's eyes went wide with horror.

"Who are you?" The soldier breathed.

"Death," L replied grimly, "On swift and mighty wings."

_BANG!_

The shot rang out, filling every corner of the passage. For a moment, the man was convinced that he was dead. Then the scent of sulfur filled his nostrils, and he looked to side, seeing the still smoking hole the bullet had left in the wall, only inches from his head. He heard the pistol – formerly his pistol – clatter the ground, and looked back at the guildsman.

"But thankfully, not any more." L said quietly.

Then the guildsman turned and left, leaving the man to stare at him in shocked silence, and only vaguely aware of the warm dampness in the crotch of his trousers.

(XXX)

Linda was rushing down the halls of the keep, her bandoleers, laden with kunai and other throwing daggers, wrapped tightly in a crisscross pattern over her torso. She came to long stretch and stopped suddenly. At the far end, she spotted the shadows of advancing soldiers, just around the corner. She ran forward, drawing one of her kunai. As she neared the wall, Linda hurled the kunai, letting pass through the air with only the slightest whistle. It ricocheted off the wall and drove itself deep into the first enemy soldier, causing the others to halt as they watched him collapse. The Kris Knives were out, and Linda leapt forward, kicking off the wall and launching herself around the corner, landing on the next man, bringing him down to the ground with her. She drove both blades into the man's collar before jumping off, and rolling quickly back to her feet to meet the last two.

The first man came forward, and Linda easily batted his blade aside, sinking her own deep into his abdomen, and feeling the hot, sticky blood rush over the hilt and onto her hand. She pushed him off to catch her next opponent as he moved in. She parried his attack, and withdrew her killing blade from the first man, bring it across the second attackers throat, the edge biting in so deep that it nearly decapitated him. A light mist of warm crimson spotted the left side of Linda's face, and amber hair. The second man went down without a sound, save for the hard, wet smack his body made as he hit the dusty floor. Linda moved on.

Since she the battle had begun, only one thing was on her mind. The image of the little, white haired boy, Near, dominated every thought. He was all alone, and completely defenseless. She had to get to him, no matter what. If she had to cleave her way through the entirety of the Daimyo force, she would, if it meant getting to him. She had sworn an oath, and she meant to uphold it. By any means necessary.

(XXX)

Dues and his lieutenant came before a section of wall that was not engulfed in flames.

"Hooks!" Deus ordered.

A few men drug up three large devices, which resembled crossbows, but lacked the sheer scale of ballista. They required two men to operate effectively, and a large pulley was used to draw back the string. Set in each device was a long iron shaft, tipped with three vicious looking hooks with barbed heads. The ends of the shafts were set with long chains, which the men could climb, once the hook was secure. The launchers took aim, and waited for Deus' order.

"Fire!" Deus shouted.

The hooks were let loose, sailing through the darkened, smoke filled skies with a whooshing sound that called up images of the angel of death, passing over the battlefield to collect the fallen, a hollow and cold sound. The hooks landed, surprising the men set atop the walls, and almost immediately, Daimyo soldiers began to climb up. Deus was among the first to start scaling the wall, followed closely by his timid lieutenant. Archers picked off a few of the soldiers as they climbed, but it was painfully obvious that they wouldn't be able to stop all of them from reaching the parapets. Dues didn't even blink as an arrow whizzed only inches from his head, and struck his lieutenant, causing the man to loose his grip and fall screaming into the darkness below. Unlucky.

The guildsmen atop the walls tried desperately to pry the hooks from the parapets, but they held firm. Suddenly, while one such guildsman was busy trying to loosen a hook, a blonde blur streaked by him. Before he knew it, Mello was leaning over the side of the wall, and bringing his sword down on the chain attached to the end. The links severed beneath Muramasa's bite, clean and easy, and the line of soldiers clinging to it fell screaming back to the canyon floor. Deus didn't watch the line beside him give, or his men falling to their doom. He had eyes only for the blonde boy who had severed the chain. Deus quickly began to scramble up his line. This was not an opportunity that he was willing to pass up.

(XXX)

Matt sent another soldier tumbling over the side of the balcony, and readied himself for the next attacker. The redhead and Ukita stood back to back, fighting off Daimyo soldiers as they came. Matt was grinning that devilish grin of his, his goggles pulled over his eyes, concealing the manic energy behind them. Ukita looked a bit more composed, but maybe a little worried as well. A wound on his forehead gave way to a stream of crimson blood that rushed down the side of his nose, around the corner of his mouth, and dripped off the young guildsman's chin. Apparently, Ukita wasn't as fast as he thought he was. But Matt stood behind him unscathed and untiring, lending him that youthful energy that Ukita was steadily beginning to lose with the passing of time.

"This is intolerable!" Ukita called to the coppery haired boy from over his shoulder, quickly dropping another opponent as he rushed forward.

"Yeah," Matt replied casually, "I'm not much of an outdoorsy guy myself. Maybe we should go inside."

Then Ukita was aware that he was standing alone, Matt having rushed away, and disappeared inside the keep. Ukita rolled his eyes, a mistake as it caused the throbbing pain in his head to intensify for a moment, blurring his vision, and then he quickly followed. As he passed under the archway, as most of the doors to the structure had fallen out of their hinges, Ukita passed Linda, the blades of her knives dripping with fresh blood.

"Matt went that way!" Linda said quickly, indicating the passage she had just come from with one, snaking blade.

"Where are you going?" Ukita asked as he rushed by.

"I'm going to get Near!" Linda replied over her shoulder.

(XXX)

L was walking almost casually down one of the corridors, his hands resting in his pockets, his bare feet making patting noises against the dusty floor. He glanced down the hall in time to see a very beautiful woman with dark hair, and flowing garments, blackest of black in color, appear from one of the off passages. She fixed him with cold, menacing eyes, but he met them with an intense stare, and a blank expression.

"Where is the Prince?" Takada demanded.

L brought his thumb up to his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." L said flatly.

"No games, knave!" Takada shouted angrily. "I know he's here! Now tell me where he is!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." L sighed.

Takada stood and blinked. L felt compelled to explain.

"You see," L began, "He is in my protective custody."

Takada, to the guildsman's great surprise, smile then, and gave a light, but chilling laugh. She reached into the folds of her robes, shaking her head, still smiling. She withdrew a slip of red paper, with archaic markings scribbled upon its surface.

"Remember," Takada said grinning, "You were the one who chose to be unreasonable."

She crumpled the paper in a tightly held fist, and then brought her closed hand to her mouth. She opened it and exhaled. Rather than air, or even a wrinkled piece of paper, flames shot from her hand, and raced towards L. He turned and ran, feeling the intensity of the fire licking at his exposed heels. As soon as he spotted a side passage, he dove into it, covering his head, and waited for the sounds of the rushing flames, and their oppressive heat to subside. Once they had, he uncovered his head and looked up.

"This could be bad." L said calmly to himself.

He rolled over, and looked back. Takada was grinning down at him in the doorway, another slip of paper in her hand.

(XXX)

Near thought it was little odd how the blonde girl, Kari, tugged him roughly through the passages, stopping only briefly to check that they were clear. He didn't know how she intended to handle a situation, should they actually encounter someone in the halls, for she didn't appear to be armed. He also couldn't explain why an odd feeling was falling over him. It was an overwhelming sense of foreboding and even…familiarity? Then a thought suddenly occurred to the white haired boy. He had been exhausted and half conscious when they arrived at the fort, and looked around. That's why it took so long for him to realize this one vital fact.

"You're taking me to the rookery?" Near asked, though it wasn't really question.

"Yeah, that's where they wanted us to go." Kari replied without looking back at him.

Near stopped suddenly, forcing Kari to stop as well. A tense air rose between them.

"The rookery is in the other direction." Near said calmly. "That's not where we are going."

He felt the girl's grip on his hand tighten, almost painfully, over his pale hand. Then her shoulders began to shake, and a low laugh rose from her.

"Well there's no pulling one over on you, is there?" Kari said, and her voice seemed oddly different.

It was more than just her tone, which sent chills through the ivory haired boy, but its sound was somehow off. Kari turned to him then, and Near was staring into what would have appeared to be empty eye sockets, if it weren't for the slight gleam they held from the torchlight in the passage. Kari grinned, a grin that Near recognized all to well.

"Well, sweetie," The daemon snickered, "I guess it's round three."

She clamped down on Near's hand, preventing him from fleeing. She laughed a little, grabbing his shoulder with her freehand, and pulled him close to her. She was far too strong for him to resist. Their faces were close, her blacker than black eyes gazing deep into his. He could feel her cold breath against his face and neck. His expression belied the intense fear that shot through him, causing his body to quake lightly beneath her touch. Her smile broadened, almost cutting her face in two, a crescent of gleaming, white teeth. She leaned in slowly, their lips so close that he could sense the warmth from hers.

An explosion, the very one that split the Daimyo forces in two, shook the passage, and in her surprise, Kari's grip loosened. Near broke away and ran down the passage. He could hear her giving chase behind him, the initial shock having worn off the moment he had taken flight. She ran him down quite easily, he was still groggy with sleep, and her new body was very athletic. She grabbed him roughly by his shoulders, and turned around the face her again.

"Now where were we?" Kari said cruelly.

She leaned into him again. Near tried to turn away from her, but for some reason his body wasn't responding. It was as though he wanted to kiss her, to allow their lips to meet. What was this power she had over him? Kari's hand brushed the wolf fang dangling about Near's neck. Her eyes went wide with horror, she screamed and shoved him away from her. He hit the ground and skid a short distance before rolling over and beginning to crawl away. Soon he was back on his feet and running again, he could hear her shake off whatever had repelled her and begin to run after him.

"Near!" The voice belonged to Linda.

Near stopped and turned. Linda was rushing to him from a side passage. He may have smiled in his great relief then, if it weren't for the vise-like grip that suddenly clamped down on his arm. It was purely instinctive when Near turned and lashed out, striking Kari across the face, turning her head to the side, and causing her to stumble back a little, still painfully clutching Near's arm. Her head came back around slowly, and she smiled. Near felt his blood run cold.

"Rough, huh?" Kari snickered.

She grabbed Near by his other arm and lifted him effortlessly into the air.

"I like it rough!" She growled.

(XXX)

Deus was on the wall, his soldiers coming up behind him. Not far from where he stood, the blonde haired boy was cutting down the men who had already scaled the wall. His form was brilliant, flawless, his exotic blade gleaming in the moonlight, the skies not yet eclipsed beneath the cloud of rising black smoke. The flames cast red light over the seen, intensifying the battle, fueling the battle rage, that blood lust that filled everyone. But the boy was 'his', and Deus intended to meet him, as they were meant to. He cut through guildsmen, not really knowing who they were, and not caring all the same. His sights were set on the blonde boy, the one who had eluded him, with the Prince in tow.

Mello turned then, and spotted the pale, dark haired man, his ivory breastplate still flecked with Roger's blood, making his way towards him. Mello caught the glimpse of moonlight reflecting off the silvery surface of Roger's revolver, tucked in the man's belt. He was immediately overtaken with the sense of destiny, and an intense thirst for vengeance. He began cleaving through his opponents with newfound vigor, closing the distance between them. In the end, there is no greater motivation than revenge.

(XXX)

Mikami and Light descended some steps and entered another long corridor. It seemed that this place was vast, as it had several layers beneath the surface. So far they had met no resistance, save the one guildsman Mikami had slain on the wall when they touched down. Light's blood boiled every time his thoughts returned to that moment. Mikami wasn't fit to be a leader. He had none of the right qualities. He was a great warrior, if not a little blood thirsty, but he relied only on the fear behind his name in order to lead. Light didn't fear him, he never had.

They rounded a corner, and happened upon a small group of Daimyo soldiers.

_"Finally."_ Ryuk sighed. _"I was getting bored."_

Light cut in front of Mikami as the Kagebannin Commander drew his blade. Light's own sword flashed out, dispatching of the first soldier in one swipe. Mikami was crossing over behind him, taking the man on the opposite side. It's amazing really how well bitter rivals tend to work together. It was like a dance between the two swordsmen, a dance of death to their enemies, two angels gracefully boring their souls to the other side. They made quick work of their opponents. Mikami was ahead of Light, breathing hard with the excitement, and grinning that cold, merciless grin.

"Well that was a good warm up." Mikami remarked. "Come on. They're bound to keep the Prince somewhere deep in the structure."

Mikami began to walk on, but Light did not follow.

"Tell me," Light's voice drifted to Mikami, cold with fiery hatred, "Did you smile like that when you heard of my capture, Commander?"

Mikami stopped. The air became electric, heavy. Light took a few steps forward.

"Or maybe when my father was killed?" Light asked.

Mikami whirled around, his blade sweeping. Iron clashed as Light caught Mikami's attack with his sword. The battle had, at long last, begun. Light's revenge was at hand.

(XXX)

L came half running, half stumbling out of the keep and into the courtyard. There was a small explosion, and thick cloud of dust exited the building behind him. He rushed over to one of the columns and began to quickly climb up it. Once he was at the top, he began to leap from column to column, making for a nearby balcony. He had to put as much distance between him and sorcerer woman as he could. He was far from prepared to face off against the likes of her, and needed time to strategize. For the first time in several years, L was desperate.

Takada entered the courtyard, and spotted the guildsman making his way across the top of the columns.

"No you don't." Takada said quietly, reaching into the folds of her robes and producing another slip of paper.

She set it face down on the dusty ground. She stood up and formed an odd sign with her hands.

"By the powers that be, I summon thee." Takada chanted with her eyes closed. "Chi'Suneku, the Great Serpent, come to me!"

L was nearly shaken from one of the columns as a quake rocked through the courtyard. Bricks, from the walls of the keep, and stones from the ground lifted into the air, twisting themselves into shape. L looked on in amazement and horror, as they took from. A serpentine body, the worn-smooth, ivory bricks holding it together like white scales, mounted with a large, reptilian head. Empty eye sockets set themselves on the guildsman, and a gaping mouth, set with two vicious looking fangs, lounged in his direction.

L leapt aside, catching hold of another column opposite the one he'd been hanging from, letting the serpent creature crash through the one he had just previously been clinging to, with a thunderous sound that echoed through the courtyard. He pulled himself up and looked back. Empty eyes back on him, the serpent creature coiled itself for another attack.

(XXX)

Matt and Ukita watched in horror was the bricks took on the form of some snake-like monster, which immediately began to attack L. Matt's voice broke in, shaking Ukita from his initial shock.

"We have to help him!" Matt said urgently.

"Against that thing?" Ukita balked. "We would need something like…"

Matt tapped him, causing him to look down at the red haired boy. Matt pointed to one side of the room.

"Like that?" Matt asked.

Ukita looked where Matt was indicating, and saw a rusty cannon, covered with dust and looking as old as the hills.

(XXX)

Mello and Deus stood before each other. The sounds of battle had faded into silence, the visions of war blurred out. At the moment, it was only them. Deus smiled, Mello's eyes narrowed.

"I can, with absolutely no success, deny that I have been waiting for this moment." Deus said quietly, his fingers caressing the ivory handle of Roger's revolver. "It seems that we were meant to face one another."

Mello wasn't one for words, but for action. The blonde boy offered no response, before he made his move. Deus parried Mello's strike aside, but Mello reversed his blade, and pushed forward, forcing Deus to retreat for Muramasa's tip. He came down now with his own attack, which Mello effortlessly deflected, and countered. They went back and forth for a time. Deus was impressed with Mello's swordsmanship. It was perfect, save for the minor slip-ups that the blonde boy made, driven by the fire that was alight in his heart. The boy was impassioned, and Deus knew that, used it against him, mocking him with every blow he countered, grinning all the while.

"You're doing quite well." Deus snickered.

Mello growled and pressed on, forcing the Daimyo Commander back.

"I think the old man would have given up and killed himself by now." Deus remarked with a measure of cruel amusement.

Mello brought his sword down, confusing Deus since the attack was not directed at him, but his sword. Muramasa bit into its enemy weapon, iron splitting before the might of Damascus steel, cut as cleanly as sheers cut through fine fabric. Deus watched in astonishment, not horror, as the tip of his sword plummeted into the darkness below. Mello swung at Deus' middle, and the Daimyo Commander leapt back to avoid it, his hand drifting down to the ivory handle of the revolver tucked in his belt. Mello's eyes widened with horror. There was no time. The gun would be drawn before he could counter. Deus grinned as his fingers felt the smooth surface of the pistol's grip.

An explosion rocked the fort, and Mello, along with his opponent, was shaken from the wall. They fell, both feeling the cold, empty air as they plummeted. Thankfully, they landed atop one of the keep's many ledges, the wind knock out of them, but otherwise unharmed. Others on the wall were not so lucky. A rifleman was shaken and fell to his death, along with several others. Mello was lying on his back. He witnessed, with some confusion, the cannon that Matt and he had discovered earlier that day. Its barrel was sprayed open, like the blossom of a flower. It arced overhead with a loud whistling sound, and crashed into a nearby section of the keep.

Mello blinked, but then quickly remembered that he wasn't alone. He rolled to his feet. Deus was just getting up, his hand dangerously close to Roger's pistol. Mello's own hand hovered over the grip of the old flintlock he carried. The two stared at each other. It was just like in the stories. Two men – well a man and a young boy – standing across from one another, their hands hovering over their guns, ready to draw at the first sign.

It was Roger's voice that filled Mello's ears, drowning out the sounds of iron clashing, guns firing, men screaming, and even the painful ringing in his ears.

_Aim with your eyes. Your shot should be lined up even before it leaves the holster._

Mello locked on Deus, looking deep into the man's empty eyes.

_You are not shooting with your weapon, you are shooting with you head._

Mello let out a slow breath, clearing his mind, and cooling the fire in his chest. He had to be ready, he had to be clear. He had to be empty.

_Your weapon is not killing anyone. You are killing. You are taking the life. But you were already prepared for that._

And then that final part of Roger's lesson, the one he shared with Mello years later. The words were still so clear in the blonde boy's mind, unsoiled with the time that had passed in between.

_"Look for the tell." Roger had said. "Every man, I don't care who it is, has one. A sudden twitch of the shoulder, the flick of a wrist, or even the slightest curling of the forefinger, those are all tells. But the best thing to do is to look into a man's eyes. The eyes always tell."_

Mello's eyes were locked with Deus'. A tense stillness filled the air between them, a cone of silence making the scene somehow empty, regardless of the chaos that swirled around it. The corner of Deus' mouth twitched slightly. But Mello ignored it. The Daimyo Commander flexed the fingers of his dominant hand, the one that hovered over the gun. But Mello paid no mind. He knew that the man was only trying to make him nervous, make him tense up. The eyes, that's what Mello watched, Deus' eyes. They would tell all. All he had to do was wait, and watch.

It was tiny, subtle and barely noticeable. But Mello did notice. It was the slightest expansion of the pupil, a minor encroachment on the coloring of the iris. Deus' tell. Mello moved then. His aim had already been taken, and all that was left was to draw and fire. Deus was moving as well. He was fast, frighteningly fast. Two barrels rose. One shot rang out, deafening the sounds of the fray, as though all life had stopped just to witness this one moment.

One smoking barrel held tightly in the leather-clad hand of a blonde boy. Mello's eyes weren't alight, not wild like they usual were. Instead, they were cold, blank, almost lacking in any spark of life. Deus looked down, almost disbelievingly, at the smoking hole where his neck joined his chest. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but all that came out was a long line of blood, punctuated by an occasional air bubble. Deus fell back against a wall, and slid down into a sitting position, leaving a long red streak behind him. Roger's unfired revolver lay neglected on the ground. Mello didn't even look at the Daimyo Commander as he came forward to retrieve Roger's pistol.

Mello walked away then, his back to his still living, but defeated foe. Deus looked on in wonder, the dark and cold of death creeping over him. How? How could a boy have become such a warrior? Cold, cunning, deadly, he was like something out of myth. But he was all too horrifyingly real. It was this thought that lingered in Deus' mind, as he breathed his final breath…

(XXX)

The serpent creature was poised for its next attack, its jaw unhinging and fangs that seemed too large for its mouth snapping out. Empty eye sockets staring into the legendary guildsman. L tensed, ready to move. The creature came forward, and L prepared for another jump. However, another explosion shook the courtyard, and L was knocked off the column. Thankfully, he landed on a nearby balcony. He covered himself as bits of rock and other debris showered down upon him. When the dust had settled, L sat up and looked. The serpent creature was gone, the only traces of it every having been there were scattered about the otherwise empty courtyard.

(XXX)

Kari's eyes were bottomless pools, her face twisted into an expression of grinning anger.

"Now time to have some fun." She purred.

The whistling sound was faint at first, barely noticeable, especially given the intensity of the moment. But it grew until it was almost deafening in their ears. Kari and Near both looked to the side. It happened so fast. Something large crashed through the ceiling. Kari released Near, and both jumped back to avoid being hit by whatever it was. Near saw it as it crashed between him and the daemon. It looked like an old cannon, its barrel flayed, pulled back like a bellflower. It skid and crashed through the opposite wall. The passage, old as it was, now became unstable, and collapsed.

Once stillness returned to the passage, Near rose to his feet. A wall of rubble separated him from his attacker, much to his relief. But he appeared to be sealed off. Then he glanced up, and noticed that a small section of the ceiling was now open to him. He quickly began to climb the rubble, making his way for the opening, and his freedom.

(XXX)

Linda stopped and shielded herself as the passage collapsed, separating her from Near and his assailant. Had that been Kari? Once the falling debris had ceased, Linda rushed forward, desperately calling the white haired boy's name. She spotted a small opening Near the top of the rubble piled before her, and climbed up to it. It was far too small for her the get through, but it did allow her to look in. She watched as Near vanished through an opening in the ceiling, and climbed out of the keep.

"Near!" She called.

There was no response, and Near did not return. Cursing under her breath, Linda leapt away, and ran back down the hall she had come from. If she could get outside, she might be able to catch up with the white haired boy.

(XXX)

As the dust settled, Matt and Ukita both rose, their ears ringing painfully. The cannon had more or less exploded when they fired it, destroying the front wall and, to their great relief, the serpent creature, and then flew up and out the back wall to places unknown.

"I may have over packed it a little." Matt said.

"You think?" Ukita snapped, though he wasn't really angry.

(XXX)

L was moving quickly, the momentary distraction from the last explosion, whatever it had been, gave him an opportunity to get away from the witch, if even for moment. He crossed through the passages, descended a stair, and came back out to a small section just behind the main wall. There were men fighting along the parapets. Somewhere, a gunshot rang out. L didn't know that it was the very gunshot that ended the Daimyo Commander's life. The guildsman's attention was instead taken by the corpse of a rifleman lying nearby, his weapon draped across his chest. L ran over and took the rifle, checking to see if it was loaded or damaged. Satisfied, he ran on.

He needed a plan, something to finish her off before she could fry him. There was a possibility that he could find some perch, and try to snipe her, but she could have warded herself somehow. L wasn't entirely familiar with magic, and as the Azure Sage he could only called up blurred memories and half incantations that did him on good whatsoever. No, he needed something else, something she wouldn't see coming. It's funny what can suddenly spur memories. A simple gesture one makes, such as the nodding of the head, when you meet someone new, to help recall their name at a later point. The scent of wildflowers can call images of a pleasant childhood afternoon with one's family. Or even the feeling of a warm breeze, gently pushing the bangs out of your eyes can help you remember something vital when you're in dire need. The Azure Sage, in his time, would often – quite figuratively – refer to these instances as hearing the wind. L was hearing it now, more clearly than he had in years, and an image did play before his mind as a dry wind coiled through the air. The image of a pillar, held up only by rusty chains.

He then recalled something else, something that brought about a shocking realization. The creature that the woman had summoned was just spiritual energy, and desire – a desire to kill. What it lacked was form, and so it had drawn upon whatever materials were available, the bricks and stone, to give it shape. That had made the area structurally unsound, thus the ease of the columns collapse when the creature attacked him. If such a thing were to occur in a place that was already structurally weakened…

L ran. He knew what he had to do, where he had to lead her. Soon he was before the familiar site of the archway, once a portcullis, long fallen into ruin. He stood out in the open, the rifle held in his hands where anyone could see it. He heard the faint sound of footsteps, and knew without seeing that it was 'her', fast approaching. Takada came into view then, spotting him immediately. Her eyes fell on the rifle he held, and she grinned.

"A little more confident with that?" She teased, indicating the rifle in L's arms. "Such crude and impersonal little toy."

"Anymore monsters at your disposal." L cheeked. "In all honesty, you really bore me."

Takada gritted her teeth. The nerve of this man was unbelievable. She was the High Summoner, the backbone of spiritual might within the Empire. She would not stand to be mocked. She reached into he robes, and withdrew another slip of paper, seemingly identical to the last one she had used.

"Oh, I've got plenty in store for you." Takada said with malicious grin. "If it's monsters you want, then monsters I can provide!"

She through the paper face down to the ground.

"By the powers that be, I summon thee." Takada repeated the chant from earlier.

L couldn't believe it. It had been so easy to goad her. And she was conveniently standing right beside the chain wrapped pillar. Immediately the ground began to rise and take shape. It was big whatever it was, but that only meant it needed more in order to take form, which L was counting on. As it rose, Takada was blocked off from view, confident behind the creature and out of L's shooting range. But she, nor the monster she had called, was not what L intended to shoot. The pillar was dislodged, and began to fall. The chain was pulled taunt, halting the pillars tumble. L took aim then, lining the rifle's sight with the chain.

_BANG!_

The lead ball passed through the air, screeching loudly. It struck one of the rusty links, causing it to shatter. The pillar came down. Takada watched helplessly as the pillar crashed atop her newly formed minion, crushing it into the ground. The shock of the pillars collapse, and the creature's destruction, started a chain reaction, and soon the whole section of the fort was coming down. L leapt aside and took cover. It was like a quake passed through the fort, shaking its foundations, and causing everyone to pause briefly, and watch as part of it crumbled into ruin.

Once the collapse was over, L crawled back to his feet, and turned to the wreckage. He had to be sure. He approached, and then stopped, wincing just slightly at what he beheld. There in the rubble, protruding from between the stones and bricks, were a set of crushed human fingers pointing out at him, blood leaking out from between them and running down to the ground, where it pooled. The High Summoner was no more…

(XXX)

Sword rang loud against opposing sword as Light pressed on against Mikami. They had fought all around the passage, sparks flying from their weapons as they collided against one another, painfully jarring their palms and fingers. But neither man gave the other an inch. It was a vicious battle, worthy of legend, if only anyone else had been there to witness it. But they were all alone, and neither man would have had it any other way. This was how it was meant to be. A rivalry that had never been settled, should have been settled years prior, but was delayed. But now it was playing out, and it was better than either of them had ever imagined, because it was real.

Light parried and then countered, but Mikami was already there to deflect, and then press with his own flurry of attacks. It was a test of swordsmanship alone, neither opponent utilizing any other weapon at their disposal. They didn't need to know who was trickier. They wanted to know who was better. Mikami lounged forward, and Light quickly leapt aside, letting him pass. Mikami could be an excellent swordsman, was in fact a very skillful opponent, but he was also over anxious. Anyone else may have translated this as Mikami's lust for bloodshed, but Light knew it for what it truly was. He was afraid. He was afraid of Light, and wanted to end him quickly, for every moment that Light continued to live and fight, Mikami grew less and less confident in his abilities. But Light wasn't about to give him the pleasure.

Mikami was back again with another carefully set series of strikes, that could have been from any of numerous practice drills driven into him by the Imperial Academy. That was another of his weaknesses. Mikami lacked creativity, which came with natural talent. Light was creative, and adaptable. He had talent. For every attack Mikami made, Light was there to defend. It was almost as though he were toying with the Kagebannin Commander, unwilling to let the fight end too soon, and therefore be unable to relish his victory. But Mikami knew it was more than that. Yagami was…faster, stronger, had more endurance. Somehow, his physical abilities had increased, despite his years of confinement. Though Mikami was clueless as to what may have caused this change, Light had a pretty good idea. The golden apples had augmented him, made his body stronger, more capable than before…and he loved it.

Mikami was frightened now. Something was very wrong here. He could feel his body tiring as the battle went on, but Yagami only seemed to get more and more energized with each blow he countered. He was unlike any opponent the Commander had ever previously encountered. Mikami had never been in a situation that had caused him to doubt his abilities as a warrior. But here, fighting with his longtime rival, Mikami was beginning to suspect that he was somehow lacking. And the unwavering grin the marked Yagami's face, only served to further demoralize him.

The battle raged on. Mikami was quickly becoming desperate, trying at any opportunity to put more space between him and Light, just to catch his breath a little before the next attack. But every time he leapt aside, Yagami was there to meet him. Mikami leapt back, and bounced off of a wall that had somehow snuck up behind him. He was pinned. Light rushed forward, bring his blade around. Mikami brought up his weapon to defend, but Light simply batted it aside. Then Light reversed his blade, in much the same fashion as Mello often did, and drove it into Mikami's unguarded chest. The force of his thrust caused the tip to bite through Mikami's breastplate, pierce his heart, and push through deep into the wall he had been backed against.

Mikami tried to cry out in surprise, but the blood rapidly filling his mouth drowned it out, instead producing only a muffled gargle. The color left his face, and his eyes went wide with sudden horror. He could feel his body begin to cool, starting with his insides. The world lost its color, sounds seemed to muffle and distort in his ears. And there stood Yagami, teeth flashed in a merciless and satisfied grin, spittle running down his chin. Crimson blood poured out of Mikami's opened mouth as he looked down at the blade protruding from his armor in disbelief. The darkness began to creep in at the edges of his vision.

Light relished every second of it. The feeling of his blade tearing through the armor, and the flesh beneath. The sound of iron scraping across and breaking through Mikami's ribs. The moment it puncture his fast beating heart, and the steady decrease in its pace as he held the blade in place. Mikami's expression was the best part. Had he really expected to win? Did he really think he had stood a chance? Light felt the last heartbeat vibrate through the blade and into the grip of his sword, nestled firmly between his fingers. He heard the last wheezing breath escape Mikami's bloodied lips, and felt it cold against his sweat gleaming face. Then he watched his opponent's eyes dull, the last spark of life being stolen from them.

Light let out the breath he had been holding, and stepped away, leaving Mikami's lifeless body pinned to the wall like some macabre painting. He looked around for a moment, his eyes finally falling on the corpses of the Daimyo soldiers he and Mikami had dispatched of before their battle started. Light quickly threw off his cloak, and removed his breastplate. He needed to move fast, if he was going to escape. Only death awaited him back at the Empire, so now was his one chance to get away.

(XXX)

Near pulled himself up onto the roof, and looked around. The battle was intense, black smoke drifted into the sky from a large wall of flames at the fort's front. Near wondered if Matt had anything to do with it, as it was definitely redhead's style. Then he remembered that he was standing alone and unarmed while a war was being fought. He needed to find the others, and fast. He crossed the roof and climbed down to a nearby balcony. He paused briefly as the building shook, and a large section of the fort collapsed in the distance, not knowing that it marked L's victory of the High Summoner. He blinked for moment, and then resumed his climb.

Once on the balcony, Near looked around for his next course.

"Near!" The voice was feminine.

Near turned, thinking that maybe Linda had caught up with him, or maybe even the daemon. The last thing he expected was to see the familiar face of the certain blonde woman from the Imperial Palace rushing towards him. Halle came forward and took Near into her arms, embracing him like mother reunited with her lost child. And, like a relieved mother, Halle began to kiss his face and forehead. Near blinked in confusion. What was his mother's bodyguard, Halle, doing out here. Halle set him down and began to look him over.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

Near shook his head, still very much surprised and puzzled by her appearance. Halle looked over her shoulder.

"Rester, Gevanni!" She called to the two men in the hall behind her. "I have the Prince!"

(XXX)

Naomi was on the roof, having climbed there to avoid a large mass of soldiers she had encountered on the balcony below. They came up after her one by one, and one by one, she dispatched of them. L climbed up then, and spotted the Guild Master fighting across the roof from him. He pulled himself up and rushed to her assistance. Naomi, caught up in all the fighting, was suddenly aware of someone approaching her quickly from behind. She spun and punched out, catching L right in the nose. The guildsman's head snapped back, and he gripped his injured face with both hands. Naomi, surprised as ever, quickly moved his hands so she could see the damage. Already, twin trails of blood ran from L's nostrils, across his lips, and off his chin. But Naomi's attention was suddenly drawn to the two Daimyo soldiers rushing up behind him.

She spun L around so that he could see the men trying to flank him. He moved quickly, sticking both men in the throat with that section of his hand between the thumb and forefinger, causing them to reel back, choking and sputtering. Then jumped, turning in the air, and drove both his elbows into their faces, knocking both of them forcefully to the ground. All of this Naomi missed, since immediately after she had turned L on his two attackers, she sensed another opponent coming up behind her. She turned and planted her foot hard in the man's crotch, causing him to double over. She then brought up her knee, smashing it into his face, seeing a few white specks – his teeth – jet from between his busted lips. Then man fell face down to the ground, unconscious. Now Naomi and L stood back-to-back, ready to meet their next opponents.

Naomi got a glimpse of what was happening over the outer wall, and suddenly she gasped.

"Look!" She shouted, drawing L's attention.

They both rushed to the ledge and peered into the canyon beyond the fort. There they saw the Daimyo forces being attacked from behind by Imperial soldiers marching around the curve. They're enemies were now pinned between the wall of fire, and the Imperial troops that continued to pour in. The battle was soon to be over.

"Looks like Aizawa managed to defend the frontline." L commented.

"I can't believe we did it." Naomi breathed.

L looked at her, seeming confused.

"With you leading," L said, "Was there really any doubt in your mind?"

Naomi snorted, and then grinned appreciatively. L had paid her compliments before, but this one seemed strangely genuine when compared to the others. Naomi then removed a small handkerchief from her pocket and pinched L's nose with it, tilting his head up to try and stop the bleeding. She placed his hand there to hold it, and glanced back over the ledge. Just then, Ukita – one hand still clamped over an ear – came out onto the balcony below her, a certain redhead following behind him.

"Ah, I can hear again." Ukita said.

"You helped me pack it." Matt responded.

"We won boys." Naomi said brightly surprising the both of them.

Ukita looked at the scene over the wall.

"About time!" He snapped.

"Aw," Matt whined, "It's over already?"

"I'm not complaining." Mello said as he came out onto the balcony to join his best friend.

He looked up at Naomi, and she saw immediately that there was something different about him. It was something in his eyes. Calmness maybe?

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked like a concerned parent.

Mello unconsciously caressed the ivory handle of Roger's pistol, tucked beside his belt buckle, just opposite the old flintlock he carried, and nodded.

"Guys!" The voice was Linda's.

Everyone looked, and spotted her on a parapet across from them.

"It's Near!" Linda cried desperately, pointing.

Everyone looked up and spotted a group of figures in Imperial armor climbing ropes to the lip of the canyon above. There was a young man, an older, larger man, a blonde woman, and…Near!

"They're taking him back to the capital." L said around Naomi's handkerchief.

Naomi leaned over the ledge.

"Ukita, we need horses!" She said urgently.

"On it." Ukita replied, disappearing back into the keep.

"I'm going too." Mello said calmly.

"Yeah, me too." Matt added.

"No!" Naomi said firmly. "There's no way!"

"They have to go." L's lifeless voice surprised her.

Naomi looked to the guildsman, frowning.

"They swore to protect the Prince." L explained, removing the handkerchief and looking upon her. "They have to go."

Naomi regarded him for a moment, and then gave a reluctant nod. She looked back down at the boys on the balcony.

"Okay." She said. "But hurry up. We need to close the distance."

Both boys nodded and rushed back into the keep.

(XXX)

Gevanni was over the lip and back atop the canyon wall. He turned and watched Rester pull himself up. Together the two men help Halle and Near the rest of the way. Near hadn't said anything, it was mostly choice, but I doubted he could find any words at the moment. What were they doing here? Since all the fighting was still going on below, there were only a few scatterings of Kagebannin operatives still stationed up here, just to watch over the camp. The three soldiers escorted Near to a black carriage. Near's confusion was at its peak when the carriage was thrown open and he looked into a pair of familiar eyes, a slight red hue to the irises, gleaming back at him.

Misa immediately crossed the distance between and pulled Near into her arms.

"Near!" Misa cried, squeezing him tightly, as though he may vanish at any moment.

Halle closed the door, allowing the two some privacy, and turned to Rester.

"Now what?" It Gevanni who asked the question.

"Now, we make for the capital." Rester stated flatly, climbing atop the carriage, since the driver was nowhere to be found.

"What about the Commander, and Yagami?" Gevanni asked in alarm.

"You heard the Commander." Rester replied coldly. "The Prince is our priority."

Gevanni was hesitant at first, but then nodded, and hopped on beside the larger man. The idea of leaving Yagami without anyone to watch him was a very unsettling thought. But then again, where did he have to go? The three soldiers, with their royal charges, drove off towards the border, and the capital.

(XXX)

Shawn Dunleavy had served as constable since the earlier days of his youth. He wasn't a stranger to combat, or bloodshed. All the same, given the sounds that were rising from the canyon and flooding into the prisoner tent, he was greatly relieved to be s set on guard duty at the moment. The three captives, the bandits from earlier had finally quieted down, knowing now that Dunleavy had no intention of explaining anything to them. Why would they need to know? They were on their way to the hangman as soon as they returned to the capital.

Shawn had to admit, he was still a little puzzled by why exactly he was placed inside the tent with two capable guards standing outside at its mouth, but offered no argument when he was ordered to be here. But then something happened that caused a measure of distress. There were some odd noises outside, and everyone in the tent suddenly looked towards its closed entrance.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Shawn called.

No one replied. The bandits started looking around at each other, their faces worried. Shawn drew the small hatchet that had been resting in his belt, and began to approach the mouth of the tent cautiously.

"Hey," Shawn called, "Is anyone out there?"

Still not a sound could be heard in response. Shawn reached out, his fingers only inches from the front flap. Then he gasped, causing the prisoners to jump in alarm. Shawn dropped his weapon and clutched his chest. It was like icy fingers were clamping down on his heart, prying it from his body. Shawn dropped to his knees gasping, clawing at it chest, trying to get at whatever was harming him there. Then he fell over, and lay motionless on the ground, his dead eyes staring horrified to the front of the tent. The bandits all looked at each other in mingled terror and confusion.

"What the hell?" Shibuimaru shouted in surprise.

Otoharada, Osoreda, and Tailor offered no response. Then the front flap was thrown open and a man came in. At first they were alarmed, seeing only the armor that identified the man as Daimyo. But then Lind looked up into the man's face, and an odd combination of puzzlement and relief crossed his features.

"Commander Yagami!" He breathed.

**To Be Concluded…**


	27. Epilogue

**Sol of Luna: Near and Far**

**Author:** Gakusangi

**Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:**  
This is a Death Note fan fiction. Many of the characters presented here are not mine, but the legal property of writer Tsugumi Ohba, and artist Takeshi Obata.

**Epilogue**

The Emperor's throne sat neglected upon the platform, the small stair below it carpeted red. The Emperor himself stood beside Chief Councilor Reiji Namikawa, one the eight Imperial advisors. But everyone really knew the Namikawa 'was' the Imperial Council. Not to mention he was also the Emperor's closest – and probably only – friend. He was also the only person to have ever beaten the Emperor in Shogi, a game very similar to chess, though he had only managed to do so once in all their years of playing. Namikawa himself wasn't a particularly large man, but he still managed to tower almost a full six inches over the Emperor's head. He had long black hair, neatly trimmed and combed, with a silky shine. His features were sharp, and handsome, without blemish. He wasn't by any means old, however he did have an air of maturity, and cunning that could not go unnoticed.

The smaller, white haired man beside the Chief Councilor had a chilling aura about him. The Emperor's mood had darkened with the tardiness of Mikami's report. And though Namikawa himself was a powerful – and even dangerous man – in his own right, he couldn't help but feel fearful with the Emperor in his current state. From the outside no one would have been able to tell that the Emperor felt…anything. His expression was just as unreadable as ever. His eyes, pale with their small pupils, icy. Namikawa had been feeling less and less comfortable around the Emperor during these past few days. Why did he continue to come? The answer was simple. When the Emperor summoned you, you came to his call. But all the same, Namikawa knew that the only reason he was summoned was because the Emperor wanted him near. That was a secret that Namikawa was kind enough to keep to himself. They were friends, after all.

Just then, a palace attendant came bursting into the room, panting and sweaty, as though he had been running for a while.

"Speak." The Emperor demanded immediately.

"Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner just arrived!" The man said, falling into a belated and very low bow. "They came on the Princess' carriage! The Prince is with them!"

Without a word, the Emperor left the throne room, leaving Namikawa and attendant behind. Namikawa didn't mind in the least. Their conversation could wait.

(XXX)

Rester and Gevanni stayed behind with the carriage. Halle was moving up the steps to the back entrance of the Imperial Palace, with Near and Misa following closely behind her. Near hadn't said a word since their departure from the canyon. For the most part, he'd simply nodded or shook his head at the constant questions his older sister had asked, and during the day hours, when he was overwhelmed with fatigue, he had slept within her protective embrace. He hadn't minded. Halle had spent a good portion of that time inside the carriage, as though she feared the Prince might suddenly disappear in her absence. Near hadn't been bothered by this either. This was, after all, Halle, his mother's childhood friend, more like an aunt, or even a second mother to him and his sister than a bodyguard.

The only thing that lingered in Near's mind were his companions back at the old fort, and whether or not they were safe. But there was also this matter of his sister's presence. It wasn't out of the question that his father, the Emperor, had sent men to retrieve his only son, and only heir to the throne. But why had Misa come along? Sure, she probably would have wanted to, but why had she been allowed? This more than anything caused Near a measure of unease, for it was undoubtedly something his father had orchestrated. And anything his father had prepared for him was likely 'not' to be in his best interest. But as they proceeded up the steps towards the back entrance of his home, Near suspected that he was likely to find out, and soon.

Near glanced up, and felt his heart seize for a moment. The Emperor stood beneath the entrance, looking down at them as they approached. Then he began down the steps to meet them. Near wasn't sure why he seemed in such a hurry. They were already here. There was no hope of him escaping. So why did he come so fast? Halle stood aside, her head down in a respectful manner. Near and Misa both knelt on the steps as their father approached. The Emperor came before them, his shadow casting over the two, stretched by the setting sun. And then, to everyone's great surprise, The Emperor fell to his knees, and pulled his children into him. For possibly the first time, Misa found herself at a complete loss for words. Near couldn't hide the surprise and confusion that crossed his features as his father held them in embrace. The Emperor's voice drifted quietly into their ears, as he gently tightened his hold around the two.

"You do not bow to me." The Emperor said quietly, though his voice hinted at only the slightest of tender emotions. "I am not your Emperor. I am you father, and you are my children."

Then he released them, and they all rose together. He put his arms about their shoulders and began to escort them gently up the rest of the steps.

"And now, I wish to hear everything." The Emperor said lifelessly, and Near knew that it was directed at him.

(XXX)

Since their departure, Mello had spoken only in response, and only when he was addressed directly. Otherwise, the blonde boy had remained painfully silent, causing a measure of concern to pass among his traveling companions. The days had passed slowly, and Mello had found little to no sleep within that time. Every time his eyes closed, or his thoughts allowed to drift, he would return to the white haired boy. Near was back in the clutches of his father, the Emperor, the man who wanted to kill him out of fear. He hadn't been able to protect him, as he had sworn to do. None of them had. But none felt it more heavily than Mello. He couldn't explain why it got to him, why it was so pressing when compared to his comrades. It was frustrating. He didn't like Near, that much he was certain of. Then again, he was beginning to suspect that he didn't hate Near either, which made him uncomfortable. It was easier to hate, but he couldn't genuinely find those feelings when he thought of the ivory haired boy.

L removed the bandage that had been placed on the bridge of his injured nose and tossed it aside. It wasn't broken or anything, but the pressure had helped with the bleeding. It was still reddened, with a little bit of bruising around his eyes, but the dark crescents had helped hide those. Like Mello, he had said little. But no one had expected him to be particularly talkative. Naomi would occasionally look over her shoulder to check on the children, when a long span of silence had fallen over them, but this was just her motherly nature. She was Guild Master after all, and though they were guildsmen now, they were still the children of the Guild, and she felt a certain sense of responsibility for them.

Matt did what he could to keep the mood light, but even he found difficulty and trying in his cheery tone. Jokes were met with hollow, half-hearted laughter, if anything at all, and reminiscing often trailed back to, "Remember when Near…" It was hard to keep his mind off his little, if somewhat quiet, companion. His only fallback was Linda's encouragement, which he met with what support he could lend, but even then it seemed like wasted effort, just words. Words could do nothing to help Near now. They were all just too afraid to state this, all too obvious, fact. So they did what they could to distract themselves, keep from acknowledging their destination and what in entailed.

Mello absentmindedly touched the smooth ivory surface of the revolver's grip. He truly was prepared for things to turn for the worst. If it came down to it, he was prepared to fight his way through the Imperial Palace to get to Near, and drag him out. He wasn't sure why he was so set on the white haired boy's retrieval. This was more than a contract, more than an oath. But Mello was afraid of what that might mean…

(XXX)

Only two days had passed since Near had returned to the capital. Things had fallen back into their initial routine, save for his father's determination not to let his only son out of his sight. He had even arranged for Near to sleep in the same room, during the periods when Near's morning fatigue overwhelmed him. For some reason, Near didn't lose any sleep over it. He was actually quite comfortable with sharing a room with the Emperor, his father by blood. Somehow he knew that, despite his father's fear of him, Near needn't be afraid in return. He couldn't explain it, but since his return, his father had seemed…different. Still, during the waking hours, while the Emperor held court, and Near and Misa sat quietly on either side of the throne, Near took everything with an air of caution.

It was during the early evening, while the Emperor was listening to the recent counts in the Imperial Treasury, when things came to a head. The treasury was a department headed and monitored by Councilor Shingo Mido, who was currently presenting the numbers to the Emperor in person, which was odd but not criminal in nature, so Near paid little mind. Misa, however, looked upon the young Councilor was a strange newfound interest, which Near, and undoubtedly the Emperor, didn't fail to notice. She couldn't explain it, but there was something oddly familiar about Mido. Sure, she had seen him on numerous occasions, as he was an advisor to the Emperor, but still, there was something different this time.

"In conclusion, my Emperor," Mido began to wrap up his presentation, much to Near and Misa's relief, "I must agree with Councilor Higuchi in this matter, and recommend extending our markets to receivers across the Alabaster."

The Emperor leaned back his seat, and thought for a moment. After a long silence, he spoke. His voice wasn't powerful, but it carried, in that dead way it always did.

"Foreign trade and relationships off continent often lead to the encroachment of foreign culture." The Emperor stated flatly. "Assimilation is something which I am not eager to invite. We must hold true to our culture, and ourselves, lest all we've accomplished vanishes entirely. But still, I can scarcely deny the toll this war is exacting on our funds."

Another round of silence followed, in which Mido only adjusted his glasses. Cool and confident, those were Mido's qualities. But he was also dangerously cunning. If it weren't for Namikawa's influence, Mido could have easily been the most powerful member of the Imperial Council. The Emperor sighed, but even this managed to come out lifeless, and hollow.

"I approve of trade overseas." The Emperor announced. "But only enough to set us back in order. 'No' aggressive expansion."

"Yes, my Emperor." Mido gave and short bow, and turned to leave.

Just as the Councilor neared the doors, they flew open, and a guardsman rushed into the throne room, throwing himself at the foot of the stairs leading to the Emperor, his head bowed low.

"Report." The Emperor said blankly, though Near and Misa could both tell that he was annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

The guardsman looked up nervously and spoke.

"Guild operatives have just arrived at the gates." The man said quickly. "They request an audience immediately."

In a sideways glance, Near and his father's eyes met for an instant.

"Immediately?" The Emperor seemed amused, though only his children, and maybe Mido, could tell.

He fell into a thought, leaning back in his seat again, and lacing his fingers. Finally he gave a nod.

"Send them in." The Emperor commanded.

"We'll have them check in their gear, and send them–" The man began as he rose.

"No." The Emperor said firmly, causing the man to pause. "Send them in 'as is'."

The guardsman hesitated for a moment, but then gave a bow and left. Mido followed after the man, his presence no longer required. The guards stationed around the room began to move in on the throne.

"Away." The Emperor said, halting all the men in their progress, confused expressions on all their faces. "Back to the walls."

The guards all looked at one another, but then retreated back to their original posts. Near knew this for what it was. His father wanted to show their 'guests' that he wasn't afraid. And why should he be? He was the Emperor. Not mention, he was invincible. But Near had an idea of who their visitors were, and what their arrival might lead to.

(XXX)

Matt and Linda had been taken by the glamour of the capital, much as Mello had been the first time he saw the gleaming city, its white walls, and towering spires, elegant and powerful, even in the pale moonlight. But his mind was elsewhere. They had arrived, they had entered the Imperial Palace, and now they were going to see Near. Mello found it odd that they hadn't been disarmed. They were about to meet the most powerful figure in all the Empire, and they were going to 'with' weapons. L and Naomi, of course, understood this maneuver. The Emperor had nothing to fear of them, and rightly so. The Guild may have been out of his jurisdiction, but the Emperor 'was' the power in these lands.

They proceeded down a long hall with banners waving high on the walls, and tile floor polished to mirror finish, divided down the middle by a plush, red carpet. At the far end of the passage lay two massive doors, masterfully crafted to lock in temperature, and block sound. Not to mention that their sheer scale, and the materials that they were composed of, for they were many and mixed, made them an excellent fortification, should the palace come under siege. As they approached, the doors began to open slowly, and soundlessly. Mello felt Matt and Linda tense, but remained calm. Naomi and L were in the lead, and both strode confidently into the room.

There, set upon a might throne, was the Emperor. He was small, maybe only a few inches taller than Mello, and must have little more than half the blonde boy. He was almost stark white, with little to no pigmentation to his skin. He had long, white hair, pulled back behind his ears, and held out of his eyes by a golden band resting upon his head. His pale grey eyes, almost white in color, with tiny pinholes for pupils, fixed upon them in a cold, emotionless stare. But all this went almost entirely unnoticed by Mello. His attention had been drawn to the person seated at the Emperor's left arm. Near looked odd in his formal garb. A cotton undershirt, set beneath a long, white, silky kimono with gold trim, and a golden sash to wrap them. Baggy white leggings, similar to hakama, and though he often wore baggy clothing, they seemed far too large for him to wear comfortably. A tall, black hat, almost cone shaped, was set atop his head, tied under his chin to hold it in place.

The Guild members all knelt before the red carpeted steps leading to the throne, bow their heads respectfully. There was no need to be impolite. To their surprise, the Emperor rose from his seat, and started slowly down the steps, his flowing, white garments trailing behind him, their fabric seeming lighter than air as they bellowed in his wake.

"My son has told me of his journey." The Emperor said lifelessly.

Mello almost shuddered at the sound of the man's voice. It was emotionless, but not like L's. The Emperor's voice was somehow...empty, where L's was just blank, and cold, while L's was indifferent.

"I know who you are." The Emperor stated.

They rose then, standing before him. He stood on the last step, so that he didn't have to crane his head to see the taller persons present.

"I am grateful for what you have done." The Emperor said. "You protected my son, kept him from harm, and evil powers that would compromise him. And for that, I am grateful."

The Emperor gave a short bow, everyone else bowing as well, though much lower. Mello did not miss how the man's eyes fell on him as he rose, and fought hard to suppress the shudder that wanted to quake through him.

"I suppose now," The Emperor started again, "That payment is in order."

"That won't be necessary." L said suddenly.

"A donation then." The Emperor said quickly. "Something to help ensure the future of you organization, and show my personal thanks."

"You may feel free to donate as generously as you find suitable." L replied.

Mello could see it now. This was a battle, not like at the fort, but a battle nonetheless. L was challenging the Emperor. Mello could not deny the excitement the rose in him as he watched and listened.

"I would wish to have more words," The Emperor said, sounding only slightly regretful, "But certain 'pressing' matters have not allowed for ample time."

"I understand." L responded. "We will take the Prince, and be on our way then."

Silence filled the room, pressing against the walls, and causing everyone present to tense.

"Take the Prince?" The Emperor repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"You see," L began to explain, "The contract made to the Guild clearly states that we are to protect the Prince from harm."

"That contract was made by two counted among the dearly departed." The Emperor countered, and though his expression hadn't changed his tone had seemed oddly downcast.

Then Mello remembered that among those 'departed', was the Emperor's wife, Near's mother. Was it possible that he missed her? The idea did not seem too farfetched, even given the kind of man the Emperor clearly was.

"And the Prince has been returned into my custody, and the care of his royal entourage." The Emperor went on. "Your services are no longer required. The contract is void."

And then the Emperor smiled. It was cold and menacing thing, which Mello hoped to never see again. But L was not prepared to give up. He met the Emperor with a cheeky smile of his own as he presented his next argument.

"True," L said flatly, "Without either the person making the contract or the person accepting it, it has no weight."

Mello couldn't believe what he was hearing. L was agreeing that they had no right to claim Near. What was he thinking?

"But you see," L went on, his smile broadening slightly, "The children here, along with the Prince, swore an oath together. An oath of protection, to guard the Prince from harm, with even their lives if necessary."

L stepped forward a little ways, and Mello noticed as the all the guards in the room leaned in, their hands finding the swords sheathed at their hips.

"Surely the Emperor," L continued, "In his great wisdom, understands the weight of oaths."

The Emperor was no longer smiling. He nodded slowly as L's words sunk in.

"An oath is a weighty thing." The Emperor agreed. "Misfortune would surely befall those who stood to blockade it."

He thought for a moment. Mello was certain that he wouldn't be able to counter L this time. The oath had sealed it, just like it had sealed their fates, and entwined their destinies. The Emperor nodded again.

"In that case," The Emperor said, "The children should be with the Prince, in order to fulfill this oath."

He looked past L and at the children standing behind him.

"What say you?" The Emperor asked. "Will you guard the Prince and see this oath fulfilled, even at the cost of your lives?"

"Yes." Mello answered immediately.

Linda and Matt both nodded.

"Then it is settled." The Emperor announced. "The children will act as the Prince's personal guard, from this moment forward. At any one moment, at least one of them will be with the Prince, at all times."

"Agreed." L replied.

The Emperor was no fool. He understood how the guildsman had trapped him, and knew why. But he wasn't about to lose this battle. No. He had something else in mind, something that would meet this man, whoever he was. The Emperor smiled that empty smile of his again. This guildsman was cunning, but he would have nothing to meet this next attack.

"If I understand correctly," The Emperor began, "These children, like so many others, are orphans in the Guild's custody?"

L seemed to tense in the slightest. Naomi blinked a few times before answering.

"Yes, that is correct." Naomi replied, thinking it was appropriate, since she was Guild Master.

"Then, they are open for adoption?" The Emperor asked, his cold smile spreading.

L's eyes flashed for an instant as he realized what was happening. He was cunning foe, the Emperor.

"Yes." Naomi answered, fearful of where this line of questioning was going.

"Then it would only seem proper," The Emperor began, "That if they are going to protect the Prince, I should to invite them into my home, and allow them permanent residency."

The children all shared a fearful look at one another.

"I wish to adopt these children as my own." The Emperor announced. "You could not deny that royal accommodations would be suitable for them, and besides, there is this matter of the oath. What better way to serve it, than to be here at all times, brothers and sister to the Prince?"

Naomi's mouth opened for a second, but then quickly snapped shut. She had nothing to offer in response. She looked desperately over to L.

"Yes," L said slowly, "That would seem appropriate."

"Then it is settled." The Emperor said, his smile seeming frighteningly genuine now. "I will fill out all necessary forms, and they will begin their new lives here, this very evening."

His eyes fell on the children, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"May they, with time," The Emperor said coldly, "Come to accept me as their loving father."

(XXX)

"That could've gone better." Naomi remarked as she and L descended the steps leading to the Imperial Palace, and stepped back onto the main avenue of the city.

"All things considered," L replied, "It went very well."

"Really?" Naomi asked seeming very much unconvinced.

"Well," L began, "The Prince is once again in their charge. And I believe they, despite the fact that the Emperor is a very powerful man, have nothing to fear while they are in his custody."

Naomi nodded slowly, slightly reassured. But still, this was a very uncomfortable situation. Not just for her, but for the children as well.

"The one setback," L continued, "Is that they will be unable to assist us."

"Oh?" Naomi asked in confusion.

"We have much to do, with precious little time left." L replied. "And I'm afraid that, at the moment, it will all have to hold, in light of these recent events."

"So what do we do?" Naomi asked.

"We return to the Guild," L answered, "Fallback on our duties…and wait."

(XXX)

The Emperor was sitting behind his desk in his personal quarters when Rester, the newly appointed commander of the Kagebannin, entered. The veteran warrior knelt before the Emperor, and waited.

"Report." The Emperor commanded, seeming strangely eager.

Rester rose, and cleared his throat.

"We've completed our investigation of the fort." Rester said.

"Yes?" The Emperor pressed.

"We discovered chard remains at the site." Rester continued. "The armor identified the body as Light Yagami."

The Emperor leaned back in his seat, his eyes drifting as he fell into deep thought.

"So, he is dead." The Emperor stated, though Rester could have sword he detected the slightest hint of doubt in his voice. "And the High Summoner?"

"Nowhere to be found." Rester replied apologetically. "She is presumed dead."

"We've lost some of our strength." The Emperor said, rising to his feet and stepping around the desk. "But do not be disheartened, for we are still strong."

Rester nodded in agreement. Who was he to argue, after all?

"You and Gevanni," The Emperor began, "Will go to the front, and join up with this guildsman, Aizawa. The Kagebannin will offer him whatever assistance he requires, to meet the Daimyo threat."

"Yes, my Emperor." Rester replied.

(XXX)

"I'm not cut out for this desert travel crap!" Shibuimaru snapped.

He and his four companions had been trekking across the seemingly endless sands for days now, with little supplies and no signs of life apart from themselves. Light had offered little explanation for his unwillingness to return to the Empire, and so the others were left to simply trust him. It was no problem for Lind, his ever-loyal comrade, but the others had begun to talk among themselves. And desperate talk among desperate men, often led to rash, and ill-advised decisions. But Light wasn't worried. He had the golden apples to grant him strength. Plus, he could utilize the Shinigami powers if ever he truly felt threatened. So he continued to pay little mind to the talk, instead setting his sights on the horizon.

Lind rode up next to him, leaning in close so that only he and Light could hear what was to be shared.

"Are there any nearby settlements?" Lind asked.

"There are lights during the evening, which are not mirages from the moonlight." Light replied. "Civilization is at the desert's edge, and I don't think we're too far now."

"If we don't find something soon–" Lind began fearfully, glancing back at the other two men riding behind them.

"Fear not." Light replied. "I have plans. Plans that will reestablish us, and even place us in a position of great influence."

"What plans?" Lind asked eagerly.

_"This sounds like it could be interesting."_ Ryuk piped in. _"What did you have in mind?"_

Light only grinned.

**End Book I…**

**Something Special**  
I'm eternally grateful to those of you who have stuck with me throughout this entire project. Really, you guys have been the key source of my inspiration, and my drive to continue writing. An author may have the ability to weave great works, but what would they amount to without an audience with which to share them. So thank you, I truly appreciate your support. And now it's time for a little treat. Since you've all been such good sports, I feel compelled to share something special with you. Unfortunately, there is so much that occurs between SoL: Near and Far, and its sequel, SoL: A New Age, I have to write a supplement book to cover the span of months that separates the two stories. This book is entitled, The Four Winds, and it is a series of four short stories which help explain a few things. However, since there is indeed a SoL: A New Age in the works, and since you'll have to – regrettably – wait for it, I've decided to allow you this little sample to tide you over. So now, with no further delay, I present to you a sneak peak of SoL: A New Age. Enjoy…

**Scene: The Masquerade Ball**

The great hall wasn't anything grand when compared to accommodations of the Imperial Palace, but it was by no means humble. A dozen or so crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting the expanse of the room. There were various tables littered with all manners of fine cuisine, and more than a fare amount of punch bowls, most of which would be filled with 'hard' punch to tide over the elder guest, but still wouldn't miss a few of the younger, more eager mouths in attendance. As they had expected, everyone was masked, and costumed, in order to hide their identities until the time of unveiling at the stroke a midnight. The time of which none of them planned on being around for, but they would enjoy the festivities while they could.

There was raised platform at the head of the dance floor, upon which played a band. They were opening with something slow, and soft, pleasant to the ear, and perfectly capable of being talked over. The children along with their 'parents' merged with the main body of people collected near the back. Mello stayed close to Near, who was easy to keep track of in his gleaming white outfit. Misa wandered off somewhere, and Matt made his way immediately to one of the food tables. Halle watched him closely. Though the redhead, like Misa, had given his word not to drink, or at least overindulge in drink, he still had a wiliness about him that she didn't entirely trust. Linda did the best out of all of them, easily mingling with a small flock of girls close to her own age who were busy gossiping to one corner.

The Emperor, with Halle latched to his arm, began to converse with the nobles, keeping his tone, and features light in order to avoid being identified. Mello spotted Ide, Mogi, Ukita, and Naomi scattered among the crowds, keeping an eye on things. The blonde boy shook his head. Didn't they trust them with anything? After all they'd been through, were they still just seen as helpless children that needed looking after. He snorted in his annoyance, accepting a glass of punch that Near silently offered him, hardly aware of who's pale hand he was taking it from. Mello took a sip. It was 'soft' punch. Near was apparently looking out for him this evening, something that only served to annoy the older boy further. Who was he, a pampered prentice, to look after him? Mello shook his head and polished off his punch in one shot. He set his glass down, a bit harder than he had intended drawing a few eyes to him, and then stepped off to the side to scan the crowds, leaving Near alone.

(XXX)

The night carried on for while, but it soon came time for everyone to join in dance. For this, the Emperor apparently had something special in mind, for he approached Matt and tapped the redhead lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Step onto the dais, and show them how to play a 'real' waltz." The Emperor said with a grin.

Matt also grinned.

"A proper waltz, coming up!" Matt said brightly.

He dashed across the room, and hopped onto the platform, ignoring all the odd and even scornful looks he received. Matt immediately shooed off the pianist, who gave up his bench without protest, and set himself behind the extravagant grand piano, cracking his knuckles loudly over the keys.

"You guys know, 'Lady of Midnight'?" Matt asked the band.

The musicians all gave a quiet nod. Matt grinned, and then started them off, his fingers gliding gracefully over the keys of the grand piano. For a moment everyone stood in shocked silence, expecting Matt to be little more than an over excited, and maybe even a little drunk, youngster set on making some mischief. They certainly hadn't expected the beautiful sound that he managed to draw out of the instrument he was set before. But after a moment, they all stepped onto the dance floor, partners hand in hand, and the waltz began.

(XXX)

Nori, as she was easily identified by those who knew her, which also allowed them to assume that her father, Councilor Namikawa, was somewhere nearby, approached Mello with a broad grin.

"Wanna dance?" Nori asked playfully.

Mello sighed, there wasn't going to be any getting out of this. Blushing slightly, which was thankfully partially concealed by his half-mask, the blonde boy reached out and allowed himself to be drug enthusiastically onto the dance floor.

(XXX)

Near looked on with slight amusement as Mello fell into step with the beaming Nori. He was actually a very good dancer. Near supposed that the Guild covered all kinds of things when it came to education, even a few lessons concerning court life. But then Near's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small girl that appeared before him. She was dressed all in white, and her costume was fit with a pair of feathery wings spreading from the backs of her small, slender shoulders. Her ivory mask was framed by delicate feathers and glittered with tiny jewels, and precious white pearls. She seemed nervous as she folded her hands over one another in front of her, the toes of her silk slippers turned in towards each other.

"W-would you…um…" She stammered. "Would you…like to dance…with me?"

Near blushed slightly, unfortunately his mask revealed more of the slight change in color than Mello's had, but he said nothing in response. The girl looked away, and turned to leave without another word. She was stopped suddenly when slender, pale hand fell gently on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw that it was Near's. Near didn't say a word. He smiled gently, and then took her hand in his, leading her onto the dance floor. Then he pulled her close to him, and they fell into step, neither saying a word nor making eye contact, but both smiling quietly, and blushing quite brightly.

(XXX)

Naomi watched with slight amusement as Near and Mello went onto the dance floor. Both boys seemed to have fallen into rhythm well enough, but Near seemed a little nervous from the slight flush of color in his pale cheeks. Naomi smiled, and shook her head. There was always something with these kids…her kids.

"May I have this dance, m' lady?" The voice was quiet, and raspy, pulling Naomi out of her thoughts.

She turned and looked upon Ide, his mask unable to keep him from being identified by the Guild Master. The older guildsman was grinning, and Naomi could help by feel slightly amused by his veteran charm.

"Why yes, you may, kind sir." Naomi said in a higher pitched voice than was usual for her.

She held out her hand, which Ide took gently, and together they went to join the children in the waltz.

(XXX)

Taro came stumbling over to a small flock of girls standing in one corner of the room. They were all quite pretty, but the one he was interested in, the one with silky, amber hair and a red dress, stood just beside the larger group, looking thoughtfully into the crowds. Taro cleared his throat nervously, accidentally catching Linda's attention as he did so. He jumped slightly as her emerald eyes fell on him, and his palms began to sweat.

"Um…" Taro began, "I was w – ah – wondering if…if…"

Linda suddenly took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor without any response. She moved his hands so that he was holding her in the proper position, and then began to lead 'him' in the waltz. Taro didn't say anything, but instead simply watched his feet, careful not to step on Linda's toes as they moved. A small, and subtle smile crossed his face, framed by smooth cheeks that had now risen to a fiery red.

(XXX)

Halle noted the nervous little fellow that Linda was dancing with. It was undoubtedly Taro Kagami, as anyone would have noticed how the young boy had taken a fancy to the amber haired girl. Halle couldn't help but smile. Then her attention came back around to her own dance partner. The Emperor's pale eyes seemed to drift behind his mask, something deep on his mind. Halle tightened her grip on his slender hand affectionately, to catch his attention.

"What troubles you so, my love?" Halle asked quietly.

"It's that doll," The Emperor sighed, referring of course to the Wara-Ningyo from earlier that day, "I can't imagine who would have sent such a gift."

Halle could tell that he was frowning beneath his mask. She leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips firmly against his. The soft give of his lips was stimulating, the firm hold of straight, white teeth behind them, along the scent and taste of lightly perfumed mouth care, as was only a commodity among those of higher birth. She leaned back again, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her. Not the cold, emotionless thing that he used at court to unnerve those who would challenge him, but a genuine smile. A happy smile, that made his eyes twinkle, capturing the light of the dozen or so chandeliers that hovered overhead.

(XXX)

Misa wandered along the edge of the dance floor, making note of everyone present, as her father had instructed. Regardless of their masked faces, one look into their eyes told Misa exactly who they were. She filed these names away in the back of her mind, deep, where they could be drawn to the fore at a later time.

_Ko Lefou, Tai Maika…Mai Yazikawa? Who the hell invited her?_

Suddenly an armed clamped down on Misa's and she was drawn onto the dance floor, vanishing among the happy couples. At first Misa was worried that someone was abducting her, using the crowd to conceal the act. But then she was brought before a dark figure in a flowing cloak and black mask, who took her hand and placed his other in the small of her back. They began dancing. Misa fell into step quickly and easily, having been brought up 'proper', and well learned in the many subtle arts of court life. Her 'partner' seemed quite adept as well, his feet leading gracefully across the polished floor.

"You're the prettiest one here." The man said in an odd sort of voice, which seemed somehow dull, but not unintelligent.

"Th-thank you." Misa stammered, still a bit surprised.

The man's eyes caught her attention immediately as she gazed into them. Dark, but maybe a little…crimson, at the edges. The eyes were like her own, only they were without any spark of life behind them. She found it hard not to look away. Then something else caught her attention.

_What an odd name…I can't imagine any parents naming their child…then again, I can't imagine anyone with that surname either._

"Tonight seemed so drawl, and unfulfilling." The man said, bringing Misa out of her thoughts. "That is, until your radiant beauty captured me, and I found that I hadn't the courage to ask you to dance with me."

"So you thought you'd just…" Misa thought for a moment, "Reach out, and sweep me off my feet?"

"Oh, but your feet move so gracefully." The man remarked, almost casually. "I wouldn't dream of denying them the right to dance."

"So now your evening is satisfied." Misa always found it humorous how the nobles talked, and so decided to meet his extravagant weavings with some of her own.

"Not just yet." The man said with a smile that was as odd and lifeless as his voice. "I have some excitement yet planned for this evening."

"Oh, does any of it include me?" Misa asked, ever the flirt on these occasions.

"Most definitely." The man replied.

"Interesting." Misa replied, no stranger to being hit-on. "And what might you have planned on this momentous occasion?"

The man twirled her, and then drew her back into him. She could feel that he was slender, but very strong beneath the folds of his black costume. She looked up, and for a moment, his red hued eyes seemed to glow with fiery intensity. But then it was gone, and Misa simply shrugged it off as a trick of the light. The man looked one way, and then the other, as if to be sure that no one else was listening. Then he leaned in close to her.

"I'm going to kill everyone in this room." The man whispered with a smile.

**Sol of Luna: A New Age**

Coming Soon…

**Author's Comments**

There you have it, the end at last.

I know, it leaves so much open, but it has to in order for there to sequels. Now I have to write "The Four Winds", the book that covers the space of time between SoL: Near and Far, and its sequel SoL: A New Age. There was just too much developement between for me to add it at the beginning of A New Age, so I decided to make a suppliment book instead. Sorry.

What to expect from "The Four Winds":

Naomi and L travel across the Alabaster to the land of Kalish, a place that nearly claimed L's life years prior, in order to settle a trade dispute among the powerful merchant families that rule the land.

Mello is busy adjusting to palace life, while keeping a close eye on Near, for his father will attempt to kill him at any opportunity. Meanwhile, the Emperor's rule is beginning to waver in light of recent events, and he's beginning to suspect treachery among the Imperial Council. He sets Mello to the task of unveiling whoever is responsible.

Matt and Linda, go off on a Guild assignment to escort a prisoner in the lands to the far west. They are joined by a young noble named Taro Kagami, who's acting as a House Representative. But there is more going on in this small, backwater place than meets the eye. And the shadows from teh former Guild Master's past have now come to light.

Finally we join Light Yagami as he attempts to rise in power once again, as he had during the Clan Wars. But now he has a different plan. Before, he had acted as a the vanguard, making himself a target. He was man, and men can be bought, trapped, and even killed. But as something else, an icon or symbol, he can work behind the scenes, untouchable. But how to do it? Well, the Shinigami powers help...


End file.
